Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story
by AMarieKelly
Summary: This is the first in a long series called Power Rangers in Love. It's about the women who get these hard, stubborn men to fall in love with them. The story is better than the summary I promise. TommyOC.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Tommy

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing of the Power Rangers stuff except my own character, the plot, and the series.

**_Summary:_** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**_AN:_** This is the first of the series and it's entitled "Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story." Now sit back, relax, and I hope you enjoy Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story.

* * *

_Chapter One_

Meeting Tommy

Claire was a sophomore with Jason and their friends, Kim Hart, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, and Zach Taylor. She, Kim, and Jason had been next door neighbors since they were babies and they had played together every chance they got when they were kids. They met Billy, Trini, and Zach in Kindergarten and they had been friends from then on.

Claire was petite, standing 5' 2'' tall. She had waist-length, auburn hair that she often kept back in a braid, wide, emerald green eyes, a small nose, full, rose pink lips, a porcelain complexion with freckles dotting her nose and cheekbones, and slender figure with curves in all the right places. She had been one of the best ballerina's at the Angel Grove Ballet Studio and the second best gymnast to Kim until a car accident six months ago stole her ability to dance and do gymnastics competitively. And her mother's life.

Claire's knee was in wrap after having surgery on it two months ago, her second in four months. She was scheduled for another surgery in two months. She was trying to get down the stairs with her crutches when Jason and Kimberly were coming from the other direction. Kim said, helping Claire down the stairs.

"Let me help you."

"Thanks Kim. I hate going up and down stairs. It's a pain in the butt."

Jason went to her other side. "Let me take your crutches until you get to the bottom." Claire gladly handed him her crutches.

"Thanks, Jase." Jason grinned at her as they reached the bottom.

"No problem. Here you go." She took her crutches and started down the hall.

"I'm so glad school's done for the day. I don't think I can handle any more stairs." Claire groaned as they walked out of Angel Grove High.

"Just one more set, please?" Jason asked. "There's a karate tournament at the Youth Center."

"We're totally there." Claire replied, grinning.

"Great! Thanks, Claire." Jason hugged her and she laughed as he lifted her off the ground.

"No problem. Now let's get going!" They went to the Youth Center and Jason got ready for his match.

Claire sat down at one of the tables near the railing, the usual table she, Kim, Billy, Trini, Jason, and Zach sat at, and set her crutches against the railing. The others joined her and Ernie brought them their smoothies as the match started.

Claire was watching the match with Jason in it when the new guy, in green caught her eye. She asked, nodding to the guy.

"Who's that?"

"That's Tommy Oliver. He was in my English class." Trini said, looking at the new guy.

"Why? You like him?" Kim asked, grinning at Claire. Claire blushed and ducked her head down.

"Don't be embarrassed. He's really _really_ cute."

"Handsome." Claire said suddenly. "That's what I would call him." Her friends laughed and so did she.

After the match, which ended in a tie between Jason and Tommy, Jason walked over to his friends with Tommy behind him. He greeted his friends and said, making introductions as Tommy made eye contact with Claire.

"Tommy, these are my best friends in the world, Zach Taylor, Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston, Kim Hart, and Claire St. James. Guys, this is Tommy. I invited him to join us, if you don't mind."

"Of course not! The more the merrier!" Kim said, grinning. "You can sit next to Claire." Claire choked on her drink and Kim laughed.

"Not funny." Claire said, as she coughed.

"I'm sorry." Kim replied, hugging her as Tommy sat down next to her.

"Hi, I'm Tommy." He stuck his hand out and she put her hand in his. His hand swallowed hers.

"Claire." Tommy grinned at her and she smiled back. "You should hang out with us tomorrow."

"Yeah. That'd be fun. Thanks." Tommy smiled and Claire nearly fainted.

"No problem." She looked at her watch and said, picking up her backpack and crutches. "I have to go change. My Phys Therapist will be here any minute." She gathered her crutches and went to the bathroom to change into her old green gymnastics clothing she used to practice in.

Claire went down to where the free weights were and met her Physical therapist, Dr. Joanna Lindley. She set her crutches down and sat down on one of the benches. Dr. Lindley took her leg and started to gently manipulate Claire's knee. Claire felt a slight twinge of pain but she marveled at the amount of pain she felt, or lack thereof. Dr. Lindley said as she worked Claire's knee.

"That last surgery should have helped you gain more of your knees mobility."

"I think it did because I'm only feeling a slight twinge of pain." Clarie replied as her friends walked over with Tommy.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Lindley. Are you friends of Claire's?"

"Yeah. I'm Kimberly Hart, and these are our friends, Jason Scott, Trini Kwan, Tommy Oliver, Billy Cranston, and Zach Taylor."

"It's nice to meet you."

"How long will it be before I can move without crutches?" Claire asked.

"Well, assuming your last surgery in two months goes well, about four months. But that means you have to work on your therapy without me here to help you."

Claire grinned. "I can do that."

"Good! Then I'll be glad to never have you as a patient again." Claire laughed and so did her friends.

* * *

Well, this is the end of the first chapter of a, hopefully, well-liked and well-received series. Please read and review for me and let me know what you think. I would love to have your feedback.  



	2. Chapter 2 Flirting and the Green Ranger

Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing of the Power Rangers stuff except my own character, the plot, and the series.

**_Summary:_** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**_AN:_** Here is the second chapter. I kind of followed the "Green with Evil" five part episodes for the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

_**Shout outs**_

**PrettyDiva:** I'm glad you really like it. I know. I love T/K as well, but it is nice to see him with someone else. Here's the next chapter for ya!

_Chapter Two_

Flirting and the Evil Green Ranger

The next day, Claire was at her locker when Tommy came up next to her. She grinned at him and said, grabbing her afternoon books.

"How are you, Tommy."

"I'm fine, thanks. How are you, Beautiful?"

"Beautiful?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah. It's my nickname for you."

"Well then, Handsome, I guess that'll be my nickname for you."

Tommy grinned. "I like it."

"Good. How do you like Angel Grove so far?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I like it a lot. The people here are really nice." He smiled down at her and she blushed.

"Well, I'd hate for anyone to be mean to you." Claire replied, smiling softly.

Tommy asked, smiled back. "I'll see you guys after school at the Youth Center?"

"Yup. I'll be working on my phys therapy." Claire replied, smiling at Tommy.

"Great. I'll see you there. Maybe I'll help you for a bit." Tommy tugged on a strand of her auburn colored hair.

"That would be cool. Thanks." Claire closed her locker and went to English.

After school, Claire was at the Youth Center with her friends, working on her knee. She looked at her friends, wondering where Tommy was. It was fifteen minutes after school let out and ten minutes since they had reached the Youth Center. Claire asked, as she hobbled over to her friends.

"What could have held Tommy up?"

"I don't know, Claire bu-" Jason was interrupted by the familiar six tone beep from their communicators.

"Go. I'll be fine." Claire smiled sadly.

Kim hugged her friend. "We'll be back, ok?"

"Ok. Now go." Claire was the only person who knew that they were the Power Rangers. She guessed after she heard them before and after they morphed. Claire took her one crutch that she was using and started her walk home.

Claire was almost home when she saw a flash of green light and a new ranger appeared in front of her. It was the green ranger. She froze in place as the green ranger walked over to her. He stood in front of her before asking.

"Who are the Power Rangers?" Claire replied, looking up at the masked green ranger.

"I don't know who they are." The green Ranger grabbed her wrists and held them together while he pulled her closer.

"Yes you do." Claire shook her head and he grabbed her chin, holding her head in place. "Who are they?"

Claire felt herself weakening when she saw five beams of light, signifying her friends coming to her rescue.

"Let her go, Green Ranger! You're fight's with us, not her!" The green ranger laughed.

"She knows your identities therefore I'm not letting her go." Claire stomped on his foot and he shoved her away. She hobbled over to where the rangers where and Red ranger said to the pink ranger.

"Get her home safe."

"Right. Come on." Kim took the girl's arm and teleported back to her house.

Claire dropped onto her bed and looked up at Kim. She hugged her and Kim hugged her back before going back out to battle the green ranger. Claire looked at her wrists and luckily saw no bruises. She rubbed her wrists and looked outside. Smoke was rising from where the rangers either one or lost. Claire shivered and hoped her friends won.

Here's the end of another chapter. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know what you think by reviewing for me! Hopefully you didn't hate it, but that's me. Thanx! Slytherin Angel


	3. Chapter 3

Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing of the Power Rangers stuff except my own character, the plot, and the series.

**_Summary:_** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**_AN:_** I reposted this chapter after I changed some things in it. The changes are hardly noticable. I think.

_**Shout Outs**_

**PrettyDiva:** Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

_Chapter Three_

The next day, Claire arrived at school with one crutch. Her friends looked down and beaten. She grimaced and hobbled over. She asked, frowning.

"Did he cause you that much trouble?"

"More. He," Jason looked around briefly before continuing in a whisper. "He nearly destroyed the Command Center."

"Oh my God! Are Alpha and Zordon ok?" Claire whispered.

"Alpha will be fine, but Zordon is gone. We're going over after school to work on getting Alpha back online and Zordon back in his tube." Trini said.

"Anyway I can help?" Claire asked as they went to class.

"Yeah." She looked at Zach. "Stay safe." Claire smiled and replied as she and Kim turned to go to Ms. Appleby's class.

"Will do." Claire and Kim went into Ms. Appleby's room and waited for class to start.

At lunch, Claire saw Tommy walk into the cafeteria and she smiled. She got up and went to get an apple just as Tommy went to get some lunch. He looked down at her with a look of frustration. She asked, confused.

"Are you frustrated with something?"

"Yeah," Tommy replied, he looked down at her from his 6' height. "You."

"Me? How am I frustrating you?" Claire asked, a hurt look crossing her face. Tommy didn't reply, he just walked off.

Claire went back to her table and said, sitting down. "He's a jerk and it'll be all too soon if I never speak to him again."

"Who?" Kim asked, confused.

"Tommy." Claire replied, stabbing violently at her peach pieces.

"What did he say to you?" Jason asked.

"He said I frustrated him and he had this really," Claire paused as she tried to think of a word to describe the look on his face. "Mean look on his face." Kim and Jason hugged her and she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Don't worry about him." Zach said, trying to cheer her up. Claire really smiled and the bell rang, forcing them to go back to class.

After school, Claire was walking to the Youth Center when Tommy got in her way. She tried to get around him, but he blocked her way. She gave him a frustrated look and he smirked. She glared at him and asked.

"What do you want, Tommy?" Tommy just smirked. Claire's eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips. Tommy smirked maliciously and Claire said, trying to bypass him. "If you don't mind, I have to go to the youth center and work on my knee."

"I'll work on your knee." Claire feigned right and went left, trying to get passed Tommy. He grabbed her around the waist and she whispered, as he pulling her back to his front as her friends showed up.

"Thank God." Claire whispered.

"I'll be seeing you later, Claire." Tommy threatened.

Tommy shoved Claire away and she fell on her side, making sure not to damage her knee further. Kim helped her up and Tommy ran off. Claire felt tears fill her eyes, and she wiped them away violently. She said, glaring at where Tommy had been.

"He's just a guy! Why is he affecting me this way?"

"You like him a lot. It's understandable that you're hurt." Trini said, always the sage one.

Claire shook her head, but asked after looking around. "How'd it go at the Command center?"

"Alpha's back to being Alpha and the Morphing Grid is online. We still haven't got Zordon back though." Billy replied in a whisper.

"I'm sorry guys." They went to the Youth Center and Jason helped Claire work her knee.

The next morning, Claire and Kim were walking out of English when they saw Trini, Billy, and Zach standing next to Jason's locker. Kim and Claire looked at each other and went over to the others. Kim asked, frowning.

"Why are you guys standing by Jason's locker?"

"He hasn't shown up to school today. At all." Zach said, a look of seriousness firmly planted on his face.

"That's not like Jason." Claire said, frowning. Claire spotted Tommy and said, turning to her friends. "Jason was supposed to workout with Tommy yesterday so I'll ask Tommy if he's seen Jason."

"Alright. Be careful. I don't like the vibe I'm getting from him." Zach said, squeezing her arm.

"No problem." She went over to Tommy and asked, a look of indifference planted on her face. "Have you seen Jason?"

"No, he didn't show up yesterday to work out with me." Tommy replied, looking down at Claire.

"That's odd. Thanks Tommy." She turned and went back to her friends. "Tommy said Jason didn't show up for their workout."

"Jason always makes a prompt appearance for workouts. This is impossible." Billy said, looking upset.

"We'll find him, Billy. We just have to look." Trini said. "We'll start looking after school." They nodded and they went to class.

After school, Claire went to the Youth Center to work her knee and Kim, Zach, Trini, and Billy went to the Command Center to try to find Jason. Trini tried to get Zordon back while Billy try to find Jason. It was almost an hour later when Billy let out a shout of glee.

"I found Jason! It'll take me a few minutes to get a lock on him, but I found him!"

"Alright! Where is he?" Kim asked, grinning.

"I'll bring it up on the viewing globe." Billy brought Jason up on the viewing globe and they saw that he was about to be finished by the Sword of Darkness held by the Green Ranger.

"Get him outta there!" Zach yelled. Billy got a lock on Jason and brought him back to the Command Center.

"Glad you're back man!" Zach said, clasping hands with Jason.

"It's good to see you guys too. Man, do you guys have good timing. I was about to become red ranger bits." Jason said, thankful.

"You're welcome." They exchanged grins and were telling Jason what he'd missed when they were interrupted by the sensors spotting a new minion of Rita's-Scorpina- in downtown Angel Grove. The rangers went and Jason and the others fought Scorpina before she was taken out of a winning battle.

"This is so frustrating!" Jason said. They were back at the Command Center, trying to get a lock on Zordon and bring him back.

"We will get him back, Jason, it'll just take a little while." Trini said, as they kept trying to get Zordon back.

"Rangers! Goldar is attacking downtown Angel Grove!" Alpha said, alerting them.

"Alright. It's Morphin Time! TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"PTERADACTYL!"

"MASTODON!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!" They tried to morph, but the power in the command center shorted.

Billy got it back online and they morphed and went to take on Goldar. Unfortunately, Scorpina was as large as Goldar and the Megazord was caught between them. Rita brought in the Green ranger and he grew to the same size as Goldar and Scorpina.

"We're not gonna make it!" Kim said as they tried to fight off all three at once.

"Oh no! It's a solar eclipse! The zords won't be able to function without solar power since the Power is down!" Billy said. They were thrown from their zords and their zords were destroyed in a pit Rita opened.

Billy, Jason, Trini, Zach, and Kim went back to the Command Center. Alpha looked somewhat excited. He said, pushing some buttons.

"The computer is able to identify the green ranger!"

"Bring him up on the viewing globe." Jason replied. Alpha did and Kim gasped.

"Oh my God! This is going to kill Claire." Staring back at them was Tommy.

Ok guys! You know what to do! click on the little go button and review for me! I love reading your reviews! Especially constructive ones!  



	4. Chapter 4

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Power Rangers stuff except my own character, the plot, and the series.

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** This is the first of the series and it's entitled "Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story." Now sit back, relax, and I hope you enjoy Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story.

**Shout Outs**

**superpower37:** I'm glad you love it! I know I'd so melt and die if I were in her place too (referring to Claire at the end of Chapter three).

Chapter Four

The next day was Saturday and Claire was gently manipulating her knee to do what she wanted it to do. She smiled as she remembered what Dr. Lindley said to her.

**_Flashback_**

_"You're knee is looking good, Claire. If you keep working on it like you are, you may be leaving the crutches behind sooner rather than later." Dr. Lindley said as she worked with Claire's knee._

_"Thanks. I used to feel a twinge, now I don't feel anything. Just it moving and doing what we want it to do." Claire replied, feeling pleased._

_"Keep working on it and you'll be back before you know it."_

**_End Flashback_**

Claire saw Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zach walk in the Youth center, looking sorrowfully at her. What in the world? Claire thought. She got up and walked over to them, a slight limp to her walk. She asked, swallowing hard.

"What's wrong, Jason?"

"Our zords are gone. Rita destroyed them." Jason whispered.

"Oh, guys, I'm sorry." Claire sat down in one of the chairs at the table.

"It gets worse." Zach whispered, looking at her before looking around the table.

"Tommy . . . Tommy is the evil green ranger." Claire's eyes widened and she felt the tears sting her eyes. Kim and Trini hugged her and she just sat there, numb from the revelation.

"I'm so sorry Claire. We'll bring him to the side of good, I promise." Trini said, stroking Claire's long hair.

Claire looked at Jason, who she thought of as an older brother. "Tell me it's not true, Jase. Please tell me it's not true." Jason hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Claire. We will make him good again." Claire nodded and they drank their smoothies in silence before they were called to the Command Center.

"What's up Alpha?" Billy asked.

"The Dragonzord is attacking Angel Grove! Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Jason looked at Kim, Trini, Zach, and Billy. They nodded and Jason called out.

"It's Morphin time! TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"PTERADACTYL!"

"MASTODON!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"TRICERATOPS!" The rangers went to downtown Angel Grove to stop the Dragonzord.

"Rangers!" Alpha contacted them through their communicators. "I got Zordon back!"

The Rangers cheered before they noticed their power coins were glowing. Their Zords came into view and the rangers cheered, glad to have their Zords back.

Jason got into the cockpit of his Tyrannosaurus zord and battled with the Dragonzord. Kim, Billy, Trini, and Zach formed the Megazord with Jason's zord and the Megazord grabbed the Dragonzord's tail and threw him into the mountains. Jason leaped from the cockpit and said, pointing at Tommy.

"It's time you became good again." Tommy glared from behind his helmet.

"I don't think so." Jason dropped into a fighting stance and the battle between the red and green rangers started.

Jason finally got the Sword of darkness away from Tommy after battling with him for nearly fifteen minutes. Jason took out his blaster and destroyed the Sword of Darkness. Tommy demorphed as did the other rangers and he looked up at Jason, guilt clear in his eyes.

"What have I done?"

"You weren't you. You were someone else. Fight with us and avenge yourself."

Tommy nodded, and took Jason's hand of offered help. "Thanks."

Zach smiled. "Welcome to the team, Man."

Jason looked at the others and nodded. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"DRAGONZORD!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Jason said, striking a pose. "We're back, and we're ready to morph into action."

"Six working together to fight evil!" Tommy struck his pose.

Zach went next. "And stop Rita!"

"And all her menacing monsters!" Trini struck her pose.

Kim went next. "And ruling the universe with evil!"

"Look out Rita, we're not backing down! 'Cause we're the . . ." Jason started and the others joined him.

"Power Rangers!"

"Rangers," Zordon said, lifting up Tommy's Dragon Dagger. "with our new ally comes new powers. Tommy, call on the Dragonzord and bring it to life." Tommy played the melody and the Dragonzord got up with Zordon saying. "The Dragonzord, together with the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Sabertooth tiger, form the Dragonzord in fighting Mode. Now, rangers, bring the newest ranger to the Command Center."

"We're coming." They teleported to the command center and Zordon welcomed Tommy to the team.

"Everything you did before, Tommy, is forgiven. You were under the influence of a spell from Rita Repulsa and were not yourself."

"Thank you Zordon."

"There are three rules you must obide by. One, never escelate a battle in which Rita has started, Two, you must never let anyone know that you are a power ranger, and Three, trust your teammates as they will trust you." The rangers grinned at each other before Tommy's eyes widened. "Oh my God! Claire!" Tommy ran out of the Command Center with the others following him, trying to hold back their laughter.

* * *

Claire was working her knee again when Tommy, Kim, Jason, Billy, Trini, and Zach ran in. She was surprised when Tommy grabbed her in a hug and started apologizing profusely for his attitude toward her and he understood if she never forgave him again.

"Tommy," She pulled back from him and stared up at him. "Snap out of it and stopped babbling. Good grief. Even Jason doesn't babble that much when he thinks I'm angry at him. Besides, you're completely forgiven for acting like a jerk because you were," She looked around before whispering. "Under Rita's spell." Tommy's eyes widened.

"You know? About," Tommy looked around before whispering. "About the Power Rangers?"

She gave him one of her classic 'You must've lost a few brain cells in battle' looks that she saved for her friends and replied, rolling her eyes and grinning. "Yeah. I've known for a long long time."

"Oh good. Now I don't have to make an attempt at a good excuse." Tommy grinned at Claire.

"Lame you mean. They gave me some of the stupidest excuses I've ever heard, believe you me." Her friends protested and Claire laughed. She looked at Tommy and smiled, thinking, it was good to have her friends back.


	5. Chapter 5

Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing of the Power Rangers stuff except my own character, the plot, and the series.

_Summary:_ This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

_AN:_ I've reposted this chapter because I messed it up for the second time! Grr... I'm angry with myself! I still love my reviewers though!

_Chapter Five_

Claire, Kim, and Trini were at the outdoor basketball court with Jason, Zach, and Billy. They were setting up drinks while the guys played a game of basketball. Claire said, as they guys broke for water.

"It's so peaceful. I wish it would just stay this way."

"Don't jinx it!" Kim said, making them laugh.

"Hey! What do you think you losers are doing on our court?" Claire and her friends groaned. Bulk and Skull were at the other end and walking toward them.

"Newsflash: It's not your court, Bulk." Claire replied, glaring at him.

"Honey-"

"Don't. Call. Me. Honey." Claire ground out, looking particularly dangerous.

"Right. Well, this is our court, so leave." Skull said, trying, but failing, to look menacing.

"Why don't you go get some hot dogs from the vendor?" Jason said, shooing them away.

Bulk and Skull practically ran over to the vendor and just before they reached it, Skull fell and tripped Bulk, who went flying into the vendor and got ketchup and mustard on himself. Claire, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zach laughed as the vendor stormed off with Bulk and Skull following him.

"Hello, Rangers!" The rangers whirled around and saw a new monster. "Shellshock's the name and playing stop 'n' go's my game."

"That is a really bad rhyme." Claire said, wrinkling her nose.

"Get out of here." Jason said, turning to Claire.

"Alright, be safe. All of you." They nodded as Claire turned to go, they morphed.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"PTERADACTYL!"

"MASTODON!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"TRICERATOPS!" They faced off with Shellshock, but were unprepared when his red stop light shot out at Claire and froze her.

"NO!" Jason turned to Shellshock as he fired his 'go' light at Trini, who now couldn't stop moving. He fired his red light again and froze Kim, Billy, and Zach.

"Alpha! Teleport us to the Command Center! Kim, Billy, Claire, and Zach are frozen and Trini can't stop moving!" Jason said to Alpha through his communicator.

"Teleporting to the Command Center now." Jason nodded and got Claire and brought her over to where a moving Trini and frozen Zach, Kim, and Billy were standing. They teleported back to the Command Center and Zordon said, deciding to send Trini.

"There is a flower that can reverse what has happened. It is called the Deandraflower. Use the Sabertooth tiger power to retrieve it." Trini nodded and disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"What are we going to do, Zordon? Tommy and I are the only one's left." Jason said, looking up at Zordon.

"Jason, once Trini returns, the flower will unfreeze the rangers then together you will defeat Shellshock." The sensors went off and Zordon said, looking at the viewing globe. "Rita has made Shellshock grow. I will contact Tommy. May the Power protect you." Jason went to battle and Alpha tried to contact Tommy.

At the Youth Center, Tommy was working on his Karate when he finally heard his communicator beeping at him. He rushed over to his duffel bag and took out his communicator.

"I read you. What's up, Zordon?"

"Tommy, Jason is in trouble. Rita has unleashed a new monster called Shellshock, who has frozen Kimberly, Zach, Billy, and Claire and made Trini unable to stop moving. Jason is fighting Shellshock with his Tyrannosaurus but he needs your help."

"I'm on it Zordon." Tommy went to an alcove and said, making sure no one was around.

"It's Morphin Time! DRAGONZORD!" Tommy morphed and called on the Dragonzord.

"It's about time, bro." Jason said as Tommy came up next to him in the Dragonzord.

"Sorry. I was working on my karate."

"Let's beat this guy!" Jason said as the Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord started toward Shellshock.

"You got it!" Tommy replied, swinging the Dragonzord's tail at Shellshock.

"You'll pay for that Rangers! How about we STOP!" A flash of red froze both zords.

Shellshock was about to finish the zords when Trini arrived sprinkling the flower dust on the zords, freeing them from their frozen positions. Jason and Tommy finished off Shellshock while Trini went to the Command Center. She sprinkled the flower dust over Claire, Billy, Kim, and Zach. All four were freed and they cheered when Tommy and Jason won the battle.

When Tommy and Jason came back to the Command Center, Claire threw her arms around Tommy's neck and hugged him. Tommy grinned and hugged her back.

"Hey Beautiful, good to see you unfrozen."

"Hey Handsome, I'm proud of both you and Jason for winning the battle."

"Thanks." Claire pulled back and smiled at him.

"Let's go to the Youth Center and celebrate." Claire said, looking around.

"Sounds good to me." Tommy replied, grinning at his friends.

"Cool. Let's go." They left the Command Center and went to the Youth Center to celebrate their victory.

_Here's the real chapter five! I hope you really enjoy it. Sorry for the screw up!_  



	6. Chapter 6

Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing of the Power Rangers stuff except my own character, the plot, and the series.

**_Summary:_** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**_AN:_** Chapter six is now up! Tommy and Claire go on a date and Tommy meets . . . Claire's DAD! Whoohoo! I'm excited for this chapter! I love it and I hope you do to!

_Chapter Six_

Tommy was trying to get up the courage to ask Claire out on a date. It was a month after he'd been turned back to good. Jason was snickering behind him and Tommy said, rolling his eyes.

"You're not helping, bro."

"I'm sorry dude," Jason tried to get his laughter under control. "You battle monsters on a daily basis, but you can't ask a girl out?"

"It's harder than it looks!" Tommy defended as he saw Claire dig books out of her locker for her afternoon classes.

"Just go over there, get her attention, and ask 'Claire, would you go out with me on Friday to a movie?' She'll say yes, because she's been crushing on you since the first day she saw you and that'll be that." Jason replied, giving Tommy a shove.

Tommy walked over to Claire and asked her. "Claire, can I talk to you for a sec?" Claire smiled.

"Sure." Tommy led her away from their friends and asked her.

"Would you see a movie with me on Friday?"

A bright smile lit up Claire's face. "YES! I'd love too!" She hugged Tommy around the neck and he swung her around in a circle before setting her down.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at 6:30 on Friday then." Claire smiled and kissed Tommy on the cheek before going to class as the bell rang.

Tommy had a stupid grin on his face as he gave Jason and their friends a thumbs up. They all laughed and went to class.

After school, Claire was at the Youth Center working her knee when Tommy and the others walked in. She smiled at them and waved before getting back to the leg bends she was doing with a five pound weight on her foot. She was getting more nervous as the days passed. Her final surgery was less than a month away and the work she had been doing was going to regress a little, according to her physical therapist, Dr. Joanna Lindley.

"Looking good, Claire." Tommy sat in the machine next to her and started working his biceps.

"Thanks. So are you." Tommy grinned at her and continued on with his workout.

Kim, Trini, Billy, Zach and Jason were watching Tommy and Claire as they traded smiles and witty remarks.

"They are so cute together." Kim said, grinning.

"Aren't they? I think so too." Trini replied, grinning at Kim.

Claire finished her workout on her knee and got up. She was walking around without her crutch and it felt liberating. She walked over to where the others were sitting and sat down. She drank her water as Tommy joined them.

"Hey Beautiful." He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Hey Handsome." Tommy grinned at sat down next to her.

Tommy tugged at her hair and she smiled, pulling her long, thick braid over her shoulder. Kim had taken to calling it a rope because it was always braided. Kim said, leaning forward.

"I'm so jealous of your hair. It's long and so pretty."

"Thanks. It's such a pain in the ass to keep clean though." Claire replied, fingering her long hair. "I think I'm going to cut it. Do something fun with it." Claire replied, tossing the rope over her shoulder.

"Don't cut it too short." Tommy whispered in her ear.

"I won't." She whispered back, looking into Tommy's chocolate brown eyes.

"Hm-hm." Jason cleared his throat and gave Tommy his patented big brother look and Tommy turned a slight shade of red before laughing with the others.

The next day, Claire came to school with a new haircut. Her hair fell in layers to the middle of her back and around her face. People she didn't know complimented her new haircut. She went to her locker and Tommy said, tugging on her hair.

"I like it."

"Thanks. I was hoping you would." Tommy grinned and leaned up against against the locker next to hers.

"You're still Beautiful to me." Claire smiled softly and Tommy walked her to class.

Friday was there before they knew it and Claire was just finishing her light make up when the doorbell rang. She checked herself one last time in her full length mirror. She had decided to wear a pair of jeans and a green tank top with a pair of slight-heeled shoes.

Claire opened the door and said, smiling. "Hey Handsome."

Tommy grinned at her and asked. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just let me get my purse." She grabbed her purse and went to the movie theater with Tommy.

They picked a movie they had both been wanting to see for a while and Tommy bought the tickets and the popcorn while Claire bought the soda. They got seats towards the middle of the theater and sat down. Claire rested her head on Tommy's shoulder and he smiled down at her.

The movie started and Claire watched while occasionally reaching over and grabbing popcorn out of the bucket. After the movie, Tommy and Claire walked around Angel Grove for a while before heading back to her house. They sat on the porch swing and Tommy said, as she looked up at him.

"I had a lot of fun tonight."

Claire murmured as he got closer. "So did I." Tommy's lips touched hers and she felt sparks fly. Claire smiled up at Tommy and she pressed her lips against his again.

Tommy was in heaven. Claire's lips tasted sweet, like honey, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to know someone like Claire. He pulled away just as her father opened the door.

"Hello, Claire. I thought I heard you come back."

"Hi Dad." Claire said, smiling.

"Hi Mr. St. James." Tommy replied, standing up.

"At ease, son." Tommy looked at Claire weirdly.

"Did I forget to mention that my dad's a retired General of the Marine Corps?" Claire asked, giving Tommy a shy smile.

"Yeah, I think so." Tommy replied, swallowing hard.

"Just treat her right and we'll have no problems." Gen. St. James replied. "Goodnight, son." Gen. St. James walked back into the house and Tommy flopped down on the swing.

"You're dad's intimidating, Claire. I just thought you should know that." Claire nodded and replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You fight evil everyday and you think he's intimidating? Wow." Tommy pinched her and she squirmed. "You're the first boy I've ever brought home for him to meet."

Tommy looked down at her and smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm glad I'm the first boy you've brought home."

"Goodnight Tommy." She kissed him softly and he kissed her back.

"Goodnight Claire." She went inside and Tommy drove home, flying high in the sky after his phenomenal date with Claire. He went to bed and fell asleep, memories of their date replaying over and over in his head.

Well, here is the end of one of my more favorite chapters. I loved writing and I hope you loved reading it. After this message, you know what to do! Review and I thank you! Bad rhyme I know. Sigh. I tried.


	7. Chapter 7

Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing of the Power Rangers stuff except my own character, the plot, and the series.

**_Summary:_** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**_AN:_** This is the first of the series and it's entitled "Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story." Now sit back, relax, and I hope you enjoy Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story.

**Shout outs**

**Red Dragon Spirit Ranger:** Thanks for the review and I'm glad you loved it! Thank you for letting me know about that little mishap. I'm so embarrassed. Thanks for reviewing for me and here's the next chapter!

**PernDragonrider:** I'm glad you've enjoyed all the chapters and thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you think it's compelling. Thanx I will! Here's the next chapter!

_Chapter Seven_

Claire woke up the next morning and smiled. She went downstairs and her father was reading the morning paper. She kissed him on the cheek before making her own breakfast. She sat down and her father asked, setting the paper down.

"So, what's his name?"

"Tommy Oliver." Claire replied, taking a bite of her French toast.

"How old is he?" Her father sipped his coffee.

"He's a sophomore, like me." She sipped her orange juice.

"What are his parents like?"

"Um . . . I don't know. I haven't met them yet." Claire swallowed a bite of her eggs.

"Do you know what they do?" Her father asked, sipping his coffee again.

"No." Claire replied, sipping her orange juice again as she read the morning paper.

"What are his hobbies?"

Claire smiled and replied. "He's a martial artist."

"Good. He can protect you." Claire smiled into her French toast and finished her breakfast.

Claire went to meet her friends at the park and smiled at Tommy. He smiled back and kissed her gently. Claire sat next to him and Tommy said, making her laugh.

"Did you guys know her father's a retired General who used to be in the Marines?"

Kim grinned. "Yeah. We've all met her father. The guys are scared of him."

"Oh good, I'm not the only one who's terrified of your father." Tommy teased her.

"Hey! He's a perfectly nice man. He asked about you this morning."

"What did he ask?"

"He asked your name- I told him Tommy Oliver-, your age- that you're a sophomore like me-, what you're parents are like- I told him I didn't know-, what your parents do for a living- again, I didn't know-, and what your hobbies are- I told him martial arts and you know what his reply was?"

Tommy grinned. "What?"

"He said, and I quote 'Good. He can protect you.'" Tommy, Claire, and their friends burst out laughing.

"He actually said that?" Jason asked, clutching his sides.

"Yup. That was our breakfast conversation." Claire replied, grinning as she nodded her head.

Tommy hugged Claire close and whispered in her ear. "My parents are James and Vivienne Oliver and they are good, responsible people who ask all the questions necessary when I'm about to leave the house. My mom works at the hospital as a nurse and my dad is a lawyer."

"Good to know. I'll pass that along to my dad." Claire whispered back as Tommy kissed her neck.

"So tell us about your date." Kim said, making Tommy groan. Claire grinned at Tommy and told him about their date.

"He picked up right at six-thirty and we went to the theater. As it turned out, there was a movie playing that we were both dying to see so we saw that one. He bought the tickets and the popcorn and I bought the soda. We went into the theater and watched the movie.

"Afterwards, he took me home and we sat on my porch swing, just looking up at the stars and well, you can guess what happened. Then my dad walked out of the house, Tommy practically lept to his feet and he greeted my dad. My dad told him to relax and told Tommy to treat me right and they would have no problems. Then he went back inside the house."

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun last night." Kim teased. Both Tommy and Claire smiled as Claire settled herself between his legs and leaned back against his chest.

"Yeah. I would say so, wouldn't you Tommy?" Tommy kissed her cheek and replied.

"Definitely would say that." He looked at his watch and said, getting up.

"I have to go, I'm auditioning for a T.V. commercial."

"Good luck." Claire gave him a kiss for good luck and he grinned at her before running over to his car and driving away.

"I say we go to the beach for a day of relaxation in the sun." Zach said, rubbing his hands together.

"Sounds good to me." Trini replied.

"I'm in." Jason said, getting up.

"Same here." Kim smiled.

"I'll converge to the beach." The rangers gave Billy blank looks.

"He's coming." Trini translated.

"Count me in!" Claire grinned.

"Great. We'll meet in half an hour at the beach then." Jason supplied and they went to their houses to change.

They arrived at the beach and they were all wearing their signature colors. Claire was wearing a green bathing suit and Kim grinned at her. Claire responded to Kim's look as they walked to the beach.

"Green is a good color on me. It also just happens to be my boyfriend's color too."

"I'm didn't say anything. You look good in it, by the way."

"Thanks." Claire and Kim looked at each other and laughed.

The rangers and Claire picked a spot on the beach and set their stuff down. They were playing a game of Volleyball when there was a flash and Scorpina appeared. The rangers stood in front of Claire and she stood behind Jason, blocking Scorpina's view of her. Scorpina said, making a face.

"Isn't that cute, they're protecting the green ranger's girlfriend." Scorpina dove at them and Jason told Claire over his shoulder.

"Run!" Claire didn't need to be told twice.

Claire ran away from the battle, only to be stopped by Goldar and some putties. Claire turned and ran toward the parking lot, hoping to get to her car before they caught her. Someone caught her around the waist and she screamed.

"Claire! Claire, it's me! It's Tommy." Claire sagged against her boyfriend and he held her. "What's wrong?"

"Goldar . . . putties . . . Scorpina . . . fighting . . . rangers." Claire panted out.

"I'm gonna go help them." Claire nodded and replied, hugging Tommy.

"Be careful." Tommy kissed her and went to fight with his friends.

Claire waited by her car for the others. When they came, they looked like they had been beaten up, but triumphant all the same. She ran over to her friends and hugged them before she hugged Tommy.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yes, we sustained minor lacerations, but we should be up and running again soon."

"Yes, we had minor injuries, but we should be back to normal soon." Trini translated.

"Ohh." Claire rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well, now that they're gone, lets get back to that game of volleyball." Tommy changed into his green trunks and they had their fun in the sun.

Well. Here it is. The seventh chapter. I finally spit it out, even though this story is pre written. Mostly. I have almost twelve chapters. Anyway. Review for me! Thanx!  



	8. Chapter 8

Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing of the Power Rangers stuff except my own character, the plot, and the series.

_Summary:_ This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

_AN:_ Sorry for the delay in the chapter update! Here's Chapter eight and thanks to those who review this story for me! Enjoy!

**Shout outs**

**PernDragonrider:** Thank you for the compliments! They're truly appreciated! I'm glad you like them so much and I'll have the next one up as soon as I finish this one! Thanx!

**zeopurple:** Thanx for the review! I'm glad you're liking it so far! Oh good, I like Tommy/Kim and Tommy/Kat pairings, but you're right, it is nice to see him with someone else! I'm glad you like it! Here's Chapter Eight!

_Chapter Eight_

It was getting closer to Claire's surgery date and she was getting more nervous all the time. Tommy and their friends could tell and wanted to do something for her to help her relax so they planned a party for her. They were holding it at the Youth Center and Tommy was sent to get her.

He knocked on the door and Gen. St. James opened the door.

"Hello, Sir."

"Tommy. Are you here to take my daughter out?"

"Yes sir." Tommy replied, the utmost respect for the old General in his eyes.

"Good. She needs it. I'll go get her." He went upstairs and came back a few minutes later with Claire in tow.

"Hey Claire."

Claire gave Tommy a small smile. "Hey." He kissed her on the cheek and they left.

Tommy blindfolded Claire and she smiled. She loved surprises, good ones, anyway, so when she arrived with Tommy at their destination, she couldn't help but feel happy. He took her hand and led her to their destination. He said, stopping her.

"We're here." Tommy took off the blindfold, the lights clicked on, and all their friends yelled.

"SURPRISE!" Claire laughed and hugged Tommy.

"Thank you, Tommy. Thank you all of you." She hugged Kim, Jason, Zach, Trini, Billy before Ernie, the owner of the Youth Center, came out with a cake.

"You guys aren't going to be satisfied until I cry are you." Claire laughed and hugged her friends and boyfriend again.

They danced and ate food and had an all around good time. Claire loved her friends for what they did for her tonight. When Tommy took her home, she kissed him after her parked in front of the house. He pulled her closer and held her.

"We're here for you," Tommy said after their kiss ended. "Don't forget that."

"I won't. Thank you Tommy, for tonight. I really needed it." Claire hugged him and he kissed her forehead.

"You're very welcome." Tommy walked Claire to the door and kissed her goodnight before watching her go into the house and he went home.

The of the surgery dawned bright and sunny. Claire didn't feel that way though. She and her father went to the hospital, her friends following in their cars. She was taken to a room where she was prepped for surgery and when they rolled her toward the OR, she smiled at her friends, giving them a thumbs up as they gave her thumbs up back.

In the OR, Claire had a mask put over her nose and mouth and her surgeon, Dr. Jackson McCarty, smiled.

"Alright, Claire. I want you to count back from ten for me." Claire nodded started counting down.

"Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . . seven . . . six . . . five . . ." Claire's world went black.

Outside in the waiting room, Gen. St. James was reading his morning paper. Tommy was alternating between sitting down and pacing while his friends were whispering amongst themselves. Tommy asked Gen. St. James.

"How do you stand it, this waiting?"

"I think about how Claire will be after the surgery, son. She'll be able to go back to doing what she loves which is gymnastics and ballet. Granted, she won't be able to compete, but it'll be enough for her to just be able to do gymnastics and ballet without worrying about her knee collapsing out from under her." Gen. St. James replied. Tommy put his face in his hands let out a breath of air slowly. He hoped everything would go alright.

Inside the OR, Dr. McCarty was working on her knee. They had just opened it up and were starting to put the finishing touches on her knee when one of the nurses gasped.

"What is it?" Dr. McCarty's head jerked up. He looked where the nurse was looking and saw that Claire was waking up.

"Corbin!" Dr. McCarty yelled at the anesthesiologist.

"Yes, Dr. McCarty."

"Turn up the anesthesia, she's waking up!" Corbin did as he was told and she went back to sleep before she really woke up.

"Get out. I'll have your student take over for you. Get out of my OR." The anesthesiologist glared at Dr. McCarty as he walked out of the OR.

A couple hours later, Dr. McCarty finished up and closed Claire's knee. She was taken back to her room and Dr. McCarty walked out of the OR. Gen. St. James walked over to Dr. McCarty and asked him.

"Who came storming out of the OR?"

"That was Eric Corbin, the anesthesiologist. He fell asleep while he was controlling Claire's anesthesia levels. She started waking up and as soon as she was put to sleep again I told him to get out of my OR. His actions were unacceptable and I won't stand for anyone screwing up in my OR when I have a patient on the table. His student took over for him and the rest of the surgery went beautifully. With any luck, she'll be walking around without aids in about two to four weeks."

"Thank you Dr. McCarty."

"You're welcome, Gen. St. James. You and her friends can go up and see her now." Gen. St. James nodded and he took her friends up to her room.

When they entered, Gen. St. James sat next to his daughter's bed and held her hand. Claire was propped up with two pillows under her head. The General said, gaining the rangers attentions.

"Claire was born during one of the worst storms in Angel Grove history. The wind was howling, the rain was pouring down in sheets, the thunder was rumbling, and the lightning was purple. After she was born, my late wife, Clarisse, wanted her middle name to be Tempeste, it means Stormy in French. We had decided on the name Claire months before when we found out we were having a little girl.

"I was proud to become a father, but a little disappointed that I wasn't have a son. That all change the moment I held her. Dr. Li Chang put Claire in my arms and her tiny fist wrapped around my finger. At that moment, anything I felt previously melted away and I couldn't be prouder of my little girl." He brushed her bangs out of her face and he said, his voice wobbling. "Claire looks so much like her mother. The only things she got from me were my hardheadedness and my stubborn streak."

"Thanks Daddy." Claire had woken up during her father's little speech, but kept her eyes closed.

Gen. St. James smiled. "You're welcome, baby girl."

"Hey guys." She was still groggy, but it was slowly wearing off.

"Hey, Claire." Her friends hugged her one by one and when it was Tommy's turn, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello to you too, Handsome."

"Hey Beautiful." Her father smiled at them because they reminded him so much of himself and Clarisse.

Claire was given a clean bill of health a week later and she groaned at having to use crutches again.

"It's only for a month, Claire, until you're back on your own two feet. You should feel no pain after three weeks if you don't jostle your knee too much." Dr. McCarty smiled.

"Fine. A month with crutches, no knee jostling, and I get rid of crutches. I can do that."

"Good. Now get outta here and enjoy the day." Claire grinned and sat in the wheel chair as her father wheeled her out.

Here's the end of the chapter? Thoughts? Let me know! The next chapter will be up as soon as I get some reviews! Thanks to those who have!


	9. Chapter 9

Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing of the Power Rangers stuff except my own character, the plot, and the series.

_Summary:_ This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

_AN:_ Sorry for the wait in updates. I beg of my reviewers forgiveness! I'm on my knees in a $900 suit! Ok, not really, I don't have that kind of money anyway! LOL! Here's the chapter! Enjoy!

**Shout outs**

**PernDragonrider:** Thanks for your beautiful review! I'm glad you liked it! I think the story of Claire's birth was a poignant moment too. I'm glad I'm able to keep you hooked! It's better for me that way! LOL! Here's the next chapter! Hope you love it!

_Chapter Nine_

Her father let her off at Angel Grove Park where she was meeting Tommy and their friends. She went over to them and they were upset. She said, concern etching itself on to her face.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Tommy turned to look at her and she was shocked by the helplessness she saw in his eye.

"Rita's made a candle made of magic, _green_ wax to take away my Morphin powers."

Claire dropped down beside Tommy and curled up against him. Tommy kissed the top of her head and held her close. She felt the tears stinging her eyes, but she knew tears wouldn't help Tommy keep his powers. She dashed her tears away and Tommy asked, holding her tighter.

"Would you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes, I'd love to." Tommy smiled and kissed her softly.

"Tommy! We've got company!" Jason said as the others lept to their feet.

Putties had arrived and the rangers went into defeat them. They were gaining the upper hand when more putties showed up. Claire was hiding behind a tree and watching helplessly as the rangers were over powered and Tommy was kidnapped. The putties disappeared and Claire sank to the ground, tears rushing down her cheeks like a waterfall of sorrow.

Jason said as he and the others reached her. "We'll get him back, Claire, I promise." She looked up at him and buried her face in his chest, sobs racking her body as he held her. They all felt sorry for her.

Tommy looked around and nearly groaned. He was in the Dark Dimension. Tommy looked around and saw that he was alone, but he knew he wouldn't be along for long. He was proven right when Goldar walked in a few minutes later.

"It's time to meet your end, Green Ranger!"

"Not on your life, Goldie locks." Goldar yelled out in frustration and attacked Tommy.

Back at the Command Center, the sensors went off.

"Rangers, it appears that the Dragonzord is attacking downtown Angel Grove. My sensors tell me it's an impostor."

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME! TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"PTERADACTYL!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"MASTODON!"

"TRICERATOPS!" The rangers went to fight the Dragonzord only to be held up by putties. Once the rangers were through with the putties, they called on their zords.

Tommy managed to get Goldar's sword out of his hands after battling with him for what felt like eternity. He lept to his feet and grabbed Goldar's sword. He managed to teleport himself back to Angel Grove but he didn't get the candle.

"Tommy, the rangers are in need of your assistance. They are battling Cyclops, Rita's newest creation. You must go and help them."

"I'm on my way!" Tommy got into the morphing stance and said, whipping out his morpher.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME! DRAGONZORD!" Tommy summoned his Dragonzord and went to aid his friends.

Jason and the other rangers were getting beaten by Cyclops when the Dragonzord, along with Tommy arrived.

"I heard you guys could use a little help."

"It's good to have you back, bro." Jason said.

"Let's get rid of this creep!" The Dragonzord and the Megazord battled Cyclops and the Dragonzord made the Cyclops loose it's shape and it vanished.

They went back to the Command Center and Zordon had forlorn news for them.

"If the Green Candle burns out, then your powers, Tommy, will be lost."

Back in the Moon Palace, Rita cackled as the Green candle melted lower. _Soon_, Rita thought, _Soon those Green Ranger powers will be mine and the Green ranger will be no more._

Here's the end. Sorry it's kind of short. There are more chapters coming soon I promise. I'm starting to write chapter fifteen as we speak. Ok, maybe not as we speak, but I'm writing it. All I have to do is get some reviews! Let me know what you think! Even if its critical! I love 'em all! Thanx!_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing of the Power Rangers stuff except my own character, the plot, and the series.

**_Summary:_** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**Shout outs**

**zeopurple:** Oh good! I'm glad you liked it! Sweet! I love it when I get Deja vu! Thank you for reviewing! You made my day! LOL!

**PernDragonrider:** Aww! That's so sweet! Thank you! I'm glad you still love it! I thought it would be poignant with that scene in there. There are many many more updates to come, I promise. This story is mostly pre-written. I've got up to fifteen chapters in it. I'm glad you're looking forward to more fics from me! It makes me _very_ happy! Here's Chapter Ten!

_Chapter Ten_

Tommy was back at the Command Center with the other rangers, awaiting Jason's return with the candle. The sensors went off and Zordon said as Alpha brought it up on the viewing globe.

"Rangers, Cyclops is attacking again."

"It's Morphin Time! DRAGONZORD!"

"PTERADACTYL!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"MASTODON!"

"TRICERATOPS!" The rangers called on their zords and went to battle Cyclops.

As they were battling, they transformed the zords in to the Ultrazord and finally defeated Cyclops. Unfortunately, it was too late. Tommy started getting weaker, faster. Zach told Alpha.

"We need to get Jason back now!" Alpha complied and Zach went to bring Jason back.

Once back, Jason apologized. "I'm sorry bro. I couldn't find the candle."

"It's alright, man. You tried and I thank you for trying."

"Tommy, the candle has finished burning." Zordon said, looking down at Tommy sadly.

Tommy handed Jason his Dragonzord power coin. "Keep it safe from Rita. You can at least use the Dragonzord and the Chest shield, however temporary it may be."

"Thanks bro." Tommy clapped Jason on the back and teleported out of the command center for the last time.

Tommy went to Claire's house and saw her sitting on the porch swing. She smiled at him and waved him up. He went up the steps and sat next to her on the porch swing. He said as she curled up against him.

"I'm no longer the green ranger."

"I'm sorry, Tommy." She hugged him and Tommy realized how much he needed Claire to help him through this time in his life.

"I just . . . I feel so helpless now."

"Tommy, you will never be helpless. You may not be able to morph or go into battles, but you'll always be a ranger on the inside. No matter what happens." Claire said, looking up at Tommy.

Tommy leaned down and kissed Claire softly. Her eyes fluttered shut and Tommy deepened the kiss. Claire wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Tommy broke the kiss for air and she looked up at him with half closed eyes and thoroughly kissed lips.

"Our six month anniversary is coming up. I was thinking we could go out to dinner or have a picnic in the moonlight by the lake."

Claire rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. "Sounds good to me either way. Surprise me."

"I will. Should we get each other gifts?" Tommy asked her.

"If you want to." Claire replied, looking up at him from where her head was resting.

"I think it would be fun." Claire grinned. "I know what I'm getting you."

"You do?" Tommy asked, grinning.

"Yup, but I'm not telling." Claire smiled at him.

Tommy pouted and pulled off the puppy dog eyes with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Please tell me."

"Nope, and I've used that puppy dog look so many times on Daddy that it doesn't work on me." Claire grinned as she poked Tommy in the stomach.

"Fine. I'll wait and be surprised." Tommy kissed her again and they watched the sun set.

Ok. Quick couple questions for my readers:

First Question: Who do you want the Pink Rangers powers to go to? Should I stick with Kat? Or should I have Claire take the powers? Let me know.

Second Question: Would you be interested in a story about an Eltarian Princess, a descendant of Zordon's?

I'd greatly appreciate it if you would let me know on both these questions! Thanx!


	11. Chapter 11

Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing of the Power Rangers stuff except my own character, the plot, and the series.

_Summary:_ This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

_AN:_ Well, here's my eleventh chapter! I'm so happy that my reviewers are really liking the story! I want to thank them all for the answer to my questions! You guys were great help! Now, on with the story!

**Shout outs**

**PernDragonrider:** Thank you so much for your reviews! They mean so much to me! Thank you for the advice, it really helped!

**PrettyDiva:** Thanks for the complement! Here's another cute chappie and thanks for the advice!

**zeopurple:** Yeah, I feel bad for Tommy as well, but hey! Claire's his girlfriend for a reason! LOL! Thank you for your advice on the questions I posted! It's really helpful!

**mangoskin93:** Thanks for your review and thank you for the advice on my question that I posted!

_Chapter Eleven_

Tommy and Claire's six month anniversary fell on the last day of the week, Friday. Tommy had his gift for Claire and she had her gift for him. Friday morning dawned clear and chilly. Claire pulled on a pair of jeans and a white tank top with a green cardigan to go over it. She and Tommy were going to exchange their gifts that night instead of at school.

"Claire!" Her father yelled up the stairs. "Tommy's on the phone." _What's Tommy doing calling this early in the morning?_ Claire asked herself. She picked up the extension in her room and said, smiling.

"Hey Tommy. Happy six month anniversary." She heard a click and knew her father had hung up.

"Hey Claire. Happy six month anniversary to you too. I was calling to ask you that instead of exchanging tonight, if we could exchange at school?"

"Sure. My gift for you is all wrapped and ready." Claire sat on the edge of her bed.

"Cool. Mine for you is ready too."

"See you at school, then."

"See ya." Claire hung up and was suddenly excited for school.

When she arrived at school, she went to her locker and found a card taped to her locker. _Claire_ was scrawled on the front in Tommy's hand writing. She smiled and open up the envelope. Inside was a card that read on the front:

_To the Woman who gave me everything,_

_I give this to her._

Claire opened the card and on the inside it read:

_Before we met, I didn't know what I was missing,_

_When we met, I felt like I was whole,_

_After we met, I knew you were mine for all time._

_Now that we're together, I never want to lose you_

_I love you,_

_Tommy_

Claire felt the tears sting her eyes and she looked up to see Tommy coming toward her. She hugged him and said as he set her down.

"I love the card. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He took something out of his backpack as their friends saw them and started walking over. "This is for you." She unwrapped her gift and saw it was a large, square box with a smaller one on top. She opened the smaller one up and gasped. Inside the smaller box was a ring of white gold with two hands clasping a heart that had a crown on top.

"It's beautiful, Tommy."

"It's a traditional Irish Claddagh ring. It's nine karats of white gold. The story behind the Claddagh Ring belongs is that it belongs to a widespread group of finger rings called Fede or "Faith rings" which date from Roman times. They're distinguished by having the bezel cut or cast in the form of two clasped hands, symbolising faith, trust or "plighted troth".

"The rings were popular in the Middle Ages throughout Europe. The "Claddagh" ring is a particularly distinctive ring; two hands clasp a heart surmounted by a crown. When the ring worn on the right hand, crown turned inward, it tells your heart is yet unoccupied, when the ring is worn with the crown turned outwards, it reveals love is being considered. When the ring is worn on the left hand the crown turned outward it shows everyone that your heart is truly spoken for." Tommy took the ring out of the box and took Claire's left hand.

Tommy slid the ring on to her fourth finger and Claire hugged him. She loved it and she would never take it off.

"You still have one more."

"You spoil me, Tommy." Claire said as she unwrapped the larger box.

Claire opened the box and her jaw dropped. Laying on velvet padding was a sterling silver, Celtic diamond necklace. The Celtic knot work was intricate and suspending from the diamond design was an iridescent, tear drop shaped moonstone. Claire carefully took the necklace out of the box and Tommy set the box aside as he helped Claire put the necklace on.

"It's beautiful, thank you!" Claire hugged and kissed him. "Great minds think alike." Claire gave Tommy her gifts for him and he opened them.

Inside the black rectangular box was a Celtic Dragon pendant of polished silver and a Claddagh ring similar to the one he got for Claire, but it was masculine. Tommy grinned at Claire and said as he slipped the ring on.

"It's the matching set. When I went in to get your ring and necklace, the owner, Aiden McKinney, said that your ring and mine were a matched pair and that a 'lassie' had come in and bought the masculine ring. I felt bad because I wanted to get the matching set and it turns out you were the 'lassie' who bought the other ring." Claire smiled and hugged Tommy.

"Oh! Here's the card I got to go with your gift. It's scary how much we think alike." Claire said as Tommy opened the envelope that the card was in. It read:

_To the Man who gave me everything,_

_I give this to him._

Tommy grinned at Claire. It was the exact same card he had gotten her.

_Before we met, I didn't know what I was missing,_

_When we met, I felt like I was whole,_

_After we met, I knew you were mine for all time._

_Now that we're together, I never want to lose you_

_I love you,_

_Claire_

Tommy pressed his forehead to hers and they shared a smile. Their friends walked over and Jason said, grinning.

"Happy anniversary, you two."

"Thanks man."

"That's a gorgeous necklace, Claire." Kim said, grinning.

"Thanks. Tommy spoiled me." Claire looked up at her boyfriend.

"We spoiled each other." Tommy countered, hugging her closer.

"We thought alike. We got each other Celtic Claddagh rings and Celtic pendents." Claire explained as she and Tommy held up their left hands to show the identical rings.

"Claire got me a dragon pendent." Tommy smirked as he lifted his pendent out from under his shirt.

"Way cool dude." Zach grinned at the dragon pendent. The bell rang and they went to class.

After school, they went to the Youth center and Tommy and Jason sparred. Claire was working her knee and watching the guys. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a French braid and her emerald green eyes sparkled with joy as she watched Tommy move like a cat; quickly and gracefully, agilely and with strength. Claire said as Tommy walked over to her after he and Jason finished their workout.

"You move like a cat with speed, grace, agility, and strength."

"Thanks, Beautiful." Tommy bent her knee up until it touched her chest and she didn't flinch.

"You're welcome Handsome. Now kiss me." Tommy grinned.

"I'd be obliged to." Tommy leaned down and kissed her gently but with passion.

Claire smiled at him and she and Tommy walked over to where Jason was standing with their friends. Neither she nor Tommy had taken off their pendents or rings. Jason said, grinning at the two of them as they sat down with smoothies.

"You two are going to be married one day with a house, kids, a dog, and a white picket fence."

"You think so?" Claire asked, grinning.

"I know so. You two are meant to be together."

"Just don't tell my dad that. He'll have a heart attack." Claire and her friends laughed and went to the park for some games of Frisbee.

Well, here's the end of the chapter! You know what to do! LOL Love you all! S.A.  



	12. Chapter 12

Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing of the Power Rangers stuff except my own character, the plot, and the series.

**_Summary:_** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**_AN:_** I meant to say this in the first chapter, but it slipped my mind until now. This story is dedicated in loving memory to Thuy Trang who played a wonderful Trini Kwan. May she rest in peace and be watching over her friends lovingly.

**Shout outs**

**ScarletWitch88:** You make a good point. Thanks! I'll think on what you've said and take it under deep consideration. Thanks for your review!

**PrettyDiva:** Thanks! I went to a Celtic jewelry website and just described the pieces that I saw that I liked. I'm glad you like my story! Keep reviewing for me!

**zeopurple:** I'm glad you liked it so much! I thought it would be too! Keep reviewing!

_Chapter Twelve_

Two weeks later, Tommy and Jason were getting ready for a karate competition that night against Angel Grove's biggest rival, Stone Canyon. Claire was walking on her own and she couldn't have been happier.

They were at the arena at six that night. Claire was sitting in Tommy's lap and was content just to feel as close to him as she did. The Stone Canyon guys, Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos walked in. Rocky saw the dragon pendent around Tommy's neck and he sneered.

"Nice necklace, your mommy give that to you?"

"No," Claire replied for Tommy acidly as she gave Rocky an acidic glare. "I did. You have a problem with it?"

"Rocky, let's go." Adam said, trying to avoid conflict.

"Not yet." Rocky replied. He turned to Claire and looked her up and down. "Yeah. Real men don't wear necklaces. Why don't you come with me and I'll show you what a real man looks like." Claire was _furious_!

Claire stalked up to Rocky and before he knew what was happening, Claire slapped him hard across the face. He was so shocked that he fell over. Claire got into his face and said, poking him hard in the chest.

"If you _ever_ leer at me again or insult my boyfriend the slap I just delivered will be like a tap on the head compared to the pain you'll suffer. Make no mistake, I'm a Marine brat and the things my dad's taught me? Well," She smirked, but the look in her eyes made sure Rocky understood that she wasn't delivering a threat, she was delivering a promise. "Let's just say they'd have you running to your mommy. Now, get. Out. Of. My. Sight." Rocky and Adam went to where their friends, family, and fellow students were sitting.

"Nice promise." Kim said, high five-ing Claire.

"Thanks. My dad learned a lot in the Marines." Claire replied, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Wow." Kim and Jason were grinning at Tommy's look of shock. "You really are a military brat."

Claire shrugged her shoulders. "It's nothing really." Tommy shook his head and kissed her firmly on the lips before going up to the ring with Jason.

Adam and Rocky put up a good fight, but they were no match for Tommy and Jason, who between them had over 24 years worth of experience in martial arts. Tommy and Jason won by one point and they shook hands with their opponents. Jason said, before they left the ring.

"Good job, you two. You put up a good fight and most of the time, that's better than winning."

"This was a good experience for us. Thank you." Adam said, bowing to Jason and Tommy, who bowed back.

After the match, Tommy went over to Claire who gave him a kiss for winning and he swung her around in a circle. He set her down and she smiled at him. She didn't care that he was sweaty. Claire said as they walked out of the arena.

"Congratulations you two! We're so proud of you."

"She's right, dudes. We're way proud of you." Zach said, grinning at Tommy and Jason.

"Affirmative Tommy, Jason. Zach is correct in his assessment." The gang laughed and left for the Youth Center.

At the Youth center, Ernie brought them burgers, fries, and smoothies on the house for Tommy and Jason winning the tournament. They ate and Tommy made a dismal attempt at a good joke, making everyone groan. Claire said, after swallowing her fry.

"I love you, but don't attempt to tell jokes, it's better for you to just be quiet and look pretty."

"Ok-hey!" Their friends laughed and Tommy's eyes widened. She had said that she loved him.

Claire was thinking the same thing. _Oh crap!_, Claire thought, cringing mentally, _I told him I loved him!_ Tommy's face broke into a smile and he pulled her close. He whispered, sending shivers down her spine with his husky voice.

"I love you too." Claire kissed him and the others just grinned at each other. Tommy and Claire had finally said it. They had finally said _I love you_ to each other.

Ok, so its one of my shorter chapters, but I still wanna know what you think! I loved the reviews so keep 'em coming! Thanx!  



	13. Chapter 13

Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing of the Power Rangers stuff except my own character, the plot, and the series.

_Summary:_ This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**Shout outs**

**PrettyDiva:** I'm glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter and thank you for being my twentieth reviewer!

**zeopurple:** I know! I thought it was sweet too! I almost shed a tear! LOL!

**PernDragonrider:** I'm glad you like and it's ok that you didn't review chapter eleven. I totally understand when real life problems come into play. Trust me. I shall keep writing and looking forward to your reviews! Here's the next chappie!

_Chapter Thirteen_

It was a couple months later, and Tommy had rejoined the team and his friends, this time as the white Ranger. Claire was happy for him and she knew he finally felt like a real member of the team again, even though the others had assured him that he was still one of their own. She asked grinning at Tommy one afternoon while they were at the beach with the other rangers.

"Geez, I'm gonna have to change bathing suit colors now. First you liked green and now you like white. What's next? Red?"

"It better not be!" Jason replied, playfully glaring at Tommy. "Red's my color."

"I could take red easily." Tommy joked back at his best friend.

"I'd like to see that." Claire laughed as did the others when Tommy made a face at Jason.

"Since we're all together," Trini started. "Zach, Jason and I have something to tell you guys."

"What is it, Trini?" Kim asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Jason, Zach, and I have been chosen to go to the World Peace Summit in Switzerland. We accepted."

"When are you going?" Claire asked quietly.

"Two days," Zach replied, less enthusiastic than he normally was.

"So you have to choose successors." Kim summed up.

"Yeah we do. In order to transfer our powers, we need the Sword of Light." Jason replied.

"So we have to go." Tommy replied, hugging Claire close.

"It'll be fine. You guys will get the Sword of Light, you'll come back, we'll cry our eyes out when Trini, Zach, and Jason leave, and we'll welcome the new rangers." Claire said, smiling softly at her friends.

"God, you're so on top of things. I don't know what any of us would do without you, Claire." Kim replied, smiling at one of her best friends.

"I try," Claire quipped. "But it's not easy being me." Her friends laughed and Tommy kissed his girlfriend's temple.

"I love you, Beautiful."

"I know you do, Handsome." She grinned at him and said, getting up. "Last one in the water's a rotten egg!" She took off for the water, her friends following her.

Zach was the last one in and they laughed at him. Zach pouted and Claire said, patting him on the head.

"Don't worry Zach. We still love you." Tommy snatched her away and playfully glared at the black ranger.

"She's mine, Taylor." Zach grinned and replied, raising his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"I got my own woman, thank you, and I'm _very_ happy with her." The rangers laughed and splashed around in the water.

The next day, the rangers left in their zords for the Deserted Planet. When they arrived, the planet deserved the name it had been given because it was, indeed, deserted. Little did they know that Zedd and Goldar had followed them in Zedd's own zord, Serpentera, a massive creation of Zedd's that took a lot of gas to make it go.

Once the rangers arrived on the Deserted Planet, they got out of their zords and took a look around. Tommy said, as they started forward.

"Let's find this sword and get out of here! I don't want to be here any longer than necessary."

"Same here bro." Jason said as they scanned for the Sword of Light.

"Let's do this thing!" Kim looked at the others.

"Hello Rangers!" The rangers whirled around and saw Zedd and Goldar piloting a huge, green dragon-like zord.

"Whoa! What is that ugly thing?" Zach asked, looking at the others.

"This, rangers, is Serpentera. Serpentera is my Zord and she will crush you!" Serpentera's leg moved and crushed the red Dragon Thunderzord and Tor the shuttlezord.

"Whoa! How are we getting back now!" Kim asked, looking at the others.

"I don't know, Kim," Tommy replied. "But we'll find away home."

Claire walked into Angel Grove High and saw three new students. The girl was African American and wearing yellow. The other two she knew, Adam Park in black and Rocky DeSantos in red. She had hoped to never see Rocky again, but she guessed it was now unavoidable. She brought up her best smile and said, walking over to the three.

"Hi, I'm Claire St. James."

"Hi, Claire. I'm Aisha Campbell and these are my friends-"

"Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park. We met at the karate tournament between Angel Grove and Stone Canyon."

"I want to apologize. I was an ass that night." Rocky said, having the decency to look embarrassed.

"You were, but I'm big on forgiveness. Or so Tommy says, so I forgive you, but don't be an ass again. It's no fun for anyone else."

Rocky grinned. "Thanks."

"No problem. We better get to class." The three grinned and the four of them went to class.

Up on the Moon, Squatt and Baboo, Rita's more stupid than stupid henchmen, formulated a plan to stop Zordon from picking the three replacements for the red, yellow, and black rangers. Their plan was to put all of Angel Grove to sleep so they invented the Sleep Machine and activated it, putting all of Angel Grove to sleep, except three- Aisha, Adam, and Rocky.

After school, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky went to the Youth Center and found everyone asleep. They rushed over to Claire, who had fallen to the ground.

"What happened here?" Aisha asked the guys.

"I don't know, but we better find the cause." Adam said. Rocky and Aisha nodded and the three of them left the Youth Center.

Adam, Aisha, and Rocky walked around Angel Grove and saw Squatt and Baboo standing on the roof of one of the buildings.

"There! That machine must be the cause of everyone sleeping!"

"Let's go!" They went up to the roof of the building and Adam said, glaring at the two. "Game's over."

"And who's going to stop us? You three?" Squatt asked, dimly.

"Yeah, we are!" Aisha replied and the three dropped into a fighting stance.

"PUTTIES!" The three were surrounded by putties and were soon over-powered.

On the Deserted Planet, Tommy and the others had escaped Serpentera and followed a signature reading to the area where the Sword of Light was. They spread out and searched for the Sword. Billy called out to them.

"Guys! Guys I found it!" The rangers gathered and Tommy grinned under his helmet.

"Great job, Billy!"

"Good bye Rangers!" Zedd fired Serpentera's laser-breath and obliterated the Deserted planet.

AN: Here's the thirteenth chapter. You know what to do if you've come this far and reached the end of this chapter. Thanx!  



	14. Chapter 14

Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing of the Power Rangers stuff except my own character, the plot, and the series.

_Summary:_ This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

_AN:_ Sorry it took longer to update. Don't hate me! Anyway, here's Chapter 14! Enjoy!

**Shout outs**

**zeopurple:** Thanks! I thought it would be a nice touch for her to forgive Rocky.

**PrettyDiva:** Thanks! Definitely catchin ya on the flip side! LOL:D

_Chapter Fourteen_

Adam, Aisha, and Rocky were stuck on the roof. They were about to join the rest of Angel Grove. Aisha looked at Adam and Rocky.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Adam thought for a second before grinning at the other two.

"Just wait and watch!" Adam pulled off some of his soccer skills and took out the Sleep Machine.

"Let's get out of here!" Squatt and Baboo disappeared and Rocky grinned at Adam after they took out the putties.

"That was way cool, dude!"

Adam shrugged. "I didn't think soccer would actually pay off. Guess it came in handy!" Aisha and Rocky laughed and they went back to the Youth Center.

On the Deserted Planet, Tommy, Kim, Jason, Billy, Zach, and Trini barely managed to teleport back to the Command Center after reaching the Sword of Light. They arrived in a heap on the floor and Alpha jumped.

"Ay yi yi yi yi! Rangers! You scared the dials out of me! I'm so glad you are safe! When I saw the planet explode . . . Ay yi yi yi yi! I nearly blew a fuse!"

"It's good to see you too Alpha!" Jason said, grinning at the automaton.

"We found the Sword of Light." Billy handed it to Alpha and Zordon said, looking down at the rangers.

"Well done, Rangers. I have found the replacements for Trini, Zach, and Jason." The three replacements teleported in and Tommy, Billy, Kim, Jason, Zach, and Trini were pleased to see it was Aisha, Rocky, and Adam.

"Aisha, Adam, and Rocky, you three are being chosen to take the places of Trini, Zach, and Jason as Power Rangers. Becoming a ranger is a great responsibility, your identity as a ranger must be kept secret from the world and from your families. You will fight as a team with Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy and work to defeat Lord Zedd. Do you accept?"

"We do." The three nodded and the Power was transfered from Jason to Rocky, from Trini to Aisha, and from Zach to Adam.

"Aisha, you are the Yellow ranger and your thunderzord is the Griffin. Rocky, you are the Red ranger and your zord is the Red Dragon. Adam, you are the Black ranger, and your zord is the Lion. Kimberly pilots the Firebird, Billy commands the Unicorn, and Tommy commands the White Tigerzord. together, the five thunderzords combine to make the Thunder Megazord. When the Thunder Megazord combines with the Tigerzord, they make the Mega Tigerzord." No sooner had they accepted than Alpha alerted them to a monster attack.

"Ay yi yi yi yi! Rangers! Zedd has sent the Silverhorns monster down to Angel Grove!"

"Alright! Let's do it guys!" Tommy said. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! WHITE TIGER!"

"PTERADACTYL!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!" They teleported to the city and began battling Silverhorns.

The rangers were gaining the upper hand when Lord Zedd made Silverhorns grow to monster like proportions of ten stories tall.

"We need our Zords!"

"White Tiger!"

"Firebird!"

"Unicorn!"

"Red Dragonzord!"

"Black Lion zord!"

"Yellow Griffin zord!" The Firebird, Unicorn, Red Dragonzord, Lion, and Griffin zords came together and formed the Thunder Megazord. Tommy's White Tiger became the Tigerzord.

The rangers' zords were battling the ten story monster and losing. They brought the two megazords together and formed the Mega Tigerzord. They gained the upper hand and were about to finish off the monster when Serpentera showed up.

"Hello Rangers. Its time to be finished once and for all."

"I don't think so Zedd!" Rocky replied, as the Mega Tigerzord got into a fighting position.

"Uh, Boss, I think we have to go." Goldar, who was co-piloting Serpentera, said to Zedd.

"And why is that, Goldar?"

"Because we're running out of energy."

"Until next time Rangers." Serpentera retreated and the rangers defeated Silverhorns.

Claire was at the airport with Trini, Zach, and Jason when the others showed up. Claire smiled and went to hug Tommy. She breathed in his familiar scent and smiled, glad that he was back. She grinned at Rocky, Aisha, and Adam and knew that they were Jason, Trini, and Zach's successors.

"Now boarding, American Airlines flight 747 to Geneva, Switzerland. Now boarding American Airlines flight 747 to Geneva, Switzerland."

"Guess this is it." Claire hugged Jason, Trini, and Zach. "I'm going to miss you guys." She handed them each a bag. "This is something that Kim and I have been working on for a while. Open it on the flight over." They nodded and exchanged goodbyes with the others.

Jason, Trini, and Zach boarded the flight and after the plane took off, they opened their bags and found that they each had a scrapbook of the gang together, each in their respective colors.

Love it? Hate it? Like it? Dis it? Let me know what you think! Oh and . . .

I have a question for you guys: Would you be interested in a story of the some of the power rangers (like Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, and Space) as little kids like four or five years old? I was just thinking about a story and I think it'd be kind of funny. Just let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing of the Power Rangers stuff except my own character, the plot, and the series.

_Summary:_ This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

_AN:_ Sorry it took so long for the update! Here's chapter fifteen! Enjoy!

**PernDragonrider:** Thanks for your review and for answering my question! It really helped! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**PrettyDiva:** I'm glad you liked it and you're very welcome! Here's the next chappie!

**zeopurple:** Thanks for the review and the answer! I really appreciate them and it really helps me to decide whether or not I'm going to post it!

** Last time:**

_Jason, Trini, and Zach boarded the flight and after the plane took off, they opened their bags and found that they each had a scrapbook of the gang together, each in their respective colors._

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

The next day was Sunday and Claire was at Angel Grove Park with Tommy. They were spending the afternoon together after Tommy's departure two days earlier. Claire had brought a picnic basket and they laid on the ground, talking about anything and everything.

Claire was leaning back against a tree, smiling. Tommy's head was in her lap and she was running her fingers through his brown hair that reached just past his shoulders in length. She looked down at Tommy and found that he had been watching her. She smiled and asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"What were you watching me for?"

"No reason. Just looking at what I've been blessed with for a girlfriend. You're beautiful in and out and I just count myself as the luckiest guy in the world. You could have picked any guy to have as a boyfriend, but you picked me."

Claire leaned down and kissed him softly. "If I could do it all over again, I'd make the same decision." Tommy smiled and sat up as he kissed her again.

Claire wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck and he laid her down on the blanket. They broke apart for air and Claire rested her head on Tommy's chest. She curled up against his side and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She said, burrowing her head in his neck as his communicator beeped.

"God! Zedd really knows when to send a monster doesn't he?"

"I'm sorry, Beautiful."

"It's alright. Go do your thing and I'll be here waiting." She kissed him for luck and smiled when he morphed into the white ranger. "I'll be here when you come back." He smiled under his helmet and teleported to downtown to help his friends. Claire flopped backwards on the blanket and groaned, wondering if they would ever be a normal couple. But then, Claire smiled and realized that if they were normal, then they would be boring. She laughed and dozed off.

When Tommy returned after the battle, he saw Claire sleeping on her side. He smiled and laid down next to her, pulling her body snug against his. She smiled and said, turning to face him with her sleepy green eyes.

"Hey Handsome."

"Hey. Have fun?"

Claire smiled and replied, grinning. "Of course." Tommy grinned at her and they finished their picnic.

The next day was Monday and when Claire arrived, Tommy was standing with Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Kim, and Billy. She smiled and headed over toward them. Adam, Aisha, and Rocky stopped talking, unaware that Claire knew the goings on of the rangers. When she reached them, Tommy kissed her on the cheek as Billy finished what he was saying.

"-and I think we should train together after school. You never know what Zedd-" Aisha elbowed Billy in the side. He frowned at her. "Ow. What was that for?"

"For a genius, you sure are dense sometimes." Aisha replied, her head nodding ever so slightly towards Claire.

Billy frowned before continuing. "As I was saying before I was interrupted, you never know what Zedd will come up with in regards to mon- Aisha! Will you stop elbowing me in the side! I know Claire is standing there!- in regards to monsters." Billy finally finished his thought and Adam, Aisha, and Rocky had looks of horror on their faces.

Claire started giggling, but she bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to stop laughing. When she couldn't, she buried her face in Tommy's chest and Tommy started laughing as well. Soon after Tommy started laughing, Kim and Billy were laughing as well. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky were staring at the four of them as if they were growing second heads.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked, a little put out by his teammates' behavior.

"You're reaction . . . to Claire hearing Billy . . . talk about it." Kim let out between fits of laughter.

"I don't get it." Rocky said to Adam and Aisha.

"You're not alone, Rocko. We don't get it either." Adam replied. When the four of them finally got control of themselves, Tommy explained to Adam, Rocky, and Aisha about Claire.

"We're not bashful about talking about-" Tommy's voice dropped a whisper. "Ranger business, because she knows about us. She figured it all out on her own last year about Jason, Trini, Zach, Kim, and Billy. She knew something was going on with me after I had arrived here, but Billy and the guys spoiled it for her by telling her I was the Green ranger."

"So she knows-" Rocky started but Claire cut him off, smiling.

"That you're Jason's replacement, Aisha is Trini's, and Adam is Zach's? Yes." Adam, Rocky, and Aisha sighed in relief.

"And Zordon doesn't care?" Aisha asked.

"Well, he did at first, but he was understanding. Anyone with half a brain could have figured it out if they knew us as long as Claire's known us." Kim replied, grinning.

"Oh. Ok." Aisha replied, grinning back at her teammate. The bell rang and they went to class.

"Alright. I want you kids to bring in pictures of yourselves as children and we'll all take a trip down memory lane." The bell rang and Ms. Appleby said as they left the classroom. "Remember your pictures!"

"I think it sounds like fun." Claire said as they walked out of the high school.

"So do I and I have the perfect picture in mind." Aisha said, grinning. The girls laughed and the guys grumbled.

"Aww. Don't be upset. Besides, Handsome, I get to see you when you were little." Claire said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Tommy grinned. "Well I get to see a picture of you too, Beautiful." Claire grinned and replied, tongue in cheek.

"I'll make sure to bring my cutest one then!" Tommy grinned and they went to their next class.

Up in the Moon Palace, Zedd was, as per usual, spying on the rangers when he started laughing his evil laugh. He had just gotten a brilliant idea. He yelled, making his minions jump.

"GOLDAR!"

Zedd's top general walked in and replied, bowing to Zedd. "Yes, my Lord?"

"I want you to find me the Rock of Time. I'm going to reverse the Earth's rotation until the power brats are children, and then I'm going to crush them!"

"Yes Lord Zedd." Goldar went off, and a couple hours later, returned with the rock. Then Zedd went to work.

The next morning, Claire, Tommy, Kim, Billy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky woke up as ten year old kids. They met up outside Angel Grove High and Claire said, grinning at her friends.

"Hey Kimmie, Billy, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam!" They grinned back.

"Hey Claire." Kim asked Claire as they walked in the building.

"Ready for our gymnastics class after school at the Youth Center?" Claire nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! I get to practice on the balance beam today!"

"Cool! I practiced on it yesterday. It's not that hard, really." Claire asked, grinning at Tommy, Billy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam.

"Sweet! What about you guys? What are your plans for after school?"

"I'll be going back to my home and working on some of my automaton experiments." Billy replied, stumping the rangers.

"Dumb it down, Billy." Rocky said.

"I'm experimenting." Billy grinned.

"OH! Ok." Tommy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going to my martial arts class at the Youth center."

"Can we join you?" Aisha asked motioning to herself, Adam, and Rocky.

"Sure! The more the merrier." Tommy replied as they walked into Ms. Appleby's class.

"Cool! Thanks Tommy!" Adam replied, grinning. Tommy gave him the thumbs up and they gave their attention to Ms. Appleby.

After school, the seven kids were going to the Youth center when gray things appeared around them.

"Ew! What are they!" Kim asked, looking totally grossed out.

"They look like clay things." Claire replied, intrigued by the creatures. That was, of course, until one of them grabbed her.

Claire screamed. "LEMME GO! LEMME GO!" Tommy swept the clay creatures feet out from under it and it let go of Claire, who scampered over to Tommy and hid behind him. She didn't know why, but she felt safe with him.

Tommy kicked the thing in the chest, right on the Z and it dis-assembled itself. Tommy turned to Claire and asked her.

"Do you trust me?" Claire gave him a funny look.

"Huh?" Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Do you trust me!" Claire nodded emphatically.

"Yes." Tommy took her hands and swung her around. She kicked three of the creatures in the chest, right on the Z as Tommy had done and they, too disassembled.

"Woohoo!" Claire hugged Tommy without realizing what she was doing, but when she did, she let go of him and just smiled. Tommy smiled back, though he was blushing quite profusely. The kids defeated the putties after fighting with them for almost fifteen minutes and were on their way to the Youth Center.

"Alpha," Zordon looked down at the automaton. "It seems as if the rangers do not remember they are rangers."

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! What are we going to do Zordon?"

"We're going to find away to put things back the way they were, Alpha."

"I'll get right on it Zordon."

The seven kids were almost to the youth center when another creature appeared.

"I'm Photomare! I'm here to trap you in a nightmare!"

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be a cool rhyme? Cause I gotta say, that was lame." The others nodded in agreement.

"Say cheese!" Tommy shoved Claire out of the way and when the picture was snapped, the six were trapped in the picture as a gold plated monkey arrived.

Claire back flipped twice and grabbed the picture before running off and hiding from the gold monkey. Once he was gone, she tried to think of someone to go to. She wasn't stupid enough to go to the principal or to her dad. She ran to the park and when she got there, a robot was waiting. She felt she could trust him.

"I think you need this." The robot nodded.

"Thank you, Claire. I'm Alpha." Claire smiled and the robot restored her friends to their un-picture like selves.

"Hello, Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Aisha, Rocky and Adam. I'm called Alpha and you six are the Power rangers."

Don't hate me! I'll update sooner if I get more reviews! -Grins innocently- Here's a taste of the next chapter.

Next time:

_Tommy's eyes widened in disbelief. "We're what?" _


	16. Chapter 16

Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing of the Power Rangers stuff except my own character, the plot, and the series.

**_Summary:_** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**_AN:_** This is the first of the series and it's entitled "Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story." Now sit back, relax, and I hope you enjoy Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story.

_Last time:_

_"Hello, Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Aisha, Rocky and Adam. I'm called Alpha and you six are the Power rangers."_

**Shout outs**

**HarryPassionFan:** YES! A new reviewer! I'm so excited! Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the trip down PR Lane! Here's the next chapter!

**PrettyDiva:** I'm glad you liked it! I will definitely be putting out more fics! I just hope you enjoy them! LOL! Here's the next chapter!

**zeopurple:** I'm glad you loved it! I know isn't he just the sweetest boyfriend ever! I know, as I wrote the 'Aisha elbowing Billy' scene, I was laughing, I couldn't help it. Well good! Here it is: Chapter 12! Wait, that's not right, sorry Chapter 16! Heeheehee! -grins maniacally-

_Chapter Sixteen_

Tommy's eyes widened his disbelief. "We're what?"

"You're the power Rangers. You have been for the last year and six months. You fought Rita and now you're fighting Zedd."

"We're just kids!" Kim squeaked.

"You're teenagers, but Zedd used the Rock of Time to make you kids so he could destroy you. I can restore you to your normal selves." Alpha showed them the device, which caught Billy's interest.

"Do you mind if I take that apart and study it?" The kids laughed.

"Maybe afterwards Billy. Right now, you have to defeat Photomare!"

"I say he's telling the truth." Adam stated, looking at his friends.

"Ok. We believe you." Tommy replied. He had been made the unofficial leader of the group. Alpha nodded and zapped them with the device, making them their sixteen year old selves.

"It's good to be back." Claire said, looking down at herself and then looking at her friends.

"No kidding." Tommy replied, hugging her close.

"We've got a monster to defeat!" Tommy nodded and Claire backed away.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME! WHITE TIGER!"

"PTERADACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"MASTODON!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Then they went to the beach where Photomare was creating havoc.

"Hey Photomare! We've got a bone to pick with you!" Photomare screeched.

"I thought I trapped you!" Tommy replied, gesturing to himself and his teammates.

"Obviously not! Let's do this guys!"

"Right." They chorused together and went to battle Photomare.

Zedd made the monster ten stories tall and the rangers called on their zords to take on the Photomare. They defeated the monster with natural ease and they went to the Youth Center where they found Claire getting ready to try her luck on the balance beam.

Claire got up on the balance beam with practiced ease and just did back flips across the beam until she reached the end where she made her way back across where she started from doing back tucks. She dismounted and saw her friends standing there. Kim ran over to her and the two hugged each other.

"You're as natural then as you were before the accident! That's amazing!"

"You've always been the better gymnast though." Kim rolled her eyes.

"You've been close competition though, sweetie." Claire laughed and said, bending her knee.

"I may have been once, but I'll never compete again. I don't need competition though. I just need my friends, and that's what I've got." Kim grinned at her and Tommy said, kissing Claire's cheek and hugging her.

"You're fantastic."

"Those were just simple back flips and back tucks." Claire replied, smiling at her boyfriend.

"You're still amazing." Tommy kissed her temple and the others grinned. Claire smiled and drank the water from her bottle.

The next day was Monday and Claire, for once, was ecstatic that she had art in the morning. She was molding a vase when she saw Violet O'Hara, who Claire knew had a major crush on Billy, making a statue. Claire asked, smiling at the girl, who blushed and smiled back.

"What's that a statue of?"

"Billy." She said, barely audibly.

"Wow! That is really really good." Claire said, grinning at the perfect replica of the statue.

"Thanks. Yours looks really good too." Violet smiled and went back to work.

Claire left art class with clay covered short-alls (like overalls, except their shorts) and went to Ms. Appleby's class where she met up with Tommy, Kim, and Rocky.

"Don't you look cute." Tommy kissed his girlfriend soundly on the lips.

"Thanks Handsome." Tommy grinned and sat behind her, where for the rest of class they traded notes.

"Those power pukes and their friend make me sick!" Zedd growled, gripping his staff.

"What do you propose we do, Boss?" Goldar asked.

"We make that statue of the blue ranger life-size and real, kidnap the real blue ranger, and make his twin evil." Zedd replied, teleporting Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo to the school where the statue was.

Goldar put the statue down on the ground and pointed his sword at it. The statue grew into a life-size copy of the blue Ranger and Goldar said, smirking.

"Destroy the Rangers." The Copy Billy nodded and Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo disappeared.

The real Billy was walking home when he was grabbed from behind and knocked out. When he woke up again, he was in the Dark Dimension. He groaned and said, getting up and looking around.

"You've got to be kidding me. Things never get old. Or change."

"Time to die, Blue Ranger!" Goldar drew his sword.

"Not a chance Goldar!" Goldar lunged and Billy began the fight for his life.

Claire, Tommy, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Kim, and Copy Billy were at the Youth Center hanging out. Tommy was sparring with Adam and Rocky was watching, keeping score. Claire was watching Tommy, smiling and admiring his skills and Aisha and Kim were sparring on the mat next to the guys. Claire was watching their stuff, making sure no one stole anything, except Copy Billy came up behind her and silently took the rangers morphers out of their back packs. He went back to his seat and put the morphers in his bag.

"Don't you love how fluidly they move?" Claire asked the Copy.

"I love how fluidly you move." She looked over at him sharply and said, her eyes narrowing.

"Are you alright, Billy?" The Copy nodded. Claire went back to watching the sparring matches.

The Copy Billy came up behind Claire and touched her sides, up near her breasts. She pulled away from him and glared at him.

"Billy!" She hissed. "What are you doing! Do you have a death wish! Tommy is going to kick your ass if you don't stop!"

The Copy Billy just grinned at her before starting to move his hands to her front. Claire got up and quietly, because she really didn't want Billy to get his ass kicked by her protective boyfriend, moved away from the railing. There was definitely something wrong with Billy because the real Billy wouldn't be doing this, Billy didn't even like her that way!

"Billy stop it!" She hissed. He just smirked and pulled her body against his. "I'm sorry, Billy, but you give me no choice." Claire struggled to get away from Billy and she screamed, causing Tommy and the others to stop. "Tommy! Tommy!" Tommy ran up the steps and glared at Billy.

"What the hell are you doing, man?"

Billy glared back at Tommy, his eyes flashing blue. "She wants it, she just doesn't want to admit it." Tommy looked down at his girlfriend, who's eyes were bright with unshed tears, and glared back at Billy. "Oh yeah, she really wants it."

Billy left with his bag and when the others went to follow, their communicators beeped. Tommy and the others looked around before he answered.

"We read you Zordon. What's up?"

"Rangers, the Billy that was with you is not the real Billy. It is a copy, made from a clay statue created by a young woman while you were at school."

"You guys," Claire felt something was really wrong. "Check for your morphers." They checked and Tommy swore a blue streak.

"He stole our Morphers!" Claire wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. _Today just kept getting better and better,_ Claire thought to herself sarcastically

Up in the Dark Dimension, Billy was mostly blocking Goldar's attacks.

"Give up, Blue ranger. You're finished."

"Never! I'm ten times the genius you'll ever be!" With that said, Billy kicked the sword out of Goldar's hands and used it to teleport himself out.

Billy landed in the park and found himself face to face with his twin. They both yelled.

"Aaagh! Who are you!" They studied each other before Billy pronounced.

"You're my villainous duplicate carbon copy!"

"You're my do gooder half!" They both morphed and started fighting each other, only to have the other rangers show up.

"Uh, guys?" Kim asked. "Which one's which?"

**Sweetness! I finished and updated! Sorry for the late update! I was waiting for reviews. -frowns- I didn't get as many as I would have liked, but I loved the reviews I did get! Thank you to all my reviewers and keep reviewing!**  



	17. Chapter 17

Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Power Rangers. I wish I did, but I don't.

**Summary:** This story is about Claire St. James getting Tommy Oliver to fall in love. Will be TommyOC. Story's better than the summary, I promise.

AN: Here's the chapter! It's finally formated how I want it to be! Yay!

**Shout outs**

**Red Dragon Spirit Ranger:** It's ok, I totally understand. I shall attempt to do my best and keep the story going. Not that I'm running out of ideas . . . it's computer problems. Thanks for your answers! They'll help me in the long run.

**PrettyDiva:** I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chapter!

**zeopurple:** I know, I like seeing Billy getting some action too! It's refreshing. Oh they will and it'll be Tommy who does it. -grins-

**HarryPassionFan:** I'm glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter and I hope you like how I do season three. It should be interesting.

_Last time:_

_"Uh, guys?" Kim asked. "Which one's which?"_

Now . . .

Chapter Seventeen

Tommy looked from the Billy on the right to the Billy on the left. He couldn't tell any better which ranger was their true ranger. Then it hit him.

"Hey! You two blue rangers! Here's a question only the real Billy would know. What did I get my girlfriend, Claire, for our six month anniversary?" The Billy on the right grinned under his helmet.

"That's easy. You got her a Celtic Claddagh ring and a Celtic Pendent with a moonstone in it. She got you a masculine copy of her Claddagh ring and a Celtic Dragon pendent."

"Alright! Way to go, Billy!" Rocky cheered as the real Billy rejoined his teammates.

"You're time as a person has run out." Tommy said, pointing at the clone. "Power cannon!" They blasted the clone and it was obliterated.

Just as the rangers were about to teleport out, another monster showed up. It was a vase.

"Hello Rangers! They call me Vase Face! Prepare for your own destruction!"

"I don't think so, Vase Face!" The rangers battled with Vase Face and destroyed it when Zedd made it grow.

"We need Thunderzord Power now!" The zords came and formed the Thunder Megazord. The rangers faced off with Vase Face and destroyed him, once again, preventing Zedd from taking over Earth.

A few days later, Claire, Tommy, Kim, Billy, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam were up in an airplane, getting ready to do sky dive to save the local observatory. They were all wearing sky diving suits in their colors with white stripes on them, or in Tommy's case, black stripes. Claire was in a green and white sky diving suit and had just pulled her parachute pack on as the others were pulling on theirs.

"YeeeoowwWWWWW!" Rocky yelled with a grin on his face. "We're outta here!"

"Easier there, Rocky." Kim said, grinning.

"Once we get to the target landing zone, we've got fifteen seconds to make the drop."

"Step aside, pinheads." Bulk and Skull moved toward the door and put on their helmets. "The Stealth Eagle's about to fly."

"Followed by the Swooping Swallow." The rangers and Claire exchanged looks of amusement.

"Lead on, flyboys." Aisha grinned. Bulk and skull opened the door and they swallowed hard.

"Whoa! There's a lotta air up here!"

"After you, Skull." Bulk yelled above the wind.

"What are you crazy! This was your idea!"

"Uh, guys," Claire said, getting both boys attention. "You might want to put those on." She pointed to their parachute packs.

"Good idea." Claire laughed and Tommy said, grinning.

"Aisha, you're up!" Aisha gave them a thumbs up sign and said as she jumped out of the plane.

"Stylin'!" Rocky leaped out next.

"Bonsai!" Adam was after him.

"Right on your tail!" Billy jumped next.

"All systems go!" Kim grinned at Tommy and Claire.

"Catch ya out there!" She back flipped out of the door and Claire and Tommy put on their helmets.

"Show 'em your stuff!" Tommy grinned at her and said, jumping out of the plane on his high-tech airboard.

"Surfs up!" Claire stands backwards in the doorway and said, grinning at the two guys.

"Catch ya on the flipside!" Claire grinned at the two and back flipped out of the plane.

Claire and the rangers spun around, fishtailed, did power dives, back flips and other daring maneuvers before they came together, interlocking their hands and laughing as they looked at each other. A moment passed between the rangers, like magic, because they were all together and part of a team.

"Let's break!" Claire and the rangers dispersed and they all pulled on their rip-cords. Their seven colored parachutes of red, blue, black, white, green, pink, and yellow lit the sky as the team started in for their descent.

Down on the ground, the announcer watched as the seven started their

descent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, raise your eyes to the sky cause here comes the team from Angel Grove High!" The crowd clapped and cheered as the teens descended.

"First up is sky diver Aisha! She's coming in . . . almost there . . . Perfect landing!" Aisha moved out of the way as the next one, Kimberly, descended. "Next up is sky diver Kimberly! Another perfect landing!" Kim moved out of the way and pulled in her parachute as Billy came next. "Next up is sky diver Billy!" Billy made a perfect landing and moved as Rocky came down. "It's sky diver Rocky!" Rocky landed right on target and moved as Adam came down to land. "It's sky diver Adam!" Adam landed on the bull's eye and moved as Claire came down. "Now it's sky diver Claire!" Claire landed on the target and moved to stand with her friends. "It's now up to Tommy. Can he make is seven percent?"

"Go Tommy!" Claire yelled, grinning. Tommy came in and the announcer said, as Tommy made a perfect landing.

"YES! Perfect landing!" Claire and the others ran over to Tommy. Claire hugged him as Tommy swung her around in a circle.

"You did it!" Tommy set her down on her feet as Billy said.

"That was awesome." Adam grinned and said, slapping hands with Tommy.

"Great job, Tommy."

"Thanks guys. You too, man." Claire asked, looking up with an amused look on her face.

"Where are Bulk and Skull?"

"Ernie's having a special. They probably landed on the roof." The rangers laughed as Claire's father walked over.

"The observatory just got a new lease on life."

"That's great!" Claire hugged her father and the teens went to Ernie's for lunch.

AN: Here are the results for the question I posted (It was a very close race):

Who should Kim give her powers to- Kat or Claire?

Kat: 2

Claire: 3


	18. Chapter 18

Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Power Ranges stuff except my own characters, the plot, and the series of Power Rangers in Love.

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who get these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please.

**AN:** Here's chapter 18! In the format it's supposed to be in! YES! Success! Using my best friend's computer!

**Shout outs **

**PrettyDiva:** Thanks! Yes, it was a scene from the movie, have no worries. I'm glad I updated too! I felt like it's been forever. Well, you'll know in about ten chapters as to who gets the pink powers. Give or take a few. LOL!

**Mangoskin93:** I'm glad you love it! Well, that makes four votes for Claire getting the power, so you'll know in about ten chapters who is the next pink ranger. I'm getting excited and it's my story!

**HarryPassionFan:** Thanks; I like the movie better than the show so that's how I put it. Yeah, the format got a little messed up, but I'm glad it was a great chapter! Huh. That's an interesting point. I like that point. The next one may be a while, but I'll get it up when I can!

**zeopurple:** I'm so happy you loved the chapter! Yeah, I needed those breaks in there. Sorry about that. -sheepish look- I know, I like the way they got their Ninjetti powers in the movie better than how they got their Ninjetti powers in the show. I'm glad it was great!  
**  
****Dogtowngurl:** I see you're a Claire fan. We'll see about those Pink Rangers powers. Ultimately, I get to decide who's the next pink ranger after Kim, but we'll see. I'll make it so it's a very big surprise. That's for sure.

**Chylea3784:** Sorry about the difficulty. I'm glad you remember! Here's the next chapter!

_Last Time  
_  
_"That's great!" Claire hugged her father and the teens went to Ernie's for lunch._

Now . . .

Chapter Eighteen

After lunch, Claire and the rangers were roller blading through Angel Grove when the ranger's communicators went off. Tommy looked around and said, pointing to some large bushes.

"Let's head over there." They went over behind the bushes and Tommy answered. "We read you Zordon. What's up?"

"Rangers, you are needed at the Command Center immediately."

"Right." Claire kissed Tommy softly and said. "I'll see you guys later." Tommy nodded and they teleported to the Command Center in white, yellow, red, pink, blue, and black streaks.

When they arrived, Zordon said, as Alpha tried to calm the computers down.

"Rangers, you must act swiftly, the planet is in grave danger."

The rangers looked at each other and Kim asked. "What's up Zordon?"

"Six thousand years ago, a morphological being called Ivan Ooze ruled over the world with a reign of unparalleled terror. He was constructing his ectomorphicon titans when six warriors such as yourselves imprisoned him in a hyper-lock chamber and buried him deep underground. He has been uncovered and you must send him back to the depths before Ivan is released. Use extreme caution rangers, you are dealing with an evil here that is beyond all comprehension." The rangers nodded and left the Command Center, wondering how they were going to do it.

That night, Rita, Zedd, Goldar, and Mordon (the pig) teleported to the sight where Ivan's hyper-lock chamber resided. Zedd pointed his staff at the egg and said as he zapped it.

"After two thousand years of searching, you are finally within my grasp. Now, lets crack this egg!" The egg opened and Rita asked, stepping forward and dipping her fingers into the purple goo.

"You spent two thousand years, looking for a tub of snot!"

"Hush motor mouth." The purple goo formed Ivan Ooze and he said, making Rita giggled like a school girl.

"Ladies and gentlemen . . . the Ooze is back!" Lord Zedd said, bowing his head in honor.

"I am Lord Zedd, sworn enemy of all that is good and decent. It is a supreme honor to finally meet you."

"How can I ever repay you?"

"Do you recall the name . . . Zordon of Eltar?" Ivan roared in anger and purple lightning lit the sky. "I want you to destroy him so that my evil may once again reign supreme."

"I will not only destroy him, I will OBLITERATE him! It will be as if Zordon of Eltar never existed!"

"Finally," Rita said, giving Zedd a look. "A real man."

"We will leave you to weave your evil ways. Let's go, Rita." The four left and Ivan asked, frowning.

"What is that odious stench?" He sniffed and said. "Smells like . . . teenagers."

The rangers teleported to a pile of rocks and looked around.

"Do you guys see anything?"

"Let's take a look over there." Tommy pointed to where the cones and yellow tape were.

The rangers went up the side of the hill and found that the egg had been opened.

"We're too late!" Rocky said, looking around.

"Hey!" The rangers whirled around and saw a security guard. "What are you kids doing here?"

Kim looked at the others before saying. "You haven't seen any morphological beings lurking around here have you?"

The security guard looked confused." Morphological beings?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Did it look something like this?" He morphed into Ivan Ooze and the rangers dropped into defensive stances.

"Ew! Gross!"

"You're too kind. I am the galactically feared, globally reviled . . . they call me Ivan Ooze."

"Well, pack your bags we're sending you right back where you came from." Rocky said, glaring at Ivan.

"Gee, a teenager with a big mouth. Not much has changed in six thousand years." Ooze said, looking at the rangers.

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with, Mr. Raisin head." Kim said, glaring.

"Yeah. We're the Power Rangers!" Tommy stated as the others smirked.

"Ooooh! Where's my autograph book!" He rolled his eyes. "Power Rangers, huh? So Zordon is still using a bunch of kids to do his dirty work. Well!" He held his hands up. "Meet my kids!" Electricity shot out of Ivan's fingers and a bunch of ooze creatures like himself popped up next to him. "From this moment forth, the world as you know it shall cease to exist!" He cackled and said, smiling an evil smile. "Welcome to my nightmare! Bye bye kids!" He disappeared and Rocky said, looking at the others.

"He's gone!" The purple ooze creatures hissed and Adam said.

"There's not enough room up here!"

"Looks like there is down there!" Tommy kicked some of the creatures out of the way and the others leaped down to the ground below. Tommy joined them and they split up to take on the ooze creatures.

At the Command Center, Zordon watched as Alpha tried to keep the computers from shorting. Zordon said to the automaton.

"Alpha, my sensors tell me the rangers were too late. Ivan is on his way here."

"Don't worry, Zordon, no one enters the Command Center without a power coin." Alpha looked to the doors and saw that Ooze was sliding through the doors. Alpha said. "Well, almost nobody." Ooze took his form and looked around the Command Center.

"Gee . . . pretty fancy-schmancy. I guess if you invest your money well over sixty centuries you can buy something pretty nice." Alpha karate chopped Ivan, but Ivan shocked Alpha with an electrical charge, making Alpha spin around. Zordon said, as he watched Alpha spin around.

"You haven't changed Ooze. You're still picking on creatures smaller than yourself."

"Put a cork in it Z. Ten minutes out of the egg and I'm already listening to one of your lectures. Not any more! Good bye, Zordon." Ivan played his flute and destroyed the Command Center.

"You won't get away with this, Ooze!"  
"But I already have." He destroyed the rest of the Command Center and went away.

At the construction sight, the rangers were fighting with the Ooze creatures. And they were over powered.

"They're too strong!" Aisha said as they were forced back. Tommy looked at the others and said, nodding at his teammates.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME! WHITE TIGER!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" The rangers morphed and flipped through the air. When they landed, the ooze creatures were gone. "They're gone!"

"Look! Over there!" Aisha pointed to the building skeleton and the rangers went over to it.

"Be careful guys. They could be anywhere." Tommy said as they went into the building.

They were looking around and on guard when all of Ooze's purple creatures came at them. Tommy said, taking out some of the creatures.

"Spread out!" They spread out and took on the purple creatures.

The rangers had the purple ooze creatures under an iron dumpster when Tommy pulled out Saba. He said, tossing Saba up in the air.

"I want you guys to meet Saba." Saba zapped the chain holding the dumpster up and it fell, squashing the ooze creatures.

The rangers were about to teleport back to the Command Center when they demorphed. They looked at each other.

"Something's wrong. Let's get back to the Command Center." They left, unprepared for the destruction that awaited them.


	19. Chapter 19

Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Power Ranges stuff except my own characters, the plot, and the series of Power Rangers in Love.

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who get these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please.

**AN:** Here's Chapter Nineteen! Finally! I know! I'm so sorry it took me forever! Please don't shoot me!

**Shout outs**

**PrettyDiva:** Yes! Yes, a cliffie. I know I'm bad, but I have to keep my readers interested! LOL! I'm glad you liked it! I'll probably be updating again before the end of the weekend and the chapter will be longer. I promise. Yeah, just a little computer trouble. Sigh. Here's the next chapter! Hope ya like it!

**zeopurple:** Thanks! I am so sorry about that. The computer keeps messing it up. I have them all in separate paragraphs and then the computer mashes it all together! God! That is so frustrating! I apologize to all who are reading the same thing, I am really really sorry.

**PernDragonrider:** Thank you for reading the chapter even though the computer is messing it up. I am so sorry about all this. I have them all in nice neat separate paragraphs and then the computer mashes them together. It's getting really frustrating and I hope it's fixed soon because I'm about to lose it (not the story, my temper). Thank you for the compliment. I'm hoping to update by the end of the weekend. I hope.

**Chylea3784:** Yup, it's still messing with my format. I'm glad you all are liking it even with the messed up formatting. Oh, there will definitely be more Tommy/Claire. I promise you. Hmm . . . I like that idea, letting you guys know what's going on in Claire's head. It's a great concept . . . need to work that in . . . I'm most def not offended! Thanks for the advice! Give more as you feel necessary! I love it! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

_Last Time:_

_"Something's wrong. Let's get back to the Command Center." They left, unprepared for the destruction that awaited them._

Now . . .

Chapter Nineteen

When they got to the Command Center, they found the doors had ooze on them.

"Oh no! Ooze." Tommy, Billy, Adam, and Rocky pulled the doors open and Kim went in with Aisha and the guys following her. The tubes sparked and Kim looked through the smoke to see Zordon's tube smashed.

"Oh no." She ran down the ramp with Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Billy, and Tommy following her and over to where Zordon lay amongst the crystals. Zordon said, his voice raspy.

"Rangers. I'm afraid you were too late. Ivan has won."

"What's happening to him?" Kim asked.

"Outside of his time warp, he's dying." Billy supplied.

"Zordon you can't leave us. You're like a father to us all."

"Rangers." Alpha came from the shadows, wires sticking out of him.

"Alpha!" The rangers went over to Alpha while Kim stayed by Zordon.

"Rangers, there is may be a way to save Zordon. The Great Power is located on the planet, Phaedos. There is enough power to get you there, but there wont' be any to bring you back."

"What if the Power isn't there?" Aisha asked.

Kim walked over to where the rangers were standing. "We have to hope that the Great Power is there, for Zordon's sake." The rangers nodded and Alpha teleported them to Phaedos.

Rita watched as the rangers were teleported to Phaedos from the balcony of the Moon Palace. She turned to Zedd and screeched.

"They're going after the Great Power! You said he was the master of Disaster! Now the rangers will get the Great Power and defeat us!" Zedd was about to retort when the door to the throne room opened and Ooze walked in.

"Honey, I'm home." He chuckled to himself until he saw his unhappy "employers."

"You said you would destroy the rangers! Now they're after the Great Power!"

Ooze rolled his eyes. "I think it's time you took a vacation. I suggest a new leader: Me." He laughed and Zedd said, pointing his staff at Ooze.

"No one double crosses Lord Zedd and gets away with it." He sent red lightning at Ooze, who laughed.

"Oh stop, stop! It tickles!" Zedd stopped and Ooze said, glaring. "My turn." He sent purple lightning at them and shrunk them, putting them in a snow globe. "Now," Ooze said to Goldar and Mordon. "You can join me, or you can be stuck with the dingle dorks." Goldar said, ignoring Rita and Zedd's threats.

"We never liked those dingle dorks anyway." Ooze sent a ball of snot flying and it turned into a group of tengas, Ooze's winged warriors, and told them.

"Go to Phaedos and destroy the Power rangers." The tengas cawed and took off for Phaedos.

The rangers landed on a pile of rocks under a clear, blue sky. Waves smashed up against the side of the rock formation and the rangers felt a light dusting of sea spray on them. Aisha said, looking around as they walked around.

"It's so beautiful." Tommy said nothing and the rangers noticed their leaders broody look. Adam asked, walking over to his leader.

"What's up, Tommy? You look broody."

"I'm just worried about Claire. She's in Angel Grove and with Ooze there . . . I'm just worried."

"She's a marine brat." Rocky said, smirking slightly as he thought of his friend. "She's probably learned some moves that would knock us on our butts. I'm guessing she can take care of herself."

"She'll probably be mad as hell at you for leaving without saying anything." Aisha smirked.

Tommy chucked nervously when he thought of his red headed girlfriend's fierce temper. He said, smiling at his friends.

"Thanks guys." They grinned and were about to get moving again when birds flew at them.

"Whoa!" The rangers dove out of the way and Billy said to Adam as they fought them.

"You know the thing about morphing is?"

"What?" Adam asked as he kicked one of the birds out of the way.

"You don't appreciate morphing until you can't do it anymore!" Billy was knocked over by a bird and it seemed as if the rangers were done for.

A woman jumped over the side of a cliff and threw down her cloak. She was wearing a skimpy green bikini outfit and green boots. She knocked over a few of the tengas and split her staff in two. She swung it around in circles and it made a high pitch whistling sound, like nails on a chalkboard. The creatures took off and Rocky said, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Thanks." She whacked his arm with her staff and said, glaring at them.

"I am Dulcea, Master Warrior of Phaedos. Leave, before it's too late."

"We're searching for the great power." Billy said, looking at his friends.

"The ground is littered with the bones of those who have tried for it and failed." Dulcea replied, glaring at them.

"Well we're different. We're the Power Rangers." Tommy said, stepping forward. Dulcea knocked him off his feet and stuck the end of her staff on Tommy's chest. Kim said, looking around at her friends.

"Our mentor, Zordon-"

"Zordon? Did you just say Zordon?"

"Yeah. Ivan's escaped and-"

"Ivan Ooze is free?" She started walking and said as they looked at each other. "We need to go before it's too late." They followed Dulcea and walked all day to the Plateau.

At the Plateau, Dulcea lit a fire and said, smiling at them.

"Within each of us is an animal spirit, waiting to be released. Look deep inside of yourselves and let your spirits guide you." She blew dust into the fire and their clothes changed into the Ninjetti suits in their colors. They took down their masks and Dulcea walked over to them. "Aisha, fierce, strong, you are the Bear." She moved onto Rocky. "Rocky, strong, smart, you are the Ape. Billy, swift and cunning, you are the Wolf. Agile Kimberly, light as a feather, you are the Crane. Adam. . . Adam what's wrong?"

"I'm a frog."

Dulcea rolled her eyes. "Yes, a frog. Like the one you kiss," She kissed his forehead. "To get a prince." Adam smiled and Dulcea moved on to Tommy. "Tommy, you are the Falcon, Winged Lord of the skies. Together you are Ninjetti and anything is possible . . . but you must do this on your own."

"You're not coming with us, Dulcea?"

"If only I could. One step beyond this plateau and I would begin to age as rapidly as Zordon is now. Good luck rangers and may your Animal spirits be your guide." She transformed into an owl and they started on their journey to retrieve the Great Power.


	20. Chapter 20

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** In layman's terms? I own nothing but Claire, Daddy dearest, the plot and Power Rangers in Love. I think? . . .

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** Sorry for the wait! Don't kill me! –Cowers from reviewers- Here's Chapter 20! Enjoy!

**Shout outs**

**HarryPassionFan:** Oh I know! I would so totally hate to be in Tommy's shoes when he gets back! You will LOVE the next chapter! I love what I have planned! It's going to be great! At least I think so. I'm glad you loved it and thanks for reviewing!

**zeopurple:** I know! It was frustrating me so badly! I was so excited when it was finally fixed and the computer stopped messing with my format! I jumped for joy! Literally. I'm glad you liked it and thank you for being patient with me as I went through fixing the format! Chapters 17 and 18 are fixed as well! Here's 20! Hope you like it!

**PrettyDiva:** I'm glad you loved it! I try. Sometimes I succeed and sometimes I fail. It all depends on how I'm feeling. LOL! I've update as soon as humanly possible. Which is now. LOL! -Grins- Thanks for reviewing and keep 'em comin! Here's chapter 20!

**Chylea3784:** Yea, it's more like I'm using the school computer (which has Windows, by the way) and my bestest best friends computer than using my own (which runs Linux, another different computer program that likes screwing with me. Grr. . .). So ya. But I'm so glad you liked it and I'm definitely thinking you'll like the next chapter. Here it is! Chapter 20!

_Last Time:_

_"If only I could. One step beyond this plateau and I would begin to age as rapidly as Zordon is now. Good luck rangers and may your Animal spirits be your guide." She transformed into an owl and they started on their journey to retrieve the Great Power._

Now . . .

**Chapter 20**

Claire was starting to get frustrated with her boyfriend. Tommy had disappeared the day before along with Rocky, Kim, Adam, Aisha, and Billy, so she knew it had to be ranger business, but it frustrated her that she didn't know where he was. She muttered, flopping backwards on her bed.

"Great, I'm turning into one of those psycho girlfriends that has to know where he boyfriend is all the time! Just perfect!" She groaned and went down to breakfast.

"Morning Dad."

"Morning Princess." He looked up from his paper and asked, frowning. "What's wrong?"

Claire sighed and said, serving herself some orange juice and some eggs and hash browns. "Tommy's not home. He's away for a martial arts tournament." Her father smiled gently at her and said.

"He's probably just practicing." Claire nodded and after breakfast she went up to her room.

Claire dialed Tommy's home number and Mrs. Oliver answered. "Hi, Mrs. Oliver, have you seen Tommy?"

"No, I haven't. Sorry Claire. I'll tell him you called if I see him."

"Thanks, Mrs. Oliver. When you see him, tell him he's going to get an earful from me." Mrs. Oliver chuckled.

"I'll be sure to tell him."

"Thanks, Mrs. Oliver." Claire hung up and glared at the picture of Tommy sitting on her nightstand. "You, mister, are in HUGE trouble when you get back!" She sighed and went downstairs.

Claire flipped the TV on and bolted up right. "It's chaos here in downtown Angel Grove! Where are the Power Rangers?"

Claire sighed and replied, getting up and grabbing her jacket. "That's what I'd like to know." She slipped on her jacket and left the house.

Power Rangers Power Rangers Power Rangers Power Rangers Power Rangers Power Rangers

Tommy and the other rangers were walking through the forest when they got to a part of it that had skeletons of dinosaurs in it. Adam said as they walked around the skeletons.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park." Aisha said as Billy looked into the eye holes of a triceratops skeleton.

"Very funny, Adam." The tail of the skeleton Billy was looking at lifted and Aisha screamed. "Billy look out!" Billy turned and jumped out of the way just in time as the tail came crashing down where he had been standing.

The rangers split up and the skeleton went after Aisha. Aisha screamed and Rocky said, running towards Aisha.

"I'm coming Aisha!" Unfortunately, he was knocked aside and unconscious by the triceratops' tail.

"Rocky!" Kim yelled, attracting the skeleton's attention. Kim ran and said, climbing through the ribs of another skeleton. "Get away from me!" She screamed and Tommy leaped at the skeleton, taking it's attention away from Kim.

Tommy ran up a tree and flipped onto the skeleton's back. He rode it like a bucking bronco and when he saw the bone that kept the entire skeleton together, he pulled on it. The skeleton fell apart and Tommy went down with it.

"Tommy! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine guys." Rocky said, looking around.

"Let's get out of here before he decides to pull himself together." The rangers nodded and continued on to the Monolith, where the Great Power resided.

Power Rangers Power Rangers Power Rangers Power Rangers Power Rangers Power Rangers

Claire was walking through downtown Angel Grove when she saw the ectomorphicon titans up and running. Claire looked down at the communicator on her wrist and she looked around. She went to an empty alleyway and pushed the button on her communicator to reach the rangers.

"Tommy, Tommy come in." She got nothing, so she tried again. "Tommy come in." She leaned against the wall and muttered. "What a time for him to be out of reach! God!" She went back out into the streets and ran home, while avoiding being stepped on by the Scorpitron or the Hornitor.

Power Rangers Power Rangers Power Rangers Power Rangers Power Rangers Power Rangers

The rangers reached the gigantic monolith that they had seen from the Ninjetti Temple and they looked around. Tommy went up to where four statues were embedded in the walls and turned to face the others when Kim screamed.

"Tommy look out!" Tommy whirled around and back flipped, narrowly avoiding being sliced in two. He looked down at his Ninja suit and said, taking a stance.

"Ninjetti the Falcon!"

"The Crane!"

"The Ape!"

"The Bear!"

"The Wolf!"

"The Frog!" The rangers split up to take on the four statues.

Power Rangers Power Rangers Power Rangers Power Rangers Power Rangers Power Rangers

Back on Earth, Claire was heading toward the Command Center to try and find out what was going on. It seemed like everything had gone to hell in a hand basket. She arrived outside the Command Center and realized that she couldn't get in without a Power coin.

"God! Why are they gone and more importantly . . . Where!" She leaned against the RadBug and groaned, before being teleported into the Command Center. "Ok, what just happened?" Alpha said, walking over to her.

"Claire, I need your help to try and fix the Command Center."

Claire looked around and said, shocked at the damage. "Oh my God. Look at this place!" She looked at Alpha and said, "I'll do what I can, but I'm no Billy." Alpha nodded and they went to work on the main computer.

Power Rangers Power Rangers Power Rangers Power Rangers Power Rangers Power Rangers

The rangers had split up to handle the statues and Kim was trying to get a boulder moving. "Hang on, Kim!" Tommy swung over on a vine and they pushed the boulder onto the statue, crushing it.

Adam was fighting another statue nearby and was having little success. Rocky said, as she shimmied up a vine.

"Hang on Adam!" Adam ducked out of the way and the statue swung his mace at Rocky when Rocky arrived.

"Whoa!" The statue made Rocky fall backwards and Rocky grabbed a hold of a branch sticking out the side of the cliff.

"Hang on Rocko!" Rocky moved his hands as the statue tried to get him to fall into the water. Adam knocked it over the side and helped Rocky up on the ground.

"Thanks. I thought I was finished there for a minute." Adam grinned at his friend and they went to see how their friends were doing.

Aisha was fighting a statue when she ran into a crevice, only to find that she was trapped.

"Help! Somebody help!" Rocky kicked the statue in the back, making the statue turn its attention to him.

The statue turned from Rocky and went to where Adam was fighting the last statue. Adam asked as the other statue walked over and started swinging at him.

"What is it, Pick-on-the-Frog Day?"

"Hey Adam, need a hand?" Billy called from above him.

"Thought crossed my mind."

"Here!" Billy sent a vine down to him and Adam said as Billy jumped down.

"Elevator goin' up!" Billy said as he passed Adam.

"Elevator goin' down." He landed between the two halves of the one statue and said, looking over at Rocky. "Talk about a splitting headache."

Billy, Kim, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky came together and were fighting the last statue when Tommy said, from the branch he was standing on.

"Ninjetti Corkscrew kick!" He twirled around and around and kicked the statue into the monolith.

With the last statue defeated, the ground started to shake. They looked at each other and the monolith opened to have a pyramid with a circle of their Ninjetti animals- the Bear, Crane, Wolf, Frog, Ape, and Falcon- was in the center near the top. The circle glowed and their animals came to them, giving them their powers back!

"Alright!"

"We did it!"

"Our communicators are back online!"

"This is awesome!"

"Let's go deal with Ivan!" They put their hands on their belts and they teleported back to Earth.

AN: Cliffie I know! I 'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! It might come this weekend! If I find the time! LOL! Love ya all! Review for me!


	21. Chapter 21

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Ok, so I don't own the Power Rangers, but boy do I wish I did . .. . hiring all those guys . . . enough daydreaming, S.A.! Snap out of it! You're a Slytherin! . . . I need to stop talking to myself. LOL:P

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** Sorry for the wait! Here's 21!

**Shout outs**

**HarryPassionFan:** I'm glad you loved it! I love watching that movie! LOL:D I know, I thought it might be questioned since the Command Center was almost depleted of its power, but it worked well, I think. Claire was there before when she found out about her friends being rangers. Zordon had them bring her to the Command Center so he could be reassured that she wouldn't be spilling their identities any time soon. He might. -grins evilly- LOL:D Well, here it is! Chapter 21!

**PrettyDiva:** Thanks! I know! Honey, I'd love to get my hands on Tommy as well .. . . LOL! I know, I try. Thanks for the compliment. I aim to please myself and my readers! Here's the chapter! Enjoy!

**zeopurple:** I'm glad you're loving reliving the movie! I'm loving it too and I'M the one writing it! LOL:D Here it is! Chapter 21! Enjoy!

_Last time:_

"_Let's go deal with Ivan!" They put their hands on their belts and they teleported back to Earth._

Now . . .

Chapter 21

The rangers arrived back on Earth amid destruction. They looked around and Rocky said, looking at the other rangers.

"Oh man! Look at this place!" Tommy said as he and the rangers gathered.

"Looks like Ivan was busy while we were away." Kim asked, looking around.

"What was that?" Aisha said, pointing in front of them.

"Look!" The rangers moved forward and saw one of Ooze's ectomorphicon titans, Hornitor, moving toward them.

"There's another one!" The rangers turned around and they saw the Scorpitron. Tommy said, looking at the rangers.

"It's time to call on the zords!" They formed a circle and put their hands in the middle, each ranger holding his or her power coin.

"Look! It's the zords!"

"Awesome!"

"Sweet!" They jumped into their zords and Billy said, looking around the cockpit.

"All systems online and ready to go." Kim said, grinning.

"Sweet stereo system."

"Alright guys, let's take care of these things and show Ivan what rangers are made of." Kim, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy replied, in unison.

"Right!" They split up and took on the Hornitor and the Scorpitron.

Adam took on the Scorpitron alone.

"Hey ugly!" Scorpitron looked at Adam and the Frog zord wrapped its tongue around Scorpitron's neck. Scorpitron pulled back and Adam was pulled forward. "Hey Sparky! Play with fire and you're going to get burnt!" Adam zapped Scorpitron as Billy had his Wolf zord jump and latch onto Scorpitron's tail. The tail was tossing the Wolf zord around when Billy said.

"I'm getting air sick up here!" The tail came off and Billy said, grimacing under his helmet. "I've been oozed." Tommy said, getting the Wolf and Frog zords attentions.

"Falcon zord's coming in for the final hit!" Adam and Billy moved out of the way as Tommy had his Falcon zord shoot off the rockets in its wings. Scorpitron was history. Adam said, turning to help his friend who's Ape zord was hanging onto the Hornitor.

"Hang in there Rocky!" Rocky replied as he tightened his zord's grip on Hornitor's neck.

"Oh I'm hangin'! I'm hangin'!" Adam and the other zords converged on Hornitor. Ooze said, growling.

"Now I'm beginning to get angry!" He stretched himself out and filled the Hornitor so that he was now super-sized. Kim said, grimacing.

"Oh gross! I think I'm going to be sick!" Tommy said, pushing buttons.

"You guys come together. I'll finish the sequence later. The monorails in trouble."

"Right!" The Falcon flew off and the Crane, Wolf, Bear, Ape, and Frog zords combined to create the Ninja Megazord.

Kim and the rangers were fighting Ivan when he threw them through Angel Grove First Bank and Trust. They landed on the road and skidded. Kim said, as the rangers got the Ninja Megazord up on its feet.

"Tommy! Get your butt down here!"

Tommy landed between the broken parts of the monorail and the train went over the Falcon zords back. Tommy said, making his way over to finish the sequence.

"Falcon zord coming in to finish initiating Megazord sequence." Tommy left his cockpit after the Falcon zord attached to the Ninja Megazord.

"How can we stop Ivan?"

"Ryan's comet! We get Ivan in front of it and wham! He's space dust!" Aisha replied, her fist in her hand.

"That would work well!" Billy said. "Setting a course for outer space!" The rangers took off for space and Ivan said, following them.

"You can run, but you can't hide." He slammed into them and they flipped backwards.

"We can't shake him!" Ryan's comet was getting closer. Aisha hit a red shell and broke it.

"What are you doing?" Rocky asked.

"Taking care of business!" Aisha's bear zord hit Ivan in the gut and he flipped backwards, right into Ryan's comet as the rangers headed back to Earth.

"Let's get to the Command Center!" Adam said, and the rangers teleported to the Command Center.

When they arrived, (Claire had left a few hours earlier) Alpha's head was bowed and Zordon lay in the crystals where his tube had been, unmoving.

"Rangers!"

"Alpha!" The rangers went over to their friend and Alpha said, sadly.

"I'm afraid you're too late." The rangers gathered around Zordon and were brought to tears.

Zordon had been like a father to them all and now he was gone. Tommy said, looking up.

"Guys, remember what Dulcea said. To those who have the Power, anything is possible." The rangers looked at each other and made a circle. They raised their hands and closed their eyes. Then, magic happened.

The Command Center and Alpha were fixed and the computers were back online. Then Zordon was brought back to life, and his tube was fixed.

"Rangers!"

"Zordon!" They smiled and Zordon said, smiling.

"It's good to see you, too." The rangers grinned and knew that everything was back to normal.

That night, Tommy, Kim, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, and Adam were at Ernie's on the outdoor patio when Aisha, Billy, and Adam saw Claire come out. She looked around and saw them. They saw anger fill her eyes and she stormed over. She yelled, causing them, and the people around them, to jump.

"THOMAS JAMES OLIVER!" Tommy grimaced. He knew that when he was middle named, he was in big, big trouble. He turned around and said, trying to soften his girlfriend.

"Hi, Beauti-"

"Don't you try to butter me up, Oliver!" She folded her arms across her chest and asked, glaring at him.

"Where the hell have you been! I've been worried!"

Tommy hugged her and pulled her into his lap. "I'm sorry, Beautiful." He lowered his voice and continued. "We had to leave before I could tell you."

She glowered at him, but a smile was creeping onto her face. "You should be. Did you know that Alpha brought me in to help him try and fix the Command Center?" The rangers laughed.

"He did?" Billy asked, a grin on his face.

"Yeah. I told him I was no Billy, but that I would try." Their laughter was renewed and Claire kissed Tommy softly. "I forgive you." Tommy smiled at her and they got up when the Fireworks started. Tommy held her close and they watched the fire works together with their friends.

AN: Here it is. The end of another chapter. I'm holding chapter 22 hostage until I get five reviews! Mwahahahaha! Evil I know, but it's happening! LOL:D


	22. Chapter 22

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it! Just Power Rangers in Love! I swear!

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** This chapter is dedicated to HarryPassionFan for posting review number 50! Thanks to all my reviewers! Keep reviewing for me!

**Shout outs**

**PrettyDiva:** Sweet! Partay! LOL! I know, I thought it was pretty cute. Good, cause there are many more to come. LOL:D Sigh. It's so hard being an author sometimes. Then, other times, it's wicked fun! I will be keeping up a lot! I have the next two chapters nearly completed! I'm so excited!

**HarryPassionFan: **Thanks! I tried to make it not so cheesy. I know. I thought it was funny, personally. Here's the next chapter!

**zeopurple:** I have received two other reviews, but I love having your reviews! I just had to put his full name in there! I thought it was pretty funny. Well, I figured that she might as well because they're meant to be together anyway. I might if I get another review, if not, expect chapter 22 sometime this week. Sigh. You'll love what I have planned for the rangers and I'm writing chapter 23 as we speak. Thanks for your review!

**mangoskin93:** I'm glad you liked it, I tried to make it longer, but it just didn't flow right so it is how it is. This one should be longer! Enjoy!

**Chylea3784:** Yes, I know, but you're my fifth reviewer and as such you have now allowed me to update my story! Yay! Oh, you'll LOVE what happens next! I do and it makes me excited! I love that idea! I'll definitely have to write it in there! I'm glad I have such a loyal reviewer! You make me feel special! LOL! Here's chapter 22! Enjoy!

_Last time:_

_"Yeah. I told him I was no Billy, but that I would try." Their laughter was renewed and Claire kissed Tommy softly. "I forgive you." Tommy smiled at her and they got up when the Fireworks started. Tommy held her close and they watched the fire works together with their friends._

Now . . .

Chapter 22

It was just a few weeks after the rangers had gotten back from getting the Great Power. They were hanging out at the Youth Center and Tommy was teaching Claire some martial arts moves when the Youth Center shook.

"That," Claire said a few minutes later as she crawled out from underneath a table she and Tommy had ducked under just seconds after the shaking started. "Was so not good."

Kim got up from the mats where she had fallen after the shaking knocked her off the balance beam and walked over to Tommy, Claire, and the others.

"I hope it's nothing," She looked around before her voice dropped a bit. "Ranger related. I have to practice if I want to be eligible for the Pan Global games."

Claire replied, smiling confidently at her friend. "You'll be fine, Kim." Kim smiled and replied, shaking her head.

"Ever the optimist, huh Claire."

Claire grinned and replied as Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist. "I try." The rangers laughed and the shaking incident was shoved to the backs of their minds.

The next day, Claire was walking around Angel Grove Park when she saw Tommy walking towards her. She smiled and ran over to him, enveloping him in a hug that he didn't return._ That's odd_, Claire thought, frowning. _Tommy always returns my hugs._ She looked up at him and she felt that something was off. He said, looking down at her.

"Claire, I don't think this is working." Claire jerked back.

"What are you talking about, Tommy?"

"This. Us. I don't think its working out. I've met someone new." A tall, blonde, attractive teenage girl walked over to them. "This is Kat Hillard. She just moved here from Australia."

"Tommy, let's talk about this." Tommy glared down at her.

"There's nothing to talk about. Goodbye, Claire." Claire felt her heart shatter and she turned and ran home, where she threw herself onto her bed and sobbed.

(AN: I'll be nice and continue.)

At the Youth Center, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kim, and Billy were hanging out. They were waiting for Claire and Tommy to arrive. When Tommy walked in, they're jaws dropped. The woman with Tommy wasn't Claire.

"Hey guys. This is my new girlfriend, Kat Hillard. Kat, these are my friends Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell, Billy Cranston, Kim Hart, and Adam Park." Kim and the others looked at each other before Kim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, Tommy? What about Claire?" Tommy shrugged and gave them a look of indifference.

"What about her? She's history. Kat's my future."

"You and Claire have been going out since forever! Now you're just leaving her!" Kim asked, outraged. Kat smiled patiently at Kim.

"Kim, maybe you should just leave it be. I don't know you, but I hope we can become the best of friends."

Kim glared at her. "Doubtful." Kim left, disgusted by Tommy and his actions, with Aisha, Billy, Adam, and Rocky right on her heels. Tommy and Kat shrugged and left after they did for the park.

Kim and the others were walking toward Claire's house when they saw Tommy walking up the drive with a bouquet of Lilies and roses in his hands. Kim saw red and she knocked Tommy off his feet.

"Ow! Kim! Stop! What the hell!"

"You break up with Claire and now you're giving her roses and lilies to make up for it!" Tommy looked thoroughly confused.

"What? I would never break up with Claire!" Rocky glared at him.

"You were just at the Youth Center with some blonde bimbo on your arm." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't at the Youth Center and why the hell would I have some blonde bimbo on my arm when I can have Claire? Honestly." Billy asked, frowning.

"If you weren't at the Youth Center, and you were getting the flowers, then who was acting like you?"

"I don't know, but if they pretended to be me and break up with Claire, they're mine!" They went up to the house and when the door opened, Claire was standing on the other side of it. She took one look at Tommy, at the flowers in his hand before she hugged him and he hugged her back. She hit him in the arm and asked, glaring up at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Claire, Beautiful, I didn't do what you think I did. I did not break up with you. That was someone else, pretending to be me." She folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm listening." Tommy handed the flowers to Rocky to hold and he said, putting his hands on her upper arms.

"Babe, I was at the flower shop, buying the flowers when the fake Tommy broke up with you. I would never ever break up with you. I love you too much." Claire hugged him again and she felt warm, felt right as Tommy's arms wrapped around her waist.

"I felt something was off when I met the other Tommy in the Park. It felt off, different, when I hugged him." Claire buried her face in his neck and the familiar scent of Tommy filled her nose.

Tommy took the bouquet of flowers and said, handing them to Claire.

"These are for you." Claire shook her head, smiling.

"Only you would put Lilies and Roses together in the same bouquet." Tommy smiled and kissed her gently.

"You know you love them together." Claire smiled and retorted saucily.

"I know I love us together." Tommy grinned and kissed her thoroughly.

"Alright, alright. Get a room." Claire smiled at Rocky and said, looking up at Tommy.

"We need to find out who's running around, pretending to be you." Tommy nodded grimly.

"No kidding. I can't have this guy pretending to be me."

Claire asked as they walked to the Youth Center. "I know that what I'm going to ask will probably jinx it, but do you guys think this has something to do with the shaking we felt yesterday?" Rocky said, looking at the others.

"I bet it does." Adam nodded.

"Then I bet Zedd and Rita have something to do with it." The rangers grimaced.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good."

"Rangers! Oh rangers! Come out come out wherever you are!" There was a monster walking down the street and the rangers took defensive stances.

"Claire get to safety." Claire nodded and ran into the nearest building. The rangers went into the alleyway and Tommy called out.

"It's Morphin Time! White Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!" The rangers ran out to the middle of the street and Tommy said, glaring at the monster from behind his helmet.

"You called?"

"I'm the Face-Stealer Monster and today is your last day as Power Rangers!"

"Never! Ready guys? Power Cannon!" The rangers blasted balls of energy at Face-Stealer and Face stealer went down in a burst of flames only to be recharged by Rita and grown to monster like proportions.

"We need Ninjazord power now!" Their zords came and they formed the Ninja Mega Falconzord.

"Time to take you down." Face Stealer ran at them and Tommy called out. "Flying Double Punch!" The Ninja Mega Falconzord flew at Face Stealer and sent Face Stealer flying into the ground, finishing him off.


	23. Chapter 23

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story **

**Disclaimer:** DO NOT OWN IT! Though, I wish I did or that I was related to Haim Saban . . . sigh. Keep dreamin sweetie!  
**  
Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** Happy Birthday to HarryPassionFan!

**Shout outs**  
**  
HarryPassionFan:** Thanks for reviewing! The person pretending to be Tommy was the Face Stealer Monster. I know, I couldn't do that to Claire. Oh ya! Kat's totally gonna be a cat! LOL! No pun intended. Happy Birthday, chica! I hope you enjoyed your birthday!

**zeopurple:** I did a great job on chapter 22, I'm sorry you freaked out though! I know, aren't you glad that it turned out to be Face Stealer? LOL! Oh, Kat . . . Kat you will love what I have planned for her! Heeheehee! Here's chapter 23!

**PrettyDiva:** I know, thanks. I was a little worried I wouldn't get the two other reviews I needed, but my reviewers pulled through for me! I'm so happy! Thanks, I'm thinking Kat's spell will be broken within the next five chapters or so. The Tommy Clone was Face Stealer. I'm glad you though it was excellent! I will and here's chapter 23!

**Chylea3784:** Gasp! For shame! You never saw the ones were Kat arrives! Just kidding, I haven't seen them either. Just between you, me, and my readers, -looks around and whispers- I use my imagination. LOL:D I know, I'm just that good. Here's chapter 23! Enjoy it!

_Last time:_

_"Time to take you down." Face Stealer ran at them and Tommy called out. "Flying Double Punch!" The Ninja Mega Falconzord flew at Face Stealer and sent Face Stealer flying into the ground, finishing him off. _

Now . . .

Chapter 23

The rangers met up with Claire at the Youth Center later that day and Claire smiled as Tommy kissed her.

"Hey, Handsome." Tommy smiled and replied, sitting down.

"Hey, Beautiful." Claire rested her head on his shoulder and saw a man walking over to them.

"Hello, I'm Coach Gunthar Schmidt. Which one of you is Kimberly Hart?" Kim gave Claire an excited look before answering.

"Hello, Mr. Schmidt. I'm Kimberly Hart."

"Ah, Miss Hart. I would like to personally train you for the Pan Global games."

"Wow. Yes! I'd love that! Just say when!"

"We start next week." Kim nodded.

"Great. Thank you!" Coach Schmidt walked away and Claire hugged Kim.

"Congratulations! This is amazing news! I'm almost jealous!" Kim grinned.

"God! I'm just so . . . amazed and ecstatic!"

"You should be! You totally deserve this!" Aisha said, grinning at her friend.

"Thanks. I have to train!" Kim went to the locker room, changed into her pink spandex capris and a pink leotard, and went over to the beam where she started practicing. Rocky asked, feeling stupid.

"Who was that guy?" Claire smiled gently and replied.

"That was the famous gymnastics coach, Gunthar Schmidt. He asking to train Kim for the Pan globals is a huge deal." The guys traded looks and nodded.

"Ohhh." Claire rolled her eyes and said, standing up.

"Hey, Tommy. I have to go home and change and then we can go to the Beach."

"Alright. I'll meet you at the Park." Tommy kissed her gently and she left the Youth Center.

Later that afternoon, Tommy was at the park waiting for Claire when a young, blond teenage girl walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Katherine Hillard, but call me Kat. Would you mind helping me fix my car? I just moved here and it broke down while I was driving to the downtown area."

"Sure. I'd be happy to help. I'm Tommy Oliver." Kat placed her hand on Tommy's arm.

"Thanks Tommy." Tommy nodded and she led him to her car.

"I just don't know what happened." Tommy popped the hood and said, propping it open.

"Let's just have a look, shall we?" He looked under her hood and saw the problem. One of the cables had loosened from the battery. He reconnected it and said. "Try starting it." Kat did and it started.

"Thank you so much, Tommy." Kat laid her hand on his arm again, letting it gently slid down his arm.

"You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the park. My girlfriend will be here soon."

"You're girlfriend?" Kat asked, feigning interest.

"Yeah. Her name's Claire. Here's the most recent picture I have of the two of us together." Kat looked at the picture and immediately thought the redheaded girl in the picture was very pretty.

"Claire's really pretty."

"Thanks. You can tell her that yourself when she gets here."

"Why don't you take a ride with me, to pass the time until she gets here." Tommy hesitated. He knew this girl, even though she had just met him, had a crush on him.

"I don't know . . ." Kat gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Come on, it'll be fun and brief." Tommy looked down at his watch.

"Well . . . why not." Kat smiled and they got in the car.

Kat was driving down the road when the car rocked and was suddenly in another dimension. Tommy jumped out of the car and looked around. He said, as Rito and Goldar walked in.

"Oh man. This is so not good."

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Claire arrived at the park and looked around. Tommy should be here. Where is he? Claire thought to herself. She looked in their favorite places and he was nowhere to be found. She put her hands on her hips and grumbled as she walked back to her car.

"That boy is in so much trouble!" Claire drove to the Youth Center and said as she walked over to Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Kim and Billy. "Tommy Oliver is in so much trouble when I find him!" Adam asked, frowning.

"Wasn't he supposed to meet you at the park?" Claire sat down and replied, glaring.

"Supposed to is the key phrase in that sentence." Kim rubbed her back and said just as their communicators went off.

"Don't worry, Tommy will show up." Claire sighed and said, waving them off.

"Go do your thing. I'll wait and see if Tommy shows up here." They nodded and once they were sure no one was looking, they teleported to the Command Center.

"What's up Zordon?" Rocky asked when they arrived.

"Rangers, Tommy is in one of Rita's dimensions." Adam asked, confused.

"What? How did he get there?"

"I do not know, Adam, but we must find a way to get him back to our dimension. He is fighting both Goldar and Rito for his life." Billy said, stepping up to the computer console.

"I'll commence searching, Zordon." Zordon nodded.

"Very good Billy." And so, the waiting began.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Tommy was in the Dark Dimension dodging Goldar and Rito's swords as they tried to slice and dice him. Tommy said, glaring.

"Ninjetti! The Falcon!" Tommy's clothes transformed into his white ninja suit and he took a defensive stance. "Bring it on, Goldar, Rito."

"Gladly White Ranger!" Goldar swung at Tommy and Tommy kicked the sword out of his hands as he flipped Rito over his shoulder.

"You'll never defeat the Power Rangers! As long as there are those who stand up to the likes of you, you'll never win!" Goldar growled and he started slashing at Tommy as Tommy ducked.

"You'll never escape White Ranger, and you're pretty girlfriend will think you abandoned her!" Tommy flew at Goldar and their fierce battle began.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Billy was working on finding a way to get Tommy back when Claire was teleported in. 

"Whoa." She regained her balance and said to the other rangers. "You have to stop doing that." She noticed that Billy was working furiously at the computer and asked, frowning. "What's going on?"

Kim stepped forward and said, swallowing hard. "Claire, Tommy's been taken to one of Rita's dimensions."

Claire's legs gave out from under her and she fell to the ground. Kim hugged her friend. "We will find him, Claire. I promise."

"Aha! I've found Tommy and I've almost got a lock on him!" Claire felt hope rise in her and a few minutes later, Tommy was standing before her in his white ninja suit.

Claire threw herself in his arms and said, hugging him.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Tommy hugged her back and held her close.

"I'll never leave you. I promise." Aisha smiled at the couple and said, grinning.

"Welcome back oh fearless leader." Tommy laughed and said, looking at her.

"Thanks, Aisha." He turned to Claire and said, once again in his civilian clothes. "I do believe I owe you a date in the park." Claire laughed softly and Tommy said, grinning at the others.

"We'll see you guys later." Adam grinned.

"Sure Tommy. See you later." Tommy grinned and he teleported himself and Claire to Angel Grove Park.

When they arrived, Tommy took her hand in his and went to one of their favorite spots, on the beach by the lake. They sat down and Tommy said as Claire rested her head on his shoulder.

"It was so weird." Claire asked, looking up at him.

"What was?" Tommy replied, stroking her hair.

"I went to help a girl with her car because it broke down on her and I was driving with her to make sure it was running ok when we were suddenly in the Dark Dimension." Claire asked, concerned.

"Do you think she had something to do with it?" Tommy thought for a second before replying, shaking his head.

"No, I doubt it." Claire nodded.

"Alright. Well, lets just be more careful from now on, hm?" Tommy grinned at her and started tickling her.

Claire shrieked with laughter and ran from Tommy. Tommy grinned and gave chase. Neither one saw Kat come out of the shadows, eyes flashing red, saying.

"I'll destroy the Power Rangers and have Tommy all for myself." She smirked and disappeared.

**AN:** Cliffie! I know, I'm mean, but this is just how it has to be. If I put it all in one chapter, that would make for one very, VERY long chapter! LOL! So I have a question for you, my dear readers. Should I stop the story after they graduate High school and make a sequel of their lives after college? Or just make one long probably 60 something chapter story? Let me know!


	24. Chapter 24

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** I own Claire and the plot! That's all! Oh! And the series, Power Rangers in Love! I swear that's all! Although, I might throw in some more characters . . . :P

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** This chapter is dedicated to HarryPassionFan for review number 60! And thanks to all my other reviewers! Keep the reviews coming! I love y'all!

**Shout outs**

**HarryPassionFan:** Thanks chica! Yeah, I know, that scene really creeped me out too. Well, you wanted it so here it is! Chapter 24! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**ggirl657:** Yes! A new reviewer! I'm glad you loved it! Thank you for letting me know what you think! I know, I love cliffies, and I'm glad you keep coming back for more! Here's the next chapter! Chapter 24!

**PrettyDiva:** I'm glad you loved it! Thanks, I'm glad it was intense and really intriguing. I try my hardest to make my story good. Thanks for the input! I'll definitely be keeping up the writing! Here's the next chapter: Chapter 24!

**zeopurple:** Thank you for the compliment! I know, she's close to leaving and it makes me a little sad. : ( You'll just have to wait and see what I decide. -grins evilly- Hmm... thanks for the input. I'll definitely be considering all my reviewers inputs and I'll let you know what I'm going to do in terms of sequel or not. Here's Chapter 24! Enjoy!

**Chylea3784:** Thank you for your review and for your input! I appreciate both of them! Here's Chapter 24! Hope you enjoy it!

_Last time:_

_Claire shrieked with laughter and ran from Tommy. Tommy grinned and gave chase. Neither one saw Kat come out of the shadows, eyes flashing red, saying._

_"I'll destroy the Power Rangers and have Tommy all for myself." She smirked and disappeared._

Now . . .

Chapter 24

At the Moon Palace, Rita had Kat standing before her. Rita said, smiling evilly.

"You are to steal the Rangers power coins and bring them to me! Once I have them, I can use their zords to conquer Earth!" She cackled evilly and Kat said, her eyes flashing red.

"Yes, My Empress."

"Go, and steal the rangers power coins!" Kat's eyes flashed red one more time before she teleported down to Angel Grove.

Tommy, Claire, Billy, Aisha, Adam, Kim, and Rocky were at the beach when Kat, the new girl at Angel Grove High, walked over to them.

"Hi, guys." Claire smiled and replied, leaning back against Tommy's chest as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey, Kat. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Rocky threw off his t-shirt and said, grinning.

"Last one in the water's a rotten egg!" The rangers chased him and Claire asked, slipping off her sarong.

"You coming, Kat?" Kat looked at the water warily.

"I think I'll stay on shore. I'm not a big fan of the water." Claire nodded.

"Alright. If you decide to come join us, you're still welcome." Kat smiled.

"Thanks, Claire." Claire nodded and went into the water, gasping.

"Oh my God! This is cold!" The rangers laughed and they were soon engaged in a water war.

_This is the perfect time for me to take their Power coins._ Kat got up and went to Kim's first. She got the pink power coin and grinned. _Gotcha!_ She was about to grab the yellow Power coin when the rangers communicators went off. Kat went back to where she had been sitting as the rangers got out of the water.

"Hey, we have to go, but we'll see you later?" Aisha asked the girl.

"Yeah, definitely. I should go too. My parents will be wondering where I am." Kat got up and bid the rangers farewell.

"Come on, Kat, I'll walk with you." Kat smiled tightly.

"Thanks Claire." Claire smiled back and the two girls walked together. Kat asked, looking at the other girl out of the corner of her eye. "So how long have you and Tommy been going out?"

Claire smiled at the thought of her boyfriend and replied, smiling. "A year and two months."

"Wow, that's quite a while for a couple of teenagers." Claire gave Kat a funny look.

"Not really. Tommy and I have been through a lot together and those moments have made our bond stronger. We love each other." Claire shrugged. "Besides, even if we hadn't told the other we loved each other, we would have done it on our one year anniversary."

"Doesn't your dad have a problem with it?"

Claire grinned. "No, he told Tommy that as long as Tommy treats me right, Tommy and my dad will have no problems. Don't tell Tommy I said this, but I think my dad scared him with his military background." Kat smiled at Claire.

"I know how overprotective fathers can be. My dad's really overprotective because we've just moved here, but I get what you mean." Claire smiled and said, stopping at her driveway.

"Well, this is where I live. I'll see you tomorrow, Kat."

"See you tomorrow, Claire." Kat walked off and Claire went into the house.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

The rangers watched as Claire and Kat left. Tommy asked, the rangers gathering around him.

"What's up Zordon?"

"Goldar and Ninjor are fighting in downtown Angel Grove."

"We're on it! Ready guys?"

"Ready!" When they reached for their power coins to morph, Kim panicked.

"Where is it!" Aisha asked, confused.

"Where's what?" Kim looked at the others.

"I can't find my power coin! I had it with me before we went into the water."

"There was only one person on that beach." Adam said, looking around at the others.

Tommy shook his head. "You guys can't be serious. Kat wouldn't."

"We don't know her, Tommy. She could be under a spell by Rita and Zedd." Billy said, looking at Tommy. Tommy replied, looking at the others.

"In that case, we need to help her." Kim said, looking at the others.

"You guys go on without me."

"You sure Kim?" Aisha asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Kim nodded. "I'm sure." The rangers left and called on their zords to help Ninjor. The battle did not go the way the rangers thought it would.

When they arrived, Ninjor was getting beaten badly. They were helping Ninjor win against Goldar when Kat came into Tommy's Falconzord.

"What? Kat what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what my Empress wishes of me. Goodbye White Ranger." Kat knocked him out and tossed him out of his zord. She slipped into the pilots seat and piloted the zord away from the battle.

"Tommy! What are you doing!"

Kat smirked. "I'm not your precious White Ranger. I am Kat, servant to my Empress Rita." She flew the Falconzord away from the fight and Goldar captured Ninjor.

"No!" The rangers landed next to Tommy.

"We'll get him back, Tommy." Rocky said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go." The rangers nodded and left.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Later that day, Tommy went to Claire's house and found her sitting on the porch swing, reading. Tommy stumbled up the steps and Claire looked up. She frowned and asked, as he sat next to her.

"What's wrong?"

Tommy looked up at her with sad brown eyes. "Rita and Zedd have the Falconzord, Kimberly's power coin was stolen by Kat, and Ninjor's been captured."

Claire gasped. "What! How could this happen?"

Tommy replied, shoving his hands through his hair. "Kat is under Rita's spell."

"Tommy," Claire held on to his arm. "How are we going to get the Falconzord and Kim's power coin back?"

Tommy shook his head. "I don't know Claire, but somehow, we'll get Kim's power coin and the Falconzord back and break Rita's spell over Kat."

Claire smiled tightly. _Why is he so concerned about Kat? I understand the need to free her from the spell, but it just seems like he likes her. God, what am I thinking? Tommy loves me! I know he does. _

_Then why is he only thinking about Kat's welfare?_ Asked a tiny voice in the back of her head.

_Shut up._ She grimaced internally. _You know you're crazy when you're telling yourself to shut up silently. _

"We'll save Kat, Kim's power coin, and the Falconzord Tommy. I know you guys can do it." Tommy kissed her temple softly.

"Thanks, Claire. I needed that." Claire smiled and was content to just be in Tommy's arms.

AN: Ok, I know it's just a bit cheesy, but I like it. What do you all think? You know the Drill!


	25. Chapter 25

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Sigh.

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN: **Sorry about the long wait! I've been really busy with school and stuff! I hope you like the newest chapter!

**Shout outs**

**Lonely Girl:** Yes! A new reviewer! I'm glad you love it! They might be . . . That's another couple I happen to like, aside from Billy/Kat. I'm very glad you love the story! Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**zeopurple:** I'm glad you found that interesting, I thought it might offend some people. I hope you like whatever I have in store for them! There might be. You'll just have to wait and see. I know, I thought it was kind of cheesy that I wrote Claire that way. I feel kind of stupid for writing her that way now. Sigh. Oh well. Here's Chapter 25! Enjoy it!

**PrettyDiva:** I'm glad you loved it and I'm glad you think it's getting more and more exciting! I think so too! I'll keep writing as long as I keep getting reviews babe, you know that. LOL! Here's Chapter 25! Hope you like it just as much!

**Chylea3784:** You bring up an interesting point. She doesn't help the team out a lot, that's true, but she does give them support by encouraging to keep on fighting when the going gets tough. Claire thinks of herself as a small part of the team, because while she isn't a ranger, she's the only person who really understands the rangers as people, and not as heroes. I am definitely not offended. Thanks for bringing this to my attention. I didn't really mean to say we, it just slipped out. Thanks for the review! Here's Chapter 25! I hope this explains more about Claire's thinking when it comes to the rangers!

**HarryPassionFan:** As much as it might disappoint some of my reviewers, there will be no triangle. Tommy and Claire's relationship as boyfriend girlfriend is secure. They became friends with Kat through Claire, sorry I didn't really explain that. I feel like an idiot some times. Thanks for your review and here's chapter 25! Enjoy!  
_Last time_

_"Thanks, Claire. I needed that." Claire smiled and was content to just be in Tommy's arms._

Now . . .

Chapter 25

Zedd was scanning the Universe when something on the planet Zornia caught his attention. He took a closer look and gave a shout of triumph.

"Haha! Yes! I found them! I can't believe it! This is great!" Rita asked, walking over to her husband.

"What is it Zeddy?"

"I found the lost zords of Zornia! Now we can finally take over Earth!" Rita cackled and said, grinning evilly.

"I'm so proud of you Zeddy!" Zedd laughed and said, nodding at Rita.

"Sweetums, I'm not done yet. I have a plan. This is what we'll do . . ."

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

The next day, the rangers and Claire were at the Youth Center, hanging out when Kat walked in. The rangers and Claire looked at each other before the rangers decided they would confront her on being a servant for Rita. Claire kissed Tommy softly on the lips and whispered before walking over to the beam to practice.

"Good luck." Tommy smiled up at her and watched her as she started her workout on the beam before turning back to the matter at hand.

"Kat," Aisha started, as she looked up at the girl, but she couldn't finish. Rocky continued for her.

"We need to talk to you." Kat looked at them before asking.

"What's up guys?" She sat down with them at the table and Adam said.

"We know you work for Rita and Zedd." Kat's face went from warm and friendly to cold and smug.

"Then you know that I took the Falconzord and Kim's Power Coin." Kim said, taking the hand of the girl who had become like a sister to her.

"We can help you break the spell Rita and Zedd have over you. It doesn't need to be this way." Kat's eyes flashed red and she said, standing up.

"It does need to be this way. See you on the battlefield rangers." She turned and left the Youth Center.

Claire walked over and asked, laying a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I take it that didn't go over too well." Tommy shook his head.

"No, it didn't." Claire sat on Tommy's lap and said, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

"You guys will break the spell and Kat will be normal again. I know you guys can do it." Tommy smiled softly at Claire and said, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Claire." Claire smiled and she and Tommy left for the beach.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Kim was walking through park when she saw Kat being attacked by a group of Tengas. 

"Kim!"

"I'm coming Kat!" Kim ran over to Kat and began beating off the tengas.

"Ninjetti! The Crane!" Kim changed into her pink Ninjetti suit and fought off the Tengas. But it was all a trap.

Kat smirked and the Tengas all grabbed Kimberly. Kat smiled icily and said, sauntering over to the captured pink ranger.

"Well well well. Looks like we caught ourselves a pink ranger."

"Kat! You don't have to do this!"

Kat's eyes flashed red. "I do have to do this! My Master and Mistress command it of me and it will be done!" Kim struggled, knowing it was useless, and felt herself being teleported off of Earth.

"Well done, Kitty Kat!" Rita cackled. Kat smirked.

"Thank you Mistress." Zedd said, laughing.

"Now we have a bargaining chip! We can now get the rangers to pilot the lost Zords of Zornia!" Kim sagged and Zedd said, pointing behind her. "Throw her in the dungeons!" Once the Tengas had left with Kimberly, Zedd sent the rangers a message.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Billy, and Adam were at the Command Center, trying to get a lock on Kimberly when Alpha said, alerting the rangers.

"Ai-yi-yi! Zordon, we are receiving a message from Lord Zedd in the Moon Palace!" Zordon said, nodding gravely.

"Put it on the Viewing Globe, Alpha." Alpha punched a few buttons and Zedd came up on the Viewing Globe.

"Hello, Rangers. I have a little something you might be looking for!" He laughed as he showed them Kimberly in one of the dungeons. "I have your precious pink ranger and the only way you'll get her back is if you pilot the lost Zords of Zornia for me and destroy your precious Earth!" The message ended and the rangers looked at each other.

"What are we going to do?" Aisha asked, looking at her leader.

"I don't know, Aisha. All I do know is that we have to save Kim."

"But how?" Rocky asked, looking at his teammates.

"I'll go up to the Moon Palace and rescue Kim. You guys," Tommy paused and looked at his teammates. "You guys pretend to agree to pilot the zords of Zornia and turn things in our favor."

Rocky nodded. "Will do."

Zordon looked down at them and said, nodding to them. "May the Power protect you."

Tommy nodded to the rangers and he called out. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!" Tommy teleported out and Rocky nodded to Alpha to contact Zedd.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Tommy landed in the Moon Palace and looked around before heading in the direction of the dungeons. Tommy moved in the shadows and when he got to the dungeons, he started calling Kimberly's name in a whisper.

"Kim? Kim! Where are you?"

"Tommy?" Kim whispered.

"Yeah, I'm here to get you out." Kim smiled at Tommy.

"Let's get out of here!" Tommy grinned back under his helmet and busted the door open.

"Let's go, someone will have heard that." They got to the shadows and moved in them as the Tengas flocked into the dungeons in search of the source of the bang.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Rocky said, glaring at Zedd through his helmet. "We'll pilot the Shogun zords. You just make sure Kim's returned safely."

"Yes, yes yes. Just pilot those zords and destroy Earth!" Zedd ended the message and the rangers got into the zords.

"I think I can reprogram them to be on our side." Billy said as he started typing away.

"Alright Billy!" Rocky grinned. Billy worked for what seemed like forever to the other rangers before he grinned.

"I did it! The Shogun Zords are now under our control!"

"Well done Rangers." Zordon's voice came over the communicators. "Together, the Shogun zords combine to form the Shogun Megazord." The rangers rejoiced and teleported back to the Command Center.

Spirits were high as Tommy and Kim teleported back into the Command Center. Tommy hated to be the party pooper, but he stepped in and said, bringing the rangers spirits crashing down.

"Not so fast guys. We may have gained the Shogun Zords, but Rita and Zedd still have the Pink Power Coin, Ninjor, the Falconzord, and Kat is still under their spell."

"We have to find a way to break the spell!" Aisha said, as the rangers powered down.

"We also have to find a way to get the Falconzord, Ninjor, and the Pink Power coin back." Tommy said, looking at his teammates.

"Well, it's not worth thinking about now. Let's go see Claire. She's probably not surprised that we left again." Kim said, grinning at the others. They grinned back and went to find Claire.

* * *

**AN:** It's coming soon! The New Pink Ranger! I know, I know, you're all thinking 'finally! She's getting somewhere!' Again, I'm so sorry about the wait! Let me know what you think! You know what to do! -grins- 


	26. Chapter 26

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh. I hate explaining this. Emay oday otnay onay owerpay angersray. Translation from Pig Latin: Me do not own Power Rangers.

**Summary:** This is part one of two of a story about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock! Here's chapter 26! Enjoy!

**Shout outs**

**PrettyDiva:** He's everyone's favorite genius! Grins. I'm glad you liked it! I know, that's coming up in this chapter! Hehehe! Enjoy!

**ggirl657:** Thank you, thank you! Yeah, I had to find a time to update. I have the rest of the chapters (27-29 or 30) written, so I'll be updating those regularly, and I'll be writing the next few chapters! This is gonna be along story anyway! Heeheehee! I'm glad it was worth the wait! Here's chapter 26! Enjoy!

**Lonely Girl:** I'm glad you loved it! Here's chapter 26!

**Chylea3784:** I will always be back! You can count on that! It just took me a while to find time to write chapter 26. Then I wrote chapters 27 through 30, so there will, hopefully, be regular updates. Cross your fingers! Here's chapter 26! Enjoy! -grins-

**PernDragonrider:** Long time, no see. I'm glad you enjoy my story! It makes me happy! Thank you, I thought it was a pretty good twist myself, seeing as how I've never seen the episodes where they do this stuff. Sigh. Don't have cable so can't watch Power Rangers Generations on Jetix. You're a doll! Thanks for being there for me throughout this story! Here's chapter 26! Enjoy!

**manders forever:** Yay! A new reviewer! Welcome to the fold of my story! I hope I suck you in so you keep reviewing like my other reviewers! You bring up a very valid point. You'll have to wait an see! LOL! Hmm... I've gotten a lot of positive answers on that question. I might just write it . . . Here's chapter 26! Enjoy!

_Last Time _

_"Well, it's not worth thinking about now. Let's go see Claire. She's probably not surprised that we left again." Kim said, grinning at the others. They grinned back and went to find Claire. _

Now . . .

Chapter 26

Claire was at the Youth Center, relaxing when the rangers ran in. She rolled her eyes and said, setting her milkshake down.

"I might as well get used to you going off without telling me, Tommy." Tommy grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Beautiful."

Claire smiled at Tommy and replied, shaking her head. "It's fine, Handsome." Tommy sat next to her and Kim went to practice on the beam.

While Kim was practicing, world renowned Coach Gunthar Schmidt walked in and was impressed by her abilities on the beam. He walked over to Claire and asked.

"Do you think I can convince her to participate in the Pan Global Trials?'

Claire watched Kim and replied, smiling. "I think you could very well convince her."

Coach Schmidt nodded and walked over to Kim. "Hello again, Miss Hart."

"Hello, Coach Schmidt."

"I think you should participate in the competition that determines who gets on to the Pan Global Gymnastics team."

"Seriously?" Kim was stunned and excited.

"Yes. I will train you myself." Coach Schmidt replied, smiling at the girl.

"I'd love to! That would be great! Thanks!" Coach Schmidt nodded and left the Youth Center.

Kim ran over to Claire and said, gushing. "Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod! He's training me himself to become a member of the Pan Globals Gymnastics team!"

"That's great Kim! You're living your dream!" Claire said as Kim dropped into the seat next to her.

"I can't go." Kim looked disappointed.

"What?!" Claire and their friends cried out at the same time. Claire took Kim's hands in her own and said. "What do you mean you can't go?! Of course you can!"

Kim shook her head. "I can't go. I have-" Kim looked around before whispering. "I have ranger duties. I can't just give up and leave the team one less ranger!"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Kim, you won't be leaving the team one less ranger! You can do a power transfer like Jason, Zach, and Trini did with Rocky, Adam, and Aisha."

Kim's eyes lit up again. "You're right! Oh my god! I completely forgot about that!"

Claire laughed and said, hugging Kim. "Go practice for your try outs." Kim grinned and went back down to the beam.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Rita screeched. "No! I won't let that blasted Pink Ranger succeed! But how do I stop her?" 

"Oh! I know! I know!" Rito jumped up and down. "Send down the Tengas, Goldar, me, and a couple monsters!"

"Rito," Rita said, smiling at her brother. "I think you're on to something!" She screamed for her inventor. "FINSTER!"

Finster walked in, calm as always, and asked, tilting his head to the side. "You bellowed, my Empress?"

"Make me two monsters! I'm going to divide the rangers!"

"I have two ready made, my Queen. This one," he pointed to a mole. "Is Artistmole and this one," he pointed to a vampire looking one. "Is called Vampirus."

"Perfect!" Finster gave them life and Rita said, cackling. "Go down to Angel Grove and destroy the rangers!" They disappeared with Goldar, Rito, and the Tengas.

Goldar, Rito, the Tengas, Artistmole, and Vampirus arrived in Angel Grove and went to different sectors, causing trouble. The rangers were alerted.

"Ay-yi-yi! Rangers! Rito and Goldar are attacking the business district with Tengas, Tengas area attacking in another part of town, and Artistmole and Vampirus, Rita's monsters, are attacking at Angel Grove Park!"

Tommy looked around before replying. "We're on it Alpha!" He looked at the others and they nodded. Tommy called out. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!" The rangers dispersed with Aisha and Rocky taking on Vampirus and Artistmole, Adam and Billy fighting Tengas, and Tommy taking on the Tengas, Goldar, and Rito.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

At the Youth Center, Kim was practicing on the Beam with Claire spotting her when her communicator went off. Kim looked down at Claire who gave her a look. Kim shook her head and kept practicing her routines.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Tommy was fighting with Goldar, Rito, and some Tengas when they sent him flying against a tree, gaining the upper hand.

"Oh man. I need back-up." Tommy held his communicator up to his mouth and said. "Alpha! I need some back-up! I'm getting beaten here!"

"Ay-yi-yi! I'll contact Kimberly now, Tommy. Just hang on."

"Hurry, Alpha."

"Will do, Tommy. Contacting Kimberly now." Tommy blocked a kick by Rito and hoped Kim got there soon.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Kim's communicator went off again and Claire said, after Kim dismounted. "Kim, you need to answer it. It could be serious." Kim picked up her communicator and she and Claire went to the alcove. "What's up, Alpha?" 

"Ay-yi-yi, Kimberly! Tommy needs help! He's up against Goldar, Rito, and Tengas all by himself!"

"I'm coming Alpha!" Claire stood back and Kim morphed. "PINK RANGER POWER!"

Kim teleported out of the Youth Center and to the park where Tommy was fighting Goldar, Rito, and the Tengas. Kim knocked out a few of the tengas and helped Tommy up.

"Heard you could use a little help." Tommy grinned behind his helmet.

"You heard right. Let's beat these creeps." They kicked a few Tengas away and started fighting in earnest when Kim said, as she and Tommy were forced back.

"We need to bring the others here and kick some serious butt!" Tommy replied, as the two of them got up.

"We'll group them all together and force 'em to retreat!" Kim grinned at him.

"Sounds like a plan!" She beat off the Tengas while Tommy contacted the others.

"Hey guys!"

"Yeah, Tommy?" Came Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Billy's voices.

"Come to the park! We're cornering the monsters together and taking them out!"

"I like the sound of that!" Rocky said and the others agreed. Aisha said, grinning.

"We'll be there ASAP!" Tommy nodded.

"Great!" They stopped communicating and Tommy went to help Kim. The other rangers arrived, the monsters they were fighting hot on their tail.

"We're here, guys!" Adam yelled as he, Aisha, Rocky, and Billy joined Tommy and Kim.

"Alright! Let's do it guys! Power Cannon!" The Power Cannon appeared on their shoulders and they each put in a ball of energy.

"Ready? Fire!" They blasted, Goldar, Rito, Artistmole, Vampirus, and the Tengas, forcing them to retreat. The rangers cheered and Kim went back to the Youth Center.

"Everything go ok?" Claire asked as Kim got back onto the Beam.

"Yeah." She started her routines again, only to have her communicator beep at her nearly ten minutes later. Kim went into the alcove and asked.

"What's up, Alpha?"

"Ay-yi-yi! They're back and the rangers are fighting them on the Shark Cycles."

"I'm on it." Kim looked around before morphing. "PINK RANGER POWER!"

Kim joined the other rangers on her Shark Cycle, getting a little irritated that they were attacking so frequently.

"Let's do it guys!" They took to the air and blasted the monsters from above.

"They're retreating!" Adam said, looking at the others.

Kim got off her shark Cycle and fell to her knees, exhausted.

"You alright, Kim?" Aisha asked, helping her friend up.

The Pink ranger nodded. "Yeah, I'm just tired from all the fighting and the practicing I've done today."

"I'll drop you back off at the Youth Center." Tommy said as the rangers demorphed. "I have to pick up Claire for our date."

"Thanks." They went over to his jeep and Tommy drove her back to the Youth Center.

Kim went inside as Claire came out and Ernie said, getting Kim's attention.

"Hey, that coach that was talking to you earlier? He left. He said he had another appointment that he couldn't miss." Kim sighed in disappointment.

"Ok. Thanks Ernie. I'm just gonna go over my routines."

"Ok. Don't stay too late, Kim. You need to get some sleep too."

Kim smiled at Ernie. "I won't. Thanks Ernie."

"No problem, Kim." Kim went down to the beam and continued practicing.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

That night, after Ernie left, Kat teleported in to the Youth Center. She was walking toward the main room when her head felt like it was going to split in two.

_**Flashback**_

_Kat was climbing up the ladder to the diving board at the Pan Global Games. She had practiced her dive for several hours the day before and knew it was perfect. She walked to the end of the diving board and was about to take her first jump up when her feet slipped out from under her and her head slammed against the diving board, sending her into the water._

_**End Flashback**_

Kat had little time to recover from that memory when another one slammed to the fore front of her mind.

**_Flashback_**

_Kat was taking a break from unpacking when she felt herself being transported somewhere. She looked around and saw that she was in some sort of throne room. She looked around, trying to decide how to get out of there when a witch appeared in front of her._

_"You work for me now, Kitty Kat!__"__ She pointed her staff at Kat and Kat felt like she had been released after being caged for so long._

_"What do you want me to do, my Empress?__"_

_"I want you to spy on the Rangers and report back to me!__"__ She cackled and Kat replied, bowing her head.  
"Your wish is my command."_

**_End Flashback_**

Kat gasped. "Oh my god! What have I done?" She ran into the main room and saw Kimberly lose her balance, falling off the beam.

"Kim!" She ran over to Kimberly and called for help, hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

**AN:** Would you guys be interested in a series of stories about the Power Rangers kids? I have an idea for it in my head, so just let me know what you think! Love ya! -Slytherin-Angel44 


	27. Chapter 27

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story **

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine except the following: Claire, Gen. St. James, the plot, and the series, Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story. I think that's it . . .

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** This is the chapter before everyone who's been reading this finds out who the new Pink Ranger is! I'm so excited! So I need you all to review for me ASAP and then I'll update the next chapter: Chapter 28- Kimberly's Successor!

**Shout outs **

**HarryPassionFan:** I'm glad you thought it was great! I know, I'm so excited for this chapter and I'm the one who wrote it! LOL! Enjoy!

**grumpyk:** Yes! A new reviewer! Welcome to my story! LOL! You'll have to wait for a couple chapters. The next pink ranger comes into play in either this chapter or in 28. I'm pretty sure it's 28. As for it being Kat . . . you'll have t wait and see! -grins-

**PrettyDiva:** Oh good, cause there's one kid I have in mind particularly and it's kind of a sad story, so thanks for answering my question! On to this story . . . thanks for the comments, that makes me feel like I'm successful at writing this story! I love reading reviews! They're my muses! All my reviewers are my muses! Sweetness! I use Power Rangers Central as well! I love it! It's, to borrow a phrase from Billy, "Morphinominal!" More's coming in the next few days! Just keep sending in reviews! Here's chapter 27! Enjoy!

**Red Dragon Spirit Ranger:** Long time, no see. It's alright, I totally understand about work and writing and other stuff. Thank you and I will try to continue uploading chapters as soon as I can. That's two votes for a story on the rangers kids! Sweetness! Thanks for the review! Here's chapter 27!

**Lonly Girl:** I'm glad you're loving it! We'll have to see. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. grins Here's chapter 27!

**manders forever:** I'm glad you like it! Here's chapter 27!

**Chylea3784:** So it does! Here's chapter 27! The chapter before we find out who the new pink ranger is! Enjoy!

**zeopurple:** bows Thank you, thank you! You have to wait one more chapter! Can you all do that? I guarantee you'll be shocked. I hope! Here's chapter 27! Enjoy!

_Last time_

_"Kim!" She ran over to Kimberly and called for help, hoping it wasn't too late._

Now . . .

**Chapter 27**

"FINSTER!" Rita screamed. Her inventor walked into the room, calm as always.

"You bellowed, my Queen?" Rita scowled and asked, glaring at the inventor.

"Why did the spell over Kitty Kat break?!"

"Because she committed a selfless act of good by calling for help when the Pink ranger fell off the balance beam."

"Haha! Zeddy! We've taken out the Pink ranger!" Zedd laughed and they celebrated their seemingly large victory.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Kat was pacing the waiting room when Tommy, Billy, and Claire rushed in. Claire said, once they reached Kat.

"We came as soon as we could. What happened?"

Kat replied, swallowing hard. "I was going into the Youth Center to see if Kim was alright because I noticed she looked a bit tired and when I walked in, I saw Kim falling off the balance beam. I called for help and when I arrived here, I called you guys."

"Thanks Kat." Tommy replied, nodding to the girl.

"You're welcome."

"Hello, I'm Kim's doctor, Dr. Chelsea Yang. I just wanted to let you know that there was no permanent damage done to Kimberly and that she'll be ok with some rest."

Claire sagged against Tommy in relief and Billy nodded. "Thank you Dr. Yang." Dr. Yang nodded and left the teens. Billy turned to Tommy and Claire. "I'm going to go call Adam, Rocky, and Aisha and tell them Kim's going to be ok."

Tommy nodded. "Good idea. They'll be worried about her." Billy nodded and left to go find an empty stairwell to use his communicator.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were at the park when their communicators went off. They looked around before Rocky answered. "Hey, Billy. What's up?"

"Kim was brought to Angel Grove Hospital when she fell off the beam and hit her head. The doctor just spoke to us and said that she's going to be ok with some rest and that there was no permanent damage done." Aisha sagged in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness." Rocky said, nodding.

"We'll be right there." They were about to leave when they were attacked by Rito and the Tengas. They looked around before Rocky said, looking at the two of them. "Let's do it, guys! IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!" They started fighting Rito and the Tengas, but they were soon overpowered by the combined forces of Rito and the Tengas.

"Zordon!" Adam said, lifting his communicator to his mouth. "We need help!"

"I'll contact Billy and Tommy immediately."

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Tommy, Billy, and Claire were in Kim's hospital room when Tommy and Billy's communicators went off. Tommy and Billy looked at the door to make sure no one was coming.

"We read you Zordon."

"Rangers, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky need your help. They are being attacked by Rito and the Tengas."

"We're on it, Zordon." They looked at the door again before morphing.

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!" They teleported out of the hospital and to the park where Adam, Rocky, and Aisha were trying to fight of the Tengas and Rito with little success.

"Hang on guys!" Tommy called and he and Billy jumped into the fight, forcing Rito and the Tengas to retreat.

"Let's get back to the hospital." Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Billy nodded and they went back to the hospital.

When they arrived at Kim's hospital room, Claire was no where to be found and Kim was sitting up, looking a little put out. She saw them and smiled.

"Hey, guys." Tommy smiled.

"Hey, Kim. Where's Claire?" Kim's put out look came back full force.

"She left a few minutes ago, said she had an appointment with Dr. Lindley."

"What's wrong, Kim?" Kat asked, sitting next to the girl.

"Claire said some thing that made me a little angry and I really don't want to get into it." Kim replied, folding her arms over her chest.

"So how do you feel?" Aisha asked, sitting next to Kim's legs.

"My head hurts." Kim replied, looking down at her hands that were now folded in her lap. Aisha smiled gently at Kim.

"The doctor said you'll be just fine." Adam nodded and added.

"Yeah, there's no permanent damage."

Kat looked around and cleared her throat. "Guys, there's something I need to tell you." She paused and they looked at her while she gathered her thoughts. "I'm sorry for causing all this trouble. Rita had me under her spell and I tried to fight it, but I wasn't strong enough. I'm so sorry." Kim looked up and said, taking Kat's hand in her own.

"We forgive you, Kat." Tommy nodded.

"Yeah, we understand, me especially since I was once put under Rita's spell."

"Really?" Kat asked, looking at her friends.

Aisha smiled at the girl. "Really." Kat smiled and Kim said, hating to disrupt the peace.

"Guys, I'm quitting gymnastics." Her friends looked at each other.

"What?! Kim you can't! You love gymnastics!" Aisha replied, taking Kim's hands in her own.

Kim shook her head. "You guys need me to be a ranger and it's quite clear from my accident that I can't do both."

"Are you sure about this?" Kat asked, looking at Kimberly with concern in her eyes.

Kim nodded. "I'm sure." Her friends nodded and Kimberly smiled, knowing they would support her.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Claire was watching apprehensively as Dr. Lindley studied the x-rays she had taken of Claire's knee.

"Claire, from these x-rays, it looks as if there's a mass in your knee and I can't tell if it's a benign tumor or malignant."

Claire swallowed hard. "So what does this mean?"

"I'm going to insert a syringe into your knee, extract some of the growth, and run some tests on it." Dr. Lindley replied, as she slipped on medical gloves. "I'm going to numb your knee and extract it." Claire nodded and Dr. Lindley started.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Claire limped out of Dr. Lindley's office about fifteen minutes later and made her way to the elevator. She pushed the up arrow and the elevator doors opened. She walked inside and pushed the two button. The elevator took her up to the second floor where Kim's room was and the doors opened.

Claire limped out and went to Kim's room. She opened the door and saw them all talking together. Tommy looked up and smiled when he saw her, but his smile faded when he saw the look on her face.

"Claire?" Claire felt tears pooling in her eyes and she limped over to a chair and sat down. "Beautiful, what's wrong?" Tommy was kneeling before her.

Claire took a deep breath and said, looking Tommy in the eyes. "I had my appointment with Dr. Lindley about fifteen minutes ago."

"How'd it go?" Tommy asked, afraid of the answer.

Claire replied, her eyes glassy and unnaturally bright. "Not as well as I had hoped it would."

"What do you mean?" Aisha asked, frowning.

Claire took a steadying breath, but it didn't help. "Dr. Lindley took x-rays three days ago and got them back today. She showed me an x-ray of my knee three months ago and showed me the newest x-rays of three days ago. In the one from three months ago, my knee is healthy and white. In the one taken three days ago," Claire felt like she was losing her grip on the world and she broke down in tears. "There is a black spot in the middle of my knee. Dr. Lindley's testing the growth in my knee to see if it's cancerous or not."

Tommy hugged his girlfriend while their friends sat in shock. "God, Claire. I can't lose you." Claire looked at Tommy and traced his features with her fingers and eyes.

"You're not going to lose me. The growth may be totally benign and if it is, then Dr. Lindley says that I have nothing to worry about and that I can schedule an appointment to have it removed."

"And if it isn't?" Adam asked, afraid of the answer.

"We'll see if we get there." Claire replied, equally frightened of the answer she had gotten.

"Well," Kat said, getting up. "This has been one exciting day, so I think I'll turn in for the night. Goodnight guys."

"Night Kat." Kat left and Claire limped over to Kim's side.

"I'm sorry." The girls said at the same time, causing both to smile.

"I'm sorry, Kim, for suggesting that you didn't have to quit gymnastics and that you could pass on your powers to someone else. It was a bit insensitive of me." Claire said, hugging her best friend since childhood.

"And I'm sorry, Claire, for telling you that that was out of the question and that you were jealous of me being a power ranger. I know you're not." Claire smiled at Kim and said, taking her hand.

"Let's never fight over something as silly as that again shall we?"

Kim smiled. "I'll agree with that." The rangers communicators beeped at them and Tommy answered.

"We read you Zordon."

"Rangers! Kat is in trouble and needs your help!"

"We're coming Zordon!" The rangers morphed and teleported to the front of the hospital.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

"Oh man," Rocky said, looking at the monster in disgust. "That thing's nasty!"

"You said it!" Aisha replied, wrinkling her nose in her helmet.

Kat ran back inside the hospital and Rita said, glaring down at Earth. "Magic wand! Make my monster grow!" The monster grew to massive size and the rangers called on the Shogun zords.

"Alright guys! Let's bring 'em together!" Tommy called and the five rangers brought their Shogun zords together, creating the shogun Megazord.

"That doesn't scare me, Rangers!" The monster said, getting into a defensive stance.

"Well, it should." Tommy replied and the rangers defeated the monster.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Later that day, the rangers were enjoying an afternoon at the beach when their communicators beeped. They looked around before heading to a secluded area.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy said, looking around.

"Rangers, you must come to the Command Center immediately!"

"We're on our way!" Aisha replied and the rangers teleported to the Command Center.

"What's up Zordon?"

"Look to the viewing globe." The rangers looked and saw that Rito and Rita had sent them a message.

"This can't be good." Adam said and the message played.

"Rangers! If you don't want Ninjor thrown into the Sea of Sorrow, surrender Kat to me and I might just let Ninjor go!" Rita cackled and the message ended.

"What do we do?" Rocky asked, and Tommy felt like they were between a rock and a hard place.

* * *

**AN:** Wow! I had a record number of reviewers: 8! That makes me feel uber great! Well, I really can't say any more than the sooner you review for me, the sooner chapter 28 comes up! Love ya, guys! 


	28. Chapter 28 Kimberly's Successor

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** See all 27 previous chapters. I'm lazy.

**Summary:** This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** This is it! This is the Chapter you've all been waiting for! This is also the chapter where you guys learn a little more of Claire's background. So, without further adieu, I present you: Chapter 28- Kimberly's successor! Enjoy!

**Shout outs**

**Lonly Girl:** I thought it was interesting also. Claire . . . well, you'll see about Claire in this chapter and this is the chapter where the new Pink Ranger comes into play! Thanks for your review!

**grumpyk:** I hate it too, but not when I'm writing it! grins She might be the Pink Ranger, you'll just have to wait and find out! I know, I know, I'm mean, but it's my story so there! hides please don't stop reviewing! Oh good, I'm glad you'll still review! Here's Chapter 28! Hope you guys like it!

**PrettyDiva:** Don't I know it! LOL:D Thank you, thank you. I strive to keep my readers interested, and apparently I'm doing a pretty damn good job. I know, but there's more to come concerning Claire! Here it is! Chapter 28!

**zeopurple:** She might be, she might not be. You'll find out for sure if Claire's ok this chapter. Oh, Kim for sure leaves, as to who her Power Coin goes to . . . read and find out!

**manders forever:** Thank you so much! It is good. At least I think so. I will keep up the writing! I'm glad you like this story, it makes me really happy that you enjoy my twists! Here it is! Chapter 28!

**Chylea3784:** Thanks for your review! It did indeed feed my muse and entertained the plot bunnies! It does feel good to get reviews! Thanks to all of you! Here it is! The long awaited chapter! Enjoy!

_Last time:_

_"What do we do?" Rocky asked, and Tommy felt like they were between a rock and a hard place._

Now . . .

Chapter 28  
Kimberly's Successor

"Zordon, what should we do?" Tommy asked, looking up at the sage old wizard.

"I'm sorry, rangers, but this decision must be made by you."

"Well this doesn't make it any easier does it?" Rocky asked, leaning against a computer terminal.

"No, Rocko, it doesn't." Tommy replied, looking at his teammates. "It certainly doesn't."

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Up in the Moon Palace, Rita was celebrating her victory when Zedd brought her to a crashing halt. 

"I don't think you can pull it off, Rita."

"What?" Rita asked, glaring at him. "Of course I can pull it off! With the rangers at an indecision, they, along with Ninjor, will so be gone!" She cackled and Zedd glowered at his wife.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

At the Hospital, Kim was getting ready to be released. She had been kept overnight for observation. She was packing up the last of her things when Kat and Claire walked in. She smiled.

"Hey you two."

"Hey Kim." Claire hugged her and sat in a chair.

"Hi." Kat smiled and sat next to Claire.

"Kim," Claire started, looking up at the girl. "I know how you feel about getting back up on the beam."

"You do?" Kim asked, sitting on her bed.

Claire nodded. "I haven't really talked about the night my mother died a little over a year and a half ago, not even to my dad. It's just been too painful, but I think I'm finally ready." Kim put her hand on Claire's, earning a smile from her best friend. "The night my mother died, I was driving. I was getting in a little extra practice before my test the next day to get my license. I saw the headlights flying towards us and I panicked. I swerved to the left to get into the other lane, but the car slammed into the passenger side, killing my mother instantly. Ever since then, I've been afraid of getting in the driver's seat of a car. I was also afraid of what would happen if I ever tried gymnastics with my being out of training competitively.

"The day you guys came in and saw me on the beam, that was the day I decided that I wouldn't let my injury make my decisions for me. Kim, you should at least reconsider giving up gymnastics completely. This is a great opportunity for you and it's been your dream since we were kids to go to the Pan Global Games." Kim nodded, knowing that she would have to conquer her fear to achieve her dream. She said to Claire, squeezing her hand.

"I never knew that you were driving. I'm so sorry about your mother Claire." Kim hugged her and Kat asked, looking at the girl with newfound respect.

"Do you ever think you'll get behind the wheel again?"

Claire took a breath and replied, looking from Kim to Kat. "I don't know, Kat. I really don't know."

"When you do," Kim smiled down at Claire. "We'll be with you when it happens."

Claire felt tears fill her eyes and said as the three girls hugged and the others walked in. "Thanks Kim."

"Are we interrupting something?" Rocky asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Claire and Kim looked at each other, grinning, before they both grabbed pillows from the hospital bed and threw them at Rocky. "Hey! I was joking!" They laughed and Tommy asked, looking at Claire.

"Has Dr. Lindley gotten the results of the growth test back yet?"

Claire looped a strand of hair behind her ear and said, looking up with a huge smile on her face. "It's not cancer! Dr. Lindley was really mad when I got there because the Lab guys screwed up my results with someone else's! My knee's perfectly normal! She just looked at my x-rays this morning!" Tommy hugged his girlfriend and swung her around in a circle. Claire smiled and was about to say something when Tommy kissed her soundly on the lips.

"You two need some air? I got a fresh supply right here if you need it." Aisha said, smirking at the couple. Tommy and Claire broke away smiling, until Kat said, sobering everyone up.

"Guys, I think you need to let me go to get Ninjor back."

The guys shook their heads, Billy more adamantly so than the others. "No way, Kat. You're not surrendering yourself. We'll think of another option to retrieve Ninjor." Claire hugged the girl and the rangers looked at each other, wondering what in the world they should do.

Tommy snapped his fingers and said, grinning. "I've got a plan. This is what we do . . ."

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

An hour later, Kat and the rangers were at Angel Grove Park, meeting with Rita and Rito for the trade. Rita put Ninjor's jar down and a forcefield went up around Kat, activated by Billy. Tommy grabbed the jar and opened it, only to find that it was empty.

"Ninjor's not in here!"

"Tengas!" Rita screeched. "Attack!" She howled with laughed and the rangers fought the tengas, trying to keep them away from Kat and the forcefield.

A tenga got passed the rangers and smacked itself into the generator, causing it to short and the forcefield to go down.

"Ha! Now I got you!" Rito grabbed Kat and she yelled.

"Guys! Help me!" The rangers were too late. Rito disappeared with Kat.

Rita cackled. "Lose something White ranger? HAHAHAHA!"

"You won't get away with this, Rita. I promise you, we'll get both Katherine and Ninjor back!" Rita cackled and disappeared.

"Let's get back to the Command Center." Adam said, looking at the destroyed generator. The rangers nodded and teleported to the Command Center.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Kat was in her cell in the dungeons, trying to think of ways to get out of there when she saw the guard switch and Rito took the place of the previous guard. Kat smiled. _Perfect._ Rito said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Stupid neck pains."

"I'll give you a neck rub, get those nasty pains out of your neck."

Rito, being the stupid bag of bones that he is, said. "Thanks, Kitty Kat." He walked over and Kat began rubbing his neck.

Rito fell asleep a few minutes later and Kat silently took the keys from Rito and let herself out of her cell. _Now, to find Kim's Power coin._ She weaved her way through the palace, finding her way to a room off the throne room where the power coin was being kept. _Yes, I got it!_

"Going somewhere, Kitty Kat?" Kat whiled around to find Rita standing behind her. "Tengas!" Kat was about to panic when she felt herself being teleported out. The last thing she heard was Rita screaming about her headache.

Kat landed in the Command Center and saw everyone there. She walked over to Kim and said, handing her the power coin.

"I think this belongs to you."

"Thanks Kat." Kat nodded and left the Command Center. Kim turned toward her friends and said, wringing her hands. "I'm going to compete in the Pan Global Trials." They cheered her on and Claire said, hugging her.

"We're right behind you, Kim. All the way."

"Thanks." The rangers left the Command Center and went to watch Kim at the Pan Global Trials.

Once at the trials, Kim dominated on the beam. She stood out among her fellow competitors and won. Claire and the others cheered for her when they announced Kim as the victor. They were all talking with Coach Gunthar Schmidt walked over to them. He said, shocking Kim.

"I would like you come come to my private gym in Florida and train for the Pan Global Games. The plane leaves at 9:47 tonight. I hope to see you on it." He left and the rangers went back to the Command Center.

Once there, Kim turned to her friends. "I don't want to leave you guys to go to Florida. You're my best friends."

"Kim," Aisha stepped forward. "This is a really great opportunity for you. You should go."

"Yeah, this is a once in a lifetime chance." Adam said, smiling. "It doesn't come around very often."

"When it does," Rocky said, smiling. "You have to take it."

"Are you guys sure?" They nodded and Kim was excited, until she realized that there would be no pink ranger. "Guys, you'd be down one ranger."

"Kimberly," Zordon said, looking down at the young woman he considered a daughter. "You may choose one to carry on where you leave off, passing on your pink powers."

"Alright then, I choose . . ."

**AN:** I would be really cruel if I were to leave off here wouldn't I? You're all lucky that I'm not at all cruel (to tell you the truth, I'm not any good at it. ;) LOL.). So here's the rest of the chapter! Hope you like who I chose to carry on as the Pink power ranger.

"I choose Claire St. James to be the next pink ranger. She's strong and fair minded. I think she would be an asset to the team, Zordon."

"Very well." Claire was teleported in and she blinked a few times, saying.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." She looked around and saw the smiles on their faces. "What's up guys?"

"Claire," Kim stepped forward. "I have chosen you to be my successor to the Pink ranger powers. You're strong, fair minded, and you would make an awesome pink ranger. I, Kimberly Hart, therefore pass on my power as Pink Ninja Ranger to Claire. Do you accept?" Claire nodded and said, taking the power coin.

"I accept." Kim placed the power coin in Claire's hand and Zordon said, smiling down at the newest member of the team.

"Claire, as a Power ranger, there are three rules you need to know. One, never use your power for personal gain. Two, Never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you to. And three, keep your identity secret, no one may know you are a power ranger." Claire nodded.

"I will, Zordon." The rangers grinned and Zordon said, nodding.

"Welcome to the team, Claire." The rangers grinned and hugged Claire, who rolled her eyes, smiling.

"I hate to break up the party," Kim said, smiling, knowing she had made the right choice. "But I have a flight to catch in a little over an hour." The rangers smiled sadly at Kim and they went to the airport after she had packed her things.

They stood at the gate to Kim's flight and Claire said, hugging her best friend and her predecessor. "I'm going to miss you, Kim."

Kim smiled. "You have to promise me that you'll keep them in line."

Claire smiled back. "I promise. You just kick gymnastics butt down there, ok?" Kim laughed and hugged the rest of their friends.

Kim went to the gate after Claire had given her a scrap book, in pink, for Kim to look at the flight to Florida, of all of them together. She gave the attendant her ticket and turned back, waving to her friends. They waved back, teary eyed and she felt tears pool in hers. She boarded her flight and Tommy said, as they watched the plane take off.

"There she goes."

Rocky said, rubbing his hands together. "I say we go train the newbie."

Claire gave Rocky a look. "I'm a military brat, Rocko. Or have you forgotten?"

Rocky cleared his throat and said as the others laughed. "Right. I temporarily forgot." Claire shook her head and they left the airport.

* * *

**AN:** Well? What do you guys think of the New Pink Ranger? Please don't hurt me! -hides behind chair-  
You know what to do! 


	29. Chapter 29

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Previous 28. Look at 'em. Lazy is me.

**Summary:** This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** It took me a little longer than I would have liked for me to get this chapter out. Hope y'all like it! Thank you for the reviews on chapter 28! I know not everyone like my decision on who the next pink ranger was, but I hope I haven't ruined the story for you! I do hope you keep reading and besides, Kat's not out of it forever! She'll be back! I promise!

**Shout outs**

**zeopurple:** Oh they were. I'm glad you like my choice! I tried hard to throw people off the track, make it difficult for them to tell who I was going to pick. Kat will still be in the story periodically, depending on how I can write her in. Thanks for your review! I'm so glad you're not really disappointed with the new Pink Ranger! Here's Chapter 29.

**PrettyDiva:** I'm so glad you liked this chapter! I was totally afraid everyone would flame me for my ranger choice! How did you know? I tried to throw in twists to make people unsure of who was going to be the next Pink Ranger. That's an interesting idea. Creating another color for Kat. . . I'll have to give that some thought. I like it. I like it a lot. Thank you for the rave review! Here's chapter 29! Hope you like it!

**HarryPassionFan:** Thanks for the review! Yeah, I know. I didn't want it so dramatic that it was unbelievable, but not under dramatic so that people thought she was just trying to get attention. It's a very fine line it seems like. I'm getting that a lot 'not surprised that Kim picked Claire to be her successor' or something like that. I think I'm failing in my plot twists. Sigh. She might be, she might not be. We'll have to wait and see. As for her and Billy getting together . . . -grins- you'll see.

**PernDragonrider:** Yes! I'm so glad you love her. I was totally afraid people would boycott the story when they found out Claire was the successor to the Pink Ranger Powers. Thanks for the compliments! I totally understand about that. Just as long as you tell me what you think from time to time, I'll be happy. I shall strive to live up to my readers expectations, but only if they keep telling me what they think and they're doing a fabulous job! Thanks again!

**Lonly Girl:** Hmm... I'm failing in throwing my readers off the right trail. Sigh. Thanks for the review! Oh, I've got plans for Kat, believe you me. You just wait and see what I've got in store for Kat. -grins- I know, I liked Rito as a bad guy as well. He was hilarious! Heehee. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Chylea3784:** You have a very valid point. It never hurts to train with new powers. I'm glad I surprised you. I'm sorry if you're disappointed about Kat not being Pink, but I have plans for her. She's not out of the loop yet. LOL! Here's the next chapter!

**grumpyk:** I'm glad you liked the chapter, even if you didn't like my choice. I have plans for Kat, though, so she'll still be in the story. I think you'll enjoy what I have planned for her. -grins-

_Last time:_

_Rocky cleared his throat and said as the others laughed. "__Right. I temporarily forgot."__ Claire shook her head and they left the airport._

Now . . .

**Chapter 29**

Claire had gone shopping with Aisha a couple days ago for more pink clothing, because of a serious lack of the color in her wardrobe. The rangers were out riding horses when the Earth was shaken by an earthquake. Claire halted her horse and said, looking around.

"Something's wrong." As if on cue, the sky darkened, making day, night.

"Let's head over there." Tommy nodded to a spot that no one could see and the rangers headed over.

Tommy lifted his communicator up to his wrist. "Zordon, what's going on?"

"Rangers, report to the Command Center immediately. A great evil has descended upon Earth." The rangers looked at each other and teleported to the Command Center.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Up in the Moon Palace, a tall monster appeared in the Throne room. Zedd stood up and asked, glaring.

"Who are you?"

"Zeddy," Rita said, swallowing hard. "This is my father, Master Vile."

"I have been watching you two bumble through fighting the Power Rangers, being defeated again and again. I decided it was time I came and did something about it. I will deal with the rangers myself."

"Hey, Ed," Rito walked in. "What was with all the- Whoa! Pops! When did you get here?"

"Just now, Rito. Here," Vile hefted a bag of bird seed at Rito. "Go feed the Tengas this special feed. It will make them stronger and smarter, making them MORE than enough of a match for those power brats, unlike those monsters you two incompetent idiots send down to battle the rangers."

Rito said, holding the jar that held Ninjor. "Ed's not incompetent, Pops. He captured Ninjor." Rito tripped and the jar smashed, releasing the Ninja master. Rito cringed and said as the Ninja master escaped. "Oops."

"RITO! I need that Ninja master in order to make sure everything goes according to my plan to capture Earth! I also needed him to get the Zeo Crystal! Only someone of purity and goodness can get the Zeo Crystal!"

Rito shrugged and said, shaking. "Sorry."

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

The Rangers arrived at the command Center and Zordon gave them a grave look.

"Rangers, Rita's father, Master Vile, has arrived on Earth. He is the greatest evil the Universe has ever seen. He has brought food for the Tengas to enhance their powers. Fortunately, I have prepared for this. Alpha and I have built new, Metallic Armor into your suits. This armor is only to be called upon in extreme emergencies. To activate it, all you need say is 'Metallic Armor, Power up!' and the armor shall encase you."

Tommy and the others nodded. "We understand, Zordon."

"Rangers!" Ninjor appeared in the Command Center and the Rangers greeted him warmly.

"Ninjor! How did you escape?" Rocky asked.

Ninjor waved Rocky's question away. "There's no time for that now, Rocky. Rangers, Vile is planning to take the Zeo Crystal from the Caves of Deception below the Moon Palace!"

"What's the Zeo Crystal?" Claire asked, her interest peaked.

Zordon took over. "The Zeo Crystal was hidden by monks from Vile's Galaxy, M-51, in the Caves of Deception thousands of years ago. The monks erected a force filed around the Zeo Crystal so that only a force of good can penetrate it and get the Crystal. Should a force of evil try to penetrate the force field, they will be turned to stone."

"We have to get the Zeo crystal before Vile does." Adam said, looking at his teammates.

"But how?" Claire asked, looking at her friends. They looked at each other, at a loss of what to do.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

On his Skull ship with Rito and Goldar, Vile created, Globbor, a monster that absorbed and adapted to anything it touched. Vile cackled and said.

"With Globbor, we'll be able to drain Ninjor and capture the rangers. Once I have them within my grasp, I can force them to get the Zeo Crystal for me."

"How are you gonna do that, Pops?" Rito asked, cocking his head to the side.

"The White and Pink rangers seem offly close. I'll use the Pink ranger to get the White ranger to get that Crystal for me." Rito and Goldar laughed and Vile sent the Tengas to deal with the rangers.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

The rangers were trying to think of ways to get to the Zeo crystal when the alarms went off. They jumped up and Alpha said, tapping some keys.

"Ay-yi-yi, Rangers! The Tengas are attacking Bulk and Skull at Angel Grove Park!"

Tommy nodded and called out, the rangers taking their stances. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!" The rangers teleported to the park and started fighting the Tengas, only to find that the Tengas are too strong.

"Tommy," Claire said as she got up, holding her shoulder. "We need to use the Metallic armor."

Tommy nodded. "I hear you." The rangers gathered together and called out in unison.

"Metallic Armor, Power up!" The armor appeared and the rangers looked at each other before taking out the Tengas with their new weapon.

"Alright!" Rocky cheered when the Tengas retreated. "That was awesome!"

"Well done, Rangers. Report back to the Command Center." The rangers nodded and Tommy replied.

"We're on our way." The rangers teleported to the Command Center and Zordon looked at them all, a grave expression on his face.

"Rangers, you must decide who is going to the Caves of Deception and retrieving the crystal. It needs to be destroyed so that Master Vile may not use it."

"I'll go." Tommy said, looking at the others.

"I'll go with you." Claire said, stepping up with a look of determination on her face.

"Claire, I'm not risking you getting hurt or captured." Tommy said, squeezing his girlfriend's arm gently.

"Tommy, you need back up. You can't do it alone so I'm going with you."

Tommy finally gave in. "Alright. We'll go get the Zeo Crystal and get out of there."

"How are you going to distract Zedd and Rita?" Adam asked, looking at his leader.

"I'll tell them that I want to be evil again." Tommy replied, looking at his fellow rangers.

"Then I'll go get the Zeo Crystal and come back to get you." Claire stated.

Zordon looked down at Alpha. "Alpha, prepare to teleport Tommy and Claire to the Moon Palace." Zordon looked at Claire. "Once in the Caves of Deception, you will be unable to contact the Command Center or the rangers."

Claire nodded, apprehension growing in the pit of her stomach. "I understand."

Zordon nodded. "May the Power protect you." The two nodded and teleported out of the Command Center in twin lights of White and Pink.

Tommy and Claire landed in the Moon Palace and walked silently to the Throne room. They hid behind a pillar and watched as Zedd and Rita talked.

"What are we going to do, Zeddy?" Rita asked, as Zedd paced.

"I don't know, but we have to find a way to defeat the rangers before Vile does!"

Tommy prepared to go out there and Claire said, looking up at her boyfriend. "Be careful, Tommy." Tommy nodded.

"I will." He walked into the throne room and asked, confronting the two. "What if you had a ranger on the inside?" Claire watched for a second before heading off to the Caves of Deception.

Zedd bristled with anger. "White ranger! How did you get in here?!"

Tommy waved Zedd's question away. "I wish to return to serving you, my Empress."

Rita cackled. "I knew you would come crawling back one day!v

"My only wish is to serve you, my Empress."

"Step into this machine." Rita said, leading Tommy to a Machine that had slots where the words, mean, meaner, cruel, torture, and evil were written. Tommy took off his helmet and stepped into it. Flames erected around his legs and he looked at Zedd and Rita.

"What is this!"

"This is the Evil-Reviver machine to make you truly evil. Once the arrow hits Evil, you'll never be able to reverse it!" Zedd replied, laughing.

A red line started up his legs, representing the amount of evil rising in him. He watched as the arrow moved, hoping Claire would find the Zeo Crystal quickly.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Back on Earth, Globbor had captured Ninjor and drained him of enough of his power to be able to transform partly into Ninjor. Ninjor was on Vile's Skull ship, glaring at the villain.

"Vile," Ninjor said, struggling with his bonds. "You won't get away with this!"

Vile laughed. "But I already have." He turned to Globbor. "Globbor, go down to Angel Grove and engage the rangers and their megazords." Globbor nodded and disappeared.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Back in the Command Center, Billy was working on a remote control that would allow he, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha to pilot the Shogun Megazord, since they didn't have Tommy and Claire, and the Ninja zords automatically. Billy finished with the last part and said, grinning.

"It's done!"

"Just in time, too." Zordon said. "Look to the Viewing Globe." The rangers turned and Zordon continued. "Globbor is back and destroying Angel Grove."

"Alright, guys, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!" The rangers summoned their Shogun zords and with Billy's remote control, they formed the Shogun Megazord.

Globbor wrapped his tentacles around the Shogun Megazord and sprayed it with a substance that knocked out the power in the zord.

"We're loosing power!" Adam said, tapping keys and buttons.

"We have to evacuate the Shogun Megazord and get into the Ninja Megazord." The rangers nodded and they evacuated just as the Shogun Megazord fell over, heavily damaged.

"We can't get too close guys." Aisha said, as the Ninja Megazord circled Globbor.

"We have to if we're going to land some hits." Rocky replied.

"Whoa!" Aisha pointed forward and the rangers looked, only to see a Ninjor-powered Globbor standing before them. Then the Ninjor-powered Globbor tore the Shogun and Ninja Megazords apart. Tommy watched as the red line moved passed his knees. Zedd looked up and said, roaring in anger.

"The Pink ranger is in the Caves of Deception! She's going for the Zeo Crystal!"

Tommy smirked. "She'll get it too. I have faith in her."

Rita cackled and said, smirking maliciously at Tommy. "You may have faith in her, but does she have faith in herself?"

Tommy glared. "I know she does." The red line moved up his thighs to his hips and Tommy sent a silent message to Claire, telling her to hurry up and find the Zeo Crystal.


	30. Chapter 30

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story **

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** This Chapter is dedicated to grumpyk, who gave me my **100th** review! Thanks, grumpyk!

**Shout outs **

**zeopurple:** You know, I didn't even think of Tommy saying that in Dino Thunder, but now that you mention it, it is kind of funny. Thanks! I thought it was pretty creative on my part, but that's probably just me.

**Lonly Girl:** I'm glad you liked it! I have very good plans for Kat. Don't you worry. Hmm... yet another pair I hadn't ever considered before. . .

**grumpyk:** I really think you'll like, if not love, what I have in store for Kat. I know, I love it when girls have guts in stories! It makes the stories all the more interesting!

**PrettyDiva:** Thanks, I thought it was pretty intriguing too! Here's the next chapter!

**ggirl657:** Thanks! I'm not really planning a set number, mostly because this first part of the story (yes it is in two parts, high school and post high school/college) is going to go until they pass the Turbo Powers on to Ashley, Cassie, TJ, and Carlos. I'll keep writing chapters until that happens, so this may reach almost 100 chapters. Who knows?

**Chylea3784:** Did Tommy ever have sanity to begin with? -scratches head- Claire knows she needs to hurry a lot, but those darn false visions just put a damper in the day. Sigh. Whatever will she do? -grins- As for the cliffhangers . . . I'm sorry! Don't tear out your hair! Blame the plot bunnies! (I love that phrase 'blame the plot bunnies!' heeheehee) It's ok. I totally understand. I hate it when a story I like has cliffhanger.

_Last time_

_Tommy glared. "I know she does." The red line moved up his thighs to his hips and Tommy sent a silent message to Claire, telling her to hurry up and find the Zeo Crystal._

Now . . .

**Chapter 30**

Claire crept through the Caves of Deception and her first trial came within minutes of her arrival in the Caves. She saw the other rangers and asked, confused.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Adam replied, depressed.

"Claire, the battle's over. We lost." The rangers heads hung and Aisha said, hopelessly.

"It's awful! Tommy's totally evil now!"

Billy nodded. "Vile has agreed to spare us and our families, if we give him the Zeo Crystal."

"Claire, you've got to join us! Surrender now!" Rocky said, holding out his hands for her to take.

Claire glared. "I don't know who you are, but my friends would never surrender!" The rangers disappeared and Claire looked heavenward. "If I get out of here, remind me to kiss Tommy." She moved on and her next taunt hit home.

Claire was moving forward when her mother appeared in front of her. "Mom?"

Elizabeth St. James smiled at her daughter. "Hello, Claire. You've grown into a beautiful young woman." Her smile turned malicious. "You killed me, in that car accident Claire! It was your fault!"

"No," Claire shook her head. "I didn't mean to, Mama! I swear! It was an accident! It wasn't my fault! It wasn't my fault!" The image of her mother disappeared and Claire swallowed hard. "It wasn't my fault." She moved on and came up against Goldar, Rito, Tommy as the Evil Green Ranger, and Kim. She won against all of them and arrived at the force field, encasing the Zeo Crystal.

"Yes! I did it!" She carefully took the Zeo Crystal from it's place and teleported back to the Palace, into the Throne room.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

"You don't have long left to be a good guy, White Ranger. Say goodbye to being good forever!" Lord Zedd laughed and Tommy breathed deeply as the red line reached his chest.

"Not so fast, Zedd." They turned around and Claire was standing there with the Zeo crystal in hand. She pointed it at Tommy and it sucked the evil out of him. Tommy smiled and went over to Claire.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Claire smiled up at him. "Never." Tommy smiled and said, walking over to the caged Falconzord.

"I believe this belongs to me." He put his hand on the cage of the Falconzord and they teleported out of the palace and back to the Command Center.

When Tommy and Claire arrived, Billy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky cheered.

"You did it!" Aisha hugged Claire and Claire grinned. "I know. I thought I was going to be too late to save Tommy." Then it hit her. "Oh, by the way," She took off her helmet as Tommy took off his and brought Tommy's lips down to hers. Tommy kissed her back and the rangers catcalled.

Tommy and Claire broke apart only to have the sensors go off on them.

"Ay yi yi! Globbor's back and looking stronger than ever!"

"Let's do it guys. Back to action!"

The rangers arrived in the Ninja Megafalconzord, the Zeo Crystal in the Falconzord. Tommy said, pointing at Globbor.

"You're going down!"

"That's what you think." Ninjor-Globbor said. Then he attacked the Megazords, sending them falling to defeat. The rangers were thrown from their zords and watched helplessly as Vile teleported them to his M-51 Galaxy.

Tommy felt particularly helpless. "Oh man!"

Billy asked, cocking his head to the side. "What's wrong, Tommy?"

"The Zeo Crystal is still inside the Falconzord." Tommy's chin was on his chest.

"Don't worry," Claire said, getting up and helping Tommy up. "We'll get our Zords back. We are the Power Rangers after all." The rangers nodded and went back to the Command Center.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

At the Youth Center, Master Vile organized a party to celebrate his victory over the rangers. Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Rito, and various monsters were in attendance. Master Vile said, laughing.

"In less than 24 hours, Earth will be no more."

The rangers, in civilian form, watched from a table as Master Vile began dancing. Claire cringed and said as a conga line with Bulk and Skull in it made their way towards them. "That was something I was hoping to avoid seeing."

"Master Vile?" Rocky asked, cringing himself.

Claire nodded. "Yup. Master Vile." Their communicators went off and they looked at each other before going over to their alcove.

"We read you, Billy." Tommy said, watching for any signs of attack.

"Guys, come back to the Command Center. I've found the Zords!"

"We're on our way, Billy." Tommy said and they teleported to the Command Center. They arrived at the same time as Adam and Aisha.

"Where are they Billy?" Aisha asked, standing next to him.

"They're in the M-51 galaxy, Vile's galaxy."

"Rangers," Zordon said, as the Rangers turned to the Viewing Globe. "Master Vile has left your zords on a deserted and destroyed planet in M-51 Galaxy. From there, Master Vile plans activating the power of the Zeo Crystal by remote control and destroying the Earth with the crystal's incredible powers. The only way you can restore the zords to full power is to energize the Zeo Crystal with your power coins. Beware, Rangers, this is a very dangerous mission."

"We have to do this, Zordon, if we're going to fight Master Vile." Claire said, looking up at her mentor. Her fellow rangers nodded.

"Very well, rangers. May the Power protect you." The rangers morphed and teleported to the planet where their zords were being held.

"Whoa! That's some bad rusting." Claire commented and Billy tried getting through the rust with his Blade-Blaster.

Billy shook his head. "It's too thick to get through with my Blade-Blaster."

"What if we all fired in the exact same place?" Claire asked, looking at the others.

"That could work." Tommy replied. "Take out your Blade-Blasters and fire at the same time. Ready? Now!" The rangers all fired at the same time and they broke through the rust corrosion around the Megazord's toe port, entering their rusted zord.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Back on Earth, Master Vile activated the Zeo Crystal and said, talking into the skull shaped microphone.

"Monsters, I have just activated the Zeo Crystal! Earth shall soon fall and we shall rule!" The monsters laughed and continued to party.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

The rangers were going up the ladder when the Megazords suddenly moved. Claire looked around and asked as she climbed up the ladder behind Tommy.

"What was that?"

"Whatever it was, it wasn't good." Adam replied.

"Let's just find the Zeo Crystal and get our Megazords back." Rocky said, and the rangers continued climbing.

The rangers reached the engine room and they looked around.

"Look!" Adam said, pointing ahead of them. "There's the Zeo Crystal!" The rangers went over to it and formed a circle.

"Ready?" Tommy asked. The others nodded and said in unison.

"Ready!" They pulled out their power coins and energize the Zeo Crystal with their own powers, cutting off Master Vile's connection to the Crystal. The rangers cheered and went back to Earth with their zords.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Master Vile roared in anger. "NO! THOSE BLASTED POWER BRATS THWARTED MY PLANS! GLOBBOR!" The monster came forward and Vile said, glaring. "Get down to Angel Grove and destroy that blasted city!" Globbor nodded and went down to Angel Grove.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

The rangers landed in Angel Grove with their re-energized zords and took on Globbor, who heavily damaged the rangers.

"I don't know how much more the megazords can take of this?!" Claire said, reading the damage levels on the megazords.

"Rangers," Zordon said, communicating to them through the com system in the megazords. "Globbor's weakness is sunlight. Right now, he's feeding off of the darkness. I am re-routing the energy in the Command Center to block out the solar eclipse now." The rangers watched in awe as sunlight gradually lit Angel Grove again.

"Guys, look!" Aisha pointed out the front of the Megazord and the rangers watched as Globbor exploded in various spots.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

On the Skull ship, Ninjor felt the power coming back to him. He gripped his hands in fists and broke free.

"You'll never win, Vile, as long as the I and the Power Rangers are here to save the day!" Then Ninjor escaped and went into Ninja Warrior mode.

"Let's make this guy pay for what he's done!" Ninjor said, looking at the rangers.

"You said it!" Tommy replied and together, the rangers and Ninjor destroyed Globbor.

"Rangers," Zordon said, as the rangers cheered. "the battle is far from over. You need to power up the Metallic armor and to split up the Zeo Crystal into five sub-crystals. Once you have done that, you must scatter them through time and space, where no one can reach them."

"We hear you loud and clear Zordon." Tommy turned to the other rangers. "Let's do it guys!" The rangers chanted all at once. "Metallic Armor, Power up!"

The rangers went to Angel Grove Desert and and used their metallic armor to break the Zeo crystal into the five sub Crystals- Star, Oval, Triangle, rectangle, and double bars.

"Hope this works," Tommy muttered and a worm hole opened, courtesy of Zordon and Alpha, and the rangers blasted the five Zeo crystals into time and space.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Master Vile, glowered as he opened a Comm line with his daughter.

"I'll get those pesky brats yet, Daughter. Make no mistake about that!"

"Not as easy as it looks, is it Dad!" Rita asked, cackling. Vile closed the comm line and went back to thinking about how he was going to destroy the power rangers.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

The rangers teleported back to the grove of trees they had teleported from and grabbed the reins of their horses.

"I'm ready for a nice long ride." Claire said, getting up into the saddle of her horse.

"Sounds good to me." Aisha climbed up on her horse and the guys followed. Then they galloped across the field with Lt. Stone, Bulk, and Skull following them.


	31. Chapter 31

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** Here it is. Sigh. I'm not happy about this chapter, but I'll let you decide whether it's good or not.

**Shout outs**

**Lonly Girl:** I know it! I'm glad you like it. As for Kat, she'll come in soon enough, though not this chapter. Just wait. I have something spectacular planned for our Kat. I promise. Just need to figure out how to work it in. Sigh. That's the hard part.

**HarryPassionFan:** Thanks! I thought it would be a good challenge for her to face, though it made me sad as I wrote it. Great! Cause I'll be updating within the next two days. I hope.

**zeopurple:** I know. I love it when girls kick butt! LOL! Thanks, cause this chapter is a disaster. I just know. It sucks. Sigh. We writers are so critical of our work. It's a sickness really . . .

**PrettyDiva:** Yup! I'm glad you loved it! This chapter sucks. Just to let you know. I tried to do what I could with it, but oh well. I know it, I had to come to my review page just to make sure it wasn't just me. I'm glad you love it! I love writing it! Thanks! I love that word, Morphinominal! It's just a fun word. I digress. I'm hoping to update within the next two days or so.

_Last time_

_"Sounds good to me." Aisha climbed up on her horse and the guys followed. Then they galloped across the field with Lt. Stone, Bulk, and Skull following them. _

Now . . .

**Chapter 31 **

It had been almost two weeks since Kim had left to train for the Pan Globals and a week since the Rangers had received the Metallic Armor. It was Claire's birthday and Tommy and the others decided to blindfold her and take her out to her favorite amusement park, just outside Angel Grove.

"Where are we going?" Claire asked, as they drove. Tommy smiled and replied, kissing her fingers.

"Just a little farther, Beautiful." Claire smiled and settled back in her seat.

When they came to a stop, Tommy helped Claire out of his jeep and her friends said, as Tommy took the Blindfold off. "Happy Birthday!" Claire smiled and hugged her friends before kissing Tommy on the cheek.

"Thanks you guys!" The rangers smiled and went into the amusement park.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Up in the Lunar Palace, Master Vile was handing his son an object. Rito asked, studying the round object.

"What is it, Pops?"

"That, Rito, is the Orb of Doom. I want you to go down to Earth and reverse it's rotation! Once you do that, everyone- including the blasted power Rangers- will be younger! The rangers, being young, will be powerless and we'll crush them!"

"Ooh! I got it! So all I do is go down and it'll do it's thing?" Vile nodded and Rito left the Moon Palace.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

The rangers were heading towards the ferris wheel when they heard yelling and screaming. Claire and the others headed for the entrance and saw Rito holding a sphere in his hand. Tommy and the others ran over and asked, glaring at Rito.

"What are you doing here Rito?"

"I'm here to change the course of history." Rito replied, smirking.

"Well we're here to stop you!" They rushed at Rito and "m, " avail. Rito stuck out the sphere and Claire asked, watching as she and her friends went from 16 year olds to 10 year olds.

"What's going on?" Tommy looked at his hands before looking at his friends.  
"I don't know, but it can't be good." Rito said, grinning down at the Power Kids.

"Aww, aren't you cute power pukes?"

"You're going down for ruining my birthday!" Claire yelled, glaring at him.

"Big words for someone in pink tights!" Rito said, tilting his head sideways. "Well, I gotta go. People to see, a Planet to destroy. You know how it is." Rito disappeared and the kids looked at each other.

"What are we going to do?"

"We better get back to the Command Center." Adam said, and the rangers nodded.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Up in the Moon Palace, Zedd looked at Rita. He said, shocked.

"The old coot did it! You know what this means don't you? It means I'll never hear the end of it!"

"Poor Zeddy!" Rita crooned and Zedd glared at her.

"You're not helping, Rita." Rita frowned and Vile walked in.

"So what did you think, Zedd?"

"Congratulations, Vile. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go do something." Zedd left the Chamber along with Rita, Rito, and Goldar. They went down to Earth and made themselves monster sized. Then they started destroying Angel Grove.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Zedd, Rita, Goldar, and Rito were destroying Angel Grove when they were suddenly back to normal size.

"Vile! What is the meaning of this?!" Vile glowered at them and teleported them back to the Moon palace where he laid into them.

"You nearly ruined my perfect plan, you imbeciles! I'm holding a monster conference! Several monsters from other planets will be in attendance and we will be discussing how best to destroy Earth! I will not have you lost recking my perfect plans! Stay out of my way and Stay! Up! Here!" Vile disappeared and Zedd glowered at his wife.

"I hate your father."

Rita nodded. "Don't Worry, Zeddy. I hate him too!"

Zedd gave Rita a dry look. "You would, Rita, he's you're father."

"Well, I guess that's a given." If Zedd had eyes, they would have rolled.

Goldar muttered to Rito. "You would think so anyway." Rito nodded and the two left the arguing evil couple.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

The rangers looked at each other as they ran through the desert, trying to get to the Command Center. They were stopped every ten minutes by a few putty Patrollers. Claire said, looking at her friends after the latest battle.

"This is getting ridiculous." They nodded and Adam said before they continued running.

"I just hope we get to the Command Center soon. I have a really bad feeling about all of this." The rangers nodded and soon they reached the mountains.

"Look!" Rocky said, pointing ahead. "There's the Command Center!"

"Let's go!" Aisha said and the rangers nodded.

The rangers went to the doors and they opened, allowing the rangers entrance to the Command Center. They went over to the inner doors and they slid open. Alpha was busy at the computers while Zordon was watching. The rangers ran in and Tommy said, looking up at Zordon.

"Zordon, what's happened?"

"Master Vile has used the Orb of Doom to reverse the Earth's rotation, reverting everyone to a younger form."

"Is there any way the Earth can be set back to normal?" Claire asked, looking up at Zordon.

"It is quite possible, young Claire, but there are larger concerns that we must deal with first."

"Zordon," Alpha said, looking up at the Rangers' mentor. "Why not summon the Alien Rangers from the planet Aquitar to defend Earth until the rangers are restored?"

"It looks as if we'll have to, Alpha. Contact the Aquitarian rangers immediately."

"Contacting now."

The rangers looked at the viewing globe and saw someone appear in the screen.

"Hello, I am Delphine, leader of the Aquitarian rangers. Who are you?"

Tommy stepped forward and replied, nodding. "I'm Tommy Oliver, Leader of Earth's ranger team."

"But . . . well . . . you're so young!" Delphine looked at him, confused.

"Delphine," Zordon said, making the alien look up at him. "Master Vile has used the Orb of Doom to reverse Earth's rotation, reverting the power rangers into children. We need you and your teammates to come to Earth and defend it while we attempt correct the Earth's rotation."

Delphine looked as if she wanted more time to think about it, but she said, nodding. "We're coming Zordon. It would be an honor to defend Earth until the time when the rangers are restored to normal."

"Thank you, Delphine." They cut communications and Alpha held his head between his hands.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! Zordon, we are not able to access the Ninja zords or Ninjor! What are we going to do?!"

"Be calm, Alpha 5. We still have the Shogun Zords. The Aquitarian rangers will also have weapons of their own." Alpha was about to say something when the Alien rangers teleported in.

"Greetings, Zordon, from Aquitar."

"Thank you for coming, Delphine. While you are here, you will have full use of the Shogun zords and access to any weapons you may need."

"We have weapons of our own, Zordon." Aurico replied, nodding to the sage wizard.

"Very well," Zordon replied, nodding. "We must prepare quickly. There is a Monster Council preparing to invade Earth and attack Angel Grove. Master Vile pushed back the attack now that he knows the Aquitarian rangers are here." Zordon turned to Alpha and said, ignoring the protest coming form the Kid Rangers. "Alpha, teleport the rangers home. They will be safer there." Alpha was about to teleport the rangers when the alarms went off.

"Ay yi yi, Zordon! Rito and Goldar are putting explosives outside the Command Center!"

"We'll-" Tommy started but Alpha cut him off.

"I'll go disarm them." Alpha left the Command Center and found the devices. There was less than a minute left. "Which wire . . . which wire?" Alpha picked the green wire and snipped it. The time stopped at five seconds. "Whew. That was close." Alpha went back inside the Command Center and the rangers cheered.

"That was great Alpha!" Aisha said, grinning.

"Aw shucks!" Alpha said, bashful. The Kid Rangers laughed, but the lightheartedness faded.

"Rangers, we are not through yet. You must travel into the past to get the Zeo Sub-crystals. Lord Zedd will surely be planning to destroy your power coins."

"When do we leave?" Aisha asked.

"As soon as we can arrange it." Zordon replied.

"I'll get started on finding wormholes." Billy said, as he started searching for them.

"You will be jumping through time to bring the Zeo Crystal back to the present and restore the Earth to it's proper rotation." The Kid Rangers nodded and they started preparing to search for the Zeo Crystals just as the Aquitarian rangers started to prepare for the impending battle.

**AN:** Sigh. This is not one of my best chapters. -grimace- The next one should be a lot better though. I hope.


	32. Chapter 32 Rocky's Quest

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story **

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** Sorry for the wait, guys. Fanfiction wasn't letting me post for some reason. Anyway, here's chapter 32! Hope you guys like it better than chapter 31! I do!

**Shout outs**

**PrettyDiva:** Really? Thanks! I thought it was awful. Sigh. I'm such a critic of myself but I'm glad you liked it!

**Lonly Girl:** Thanks! That's two votes of confidence! Hmm... I like it! I just might use it! Thanks! I'm glad you love reading it cause I love writing it!

**zeopurple:** Don't I know it. I think all writers have it. Thanks for that, it really boosts my confidence now that I have three votes of confidence for this chapter! Here's chapter 32! I hope you like it!

**Red Dragon Spirit Ranger:** I know, I find that pretty annoying as well. Thanks! I will keep writing! I can't let my fans down! Here's chapter 32.

**Chylea3784:** I know, sigh. Don't you hate it when you can't get a chapter just right, but can't think of any other way to write it so it's better? I'm glad I'm not the only one with these troubles in any case. I'm glad my readers don't hate this story! It would make me sad! Here's Chapter 32 and hopefully it's better than chapter 31!

_Last time_

"_You will be jumping through time to bring the Zeo Crystal back to the present and restore the Earth to it's proper rotation." The Kid Rangers nodded and they started preparing to search for the Zeo Crystals just as the Aquitarian rangers started to prepare for the impending battle._

Now . . .

**_Chapter 32_**

Billy found the time hole and said, opening it in the Command Center. "It's time." The rangers looked at each other and Tommy said, turning to Billy, Alpha, Zordon, and the Aquitarians.

"We'll see you guys when we get back." The rangers jumped through the hole and it closed.

"Now what?" Alpha asked, looking between Zordon and Billy.

"Now . . . now we wait." Billy replied.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Rocky dropped to the ground and grunted. He got up and looked around. It was obvious he was in a forest. He heard rustling and was about to duck when he saw young Mexican boy, about his age, come through the trees.

"Who are you?" The boy asked in Spanish.

Rocky dusted himself off and replied, holding out his hand. "Rocky. Who are you?"

The boy grinned and shook Rocky's hand. "I'm Pablo."

Rocky grinned back and asked, as the two walked towards the village. "Can you help me look for something?" Pablo looked over at him and replied, nodding.

"If I can. What is it?"

Rocky replied, looking down at his feet before looking at Pablo. "It's a crystal."

"I think I know what you're talking about." Pablo, pale, replied, apprehensively.

"Do you know where it is?" Rocky asked, looking over at Pablo.

Pablo nodded. "I do, but it's very dangerous, getting there."

"I need to get there. I need that crystal." Rocky said, laying a hand on Pablo's shoulder.

Pablo nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Cestro was regaining his strength at the Angel Grove Lake when he was attacked by one of Zedd's Monsters, Witchblade.

"You're mine, Alien!"

"Not even close, Witchblade!" Cestro knocked Witchblade back and their fight started.

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

"Ay-yi-yi! Cestro is being attacked by Witchblade at Angel Grove Lake!"

The Alien ranges morphed and teleported to their friend's side.

"You got here just in time." Cestro morphed and Aurico said, grinning.

"We can't let you have all the fun!" Cestro grumbled and the Aquitarian rangers fought off and defeated Witchblade.

Witchblade grew huge and the Aquitarian tried to call their zords from Aquitar.

"Why isn't it working?" Aurico asked, looking to his leader for answers.

"Aquitarian rangers," Zordon said, communicating with the communicators they had. "It isn't working because Lord Zedd has placed a forcefield around Earth, preventing your battle borgs from coming to your aid. The Shogun zords will be of use to you."

"Thank you, Zordon." Delphine replied, as she and the Alien rangers summoned the Shogun zords.

The Alien rangers defeated Witchblade and teleported back to the Command Center. Zordon said as they arrived.

"I fear that this is only the beginning. The sooner the rangers come back to the present with their pieces of the Zeo Crystal the better."

Delphine nodded. "For all of us."

PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR

Rocky followed Pablo to the village Pablo hailed from. As the two walked through, Rocky was awed by the different goods being sold, everything from Colorful scarves to colorful rugs, to fans used in dances, to a variety of clothing.

"This is so cool." Pablo nodded, chest puffed out with pride.

"My village has the best clothing makers and the best authentic designs for fans."

Rocky grinned. "Very cool." Pablo grinned and they made their way to the base of a volcano that looked ready to erupt.

"The crystal you're looking for is in the volcano. Good luck, _mi amigo_." Rocky nodded.

"Thanks, _mi amigo_." Pablo waved to him and Rocky started to make his way up the side of the mountain.

Rocky went forward and the soil slid out from beneath his feet. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be.

As Rocky continued to make his way up the side of the Volcano, it kept spitting out ash. I have to get in there and get the crystal before the volcano blows! Rocky reached the top of the volcano and looked down into it. About five feet down, lay the piece of the crystal Rocky had been sent to retrieve.

Rocky looked around and saw a thick vine hanging over the edge of the volcano. He grabbed it and started down the inside of the Volcano. He went slowly and soon reached the sub-crystal. He grabbed it and it glowed blue in his hands.

Rocky grinned and shimmied up the vine. He pulled himself up over the edge and discovered that the Volcano had stopped getting ready to blow.

"Yes! I did it!" He went back down the side of the volcano and as he went, he heard the cheering from the village. He grinned and was about to go out to greet them when he was teleported back to the future. It was then that he realized that Pablo was a young version of his grandfather.

"Rocky!" Rocky appeared in the Command Center and grinned.

"Hey Alpha! Hey Billy! I got my part of the crystal!"

"Great!" Billy took the sub-crystal from Rocky and placed it on a circular stand. "Now all we have to do is wait for the others to come back with their parts!"

"It was the coolest thing!"

"Was it?" Billy asked grinning at Rocky.

"Yeah! I met my grandpa when he was a kid! He led me up to a volcano and I had to go down in it and get my crystal and it was great!"

"Go into a volcano?" Billy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rocky nodded. "Yeah! When I got it, the volcano stopped acting like it was about to explode."

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! Rocky, I'm going to overload if you continue doing things like that!" Alpha said, shaking his head.

Rocky laughed. "Don't worry, Alpha. I'll be just fine. I am a ranger." Billy laughed and replied, grinning.

"He's right, Alpha. He is a ranger." Rocky grinned and Zordon said sobering Rocky, Billy and the Alien Rangers.

"Billy, I need you to go find a device to combine the Zeo Sub-Crystal into one. It should be near the base of the Mountains that surround the Command Center." Billy nodded and left to go find it.


	33. Chapter 33 Adam's Quest

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** This Chapter is Adam's adventure to find his part of the Zeo Crystal! Hope you like it!

**Shout outs**

**PrettyDiva:** I know! It's he adorable?! I know, I laughed too! grins I'm glad you loved it! Here's chapter 33!

**Chylea3784:** I know! I was so much happier with chapter 32! As for the upward trend, I hope it continues as well! Here's chapter 33!

**PernDragonrider:** Hey! I'm glad you loved it! Well thank you, I try to do what I can with Claire and weaving her into the story. I totally understand hectic life. I promise. Here's chapter 33!

**grumpyk:** I'm glad you liked it! Presenting . . . Chapter 33!  
_  
Last time_

_"Billy, I need you to go find a device to combine the Zeo Sub-Crystal into one. It should be near the base of the Mountains that surround the Command Center." Billy nodded and left to go find it._

Now . . .

**_Chapter 33_**

Billy was using a locater device that Alpha had given him when his communicator beeped.

"I read you Alpha."

"Billy, Lord Zedd has sent Arachnofiend after you to stop you from getting finding the Zeo Crystal combinator (AN: lame I know, but it was the best I could come up with having not seen this episode, unfortunately)."

"I'll keep a look out!" Billy was knocked off his feet and he looked up to see a large, spider like creature. "I think it's found me."

"Ay-yi-yi! Be careful Billy!" Billy dove out of the way of the Arachnofiend and picked up the scanner, and was about to continue his search for the Zeo Crystal Combinator when he was caught in Arachnofiend's web. This is not looking good, Billy thought as he struggled to get free of the sticky web.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

_Korea, 1890_

Adam landed outside a village and looked around. He made his way down the side of the hill and went into the village. The first person he ran into was a middle-aged man.

"I'm looking for an old, wise man, Kai-Ogi."

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about." The man walked off and Adam tried a young woman.

"Do you know where Kai-Ogi is?"

"I'm sorry, no." Adam ran into an old man and the old man asked, looking up at him.

"Looking for someone?"

"Yes!" Adam felt hope rise up in him. "I'm looking for Kai-Ogi. Do you know him?"

"Nope, but I can lead you to what your heart is searching for." Adam shook his head and replied, walking away.

"I have to keep looking for Kai-Ogi. I'm sorry." Adam walked off and continued asking people if they knew where Kai-Ogi was. He kept getting the same answer: no.

As Adam looked for Kai-Ogi, he kept running into the same old man who kept trying to lead him off on the wrong path. Adam kept trying to give the old man the brush off, but he just wasn't taking the hint. _I wish my friends were here. They would know what to do._ Adam thought as he, yet again, tried to give the old man the brush off.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

_Angel Grove, present_

The Alien rangers looked at each other as they looked in a car wash.

"Should we try it out?" Cestro asked, looking at his teammates.

"Why not?" Delphine replied.

The Alien rangers went into the car wash and soaked up the water. When they came out, they were squeaky clean.

"That was interesting!" Aurico replied, grinning at his teammates.

"Let's do it again!" Corcus (the Black Alien ranger) said, grinning at his teammates.

Cestro (the blue Alien Ranger), Delphine (the White Alien Ranger), Aurico (the Red Alien Ranger), and Tideus (the Yellow Alien Ranger), and Corcus went through the car wash again, puzzling the owner of the car wash.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Adam sighed as he sat down in the grass next to a small pond. He still hadn't found Kai-Ogi and he was no closer to finding his part of the Zeo Crystal. He stared into the water, trying to think about what he should do next, when the old man appeared next to him. Adam gave an irritated sigh and the old man said, smiling.

"I know where you can find who you are looking for."

Adam gave the old man a wary look. "You do?"

The old man nodded. "He is sitting next to you." Adam's eyes widened. The old man nodded. "I am Master Kai-Ogi. You are looking for a crystal are you not?"

Adam, who was too stunned to say anything, nodded. The old man stood up and said, helping Adam up.

"Come with me." Adam followed Kai-Ogi and the old Master led him back to a building he had passed many time in his search for the old Master.

"I passed this place many times today."

Kai-Ogi nodded. "Indeed, you have. You, young ranger, need to learn to look with you heart, instead of your eyes. While you're eyes can see many things, you heart can see more." Adam bowed to the wise old sage.

"I will learn."

"I know you will. Therefore, it is with confidence, that I give you this." Kai-Ogi handed Adam his part of the Zeo Crystal. Once in Adam's hands, the shard of the crystal glowed green.

"Thank you, Master Kai-Ogi. I will use it wisely." Master Kai-Ogi nodded and Adam disappeared to his present.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

The Alien rangers were about to go through the car wash for the fourth time when their communicators beeped. They went behind the car wash and Zordon said, sobering them.

"Billy is in grave trouble. He has been caught in Arachnofiend's web while searching for the Zeo Crystal Combinator."

"We're leaving to help him now, Zordon." The Alien rangers morphed and teleported to where Billy was being held.

The Alien rangers defeated Arachnofiend and freed Billy from his sticky prison.

"Thanks guys. You arrived just in time."

"You're welcome, Billy." Delphine nodded to him and Billy said, grinning.

"The best thing that came out of this whole situation was that I found the Zeo Crystal Combinator."

"Let's get back to the Command Center." The Alien rangers and Billy teleported into the Command Center and heard Adam talking.

"-And this old man who kept bothering me was really Master Kai-Ogi! I was totally shocked when I found out it was him."

"I would be too!" Rocky replied, stunned.

"He gave me my piece of the crystal after he gave me some advice I intend to follow."

"What was that?" Rocky asked, cocking his head to the side.

"To see with my heart as well as my eyes."

Rocky whistled. "That's some pretty good advice."

"Indeed it is, Rocky."

Billy grinned and said, stepping forward. "I found the Zeo Crystal Combinator, Zordon."

"Very good Billy. Now all we need is for the other three to get back." Zordon replied, looking down at the rangers.

"I hope they get back soon." Rocky replied.

Adam nodded. "I can't wait to find out how they found their crystals." Rocky grinned and Billy started to set up the device after he placed the green Zeo Sub-crystal in it's place.

* * *

**AN: **So? Did it make you excited? Are you waiting for more? I hope so! 

**AN-2:** Anyabar1987 has some pretty cool stories! If you like Harry Potter, and even if you don't, I advice you to check 'em out! They rock my socks off! LOL:D


	34. Chapter 34 Tommy and Claire's Quests

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL :D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** These are Claire and Tommy's quests. Hope ya like 'em!

**Shout outs**

**Lonly Girl**: I'm glad it made you excited! That was my goal! I'm already writing the sequel, hon. I'm way ahead of you! I'm glad you love it! Here's Chapter 34! Enjoy!

**PernDragonrider:** I'm glad you still love this story! I feel like he got gypped in the series so I'm giving him bigger roles to play in my story. Thanks for the compliments! Here's Chapter 34! I hope you like it just as much!

**zeopurple:** I'm glad you thought it was great! I thought so too! Much better than the disaster that was 31 shudders. I know, I thought that was pretty funny too! Great! Well, here are Tommy and Claire's quests to find their shards of the Zeo Crystal. Hope you like it!

**grumpyk:** Here's more: Chapter 34!

**PrettyDiva:** Thanks! Adam is just lovable! Here's Chapter 34!

**Red Dragon Spirit Ranger:** Yeah, it did, didn't it? Oh well. I want to give him a bigger role in my story because I feel like he got gypped in the series! Really? I just pulled that out of thin air. Really?! You're going to follow it? Wow. That makes me feel all tingly inside! Here's Chapter 34!

_Last time_

_Adam nodded. "I can't wait to find out how they found their crystals." Rocky grinned and Billy started to set up the device after he placed the green Zeo Sub-crystal in it's place. _

Now . . .

**_Chapter 34- Claire and Tommy's Quests_**

Claire landed on the ground and looked around. Where ever she was, it was beautiful. The grass was emerald green and the trees were tall and lush.

Claire started walking forward and heard something coming toward her. She dove behind a bush and saw a young man come up in a black jeep. He looked like Tommy with his long, dark brown hair and Native American good looks, but he had her emerald green eyes and her lips.

"Oh my goodness!" He looked over at her and asked, leaning around.

"Who's there?" Claire swallowed and came out from behind the bush.

"Me." The young man smiled at her and said.

"Can I help you?"

Claire asked, blinking. "Yes. I'm looking for something. A crystal."

The young man's smile broadened. "You're the one I'm waiting for! Hope in. I can take you to your crystal." He opened the other door and Claire got in.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome. I'm Andrew."

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Tommy landed in the middle of a group of tepees. He walked over to a young woman and asked, taping her on the shoulder.

"I'm looking for a rock. It's big and shiny. Have you seen it?" She pointed up at the sky and Tommy looked up and saw a hawk flying high.

Tommy shook his head. "Not a hawk. A rock." The woman pointed up again and Tommy realized she wanted him to follow the hawk. "Oh! I get it." Then he started following the hawk.

Tommy followed the hawk up the rocks and into the mountains. _Now what?_ Tommy asked himself.

"You are searching for something, young one." Tommy whirled around and saw an old man standing there.

"Who are you?"

'Some call me True of Heart. Come with me." Tommy followed the old man to some pictures. "These tell a story of a great warrior coming to retrieve a crystal. Is that you?"

Tommy nodded, feeling hope rise within him. "I am looking for a crystal."

True of Heart nodded. "You need to forget who you are, Tommy, and connect with the Tommy inside you. Listen to the hawk, it will lead you in the right direction."

Tommy closed his eyes and listened to the hawk. It lead him into a forest and Tommy looked around, disappointed.

"Where do I go from here?"

"Listen to your heart and the hawk, Tommy." Tommy saw the old man close his eyes and Tommy followed suit, closing his eyes and listening to his heart and the hawk.

Tommy walked over to a tree and an arrow appeared on it, pointing him to his left. Tommy started forward and hoped this would lead him to his crystal.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Back in the present, Billy and Cestro were setting up Billy's Weather device to make pure water. Billy asked, looking at Cestro.

"Are there any villains like Zedd on Aquitar?"

Cestro nodded. "Oh yes. There are many, but one is particularly nasty. He is our arch nemesis. His name is Hydro Hog, Dark Lord of the Water."

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Up in the Moon Palace, Rita was spying on Billy and Cestro with the Repulsascope. She said, glowering.

"That Billy is really starting to get on my nerves! He's building a weather machine to restore those blasted rangers to full strength!"

"Not if we send tengas! Tengas! Go and attack Billy and that blasted ranger! Destroy that Weather machine!" Once the Tengas flew off, Rita asked, grinning.

"Wouldn't it be great if we brought the Hydro Hog to Earth?!"

"Let's do it! This Hydro Hog sounds like my kind of guy!"

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Cestro was in the Weather machine, being rehydrated by the pure water. When it stopped, Billy asked, grinning.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel great!"

Billy grinned and made contact with Zordon. "Zordon, the weather Machine works. We're ready to test it on the other rangers." Then the Tengas appeared and Cestro morphed into the Blue Alien ranger.

They were defending the machine when some of the tengas got into it and destroyed it. Billy jumped out of the way when the Tengas knocked it over, but it landed on his legs. Billy grimaced and Cestro came to Billy's aid.

"Get back you birds!" The Tengas left and Cestro lifted the remains of the weather machine off Billy.

Billy looked at it for a few minutes before shaking his head. "It's completely destroyed."

"We shall find another way to restore the other rangers to full strength." Billy nodded and they teleported back to the Command Center.

When they arrived, Alpha and the other four Alien rangers were at the computers.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! Zedd is sending for Hydro Hog to be brought to Earth!"

"We cannot let that happen!" Delphine said, looking at Alpha.

"Billy," Zordon said, looking down at him. "Set the coordinates to stop the teleportation of Hydro Hog to Earth." Billy nodded and set the coordinates.

They turned to the viewing globe and saw a blue shield form and a yellow ray bounce off the shield. The rangers cheered while Zedd stormed around, angry that the Rangers had defeated one of his plans, yet again.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Claire and Andrew were driving through the land when they came upon an old woman. Andrew pulled to a stop and the woman said, tugging at Claire's heart strings.

"I've wandered away from my home and I can't find my way back. Can you help me?"

Andrew shook his head. "You don't have time to help the old woman, Claire. Time is of the essence if we're going to find your crystal."

Claire looked back at the old woman, who was pleading with her. "Please, help me find my way home."

Claire looked at Andrew and said, unbuckling. "I have to help her."

"Doing this means your journey to find your crystal is delayed." Claire nodded and got out.

"We'll find your home, ma'am. Don't worry."

"Thank you." Claire took the woman's hand and started down the road.

Claire and the woman walked down the road and soon enough, they came upon the woman's house. Claire walked her up the steps and said, turning to go.

"I have to continue my search now."

"Wait here, please. I'd like to give you something in return for your kindness."

"I really must-" The woman pulled her gently down into the seat.

"Please? It will only take a few minutes." Claire nodded and the woman went into the house.

The woman came back out a few minutes later and was holding a large black box. Claire took it from the old woman's arms and set it down on her lap. Claire opened the box and gasped. Inside was her Zeo Crystal.

"Thank you!"

"You're very welcome, Claire. Kindness is always rewarded." Claire smiled and disappeared back to her own time.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Tommy followed the path to another set of mountains. He sighed. This was harder than he thought it was going to be. True of Heart appeared next to him and said, cryptic as ever.

"Listen with your heart. Let it guide you." Tommy closed his eyes and went up the side of the mountain.

When he reached the top, True of Heart was already there. True of Heart asked, looking at Tommy.

"What took you so long?"

Tommy looked confused. "Wait a second. You were down there and now your up here? How'd you- never mind." Tommy turned and saw three animal skins wrapped around three different things.

"You must choose the right one, Tommy for two of them will keep you here for all eternity."

Tommy closed his eyes and listened with his heart. The ground shook and two of the skins disappeared, leaving burned marks in the stone. Tommy picked up the middle one and took out his Zeo Crystal.

"You have found what you are looking for. Here is something to remember all that you learned here." True of Heart gave Tommy half an arrowhead.

Tommy looked confused. "Half an arrowhead?"

"Yes. It is for-" True of Heart was cut off by Tommy's departure. He nodded his head and said before he disappeared in a swirl of lightning and blue smoke. "It is for when you go in search of your past."

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Tommy and Claire got back to the Command Center at the same time, both clutching their Zeo Crystals in their hands.

"I got my Zeo crystal!" Claire said, grinning.

Tommy held his up. "I got mine too!"

Zordon nodded. "Well done, rangers." Tommy and Claire walked over to where Billy was standing with the Alien rangers. "What's going on, Billy?"

"Hydro Hog is attempting to get to Earth by way of Rita and Zedd. We've stopped him, but I'm sure Rita and Zedd will find another way to get him here." Tommy looked at Claire and they both knew that Zedd wasn't going to give up as easily as that.


	35. Chapter 35 Aisha's Quest Part I

**Power Rangers in Love:** Tommy's Story

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** Here it is! Chapter 35!

**Shout outs**

**grumpyk:** I'm glad you liked it! The good action- i.e. Jason- won't be happening just yet, but don't worry, I'll get to him! Here's Chapter 35!

**Chylea3784:** I know! I'm so happy with these chapters! It makes me happy that I'm back up to snuff! I! Am! Back! In! The! Game! It makes me really happy! Here's chapter 35!

**PrettyDiva:** Thank you. Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it! I know, I love using that word (morphinominal just in case anyone else wants to know what word we're discussing.)! Here's Chapter 35! Hope it's just as morphinominal!

**Lonly Girl:** That, my dear reviewer, is the subject of this chapter! Here's chapter 35! Enjoy it!

**zeopurple:** I'm glad you liked it! Here's chapter 35!

_Last time_

_"Hydro Hog is attempting to get to Earth by way of Rita and Zedd. We've stopped him, but I'm sure Rita and Zedd will find another way to get him here." Tommy looked at Claire and they both knew that Zedd wasn't going to give up as easily as that._

Now . . .

**_Chapter 35- Aisha's Quest and the Beginning of the End Part 1 _**

Lord Zedd and Rita's plans to take over Earth had been foiled again and again by the Power Rangers and Zordon, but not now. Soon, very soon, the world would be at their mercy, for Zedd and Rita had found a way to bring Hydro Hog to Earth and around Zordon's force field. Zedd laughed and said, looking down at Earth.

"Beware, Zordon of Eltar, for Earth will be no more when Hydro Hog reaches your precious rangers' planet! Hahahahaha!"

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Aisha landed on the outskirts of a village in Africa and looked around. It was dry and empty looking. It looked ravaged, like something had swept through and this was the aftermath.

Aisha started forward when she ran into another girl her age. Aisha said, smiling.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok. I'm Tanya. Who are you?"

"I'm Aisha. Can you tell me if you've seen a large crystal around here?"

Tanya shook her head. "I haven't seen one, but I'll help you look for it!"

Aisha smiled. "Great! Thanks!" And together, the two girls set off.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

At the Command Center, the alarms went off. Alpha held his head between his hands and rocked from side to side.

"Ay-yi-yi! Zedd and Rita have brought the Hydro Hog to Earth!"

"It is Morphin' Time!â€� Delphine called out. "White Alien Ranger Power!"

"Black Alien Ranger Power!"

"Blue Alien Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Alien Ranger Power!"

"Red Alien Ranger Power!" The Alien rangers teleported to where Hydro Hog was and dropped into defensive stances. Hydro Hog laughed.

"You couldn't stop me on Aquitar, Alien rangers! What makes you think you can stop me on Earth?!"

"Because we can!" Delphine replied, and the battle started.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Aisha and Tanya were looking for the final sub section of the Zeo Crystal when Tanya started talking about her village.

"Before the plague arrived, our village had prospered and had been full of life. Animals went by the village and it was beautiful. Now that the plague has hit, it's just all died. The animals don't come by anymore and the plant life around us has died."

Aisha frowned, and said as they headed toward a mountain range. "That's horrible."

Tanya nodded. "I know. We've been trying to get it back to the way it used to be, but nothing has worked." Aisha frowned and they continued searching.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Hydro Hog was sucking up all the water on Earth and draining it into a cloud barrier up in the atmosphere. The Alien rangers fell to their knees from lack of water and Hydro Hog laughed.

"Soon, Alien rangers, soon the Earth will be mine!" The Alien rangers were teleported back to the Command Center by Alpha and they saw Billy working on a device of some sort.

"What is that, Billy?" Cestro asked after the Alien rangers had powered down.

"This is a device to break open the cloud barrier and let out all the water Hydro Hog has been draining."

"How long until it is done?" Corcus asked.

"Hopefully," Billy replied as he grabbed a pair of pliers. "Not much longer."

"Hurry, Billy." Zordon beseeched the genius. "By my calculations, Earth's water supply will run out within the next 48 hours."

"I'll try, Zordon," Billy said as he twisted some wires. "I'll try."

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

"Now," Finster said, handing the devices to Goldar and Rito. "When you get to the Command Center's sub-basement, you need to find the middle of it and place these devices there for maximum impact."

Goldar growled. "Finally, an end to those blasted Power Rangers!"

Rita cackled and Zedd roared with laughter. "Finally, we will rule the universe!"

"And there will be no blasted Power Rangers or Zordon to interfere with our plans!" The evil couple laughed and Goldar and Rito disappeared to go do their job.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR **

Goldar and Rito landed in the sub-basement of the Command Center and crept along it's interiors. Rito said as they crept along the corridors.

"There's a lot of junk down here."

"Quite you bag of bones! We need to plant this and get out of here." Goldar replied as they stepped around several cardboard boxes.

"Hey, Goldar, look at this!" Goldar rolled his eyes and looked at where Rito was standing. "It looks like and old Alpha prototype. An Alpha 4 by the looks of it."

"How would you know anything about Alpha prototypes?" Goldar asked, standing next to Rito.

"Don't know. Guess I'm just that smart."

"The day you're smart is the day Lord Zedd turns good."

"That'll never happen." Rito replied.

Goldar rolled his eyes and replied. "Precisely my point!" Rito sighed and they continued looking for the middle of the sub-basement of the Command Center, undetected.

When they finally found the middle of the sub-basement, it was cluttered with more cardboard boxes and two broken viewing globes. Goldar said as they planted the devices in the middle of and around the room.

"You would think Zordon would be more organized than this."

Rito scratched his head. "Wouldn't you, though? After all, he is the greatest good guy there is out there. You'd think he'd have some organizational methods."

Goldar rolled his eyes and set up the devices. Rito looked around and when Goldar was finished, the time on the devices read: 48 hours, 58 minutes, 57 seconds and counting.

Goldar said, shoving Rito ahead of himself. "Alright, we're done. Now let's get out of here." Rito nodded and together they left the Command Center, leaving the bombs counting down to the Command Center's final hours . . .

* * *

**AN:** Did you like? Let me know!  



	36. Chapter 36 Aisha's Quest Part II

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story **

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**Shout outs**

**zeopurple:** Oh, things will definitely be changing, as for Aisha's adventure, it starts now. Here's chapter 36!

**PrettyDiva:** Thanks! I tried to make it a good one. I know (It is:D)! Thanks for the compliment, as for seeing more soon, here's chapter 36!

**Lonly Girl:** I'm glad you liked it. Goldar and Rito are my two faves, along with Elgar, but that's about it cause the others were kind of lame (No offense to those who like Ecliptor or any of the other bad guy side kicks!). Thanks! Here's Chapter 36!

**Chylea3784:** Hmm... You'll have to wait and see! Here's Chapter 36! Now you'll know how it ends . . .

**Red Dragon Spirit Ranger:** Yup. An Alpha IV prototype. Hmm... something might or might not happen. Haven't decided yet. :D Oh, I think they'll make it back just fine. Here's the next chapter!

**grumpyk:** I'm glad you liked it VERY VERY much! Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

_Goldar said, shoving Rito ahead of himself. "Alright, we're done. Now let's get out of here." Rito nodded and together they left the Command Center, leaving the bomb counting down to the Command Center's final hours . . . _

Now . . .

**_Chapter 36- Aisha's Choice, Yellow Returns, and the Beginning of the End Part 2_**

Billy had just finished his device when the Kid Rangers teleported into the Command Center. Billy smiled at his friends and said, snapping his device closed.

"It's ready. I believe I can break the barrier now."

Tommy grinned. "Alright! Way to go Billy!" Billy grinned and the rangers went to the park with the dangerously dehydrated Alien Rangers.

Billy pressed the button on his device and a bolt of lighting surged up towards the sky. The barrier that had been holding the water cracked and the water returned to where it had come from. The Alien rangers were rehydrated and they said, nodding to Billy.

"Thank you, Billy. Now, we must go fight and defeat Hydro Hog." The Kid Rangers and Billy stood back and the Alien Rangers morphed.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Aisha and Tanya went to Tanya's village and Tanya's aunt, Sheila, came out of one of the huts with something in her hands. As they got closer, Aisha realized it was her Zeo sub-Crystal. Tanya's aunt smiled at them and when she saw Aisha, her eyes widened. She whispered, startling Aisha and Tanya.

"It's you. It was foretold that you would come to get something of great value and that you would help fight the famine problems affecting our village!"

Aisha's brows knit in confusion. "I think you have the wrong person. I'm just here to get my Zeo sub-crystal." Tanya's aunt shook her head as she handed the Zeo sub-Crystal to Aisha.

"No, it was foretold. We in this village have been waiting a long time for your arrival. It will soon come that you will have to make a decision. Go back from whence you came, or stay here and help us fight the famine. Whatever you choose, it will be your choice. Your true choice." Aisha bit her lower lip and knew she had a decision to make. What her decision was, even she didn't know.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR **

Hydro Hog was furious. His Cloud barrier had been broken by the blue power brat! Hydro Hog made himself grow and was headed towards Angel Grove when the Alien Rangers arrived in the Shogun Megafalconzord. Hydro Hog roared in rage and said, glaring at them.

"This will be your end, Alien Rangers!"

"Not today, Hydro Hog!" Delphine replied. "Ready, guys?"

"Ready!" Her four teammates replied.

The Shogun Megafalconzord and Hydro Hog battled it out. Hydro Hog got in a few good shots, knocking the Shogun Megafalconzord over.

"We're not finished yet." Delphine replied and the Alien Rangers got in a series of punches and kicks.

Hydro Hog gained the upper hand again and was doing some serious damage to the Shogun Megafalconzord when the Alien Rangers gained the upper hand and defeated Hydro Hog once and for all.

When the Alien Rangers got back to the Command Center, the Kid Rangers cheered them on.

"Great job, guys!" Claire said, grinning at the Alien Rangers.

The Alien Rangers smiled and Delphine said, smiling sadly. "Once Aisha gets back with her portion of the Zeo Crystal, you will be returned to normal and we will no longer be needed here on Earth."

"So you'll be going back?" Adam asked, looking up at the Alien Rangers.

Tideus nodded. "We will indeed be going back. Our planet needs us as much as Earth needs you." The Kid Rangers nodded and they were all awaiting Aisha's return.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

"Tanya," Aisha called, going to find the girl who would be her successor to the Zeo powers.

"Over here, Aisha." Tanya called. Aisha found Tanya and from the look on Aisha's face, Tanya knew she had come to her decision.

"Tanya, I want you to go back in my place as the Yellow Ranger with the Zeo sub-Crystal. I'm needed here."

"Are you sure?" Tanya asked, apprehensive, but at the same time, delighted.

"I'm positive. I'm sure you'll make an excellent ranger."

"If you're sure." Aisha nodded and Tanya was teleported to the Command Center.

When she arrived, she saw a robot, some weird looking people, a blonde guy, a group of kids about her age, and a giant floating head. She gasped and the people and robot turned to look at her.

The blonde asked, confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tanya. Tanya Sloan. Aisha sent me in her place." A girl with red hair asked, cocking her head to the side.

"What kept her in Africa?"

Tanya replied, walking toward the group. "It was foretold in my village that she would come and help ease the famine problems affecting my village."

A Hispanic looking boy with a brown ponytail nodded. "That sounds like Aisha alright." The kids laughed and the blonde teenager said, holding out his hands.

"I'll take the Zeo Crystal from you and put it with the others." Tanya nodded and handed it over.

"Who are all you guys?" Tanya asked, wringing her hands.

The redhead sighed and smacked her forehead. "How rude of us. I'm Claire St. James and these are my friends, Tommy Oliver, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, and Rocky DeSantos."

Billy replied as he set the final section of the Zeo crystal with the other four. "The robot is Alpha 5, the giant floating head is our mentor, Zordon, and the five aliens that you see are the Alien rangers, Delphine- the White Alien Ranger, Corcus- the Black Alien Ranger, Cestro- the Blue Alien Ranger, Tideus- the Yellow Alien Ranger, and Aurico- the Red Alien Ranger. They come from the planet Aquitar."

Tanya felt as if her head was about to explode with all the information. "Nice to meet you all."

"It's ready, Zordon." Billy replied, holding the whole Zeo Crystal.

"Very good, Billy. Now point it at the Rangers and they will be restored to normal as will be the rest of the world." Billy nodded and pointed the Zeo Crystal at the Kid Rangers.

The Kid Rangers closed their eyes and when they opened them again, they were teenagers again. Claire grinned and hugged her boyfriend.

"It's great to be back to normal." Tommy grinned back and Delphine said, sobering the rangers.

"It is time for us to go back." The rangers and the Alien Rangers were teleported to the beach at Angel Grove Lake.

"Bye guys." Tommy waved at the Alien Rangers.

Adam nodded. "Thanks for all your help in defending Earth from Rita and Zedd."

"Good luck, Earth Rangers, and may the Power protect you all."

Tanya replied, smiling. "May the Power protect you guys as well." The Alien Rangers waved good bye and they teleported back home, to Aquitar.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Rita cackled as she watched the Rangers bid the Alien Rangers good bye. She said, whirling around to face Zedd, Goldar, and her brother, Rito.

"Now is the time! Rito, Goldar! Go get the Zeo Crystal from Zordon! The rangers are busy saying good bye to their Alien counterparts."

Rito saluted Rita. "You got it, Sis. One Zeo Crystal coming up!"

"And don't mess up," Zedd growled. "Or you will both answer to me!" Rito and Goldar nodded before disappearing from the thrown room.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Rito and Goldar appeared in the Command Center, sending Alpha into Alert mode.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

Goldar growled, glaring. "Shut up you overgrown tin can!" Rito sent Alpha flying into the farthest wall as Goldar grabbed the Zeo Crystal.

"You will not get away with this!" Zordon said, glaring down at Goldar and Rito.

"Too bad we already have, Bubble Head. In a matter of minutes, your precious Command Center will go kaplooy and it'll be lights out for the you, the robot, and those blasted Power Rangers! See ya!" Rito and Goldar were leaving when they saw the Rangers returning.

Rito and Goldar disappeared and the Rangers rang into the Command Center. When they got to where Zordon and Alpha were, Zordon said, alarming the rangers.

"Rangers, you must leave the Command Center immediately! Rito and Goldar got into the Command Center and implanted explosion devices!"

"We're not leaving without you!" Tommy said as the first bomb went off.

"Alpha," Zordon looked down at the robot, now at the computers again. "Teleport the rangers to safety."

"Teleporting now, Zordon." Alpha teleported the rangers out and they landed on their feet.

Rocky said, starting toward the Command Center. "We ha-" Claire's gasp made he look around and the rangers saw the Command Center explode right before their eyes.

"No!" Adam gasped. "Alpha! Zordon!" The rangers looked at each other and ran toward their once whole Command Center, hoping and praying that Zordon and Alpha had survived the blast.

* * *

**AN:** So? What did you all think? Good or bad? Let me know! 


	37. Chapter 37 Zeo Beginnings Part I

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story **

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** Here it is. This is probably going to be one my last few posts for a week or so because of Christmas coming and whatnot.

**Shout outs**

**PrettyDiva:** Thanks! I know, I thought it was pretty well written myself. Here's chapter 37!

**Lonly Girl:** I'm glad you liked it! As for Kat, she'll be coming in soon. Ish. I think. Within the next ten to fifteen chapters. I'll work her in. I promise. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

**zeopurple:** I'm glad you liked it. Tanya and the new Zeo powers are coming up now. Enjoy Chapter 37!

**Chylea3784:** Here it is! I know, I thought that would be a bit of surprise to put in there. Never! That was the best cliffie I saw during the series! Indeed an author does. Here's Chapter 37! Hope ya like it!

* * *

_Last time_

_"No!" Adam gasped. "Alpha! Zordon!" The rangers looked at each other and ran toward their once whole Command Center, hoping and praying that Zordon and Alpha had survived the blast._

Now . . .

**_Chapter 37- Zeo Beginnings Part 1_**

Rita and Zedd were celebrating their Victory over the Power rangers when their palace shook. Rita screeched and Zedd fought to keep his balance. He glowed red with anger and bellowed as Finster, Squatt, and Baboo wobbled into the room.

"What is going on?!"

Finster replied, as calmly as ever. "The Machine Empire is invading."

"What?!" Rita screeched. "They can't just barge in like they own the place!" There was another blast to the palace and Zedd said, moving toward the entrance to the thrown room.

"Let's get out of here! I'm not going to become machine bits for the Machine Empire." Rita followed and they went toward Serpentera, abandoning the moon.

"Wait," They stopped and looked at Zedd. "we have no where to go." Rita thought for a quick second before she called, making Zedd cringe.

"Daddy! Daddy, it's your Rita! I need your help!" Master Vile appeared in the rocks before them and asked, looking down at his daughter.

"What is it, Rita? I was taking a nap, you know."

"I'm sorry, father, but the Machine Empire is attacking. Do you think Zeddy and I could crash at your place for a while?"

"I suppose you're bringing that husband of yours?" Rita nodded and Vile replied, sighing. "Alright. The Skull Key will be under the door mat when you get here. Just don't wake me up."

Rita smiled and replied. "Thank you, Daddy." Master Vile's image disappeared and Rita and Zedd got in Serpentera, departing for Master Vile's galaxy, leaving Goldar and Rito on Earth.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Tommy, Adam, Claire, Billy, Tanya, and Rocky were sitting on some of the rubble that used to be their old Command Center, thinking. So far, they had seen no sign of Alpha or Zordon, leading them to think they hadn't survived the blast.

"This is it," Rocky said, looking around at his friends. "This is the end of the Power Rangers."

"As long as we can, we'll fight, even if we can't morph." Tommy said, trying to boost his team's morale.

Adam was looking around when he noticed something glowing under the rubble. As he made his way over to it, Tommy asked, frowning.

"What's up, Adam?"

"I think there's something glowing under this rubble." Rocky and Tommy helped Adam dig for the glowing when they saw it was the Zeo Crystal, fully intact.

"You guys!" Tommy called to Billy, Claire, and Tanya. "It's here! The Zeo Crystal is whole!"

"Tommy, you might want to put that down. We don't know what the explosion has done to the Zeo Crystal." Tommy nodded and set the Zeo Crystal down in front of himself and his teammates.

Claire asked, standing next to Tommy. "What do you think could have happened to it, Billy?"

Billy shook his head. "I don't know, but-" Billy was cut off by a sudden shaking of the ground.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked, looking around.

Billy replied as the rangers started sinking. "I'm not sure!" The ground gave way beneath them and they started falling.

When they landed, they looked up to see the Command Center rebuilding itself!

Tommy asked, looking around. "Everyone ok?"

Tanya nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm fine." Claire replied, getting up with Tommy's help.

"Whoa!" Rocky stared.

Adam shook his head. "No way!"

Claire asked, looking around. "Where are we?"

Billy replied as they started forward. "We're in a lower chamber of the Command Center." There were a few beeps in quick succession and Rocky asked, looking around.

"What was that?"

Billy shook his head. "I don't know."

Tommy said, looking at the others. "Let's follow it." They nodded and started to follow the beeping noise.

As they got closer, they heard a familiar voice. The rangers smiled at each other. That was Alpha talking! The rangers followed Alpha's voice and he said, as if he were talking to them.

"Rangers, you must enter the vortex to get to us." The rangers looked at each other before they started searching for a vortex.

Claire was looking when she saw a door with the ranger symbol (a lightning bolt) highlighted by a bright green light. She said, calling her friends. "Hey guys, come here!"

The rangers went over to where she was and saw what she was looking at. The doors opened and the green light was like a jelly substance. The rangers looked at each other before Tommy stepped forward and went through it. Adam, Claire, Billy, Tanya, and Rocky looked at each other before they, too, walked through the substance. What they found amazed them.

Alpha appeared and said, startling the rangers. "This, rangers, is the Power Chamber. The Power Chamber has always been here in case the Command Center ever became vulnerable."

Rocky looked around and said, grinning. "This is awesome!"

"It is pretty sweet." Claire said, as Billy went over to the Computers and admired them.

Adam looked around and asked, sobering the rangers. "Alpha," the robot looked over at Adam. "Did Zordon survive?"

"Adam, Rangers, Zordon . . ."

* * *

**AN:** So did ya like the cliffie? Let me know what you liked (or didn't like) and I'll update as soon as I can. 


	38. Chapter 38 Zeo Beginnings Part II

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story **

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**Shout outs**

**PrettyDiva:** I'm glad you loved it! I know, sometimes I choose to be cruel and this was one of those times. Never fear though, the rest of the chapter is here! Enjoy it!

**Lonly Girl:** I'm glad you loved my hanger! ...shoot. I knew I was missing something! I'm totally keeping on with this story! I totally love it! Here's Chapter 38! Hang no more!

**zeopurple:** I'm glad you liked it! Really? Did not know that. Huh . . . you learn something new everyday! Here's chapter 38! Enjoy!

**Chylea3784:** I know, I know. Two cliffies in a row is pretty cruel. I know it, but I have to keep you interested some how! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**grumpyk:** I'm glad you liked it! As for what's said, you find out now! Here's Chapter 38!

_Last time_

_"Adam, Rangers, Zordon . . ."_

Now . . .

**_Chapter 38- Zeo Beginnings Part 2_**

Alpha was about to answer the rangers when Zordon appeared in the plasma tube behind the computers.

"Rangers, the Machine Empire- King Mondo, Queen Machina, and their son, Prince Sprocket- has come to add Earth to the list of planets it has conquered. There is no time to waste. You must harness the power of the Zeo crystal."

"Zordon," Billy started, looking up at their mentor. "There are only five sub-divisions of the crystal. This means it only has enough power for five rangers."

"I'll step down." Tanya said, looking over at Billy. "You've been a ranger longer and have the experience to keep going."

Billy shook his head. "As much as I enjoyed being a Power Ranger, my talents lie here. I am of more help you guys being here in the Power Chamber than I am as a ranger out there on the battlefield. So, it is with great pleasure, that I give you, Tanya, my sub-division of the Zeo Crystal." Tanya smiled and was about to thank Billy, when the alarms went off in the Power Chamber. Billy went over to the computers and said, looking up at the viewing globe.

"Quadra Fighters are attacking Earth. I think King Mondo is testing Earth's defenses."

"You are quite right, Billy." Zordon said, looking down at the rangers. "King Mondo is trying to determine how easy it will be for him to take Earth, so we must hurry. These are your new morphers," The morphers appeared on the rangers' wrists. "They are called Zeonizers. They will harness the Zeo Crystal's power. Step forward, Rangers, and accept your new destiny."

The rangers stepped forward and Zordon said, the pink crystal hovering over Claire. "You, Claire, shall remain pink as Zeo Ranger I and Tanya, yellow is your color as Zeo Ranger II. Rocky, you are now Blue as Zeo Ranger III, Adam, you are Zeo Ranger IV, Green, and Tommy, you are the leader: Zeo Ranger V, Red. To activate the morph, call out 'It's Morphin time' and your Zeo number. Now go, and may the Power protect you."

Tommy stepped forward and said, twisting his wrists. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

Claire called out, feeling her new power envelope her. "ZEO RANGER ONE: PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER TWO: YELLOW!" Tanya was encased in her suit and felt the power flowing through her body.

"ZEO RANGER THREE: BLUE!" Rocky felt his new color envelope him and he grinned.

"ZEO RANGER FOUR: GREEN!" Adam looked down at himself and felt the power coursing through him.

Tommy completed the team. "ZEO RANGER FIVE: RED!" Tommy felt his body encased in his new power and new color and it felt great.

"I knew it would be red next." Tommy looked back at his girlfriend and smiled.

"You know best, Beautiful."

"I hate to interrupt," Billy grinned, tongue-in-cheek. "But Earth needs saving."

"Right!" The rangers teleported out of the Power Chamber and found the Cogs.

"Ready guys?" Tommy asked.

"Ready!" The rangers jumped down to the ground and leaped into battle with the Cogs.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

King Mondo was watching from his throne room and was shocked when he saw the Power Rangers had harnessed the power of the Zeo Crystal.

"What is the meaning of this?! KLANK!" King Mondo roared, angrily. Sprocket hid behind his mother as Klank, the scientist and King Mondo's advisor, walked in.

"It seems that Rita and Lord Zedd had not done away with the rangers as they thought they had. The rangers now have the power of the Zeo Crystal at their disposal."

"WHAT?!"

"Mondo, dear, do watch your oil pressure. We don't need you blowing a gasket again." Queen Machina said from her chair on the raised dias in the throne room.

"No matter," King Mondo said, as the rangers defeated his Cogs. "We shall have Earth at our mercy in no time."

"That's the idea, Dear." Queen Machina said, nodding to her husband. King Mondo laughed and said, looking down on Earth with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Soon Rangers, soon, your precious planet will be mine for the taking and you won't be there to save the day."

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

After the fight with the Cogs, the rangers met up at Ernie's Beach Club, Ernie's outdoor cafe, in their new colors. Claire sat down next to Tommy and Rocky asked, frowning.

"How did you know that Tommy was going to be red?" Adam and Tanya perked up in interest while Billy merely grinned.

"It was simple," she looked around to make sure they weren't being overheard and continued. "I knew he would be red because he went from the green ranger to the white ranger. It only made sense that he would be the next red because he's a leader." Adam, Tanya, and Rocky grinned.

"That," Adam said, "Is amazing logic." Claire grinned and said, turning to look at Tommy.

"Just so you know, I'm keeping my pink and white checkered bikini. I like those two colors together."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "You don't like red and pink together?"

Claire rolled her eyes and kissed him thoroughly before replying. "I love those colors together, but how am I going to explain to my dad, yet again, why I need a new bikini for the fourth time?"

"Just tell him you can't make up your mind on which one you like best," Adam replied. "It works well for my cousin, Leslie."

Claire smiled and replied. "You're cousin is 13, Adam, of course it works for her. She's trying to decide on what her best color is. I'm almost 18. I should know by now what my best color is." She gave Tommy a sly look. "Now, if only Mr. Technicolor here, would stop change colors, that would make me a happy camper."

"He'll never stop you know." Rocky said, grinning. "I think, and Jason agrees with me all the way on this, that Tommy is determined to be every ranger color known to man."

"I don't know about that." Claire said, looking at her boyfriend. "I don't think he'd look too good in Crimson."

Tanya nodded in agreement. "Crimson would wash him out." Claire nodded and Tommy raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Is there something you need to share?" The two smiled and Claire said as she spotted an old friend of theirs.

"Well, Tanya needed a place to stay, and since Dad's kind of swamped with work, I didn't want to bother him, so . . ."

Tanya grinned and said as their old friend joined them. "So Kat's letting me stay with her and I've been officially enrolled at Angel Grove High for the fall." Claire grinned as Kat sat next to her.

Adam grinned. "That's great!"

"I know! I'm really excited." Tanya grinned at her house sister and Kat grinned back.

"This is definitely going to be one exciting year." The blonde Australian said, grinning. The rangers grinned at each other, knowing that it definitely would be.


	39. Chapter 39

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** This Chapter is dedicated to all my readers, but especially to Chylea3784 because she submitted my 150th review!

**Shout outs**

**grumpyk:** I know! I love Kitty as well! A Jason and Kat pairing could be arranged. . . I like them as a couple. Can you imagine them having red haired kids? giggles. Anyway, in all seriousness, thank you. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Here's chapter 39! Hope you like it!

**Lonly Girl:** I'm glad you loved it! This is so not the end of Kat. In fact, this is the very beginning. clamps hands over mouth I should not have said that. I should not have said that... As for Kat and Rocky, I've had a request for Jason and Kat, so maybe there'll be love triangle smacks head I'm shutting up now! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**PrettyDiva:** I know. I think I know who she's gonna hook up with . . . Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

**zeopurple:** I'm glad you liked the chapter. I know, I love seeing the Zeo Powers in action. Those aren't the only jokes. Believe me. There will be more. Heeheehee. I thought it would be a nice change. Here's Chapter 39! Enjoy!

**Chylea3784:** I'm glad it as excellent! Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

_"This is definitely going to be one exciting year.'' The blonde Australian said, grinning. The rangers grinned at each other, knowing that it definitely would be._

Now. . .

**_Chapter 39 _**

Tanya, Adam, Claire, Tommy, Kat, and Rocky were sitting at a table, studying for their upcoming US History test when Tanya's boyfriend, Shawn, tapped her other shoulder. She looked to her left and when she looked to her right, he was standing there, grinning.

"Hey babe."

Tanya grinned back. "Hey, Shawn."

Adam, Tommy, and Rocky grinned at Shawn, the captain of the baseball team. "Hey Shawn."

"Hey guys. Adam, Rocky, you two gonna be at baseball practice after school?"

They nodded. "You bet."

Shawn grinned. "Great. Hey Tanya, wanna study together?"

Tanya grinned. "Sure." She picked up her stuff and walked over to where Shawn had all his things.

They had just started studying when Shawn slammed his book shut. Tanya jumped and asked, looking at Shawn.

"What's the matter, Shawn?"

"I need to pass this test to stay Captain of the Baseball team."

"You will," Tanya replied, laying a hand on his arm. "You just have to do a little studying."

"No, I don't," Shawn said, looking around before opening a folder. "Not with these." Tanya looked at the contents of the folder and gasped.

"Shawn! These are the answers to the test!"

Shawn nodded. "Yeah, and with these, I know I'll pass that test."

"Shawn, knowing the answers is a lot different than knowing how to get the answers. If you know the answers, you won't understand how you got them. If you know how to get the right answers, then you'll understand a whole lot better." Shawn shook his head and said, getting up.

"I thought you'd understand, Tanya, but I guess I was wrong."

"Shawn-" Shawn left and Tanya sighed.

Tanya walked back over to where her friends were studying and sat down heavily in her chair. Claire and Kat looked at each other before asking their friend.

"Tanya," Claire asked, laying a hand on her friend's arm. "What's wrong?"

"It's Shawn. He plans on cheating to pass the test in History."

The rangers looked at each other before Kat said, frowning. "You have to tell a teacher about this."

"I know, but part of me wants to see if Shawn will really cheat. I mean, he's smart enough that if he just studied a bit, he would pass with flying colors."

"We can't tell you what do, Tanya," Tommy said, looking at his friend and teammate, "but we can give you advise. Let him cool down and approach him again about it."

Tanya replied, downhearted. "If he lets me close enough to talk." Kat was about to say something to comfort Tanya when the rangers' communicators went off.

Tanya, Adam, Rocky, Tommy, and Claire went to an alcove and Tommy said, the others gathered around him. "We read you Zordon.''

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Center immediately." The rangers looked around before they teleported to the Power Chamber.

When they got there, the rangers saw Billy and Alpha at the computers. Zordon said, drawing the rangers attentions to him.

"Rangers, Billy and Alpha are creating your new zords, the Zeo Zords. Claire, Zeo Zord 1 is one half of the arsenal for the Zeo Zords. It has side mounted missile launchers and a powerful cannon mounted on top. Tanya, Zeo Zord 2 is the other half of the Zeo Zords' arsenal. Your Zord is equipped with twin rockets on the top and cannons mounted on the side. Rocky, Zeo Zord 3 pulls Zeo Zord 1 from the Zords hiding place and has the mythical powers of the Sphinx with a power cannon mounted on it's head. Adam, Zeo Zord 4 possesses the mighty strength of Taurus the Bull. It pulls Zeo Zord 2 out of the Zords hiding place and shoots electricity from its horns. Tommy, Zeo Zord 5, flies through the air with the spirit of the Phoenix. Anything the Machine Empire can and will throw at your zord are no match for its fierceness and its nobility. Together, your zords form the Zeo Megazord."

Rocky grinned. "Sweet!''

Tommy smiled as he looked at his friends. "Awesome!"

Zordon nodded and said, sobering the rangers. "The Machine Empire is trying to find out where the Zeo zords are kept and destroy them so that the Machine Empire can take over the world."

"We're not gonna let that happen, right guys?" The rangers nodded and Billy said, looking over at them.

"Because your Zords are hidden in the mountains, the frequencies that the Machine Empire will be using to try to detect them, will be jammed. For how long, I don't know, but the longer we keep the Machine Empire from detecting their location, the better." Just then, the alarms went off.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! King Mondo has sent down his first Machine monster, Staroid! It's in the warehouse district!"

Tommy and the other rangers took their stances and he called out. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER ONE: PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER TWO: YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER THREE: BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER FOUR: GREEN!"

"ZEO RANGER FIVE: RED!"

The rangers teleported to the warehouse district and saw Staroid attacking innocent people. The rangers leaped into action, getting the innocent people out of the way before taking on Staroid.

The rangers were taking a beating when Zordon contacted them.

"Rangers, you each have a Zeo Power Weapon that can be called upon. Claire, your Zeo Power Weapon is the Zeo I Power disk. Tanya, your weapon is the Zeo II Double Clubs. Rocky, the Zeo III Axes are yours to wield. Adam, the Zeo IV Hatchets will serve you well. And Tommy, the Zeo V Power Sword is yours to command. Individually, they are quite powerful, but when combined, they form the Zeo Blaster, combining all your energies into one powerful blast. Call on them now to aid you in your fight against Staroid." The rangers looked at each other before calling on their weapons.

"ZEO ONE POWER DISK!"

"ZEO TWO DOUBLE CLUBS!"

"ZEO THREE POWER AXES!"

"ZEO FOUR POWER HATCHETS!"

"ZEO FIVE POWER SWORD!" Their weapons appeared in their hands and they cheered.

Tommy said, looking at his friends and teammates. "Alright guys, let's finish this!"  
"Right!" They brought their Zeo Power weapons together and finished off Staroid.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

"NO!" King Mondo roared, slamming his fist down on a table. "Those blasted power brats ruined my perfect plans! I shall get revenge on them! I promise you!"

Queen Machina shook her head. "Your oil pressure, Dear."

"Blast my oil pressure!" Mondo replied, glaring at Earth. "I will have Earth if it's the last thing I do!"

"It probably will be if you keep this up." Machina replied, waving her fan. Mondo muttered, but said nothing more on the matter.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

The rangers got back to the study center and Tanya saw Shawn studying from the folder. She looked at her friends and they gave her encouraging smiles. She smiled back and went over to Shawn. She tapped him on his opposite shoulder and when he looked at her she smiled and said, sitting down next to him.

"Hi."

Shawn smiled and replied, shutting the folder. "Hi. Listen Tanya, about what I said earlier. I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't cheat because it won't help me in the long run." He took her hand in his and asked, sheepishly. "Be my tutor?" Tanya grinned and nodded.

"I'd love to be." Shawn smiled back and they started studying.

* * *

**AN:** Well, this is probably the last update I'll do until after Christamas. I might do one tomorrow, it just depends. In the mean time . . . Happy holidays! 


	40. Chapter 40

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story **

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** I'm spoiled by my readers. :D

**Shout outs**

**grumpyk:** I'm glad you liked it! Here's another one!

**Lonly Girl:** Thanks for the input, I'll definitely mull over what you've said. Here's the next Chapter!

**zeopurple:** Thanks! I know, it wouldn't have been any fun if he cheated. Here's the next chapter!

**PrettyDiva:** Thanks. wiggles eyebrows Adam Adam, Adam, hm? Something you want to share with the group? LOL:D Adam and Tanya will definitely be getting together. I promise you that much. grins Here's the next chapter! Hope ya like it!

**PernDragonrider:** Thank you, that's so sweet! I know what you mean, sometimes I don't have time to review my fellow author's works and it makes me sad. I'm glad you liked the Chapter! Yeah, I'm trying to make it seem as if she should be a natural part of the show. I guess I'm succeeding. Thanks again and here's the next chapter!

_Last time_  
_  
"I'd love to be." Shawn smiled back and they started studying. _

Now . . .

**_Chapter 40_**

Tommy Oliver was laying in bed, undisturbed and dreaming of strange things that reminded him of the old Native American, True of Heart, who had guided him on his quest to retrieve the Zeo Crystal.

_**Dream**_

_Tommy looked around and found himself in a desert. He saw someone ahead of him and called out._

_"Who are you?" The person didn't answer, they just kept their back turned to Tommy._

_Tommy started forward and tried again. "Who am I?" This time, the person started to turn to face Tommy, when the dream started to wash out._

_"NO!"_

_**End Dream** _

Tommy bolted up to the sounds of his alarm clock going off and sighed. He had been having the same strange dream for almost an entire week. Tommy picked up the half arrowhead on his night stand and looked at it. If he had this half, then the other half had to be out there somewhere. But where was it? And, more importantly, who had it and what was their relation to Tommy?

Tommy shook his head to clear his mind and got out of bed. He took a quick shower and dressed before heading downstairs for some breakfast. When he got to the kitchen, his parents, James and Vivienne Oliver, were already there.

Mrs. Oliver was at the stove, making breakfast and Mr. Oliver was at the table, reading the morning paper. Tommy grinned and kissed his mother on the cheek.

Mrs. Oliver smiled as she flipped some bacon over. "Good morning to you too, Tommy."

"Sleep well, Son?" Mr. Oliver asked, looking up over his morning paper at his only child. Tommy sat at the breakfast table and replied, taking some toast and pancakes.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks, Dad." Mr. Oliver smiled before going back to the paper.

By the time Tommy had finished breakfast, he was still restless for answers and unfocused about his dream and the possible meaning behind it. He set his dishes in the sink and went to the front door where he grabbed his red backpack and went to school.

When Tommy walked in the doors of Angel Grove High, he saw his girlfriend of a year and six months, Claire, standing at her locker with her two best friends, Tanya and Kat. The girls were laughing about something one of them had said when Claire saw Tommy. She grinned and told Tanya and Kat she would see them later and made her way over to Tommy.

"Hey there, Handsome." Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

Tommy kissed her softly and replied, wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked. "Hey Beautiful." They stopped at his locker and Claire asked, frowning.

"What's wrong, Tommy?"

Tommy looked at Claire out of the corner of his eye. "How did you know-"

"Tommy," Claire said, leaning against the locker next to his. "I've known you and have been your girlfriend for almost two years. I can read you as easily as a book. I know when something's bothering you and something is clearly bothering you."

Tommy got his books and said as they walked to first period together.

"It's just," Tommy tried to gather his thoughts as they took their seats in Mrs. Appleby's class. "I've been having these really strange dreams for almost a week and I keep thinking they're trying to tell me something."

Claire asked, her interest peaked. "What happens in these dreams?"

Tommy replied, leaning forward. "It's the same thing every night. I find myself in a desert with another person. I ask who they are and they ignore me, but when I ask who am I, they start to turn around. Just as I'm about to find out who it is, I wake up."

Claire frowned. "That is weird. Do you think," She paused, looking around, before she continued. "Do you think it could be the Machine Empire trying to throw you through a ringer?"

Tommy replied, not having thought of that explanation. "They could be. We'll ask Zordon after school." Claire nodded and they turned to Ms. Appleby as she walked in the class.

After school, the rangers teleported to the Command Center and found Alpha and Billy at the computers.

"Hey guys." Billy said, smiling at them. "How was school?" He smirked and Claire punched him in the arm.

"It's your fault you took too many credits, Wolf boy."

Billy shook his head. "At least I'm not in school." The rangers grinned at Billy just as the alarms went off.

"Ay-yi-yi! The Main Drain monster's attacking the business district!"

Tommy called out as the rangers twisted their wrists. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER ONE: PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER TWO: YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER THREE: BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER FOUR: GREEN!"

"ZEO RANGER FIVE: RED!" The rangers teleported to the business district and started battling Main Drain.

The rangers were winning when Main Drain suddenly grew to monster-sized proportions.

"We need Zeo Zord Power now!" The Zeo Zords came and the rangers formed the Zeo Megazord.

"Zeo Megazord online!" The rangers were battling with Main Drain when he laughed.

"How about we leech some energy from ya!" Main Drain threw his tentacles around the Zeo Megazord and the rangers cried out as sparks flew in the cockpit as Main Drain drained the Megazord of it's energy.

The rangers were teleported back to the Command Center and they landed on the floor of the command center, hard. They stood up and took off their helmets. Tommy asked, walking over to Billy and Alpha.

"What's going on?"

"How badly damaged are the zords?" Claire asked, setting her helmet down.

"By my calculations," Alpha said, looking at a sheet of paper that had just been spit out of the computers. "The Zeo Megazord will require at least 3.6 days to repair."

"Three days?!" Rocky asked, in disbelief. "We don't have three days! Angel Grove could be history in three days!"

"Which is why I have taken the liberty of creating the Red Battlezord. It is yours to command Tommy."

Tommy nodded and said, hand on his buckle and arm around his helmet. "Back to Action!"

Tommy took the Red Battlezord out to face Main Drain, but he took more hits than he was giving. _I have to pull it together!_ Tommy told himself. Try as he might, he was still taking more hits. An old Indian man, who reminded him a lot of True of Heart, appeared in the cockpit of the Red Battlezord and looked at him with shining dark brown, almost black, eyes. Tommy asked, blinking.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sam Trueheart and I am here to help you."

Tommy frowned. "Help me?"

Sam nodded. "Tommy, you must let go of your feelings. If you are to save the world, you must be as one with it." It suddenly clicked for Tommy.

"That's it! I've been using my mind to exert control, when what I really need is to relax, and see the Battlezord as an extension of myself! Thanks Sam!" Sam disappeared and Tommy destroyed Main Drain.

Later that afternoon, Claire and Tommy were walking along the beach (corny, I know, but I think it's sweet!) when the familiar old man, Sam Trueheart came to his mind again.

Claire looked up at her boyfriend and asked, stepping in front of him. "What's bothering you, Handsome?"

"It's just that earlier today, I got help from Sam Trueheart."

Claire looked up at Tommy, confused. "Who?"

"Sam Trueheart. He reminded me a lot of True of Heart, my Indian guide on my Zeo quest. He seems so familiar, like I've met him before."

"Why does he seem familiar?"

"Because when he's around, it's like a feeling I got, and still get today, from my mom when I was a kid. A feeling of safety and calmness."

"Do you think he knows something you don't about your past? Maybe about your birth mother?" Claire asked, looking up at her boyfriend as they continued their walk.

Tommy shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe." He looked out at the lake and promised himself that he would find out what was going on with these dreams and with Sam Trueheart . . . for his own peace of mind.

* * *

**AN:** So what did you think of my beginning to the 4 parter about Tommy finding his brother? I didn't really give this chapter, or the other chapters dealing with the 4 parter, a title. Oh, and another thing, I've finished writing this story and am now working on the sequel, so there are about 20 chapters left in this story, making it 60 chapters long. You'll be, hopefully, getting update's pretty regularly.

Slytherin Angel44


	41. Chapter 41

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story **

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:**

**Shout outs**

**PrettyDiva:** I'm glad you found it interesting! I know, I thought that was a stroke of genius if I do say so myself. Thanks, I try. I know, I had to check the site too! Anyway, here's Chapter 41!

**anyabar1987:** A new reviewer! Yes! Welcome to my humble story. Thanks for the compliment! Here's the next chapter! Hope ya like it!

**grumpyk:** I'm glad you think its good! Jason will be coming in soon. I promise. Have you found Jason yet? Anyway, here's chapter 41!

**zeopurple:** I know. I hate it when the site malfunctions. Yeah, I thought that was great! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Lonly Girl:** Never fear, Chapter 41 is here! Enjoy!

_Last time _

_Tommy shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe." He looked out at the lake and promised himself that he would find out what was going on with these dreams and with Sam Trueheart . . . for his own peace of mind._

Now . . .

**_Chapter 41_**

Tommy was sitting in the juice bar, fingering the half of the arrowhead he had. Adam was practicing his boxing against one of the punching bags when their friends and Tommy's girlfriend walked in. Claire smiled and took a seat next to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, Handsome."

Tommy smiled and replied, kissing her on the cheek and greeting their friends. "Hey Claire. Hey guys."

"What's that you've got in your hand?" Tanya asked, looking curiously at the half arrowhead.

'This is half an arrowhead I got on my Zeo quest. Lately, I've been having some really strange dreams and I'm trying to figure out what they mean."

Claire said, fingering the arrowhead when Tommy handed it to her. "Going on a vision quest might help clear some things up for you."

"You think so?" Tommy asked, taking the arrowhead back.

Claire nodded and Adam replied, shrugging. "It can't hurt can it?" Tommy nodded and asked, smirking.

'Will you guys be Ok without me?"

Claire grinned and replied. "I think we'll survive. Take as long as you need."

"Thanks Beautiful." Claire nodded and kissed Tommy softly. Later that morning, Tommy left for his vision quest.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR **

King Mondo watched as Tommy left for his vision quest. "So, the Green ranger is trying to become a boxer and the Red Zeo ranger is going on a vision quest. This is the perfect time for some destruction."

"What are you going to do about it, Dad?" Prince Sprocket asked, looking up at his father.

"Now that the Red ranger is out of the way, I'll be free to destroy the rest of the power brats and take over the world! Punchabunch!" A boxing bouncing kangaroo bounced into the room and punched at the air.

"Yes sir, King Mondo, sir! What can Punchabunch do for you?"

"Go down to Angel Grove, challenge the Green ranger, and destroy the Power rangers!"

"Yes sir, King Mondo Sir!" Punchabunch was teleported down to Angel Grove and King Mondo laughed.

"Finally, I shall destroy those blasted Power Rangers!"

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Claire, Tanya, and Rocky were sitting at a table at the Juice Bar, watching Adam box, when their communicator's went off. They looked at each other before going to an alcove, with Adam joining them.

Rocky said, holding his communicator up to his mouth. "We read you, Zordon."

"Rocky, Punchabunch is in the business district, causing trouble."

"We're on it, Zordon." They looked around, making sure no one was there, and Rocky called out, the rangers twisting their wrists.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER ONE: PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER TWO: YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER THREE: BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER FOUR: GREEN!" The rangers teleported to the business district and found the punching, bouncing kangaroo.

Claire asked, confused. "Is that-"

Tanya finished her sentence. "A Kangaroo?" Adam replied, stepping forward.

"Looks like it."

"I don't care what he is." Rocky said, punching his hand with his fist. "Let's take care of him."

"Right!" The rangers rushed at Punchabunch.

Punchabunch said, startling Adam. "You're the aspiring boxer are you?"

"What of it?'

"This!" Punchabunch grabbed Adam and disappeared.

Claire held her wrist to her helmet and said, looking around. "Zordon, Punchabunch took Adam and disappeared."

"I'll contact Tommy immediately."

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Tommy was journeying the way he had gone on his Zeo quest when his communicator went off.

"What's up, Zordon?"

"Tommy, the other's need you. King Mondo's latest creation, Punchabunch, has taken Adam."

"I'm on my way, Zordon." Tommy twisted his wrists. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! ZEO RANGER FIVE: RED!"

Tommy teleported to where the other rangers where, only to see Adam tied up and a bouncing kangaroo, who he assumed to be Punchabunch, in a ring.

"You want your teammate back, Zeo ranger? Come and get him!"

"Gladly!" Then Tommy took on Punchabunch.

The other rangers were standing off to the side, watching their leader fight for their friend and fellow ranger's life. Claire snuck over to where Adam was tied up and started to undo the knots in the ropes. Adam looked down at her and she nodded slowly. Adam turned back around just in time to see Tommy finish off Punchabunch.

"Yeah! Go Tommy!" The ring disappeared and the rangers gathered around their leader.

"Thanks guys."

"What's wrong?" Claire asked after they had powered down.

"I didn't find out who the guy in my dream was. I also didn't figure out what my half of the arrowhead means." The rangers looked at each other and went to the Youth Center.

They were drinking smoothies when someone cleared their throat behind them. They turned around and saw an exact replica of Tommy.

Rocky asked, confused. "Is it just me, or are we seeing double?"

"It's not just you, Rocko." Adam said as the rangers stood up.

The Tommy clone asked, looking at Tommy. "Tommy Oliver?"

Tommy nodded. "That's me. Who are you?"

"I'm David Trueheart. I'm your twin brother."

"My twin-"

David nodded and pulled up a chair. "I've been raised by Sam Trueheart all my life. He gave me half an arrow head and said that I would know what it was when I was ready."

"He gave me half an arrowhead when I was on a quest."

David and Tommy took out their halves of their arrowheads and put them together. They were a perfect match.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Claire asked, looking at their friends and then at her boyfriend.

Tommy said, looking at David. "I've got a brother." For the first time in seventeen years, Tommy Oliver hugged his brother.


	42. Chapter 42

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** Sorry for the wait! It was longer than I thought it would to update. Here it is!

**Shout outs**

**Lonly Girl:** I'm glad I wowed you. Here's the next chapter!

**grumpyk:** I'm glad you liked it. I hope you find him soon. Here's the next chapter!  
**PrettyDiva:** Thanks, I thought it was sweet too. I'm glad you did. Here's the next chapter!

**zeopurple:** Wait, he wasn't Tommy's twin? Oops. Oh well. No, you really can't go wrong. grins Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Chylea3784:** Yeah, I didn't either, so I just read the summaries from and went from there. Thanks! We've all had that problem. I've had a flood of emails from them. What's the deal:D Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

_Tommy said, looking at David. "I've got a brother." For the first time in seventeen years, Tommy Oliver hugged his brother. _

Now . . .

**_Chapter 42_**

Tommy and David were hanging out at the Youth Center, watching Claire execute some simple maneuvers on the balance beam. David said, grinning at his brother. "You're a lucky guy to have her for a girlfriend."

Tommy shook his head. "You should hear the story of how we started out. It was pretty rocky."

David grinned. "This I gotta hear."

Tommy grinned. "Well, it all started out . . ."

**_Flashback_**

_Tommy made eye contact with Claire as Jason made introductions._

_"Tommy, these are my best friends in the world, Zach Taylor, Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston, Kim Hart, and Claire St. James. Guys, this is Tommy Oliver. I invited him to join us, if you don't mind."_

_"Of course not! The more the merrier!" Kim said, grinning. "You can sit next to Claire." Claire choked on her drink and Kim laughed._

_"Not funny." Claire said, as she coughed._

_"I'm sorry." Kim replied, hugging her as Tommy sat down next to her._

_"Hi, I'm Tommy." He stuck his hand out and she put her hand in his. His hand swallowed hers. _

_"Claire." Tommy grinned at her and she smiled back. "You should hang out with us tomorrow."_

_"Yeah, that'd be fun. Thanks." Tommy smiled and Claire smiled back, making Tommy's insides turn to goo._

_"No problem." She looked at her watch and said, picking up her backpack and crutches. "I have to go change. My Phys Therapist will be here any minute." She gathered her crutches and went to the bathroom to change into her old green gymnastics clothing she used to practice in._

**_End Flashback_**

David gave his brother a look. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"Yeah, well, I was an ass to her a few days after that. I was surprised she even said yes to me."

"I don't see why she wouldn't." David grinned at his brother.

"Well, I was pretty nervous about asking her out . . ."

**_Flashback _**

_Tommy was trying to get up the courage to ask Claire out on a date. Jason was snickering behind him and Tommy said, rolling his eyes._

_"You're not helping, bro."_

_"I'm sorry dude," Jason tried to get his laughter under control. "But you can't ask a girl out?"_

_"It's harder than it looks!" Tommy defended as he saw Claire dig books out of her locker for her afternoon classes._

_"Just go over there, get her attention, and ask, 'Claire, would you go out with me on Friday to a movie?' She'll say yes, because she's been crushing on you since the first day she saw you and that'll be that." Jason replied, giving Tommy a shove._

_Tommy walked over to Claire and asked her. "Claire, can I talk to you for a sec?" Claire smiled._

_"Sure." Tommy led her away from their friends and asked her._

_"Would you see a movie with me on Friday?"_

_A bright smile lit up Claire's face, making Tommy's heart stop. "YES! I'd love too!" She hugged Tommy around the neck and he swung her around in a circle before setting her down._

_Tommy had a stupid grin on his face as he gave Jason and their friends a thumbs up. They all laughed and went to class._

_**End Flashback**_

_"_You were afraid to ask Claire out?"

"Yeah, he was. But he got over that soon enough. Until he met my dad." Claire said, joining them.

_**Flashback**_

_They sat on the porch swing and Tommy said, as she looked up at him. "I had a lot of fun tonight."_

_Claire murmured as he got closer. "So did I." Tommy's lips touched hers and she felt sparks fly. Claire smiled up at him and she pressed her lips against his again._

_Tommy was in heaven. Claire's lips tasted sweet, like honey, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to know someone like Claire. He pulled away just as her father opened the door._

_"Hello, Claire. I thought I heard you come back."_

_"Hi Dad." Claire said, smiling._

_"Hi Mr. St. James." Tommy replied, standing up. _

_"At ease, son." Tommy looked at Claire weirdly._

_"Did I forget to mention that my dad's a retired General of the Marine Corps?" Claire asked, giving Tommy a shy smile.  
_

"_Yeah, I think so." Tommy replied, swallowing hard._

_"Just treat her right and we'll have no problems." Gen. St. James replied. "Goodnight, Son." Gen. St. James walked back into the house and Tommy flopped down on the swing._

_"You're dad's intimidating, Claire. I just thought you should know that." Claire nodded and replied, resting her head on his shoulder._

_"You think he's intimidating? Wow." Tommy pinched her and she squirmed. "You're the first boy I've ever brought home for him to meet." _

_**End Flashback** _

David gave him a low whistle and asked. "You're dad was a General of the Marine Corps?"

Claire shrugged. "Yeah. He and my mom moved around a lot until Mom became pregnant with me and he settled here in Angel Grove and traveled an hour to a Marine base where he trained the new recruits for the Marine Corps."

"Sounds like you have interesting parents."

Claire replied, softly, her eyes showing pain. "Had. My mom died almost two years ago."

David replied, placing a hand on hers. "I'm sorry." She smiled softly and she rested her head on Tommy's shoulder. "You feel guilty."

Claire blinked back tears, shocking both Tommy and David. "The night my mom died, I was driving. I was getting in a little extra practice before my test the next day to get my license. I saw the headlights flying towards us and I panicked. I swerved to the left to get into the other lane, but the car slammed into the passenger side, killing my mother instantly. It's my fault she died. It's my fault . . ." Tommy hugged her close and she let the tears fall.

"It's alright, Beautiful. It wasn't your fault. It was the other guy's fault. He has to live with the fact that he killed your mother. It wasn't your fault, alright?" Claire stayed silent and Tommy knew that she wasn't believing it just yet.

Claire wiped away her tears and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "Thanks for that, Tommy." Tommy smiled at her and kissed her temple.

"What do you say we spar, Tommy?" David asked, smiling.

Tommy grinned. "I say you're on." David grinned and he and Tommy went down to the mats as Adam, Tanya, Billy, and Rocky walked in and took seats next to Claire.

Claire sat down and Tanya asked, nodding to Tommy and David. "What are they doing?"

Claire grinned and replied. "They're sparing to determine who the better of the two is. I think." Tanya grinned and they sat back and watched as Tommy and David sparred.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

King Mondo was watching the rangers when he saw Tommy and David's arrowhead glowing. He said, slamming his staff down on the floor of the throne room.

"I want that arrowhead! It has powers that I can use to destroy those blasted rangers once and for all! KLANK!" Mondo roared.

"Yes you're greatness."

"Send down some Cogs to kidnap the red ranger's brother. Then send down Mace Face to defeat the rangers." Klank went to do Mondo's bidding and Mondo said, smirking, or would have if his face could have move. "I will have that artifact. Make no mistake about that!"

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Billy, Claire, Tommy, Tanya, Adam, Rocky, and David were walking to the park when cogs surrounded them. The rangers and David dropped into defensive stances and David asked, looking over at his brother.

"What are these things?"

"They're Cogs, King Mondo's machines that do his dirty work." Tommy kicked one out of the way and the battle started.

"Aiyaa!" Claire round house kicked one of the Cogs and went to help David, who was getting beat on the most.

Claire and David were fighting the Cogs off when Klank appeared. "My master, King Mondo, wants an audience with you."

David glared at Klank. "Not happening."

"Why do we always have to do this the hard way. Cogs! Take him to King Mondo immediately!" The Cogs grabbed David, kicked Claire out of the way, and disappeared.

"NO!" Tommy tried to get to David, but the Cogs held him back.

Klank said, looking down at the rangers. "If you want your brother back, Red ranger, you have to give up your arrowhead." Klank disappeared, leaving behind a group of very confused rangers.

Billy said, looking at the others. "I think we need to teleport to the Power Chamber. Tommy, can you get your arrowhead. There has to be some reason Mondo wants it." Tommy nodded and went to his house as the rest of the rangers went to the Power Chamber.

When Tommy arrived, Zordon said, looking down at him. "Tommy, I'm afraid the reason David was taken was because of your joined halves of the arrowhead. It holds a power that, if in Mondo's hands, could help him destroy you."

"So what do we do, Zordon?"

Billy smiled. "We produce a carbon copy."

Claire caught on and smiled at the resident genius. "And we trick Mondo into believing it's the real thing, getting David back."

Tommy grinned. "Once Mondo realizes he's been duped, we'll have already gotten away." Billy nodded, grinning and started working on making the copy when the alarms went off.

"What's going on, Zordon?" Tanya asked, looking up at her mentor.

"Look to the viewing globe." The rangers looked and found a monster attacking downtown Angel Grove. "Behold Mace Face. He has been sent by Mondo to defeat you."

Rocky asked, shaking his head. "When will they ever learn that you can't knock a good ranger down."

Tommy said, the rangers twisting their wrists. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER ONE: PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER TWO: YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER THREE: BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER FOUR: GREEN!"

"ZEO RANGER FIVE: RED!" The rangers teleported to downtown Angel Grove and faced off with Mace Face.

The rangers fought Mace Face, but he was too strong for them. Klank and Orbit made Mace Face grow and the rangers called out.

"We need Zeo Zord Power now!" They brought their Zeo Zords together and fought Mace Face, but he heavily damaged the zords.

"Our energy is decreasing!" Adam said, checking the readings.

"Shields are weakening!" Claire said, looking at Tommy.

"Rangers," Zordon's voice came in through their helmets. "Teleport back to the Command Center. The Zords will go back to their hiding places." The rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber and Zordon said, looking at them. "Rangers, to defeat Mace Face, you need to bring together the Zeo Megazord and the Red Battlezord, creating the Zeo Mega Battlezord."

"What about David, Zordon?" Tommy asked, looking up at their sage mentor.

"We will get him back, Tommy. Billy, how is the copy of the arrowhead coming?"

"Almost finished, Zordon."

"Good work, Billy." Billy nodded and continued working on the duplicate arrowhead.


	43. Chapter 43

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story **

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** Here's the next chapter! I love writing this story.

**Shout outs**

**lonly Girl:** David should be ok... I think. I'm glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter!

**PernDragonrider:** I know exactly how you feel. I got a flood of messages as well. Thank you, I thought I did pretty ok, but the fact that you all like Claire so well, it's just cool! Oh. I just figured they were twins, having never seen the four episodes where David came into play. Oh well, my story, my rules. :D I'm glad you think it's exceptional, excellent, and delightful! Here's the next chapter!

**zeopurple:** I'm glad you liked the flashbacks! Here's the next chapter!

**PrettyDiva:** Thanks, I thought they would help with the explanation. I know, I felt bad for her and I was writing it! That is a bad position for anyone to be in. I'm glad you liked it! I know, Billy is way adorable! Here's the next chapter!

**grumpyk:** I'm glad you found Jason! I do that too, forget where I place things. I just retrace my steps. Hmm... You might be looking for Conner for a while.

**Chylea3784:** Thanks! I'm glad you love my story, but please do work on your story! Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

"_Good work, Billy." Billy nodded and continued working on the duplicate arrowhead._

Now . . .

**_Chapter 43_**

The rangers were sitting in Angel Grove Park with David, trying to enjoy the beautiful day when they were attacked by cogs.

"Oh no, cogs!" Tanya said as the teens dropped into defensive stances. The putties attacked and the rangers and David fought the cogs.

David was fighting the cogs off when the hand in which he had the arrowhead was kicked by one of the cogs. David clutched his hand as the arrowhead was grabbed by one of the cogs. He was then grabbed from behind. He struggled to get free, but he disappeared just as Tommy and the others looked around for him.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

David arrived in the Machine Base and looked around before he was shoved to his knees. The Machine king, King Mondo walked in with the Machine Queen, Queen Machina, and the Machine Prince, Prince Sprocket. King Mondo took the arrowhead from the Cogs and said, gleeful.

"We have it! Now it will be the end for the Power Rangers! Klank!" A machine walked in and asked with an Irish accent.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Take this and begin to release the great power within it." Klank nodded and disappeared with the arrowhead.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Back on Earth, Tommy realized that David was missing and looked around. "We better get to the Power Chamber." The rangers teleported out and when they arrived in the Power Chamber, Alpha was at the computers with Billy.

"Ay-yi-yi! Rangers, King Mondo has your brother, Tommy, and the arrowhead."

Claire looked at the others before looking at Alpha. "The real arrowhead?"

Tommy stuck his hands in his pockets, not waiting for Alpha's reply when he felt the real arrowhead, pulsing in his pocket.

"No," Tommy pulled out his hand and replied, making his teammates grin. "I have the real one."

Billy smiled. "Which means we can start searching for your brother, Tommy." Tommy nodded and put the arrowhead in Billy's hands.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

King Mondo turned back to David and said, the cogs grabbing David's arms.

"Cogs, take our guests down to one of the caves below his beloved reservation. I'm sure he'll find it quite . . . interesting." He, Queen Machina, and Prince Sprocket laughed as the cogs disappeared once more with David.

They arrived in one of the caves that had writings on its walls. The cogs dragged David over to one of the stone pillars and tied him there.

"You will enjoy your stay." One of the cogs said in a mechanic, monotone sort of voice.

"I doubt it. Besides, my brother will find me. I know he will."

"I'm sure he will," King Mondo said appearing next to his cogs. "But will he arrive in time to save you and Angel Grove at the same time?"

"What are you talking about?" David asked, cocking his head to the side, confused.

"Well, I suppose telling you my plans won't hurt too much."

David smirked internally. _It never fails to get an evil villain to talk about their evil plans_, David thought.

"I plan on raising one of the evil spirits, Autochthon, to give the rangers a very hard time. I'm hoping it destroys them, but I can't get my hopes up." David fought intensely to keep his eyes from rolling and settled for silence. "Once the rangers are busy with Autochthon, I'll be releasing the power in you and your brother's arrowhead and using it to defeat the rangers should my monster plan fail. I guess you could call it my Plan B."

"I didn't think Evil doers had a backup plan." David said, feigning interest.

"Oh, we always have to have a back up plan. Plan A almost never works, Plan B can work, given the right conditions, but Plan C is always your best bet. (a variation of one of the rules of Marius girl's story "Code of a Ranger" You all should definitely read it! It's hilarious!) David asked, as he started cutting away at the ropes with a sharp arrowhead he found while groping around on the floor behind him.

"Really?"

King Mondo nodded. "Really. You really should go with Plan C first, but as a rule, most evil doers go with plans A and B first before going in for the kill."

"Well," David said, the ropes loosening. "I guess I should tell you the truth."

It was King Mondo's turn to be confused. "Tell me what?" The ropes came off David and he said, smirking.

"You don't have the real arrowhead."

"What?!" Mondo roared with anger. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T HAVE THE REAL ARROWHEAD?!"

David replied, tossing the ropes aside and kicking the cogs out of his way. "I mean you don't have the real arrowhead. It was fake my brother and his friends created. Sorry, I guess that ruins your plans doesn't it." King Mondo roared with anger and David escaped the cave.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

The rangers were focused on finding David that when the alarms went off, they jumped in surprise.

"Rangers," Zordon said as Alpha and Billy brought up the viewing globe. "Mace Face is back."

"We're on it Zordon. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER ONE: PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER TWO: YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER THREE: BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER FOUR: GREEN!"

"ZEO RANGER FIVE: RED!" The rangers called on their zords and went to battle Mace Face.

"Back for more, Rangers?" Mace Face asked, cackling.

"No, we're back to take care of you once and for all. Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

The rangers chorused, making Mace Face step back. "Zeo Mega Battlezord online!" The Zeo Megazord and the Red Battlezord formed one and the rangers destroyed Mace Face.

The rangers went down to Angel Grove Park and saw David. Tommy grinned and jogged over to his brother, the other rangers following at a walk.

"Hey Bro." Tommy and David hugged and David replied, grinning.

"Hey."

Claire asked, grinning. "Where have you been?"

David replied, sitting down with the rangers under a tree. "I was being held captive in a cave by King Mondo."

Rocky asked, interested. "How did you get away?"

"I got him talking about his evil plans. It gave me enough time to cut the ropes binding me and get away. Oh, he knows that the arrowhead he has is fake." The rangers laughed and David shook his head. It was good to be back.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

King Mondo got back to his base and thundered, making everyone quiver except Queen Machina and Prince Sprocket.

"I'LL GET THOSE BLASTED POWER RANGERS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Queen Machina said, waving her fan at herself. "You're oil pressure dear." King Mondo stormed off, wishing he'd never even spoke to that blasted Red ranger's brother.


	44. Chapter 44 Zeo Ranger Six: Purple!

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** This is the Chapter you have all been waiting for! I think...

**Shout outs**

**PrettyDiva:** I'm glad you loved it. I know, David's escape was inevitable, of course. As for how many chapters... I plan 60 for this story. Here's the next chapter!

**zeopurple:** I know, it's a skill that comes in quite handy. Of course he escaped, it wouldn't have been any fun if he didn't. LOL! Here's the next chapter!

**Lonly Girl:** I'm glad you still think it's wow. Yeah, about Kat... I ain't sayin nothin! Yet. grins Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

_Queen Machina said, waving her fan at herself. "You're oil pressure dear." King Mondo stormed off, wishing he'd never even spoke to that blasted Red ranger's brother. _

Now . . .

**_Chapter 44- Zeo Ranger Six: Purple!_**

It had been almost two weeks since Jason had joined the rangers (again) as the Gold ranger after Tray had been split into three forms. He and the other rangers were sparing at the Youth Center when their communicators went off. They looked around before heading into an alcove.

Tommy brought his communicator up to his mouth. "We read you, Zordon. What's up?"

"Rangers, Alpha and I are receiving a strange energy signature in the vicinity of Angel Grove Park. You must go find it before King Mondo does. I fear this mysterious power may be more powerful than the Gold Ranger powers."

"Don't worry, Zordon." Jason said, looking at the others. "We'll find it before Mondo does."

"May the power protect you." The rangers cut off communications with the Power Chamber and went to Angel Grove Park.

"Ok," Tommy said, looking around. "We've got a lot of ground to cover, so let's split up and get started." The rangers nodded and went in different directions.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

King Mondo was in his Machine Base when Klank came in, trembling with excitement.

"Your Majesty, I've found something on Earth."

"Found something?" King Mondo asked, his interest peaked.

"The sixth Zeo sub-crystal. It's been lost for sixty centuries and it's just recently popped up in Angel Grove. It holds great power; perhaps more powerful than the Gold Ranger powers."

"Send down the cogs to retrieve this power! With it, I shall conquer the Power Rangers!" Klank bowed to Mondo and sent down a group of cogs to find the Zeo sub-crystal.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Claire was looking around when she saw something glowing purple. She lifted her communicator to her mouth. "Hey guys, I think I found it."

Tommy answered first. "We'll be right there." They teleported to where she was standing and they went over to the glowing object.

They looked down at it and found it was the sixth Zeo Sub-crystal, purple. Tommy carefully lifted it up and they saw that it had a pentagon shaped top. Jason lifted his communicator to his mouth and said, getting in contact with the Power Chamber.

"Zordon, we've found the Zeo Sub-crystal."

"Thank you Rangers. You've made our job so much easier." The rangers whirled around and saw Klank standing with a group of cogs.

"This is fantastic!" Rocky said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"We're not giving it to you, Klank, so you better just go home." Tanya replied, glaring at the robot.

"We'll be taking that Zeo Sub-crystal with us thanks." Klank said, motioning with his hand. "Cogs! Attack!" The cogs attacked and the rangers threw themselves into battle with th cogs.

Tommy kept a tight grip on the Zeo Sub-crystal and kicked a few of the cogs out of the way. He tossed it to Claire who flipped through the air and caught it. She landed on her feet and knocked a few of the cogs down. She tossed it to Adam who caught it and kicked away more cogs.

One by one, the rangers defeated the cogs and kept the crystal away from Klank. Klank glared at the rangers and disappeared with the Cogs.

"Yes. Alright. Let's get to the Power Chamber."

They arrived at the Power Chamber and Zordon asked, looking at the rangers.

"Is there anyone you can think of who would make an excellent addition to the team?"

Claire thought for a minute before she and Tanya traded grins. "We know someone, Zordon." The guys looked confused. Adam asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Who?"

"You'll see." The teleported out in twin lights of yellow and Pink and arrived at the Youth Center. They saw their candidate for the purple Zeo powers sitting at a table, doing some homework when Claire and Tanya sat down at the table.

"Hey Tanya, Claire. What's up?"

Claire replied, lowering her voice. "We want to ask you something."

"Sure go ahead." She replied, her interest peaked.

Tanya asked, smiling. "We, Claire and I, wanted to know if you like the color purple."

Their candidate grinned. "I love the color purple. Why?"

Claire replied, lowering her voice even more to make sure they weren't overheard. "We want you to become the sixth Zeo Power Ranger, purple."

'I'd love too!" Their candidate replied in whispered excitement.

"Great. Come on." Tanya replied and the three walked over to an alcove where Tanya and Claire took the arms of their candidate for the purple Zeo powers and teleported back to the Power Chamber.

Claire said, looking up at Zordon as the guys grinned at their candidate. "Zordon, Tanya and I think . . ."

**AN:** **_STOP!!_** It would be really really REALLY cruel of me to stop here wouldn't it? Well, just because you guys have been good to me, I'll tell you who it is. You may keep reading now.

Tanya grinned and took over. "We think Kat Hillard would be the perfect candidate for the Purple Zeo Powers."

"Katherine, you have been chosen to harness the Purple Zeo powers. Will you accept the powers and fight side by side with the rangers to protect the world?"

Kat nodded. "I do accept this power, Zordon. I promise to protect the world and keep it safe."

A Zeonizer, identical the ones worn by the rangers, appeared on Kat's wrist just as the alarms went off.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! Mondo has sent a monster down to Angel Grove!"

Tommy grinned. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER ONE: PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER TWO: YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER THREE: BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER FOUR: GREEN!"

"ZEO RANGER FIVE: RED!"

"ZEO RANGER SIX: PURPLE!"

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" The rangers teleported to downtown Angel Grove and Kat said, pointing at the monster.

"You're going down!"

The monster laughed. "That's what you think!" The rangers fought with the monster and defeated it. After the monster's defeat, the rangers stood in a line and said, making an L with their arms.

"ZEO RANGERS!"

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

King Mondo roared with anger. "THOSE BLASTED POWER PESTS HAVE RUINED MY PLANS ONCE AGAIN!"

Prince Sprocket hid behind his mother. "Mom, what's wrong with Dad?"

Queen Machina replied, comforting her son. "Don't worry, your father's just having a temper tantrum. He'll get over this by tomorrow and be himself again."

"I hope I don't get like that." Prince Sprocket replied, shaking his head.

Queen Machina replied, waving her fan in her face. "You won't be with the right attitude. Remember son, if at first you don't succeed, try try again." Prince Sprocket nodded and was thankful that he was taking his mother's advice over his father's, who was now stomping around the base, yelling a cogs and breaking them before repairing them and breaking them a second time.

* * *

AN2: Did y'all like who became Zeo Ranger Six: Purple? I thought it was pretty good on my part what with people asking me when she would be coming back. LOL! 


	45. Chapter 45 Zeo V is gone!

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story **

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**Shout outs**

**PrettyDiva:** Darn. Oh well. I'm glad you liked it! I'm glad you really love it! I'm a great author. Wow. Thank you! I hope I live up to your expectations with the other stories I'm going to be posting in the future! Here's the next chapter!

**grumpyk:** Very true. LOL! Hmm... I need to start throwing people off the trail... Do you have every red ranger in your room or something? grins You know I love ya like a sista! Here's the next chapter!

**Lonly Girl:** I take it you like my choice for the Purple Zeo Ranger. Heeheehee. I'm glad you love it. As for Rocky and Kat... you'll have to wait and see! Here' the next chapter!

**zeopurple:** I'm glad you think that. I was debating on whether or not it should have been white or purple, so I'm glad I chose purple. I sounds better. Heehee. I'm glad you like that Kat's been added to the team. I like her too.

**Chylea3784:** Heehee. I can be mean that way. I'm glad it didn't come to that too and I'm glad that you still love my story! Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

_Queen Machina replied, waving her fan in her face. "You won't be with the right attitude. Remember son, if at first you don't succeed, try try again." Prince Sprocket nodded and was thankful that he was taking his mother's advice over his father's, who was now stomping around the base, yelling a cogs and breaking them before repairing them and breaking them a second time._

Now . . .

**_Chapter 45- Zeo V is gone!_**

Prince Gasket was in the Machine Base, plotting his next move against the Power Rangers, when his wife, Archerina walked in. She came up behind him and said, massaging his shoulders.

"You should take a break to re-energize yourself, dearest."

"I will not rest until those Power Rangers are destroyed! The my father will have no choice but to acknowledge me as the son he always wanted! I will succeed where my father failed!"

"You can't do that if your energy is sapped, Gasket."

"I know, but I'm not re-energizing until I have a solid plan."

Archerina grinned. "Why not take the pink one? She seems to be offly close to the red ranger."

"No, he'd get her back in a heartbeat, destroying me in the process. No . . ." Gasket paced around the throne room, thinking. Until it hit him.

"Archerina! I know exactly what I'm going to do! I'm going to kidnap the red ranger and brainwash him into thinking he's the king of the Machine Empire. Once I have him brainwashed, I'll bring the rangers here one by one until he's destroyed them all!"

"What if the pink one gets to him? They have a strong bond."

"But she won't. That's the beauty of it. He'll destroy her before she has time to do or say anything!"

"Gasket, you're a genius!" Gasket laughed and replied, picking Archerina up. "Of course I am. Now what were you saying about re-energizing?" He walked out of the throne room and the door slid shut behind them.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Claire and Tommy were with Tommy's uncle, John. Claire was standing with his uncle and Tommy was test driving his uncle's new race car model, the Waverunner. Claire was nervous, but she was happy to see Tommy doing something he loved.

"He's a natural." Uncle John said to her.

"I know, but driving at such a fast speed, it just makes me nervous."

Tommy's uncle chuckled. "I know how you feel. My sister, Tommy's mother, worried about me constantly when I was race car driving."

"She did?" Claire looked up at Tommy's uncle.

John nodded. "She sure did. It annoyed me, but I knew she was only worried because she loved me. It made me glad she's my sister, just like I'm sure Tommy's glad your his girlfriend." Claire smiled and turned back just in time to see Quadra fighters closing in on Tommy as he came to a stop near them.

Claire screamed, getting Tommy's attention. "Tommy! Look out!" Tommy jumped out and he said, pushing his uncle.

"Get to safety, Uncle John." His uncle didn't say anything and ran. Tommy twisted his wrists and called out. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER ONE: PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER FIVE: RED!" Claire and Tommy drew their Zeo Laser Pistols and fired at the Quadra fighters.

The Quadra fighters blasted back and Claire and Tommy jumped out of the way.

"What are they doing here at the race track?" Tommy asked, looking at Claire.

"I don't know," Claire replied, as they ducked out of the way again, "but I sure wish they'd go away." Tommy nodded and they fired again.

The Quadra fighters disappeared just as Prince Gasket, who had taken his father's place as head of the Machine Empire, appeared in front of them.

"Hello Rangers." Claire and Tommy dropped into defensive stances. "I've only come for one thing."

"Well, whatever it is," Tommy said, glaring at Gasket through his helmet, "you're not getting it."

Gasket laughed. "That's what you think, Red Ranger. I, surprisingly enough, am here for you."

"Well, I'm not coming, so just go back to wherever it is you came from."

Gasket replied as squads of cogs appeared behind him. "Oh yes you are."

"I'll never come with you, Gasket!"

"Cogs! Attack!" The cogs rushed at the Red and Pink Zeo rangers and they launched themselves into the fight.

It was a loosing fight. There were too many cogs for the rangers to handle. Claire was having a lot of trouble and she was using her Zeo Laser Pistol. She yelled over to Tommy.

"Tommy, we need to get to the Power Chamber!"

"I'm right there with you!" Claire and Tommy went to teleport when the cogs suddenly grabbed Tommy and held him firm.

"Tommy!" Claire started over to him, but the cogs gathered around her and held her. "Tommy!"

Gasket laughed. "I have you now, Red Ranger. Say good bye to your girlfriend."

Claire struggled harder as the Cogs and Gasket prepared to disappear with her boyfriend. "Tommy!"

Tommy struggled to get to her. "Claire!" The Cogs and Gasket disappeared and Claire fell to the ground.

Claire teleported to the Power Chamber and found the other rangers already there. Tears stung her eyes and she said, her voice trembling.

"Zeo Ranger One, power down." Her uniform disappeared and she stumbled, falling to her knees.

Rocky, who had previously been talking with Kat, knelt in front of her. "Claire, what happened?"

"Gasket took Tommy and disappeared. There were so many cogs. I tried to get to him, but there were so many . . . so many . . ." Kat and Tanya rushed over to their friend and hugged her. Claire felt tears slipping down her cheeks and she bowed her head.

"We'll get him back Claire." Adam said, sitting in front of her.

"Gasket'll pay for taking him." Jason replied, earning a smile from Claire.

"Thanks guys." She wiped away her tears and, with Kat and Tanya's help, stood up.

"I'll start a search immediately." Billy went over to the computers and started searching when the alarms went off.

"Rangers," Zordon said, looking down at them. "Look to the viewing Globe." The rangers looked and saw a monster rampaging around downtown Angel Grove. "This is Cruel Chrome. He has a very dangerous spray. Be careful, Rangers, and may the Power protect you."

Jason called out, taking the role of leader. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER ONE: PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER TWO: YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER THREE: BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER FOUR: GREEN!"

"ZEO RANGER SIX: PURPLE!"

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" The ranger teleported into Angel Grove and the monster said, waving it's tentacles at the rangers.

"My name's Cruel Chrome, Rangers, and you may as well wave goodbye to your planet right now!"

Jason stepped forward and said, pointing at Cruel Chrome. "Sorry Pal, but you're sunk!"

Cruel Chrome laughed. "Tough talk from a second-rate substitute! Too bad your real leader, Tommy, isn't around anymore!"

Claire yelled at Cruel Chrome. "Where is he?! Where's Tommy?!"

Cruel Chrome smirked. "I'd love to tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"Pink Power Cloud!" Claire sent it at Cruel Chrome and sent him flying.

"You'll regret that, Pink Ranger!" Cruel Chrome got up. "It's nap time, Rangers!"

Jason replied, as the rangers dropped into defensive stances. "It's you who's gonna be nodding off!" Cruel Chrome sprayed the rangers, however it had no affect on them.

"Why isn't my spray affecting you?"

Adam crossed his arms over his chest. "Sorry CC, looks like you could use a tune-up!"

Cruel Chrome picked up his boomerang and said, panicking slightly at the rangers' defensive stances. "Time to lower the boom with my boomerang!"

Cruel Chrome sent his boomerang flying and it knocked the rangers off their feet, sending sparks flying. Claire got up and said, her pink cloud powering up in her hands as electricity sparked from it.

"PINK POWER CLOUD!" Her cloud sent Cruel Chrome flying and damaged him.

He got up and grew to thirty stories tall. He said, as blades extended from his feet and arms. "I've got something to tell you Rangers- I'm a real cut-up!" He swiped at the rangers and they dove out of the way.

"We need Super Zeo Zord power now!"

"I call on the power of Pyramidas!" The six zords came together and the rangers defeated Cruel Chrome.

They teleported back to the Power Chamber and Billy said, bringing Claire's spirits down a bit.

"I still haven't found him. I'm sorry, Claire. I feel like I've let you down."

Claire shook her head. "I know you tried your best, Billy, and I know you'll keep trying."

Billy nodded. "I will." Claire smiled half heartedly and they went to the Juice Bar.


	46. Chapter 46 King of the Machine Empire 1

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** Sorry for the wait, but I've finally gotten time to put up this chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!

**Shout outs**

**grumpyk:** Thanks, I know, I'm still trying to decide between Jason/Kat and Rocky/Kat. It's really hard, because they both look good together. Then again, I may just put her with someone else. I'm jealous, you have Andros. Can I have him? Pretty please? He's just so darn hot... Anyway, here's the next chapter!

**PrettyDiva:** I'm glad you liked it. I know, I'm excited for it and I wrote it! LOL! Thank you! I try to spit out an excellent chapter every now and then. Here's the next one!

**zeopurple:** I know, I love it when girls kick some serious butt! It's so empowering! Oh, they'll find a way... Here's the next chapter!

**Chylea3784:** I know, it made me sad too. Oh, they'll find him...

**Lonly Girl:** I'm glad you love it. We'll just have to wait and see about Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. I know, I love it too! Oh, I know, cause here's the second part!

_Last time_

_Billy nodded. "You know I will." Claire nodded and they went to the Juice Bar._

Now . . .

**_Chapter 46- King of the Machine Empire Part I_**

Tommy found himself in the Middle of an arena and strapped to a chair. He struggled with his bonds and heard laughter. He finally took in his surroundings and saw that there were monsters in the stands. Then Gasket came into view.

"Hello, Red Ranger. You're about to lose all your memories."

"I'll never forget, Gasket!" Tommy replied, glaring at the machine from under his helmet.

"That's what you think." Gasket pushed a button and Tommy's body jerked as he began to be brainwashed.

"You're the King of the Machine Empire and you're fighting against the Evil Zeo Rangers."

"No . . . not . . . letting . . . it . . . rule . . . me . . ."

"Let it over come you. You are King of the Machine Empire. Your goal is to destroy the Zeo Rangers! They're evil and must be stopped!"

"No . . ." Tommy's mind, unbeknownst to him, began changing. You are the King of the Machine Empire! The Zeo Rangers must be stopped!

The red ranger looked up at Gasket and said, breaking free of his bonds. "The Zeo Rangers must be stopped!" Monsters roared with approval and the King laughed.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

The rangers were at Youth Center, trying to think of possible places Tommy might be held. Kat rested her hand on Rocky's and asked, looking at him.

"Is there anything we can do to help Billy?"

Rocky replied, covering her hand with his own. "I'm not sure, Kat. All we can do is hope that Billy can find him and that we can set him free from wherever he's being held." Kat was about to say something else when Bulk and Skull came running in. They were babbling at Ernie and said, getting the rangers attentions.

". . . and we saw Zeo Ranger V!"

Jason and the others went over to Bulk and Skull and asked. "You two saw Zeo Ranger V?"

Bulk nodded. "Yeah, he was on the beach and he looked like a ghost!"

The rangers looked at each other and left the Youth Center. Claire asked, hope shining in her emerald eyes.

"Do you think he's trying to communicate with us? Trying to help us find him?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know, Claire, but we're gonna find out. Let's go to the lake."

Tanya said as they reached the lake shore. "We have to be careful guys. There's no telling what'll happen."

Jason nodded and cogs appeared. Jason glared at the robots. "This is not what we need right now." Jason called out as the rangers twisted their wrists, their Zeonizers appearing. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER ONE: PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER TWO: YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER THREE: BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER FOUR: GREEN!"

"ZEO RANGER SIX: PURPLE!"

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" The rangers took on the cogs just as the holographic image of Zeo Ranger V appeared.

Jason went over to the image and just as he was about to talk, he got sucked in and disappeared.

Adam was startled. "Jason!"

"Now we've lost both Jason and Tommy!" Rocky said, as the cogs disappeared.

"Let's get back to the Power Chamber. Maybe Alpha and Billy will have something for us." The rangers teleported to the Power Chamber and Tanya asked, looking at Billy.

"Can you tell us anything, Billy?"

"As far as I can tell, it's an entry way. To where, and to who, I have no idea. I'm sorry."

"Keep working, Billy." Zordon said, looking down at the young genius. "The sooner we find out where that image leads to, the sooner we save Jason and Tommy." Billy nodded and started working again.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Jason landed on the ground and shook his head to clear it. He heard cheering and looked around, only to find monsters in the stands and Tommy standing in on a balcony with Prince Gasket and Archerina behind him on either side. Tommy laughed and Jason asked, getting up.

"Oh man, Tommy, what have they done to you, bro?"

"I don't know who you think I am, but I am the King of the Machine Empire and you, Gold Ranger, are about to be destroyed. Altor!" A monster appeared in front of Jason and it said, smirking.

"You're going down, Gold ranger."

"Not if you go first." Jason replied. Then he went at the monster and they began fighting.

The first thing Jason noticed was that the monster's fighting style was completely Tommy's. Jason blocked a punch and said, glaring at Gasket.

"What have you done to Tommy, Gasket?!" Jason asked, glaring up at Gasket.

"Why, I have done nothing to the King. It is you, evil Gold Ranger, who are going down. Say good bye."

"I'll never give up, Gasket, as long as I know Tommy's still in there, I'll never give up!" Jason kicked Altor away.

The red ranger said, glaring down at Jason. "Well, then you'll be destroyed. Prepare to meet your doom!"

Altor went at Jason and started using more of Tommy's original moves. Jason had to use moves he hadn't used in a while to combat Altor and hoped the others would find him quickly.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Billy was working when he got something. "Yes! I've got images!" He hooked the computers up to the viewing globe and what they saw shocked them.

Tommy was up on a balcony with Prince Gasket and Archerina behind him. In the arena, Jason was fighting for his life with a machine that was using Tommy's moves.

"Why isn't Tommy helping Jason?" Claire looked at the others and Adam said, shaking his head.

"I don't know." They listened in and what they heard shocked them.

"What have you done to Tommy, Gasket?!" Jason asked, glaring up at Gasket.

"Why, I have done nothing to the King. It is you, evil Gold Ranger, who are going down. Say good bye."

"I'll never give up, Gasket, as long as I know Tommy's still in there, I'll never give up!" Jason kicked Altor away.

The red ranger said, glaring down at Jason. "Well, then you'll be destroyed. Prepare to meet your doom!"

Claire said, her eyes widening. "We have to help, Jason!"

"I'll work on finding a way to teleport you to Gasket's arena."

Zordon said, looking down at the rangers. "Once you reach Gasket's arena, you will not be able to communicate with the Power Chamber."

"We understand, Zordon." Rocky replied. "We have to get both Jason and Tommy back before it's too late." Claire nodded and the rangers began to help Billy search for a way to be teleported to Gasket's arena.


	47. Chapter 47 King of the Machine Empire 2

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**Shout outs**

**grumpyk:** Thanks. Heeheehee! Yes! Andros is a totally hottie! Here's the next chapter!

**zeopurple:** Well, wait not more! Here's the next chapter! I'm totally sure you're gonna love it!

**PrettyDiva:** I'm glad you loved it! I know, I love the breakthrough! Here's the next chapter!

**Chylea3784:** You'll see now so wait no longer. Here's the next chapter!

**Lonly Girl:** I'm glad you're loving it! Hmm... Well you'll just have to read to find out what happens. Oh, it makes sense. Here's the next chapter:D

_Last time_

_"We understand, Zordon." Rocky replied. "We have to get both Jason and Tommy back before it's too late." Claire nodded and the rangers began to help Billy search for a way to be teleported to Gasket's arena._

Now . . .

**_Chapter 47- King of the Machine Empire Part II_**

Jason looked over at the defeated monster and asked, looking up at Tommy.

"Is that the best you got?"

"Never. I guess I'll have to face you myself."

"Put his fire out!" Yelled one of the monsters, Miss Chief.

"Sock it to him!" Another one, Stenchy, yelled.

The Red Ranger spread his arms out and said, making the monsters cheer. "Today is the end for the Gold Power Ranger!" Tommy dropped into a defensive stance and Jason said, holding his arms out in front of himself.

"I don't wanna hurt you, Tommy."

"Then prepare to be destroyed." Tommy launched himself at Jason and Jason started blocking, hoping their friends would arrive soon.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

On the other side of the moon, away from the Machine Empire's base, Zedd and Rita were watching the red and gold ranger's fight on an old TV they had found.

Rita cheered. "Yeah! Once the Red ranger destroys the other rangers, we'll take control of the Earth!"

Zedd laughed and said, pausing while looking up at his wife. "What did you say?"

"I said, once the rangers destroy each other we'll take cont- we'll take cont-" Rita stopped. "No! No!" Zedd got up and said, standing with his back to Rita.

"I can't believe I'm saying this! I can hardly get the words out!"

Rita rolled her eyes and said, slapping her husband on the back. "Spit it out, Zedd! This is no time to be shy!"

"We have to . . . oh, this hurts . . . we have to . . . HELP the Power Rangers!"

"Ooh!" Rita fainted and Rito caught her.

"Sis? Sis?" Zedd stomped off and Finster began working on a machine to teleport the rangers into Gasket's arena.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

On Earth, Billy and Alpha had sent the rangers to the designated spot where Billy would transport them to Gasket's arena.

"Ready, Billy?" Adam asked, taking charge.

"Almost. I just have to punch in these last few coordinates. Are you guys ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Came Rocky's reply.

"Well- what's happening?"

"What's wrong, Billy?" Alpha asked, looking up at the former Blue Ranger.

"I lost the coordinates."

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Finster had just finished his machine when Zedd, Rita, Goldar, and Rito walked over. Finster said, looking at his evil monarchs.

"It's done."

Zedd laughed and asked, Rito. "What's more annoying than one Power Ranger?"

Rito scratched his head. "Uh . . ."

Zedd sighed irritably. "A whole mess of Power Rangers. We'll land them in Gasket's arena and then he'll have to deal with them all!" Zedd laughed and Finster said, setting the coordinates.

"I'll be able to get them there, but I won't be able to get them back."

Rita replied, waving her hand at Finster. "That Billy will figure out a way to bring them back. Just send the Rangers!" Finster hit a button and his invention blew up.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Adam, Claire, Tanya, Rocky, and Kat were morphed and ready to be transported when suddenly they were gone.

"Billy! You did it!" Alpha cheered and Billy said, frowning.

"But I didn't, Alpha."

Alpha scratched his head. "Then who did?" Billy shrugged and hoped that his friends would come back safely.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Finster looked at his machine and Rita asked, as smoke went up into the air.

"Finster, did it work?"

"I believe so, your Evilness." Rita cheered and they went back to the TV to watch the fight.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Claire, Rocky, Kat, Adam, and Tanya looked around and saw monsters in the stands before Jason landed in front of them. He said, getting up.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys."

Tommy looked at the rangers before him. "More Rangers? Well, I'll just have to destroy you all."

"Tommy," Claire stepped forward, pleading. "We're your friends."

"I am not friends with you, Pink Ranger."

"What are we gonna do? He's not listening." Adam said, looking at the others.

Claire replied, staring at her love. "He has to be confronted by the faces of his true friends." She lifted her arms and Jason asked, stepping forward.

"Are you sure about this?"

Claire replied, looking at her friend, and a man who she considered her brother. "He has to see his friends, Jase. It's the only way we'll get through to him." She lifted her arms again and said, shocking the Red Ranger. "Zeo Ranger One, power down."

The King stared into the Emerald green gems staring back at him as she stepped forward. He took out his pistol and said, pointing it at her.

"Don't come any closer." Claire froze and said, pleading with him.

"Tommy, please. It's me, Claire." Tommy held his head as he got a Flashback.

**_Flashback_**  
_  
"I love you, forever." Claire kissed him and Tommy replied, kissing her back._

_"I love you too, Beautiful."_

_**End Flashback**_

Tommy shook his head as Jason powered down. "Gold Ranger, Power Down." Jason stood next to Claire and said. "We're your friends, bro."

Rocky asked, looking at Tanya. "Think it's working?"

Tanya shrugged. "It's worth a shot." She, Adam, Kat, and Rocky said, lifting their arms at the exact same time.

"Zeo Rangers, power down."

"It's us, Tommy." Kat said, stepping up next to Claire.

"We're your friends," Tanya added, stepping up next to Jason and Kat.

"You have to believe us, Tommy." Adam pleaded with his friend.

Tommy dropped to his knees. "What's happening? Why am I affected? I don't understand!"

Claire replied, taking another, cautious, step forward. "We would never lie to you, Tommy. I would never lie to you." Tommy yelled in rage and stood up, pointing the pistol at her. Claire jumped as the others back away, Kat's hand on Rocky's arm.

Claire pleaded with Tommy, tears shining in her eyes. "Please, Tommy, come back to us; to me."

"Don't listen to her, Sire. She is only trying to mix you up and lead you astray."

Tommy remembered who he was and said, becoming himself again.

"ZEO RANGER FIVE, POWER DOWN!" He shook his head at Gasket. "I'm not playing your little game anymore. I'm going with my friends." Claire hugged him and he hugged her back, glad to be back in her arms.

They went back to their friends and tried to teleport out. Nothing happened. They looked at each other before Tommy called, pointing his fists down to the ground.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Kat asked, looking at her friends.

Claire shook her head and replied, shrugging. "I don't know, but we'll find a way out of this."

"Foolish Rangers! You made a great mistake when you demorphed. Now you cannot access your powers because of my force field." Gasket and some of his monsters went into the arena and said, drawing his sword. "Say good bye rangers."

Gasket was about to move forward when the force field around them appeared for a brief second before it disappeared. Tommy smirked.

"Good bye." Then Tommy and the rangers teleported out of the arena and back to the Power Chamber.

Later that day, Tommy and the others were at Ernie's Beach Club, relaxing. Claire was curled up in Tommy's lap while Tommy's fingers combed through her hair. She said, looking up at him.

"I'm glad you're back."

Tommy kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad I'm back too, Beautiful." Rocky smiled at his two best friends and asked, smirking as he held Kat's hand in his.

"So, when's the wedding?" Tommy gave Rocky a playfully murderous look while Claire replied, making the rangers laugh.

"When I feel like it." Claire smiled and found herself content to listen to Tommy's heart beat while everything had gone back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get for the rangers anyway.


	48. Chapter 48 Searching for Help 1

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story **

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** I'm sorry for Kat's reasoning in this chapter. It's lame I know. I'm terribly sorry. I couldn't think of another reason that sounded good.

**Shout outs**

**zeopurple:** You knew she would. Tommy couldn't stay evil for ever. Besides, Love always wins out. You might be, you might not be. You'll have to wait for further information... heeheehee! Here's the next chapter!

**grumpyk:** I thought it was cute too. Especially the end. Well, just give a shout out when you find him. I absolutely love him... Here's the next chapter!

**Lonly Girl:** I'm glad you loved them holding hands. I do believe you were the one who suggested that. I made it a last minute change before I posted it. Wait no more! Here's the next chapter!

**PrettyDiva:** I'm glad you liked it! It could be Rocky/Kat. You'll just have to wait and see what comes of it. LOL. Thanks, it's always nice to hear I'm doing a good job. Well here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

**Chylea3784:** Thanks! I'm glad it went like you thought it would. Then again, maybe I'm loosing my touch when it comes to keeping my readers on their toes...

_Last time_

_"When I feel like it." Claire smiled and found herself content to listen to Tommy's heart beat while everything had gone back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get for the rangers anyway._

Now . . .

**_Chapter 48- Searching for Help (1)_**

It had been almost a week since Jason had been forced to give the Gold Zeo powers back to the newly unified Tray. The rangers were sad to see him leave, but Jason knew that he would be alright without the Gold Zeo Powers.

"It's my time to move on from being a ranger. I'll always be around, all you have to do is call." He tapped his communicator and Tommy smiled. Then Jason left.

Later that day, Kat was walking around when she saw Jason and Kim getting ready to go scuba diving. She smiled and jogged over to them. They smiled at her and Kim said, giving her a hug.

"Hey Kat." She smiled at them and asked, looking at the scuba gear.

"Where are you guys going?"

Kim replied, grinning. "We're going for a dive. What are you doing out here?"

Kat sighed heavily. "I was thinking."

Jason frowned, confused as to why she let out such a heavy sigh. "What about?"

"About," she looked around before continuing. "About being a ranger."

Jason asked, looking down at the girl who he considered a sister. "What about it?"

"I don't know if I'm cut out for it, Jason. I love it, don't get me wrong, but maybe. I don't know. Maybe I want to just lead a normal life."

Kim replied, seeing their friends walking toward them. "You should tell the others. They'll want to know."

Kat nodded and said when their friends reached them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Kat." Tanya said, smiling at her friend.

Kat looped a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "There's something I need to talk to you guys about."

Tommy asked, frowning. "What is it?"

"These last few months as being a Power Ranger have been fantastic, but I don't know if I'm cut out for it anymore. I hate to leave you guys in a bind . . ."

"Kat," Claire went forward and took hold of the other girl's hands. "I know that being a Ranger isn't easy, especially with an overprotective Dad. I understand where you're coming from and know this: No matter what you do, where you go, or who you become, you'll always be a Power Ranger to us." Claire hugged her and Kat replied, smiling through the tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Claire. Thanks all of you. I couldn't have done this without you guys."

Tanya smiled at her friend. "You're welcome, Kat." Kat smiled and handed her morpher to Claire, who took it to the Power Chamber for Storage.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

On a far away, green, planet called Liaria, a wizard by the name of Lerigot was hiding from a force of evil, so far unmatched. He made no noise as he listened for his capturers. One of his capturers chuckled and said, loading his crossbow.

"I've got you now, Wizard." The arrow hit right in front of where Lerigot was hiding and Lerigot ran from his hiding spot. "Get him!"

The other captain said as Piranhatrons looked. "Search every bush and tree!" One of the Piranhatrons saw him running and yelled.

"He's over there! Hurry! Come on!" The piranhatrons followed him and Lerigot hid himself again.

The captain said, looking around. "Easy now, he's close by. Keep your eyes open."  
The other captain replied, pointing. "There. There's no escape Lerigot. It's all over, Wizard. Surrender to Divatox!" Lerigot took out his golden key and disappeared.

"Fools! You let him escape!"

Lerigot left Liaria and landed in a birds nest high up in a tree. He looked down and saw baby birds. He looked down at them fondly before they started pecking at his feet. He moved back and fell out of the nest.

Lerigot muttered, as the Earth's sun's heat began affecting him. "Alpha . . ."

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Back on Liaria, under the planet's water, the evil space pirate, Divatox, walked on to her main deck and yelled, making her Piranhatrons jump.

"IDIOTS!" She smacked them and glared at them. "You're worthless! And you!" She stomped up to her alien nephew Elgar. "You lost Lerigot! You let him get away."

Elgar replied, backing away. "I told you those bulkbrains didn't have a clue."

"Oh shut up, Elgar! They're your bulkbrains. Which makes this all YOUR FAULT!"

"Whoa! Come on! Don't punish me, I'm your favorite nephew!" Divatox walked away and Elgar yelled, looking at the two closest piranhatrons. "You two losers! You nearly got me in trouble! You're just lucky Auntie D sliced me." Divatox whirled around and her nephews hand went flying. Rygog, her first in command, said, laughing.

"Here, need a hand?" He walked off laughing and Elgar stormed off to put his hand back on.

Divatox yelled, making her soldiers jump and do her bidding. "Set a course for Earth! We're going after Lerigot!" Rygog set the course and cloaked the Submarine.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Kat, Claire, and Tanya were on a bus, heading to the arena where Claire's boyfriend, Tommy Oliver, was practicing with their two friends, Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos, for the up coming martial arts competition to win money for the Little Angels Haven, a shelter for kids. Kat was singing "Row, row, row your boat" and one kid, Justin Stewart wasn't singing. Kat said, stopping in front of him.

"Come on, Justin. I know you know the words."

"I don't feel like singing." The young teen replied.

"Want to talk about it?" Kat asked, kneeling in front of him. Justin shrugged.

"There's nothing to talk about. I just don't feel like singing." Kat looked at Tanya, who was sitting behind Justin, who shrugged and Kat moved on.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

At the arena, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy, were practicing for the martial arts tournament coming up against Stone Canyon. Tommy and Rocky were sparing when their coach yelled.

"Tommy! Your follow through! Your follow through!" Tommy backed off and their coach yelled again. "Adam, get in there!" Adam did a flying kick and got between Tommy and Rocky before their coach blew his whistle.

"Rocky, you're tryin' too hard! Spinning heel, kick my hand." Rocky did and missed his coaches hand, falling on the mat beneath him.

Adam said, helping Rocky up. "Maybe Coach is right. Maybe we are trying to hard."

Rocky shrugged. "Maybe we're not trying hard enough." Rocky did another spinning heel kick and hit his coaches hand, but flew over the ropes and landed on the cement, on his back.

Adam, Tommy, and their coach got down beside him and the coach said, trying to get Rocky to relax.

"It's gonna be ok Rocky, just relax."

Tommy yelled, looking around. "Can we get some help!"

"Ohh! My back!" Rocky groaned, and said wincing. "Man, I'm so stupid." Soon enough he was being loaded onto the stretcher when the kids arrived from the shelter.

Justin immediately went forward. "Oh no! Rocky!"

"Justin!" Tanya called. "Justin wait!" Tanya, Kat, and Claire reached him and Tanya said, gripping his shoulders gently. "Stay here ok?"

Claire said to the other kids. "Everything's going to be ok. Just stay here." Claire, Kat, and Tanya went down the steps and went to Rocky's side as he was loaded into the stretcher.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

At the hospital, Justin walked into Rocky's room and whispered. "Rocky?" Rocky didn't hear him and Justin was about to call his name again when he heard laughter coming from outside in the hall.

Justin ducked under the bed and hid just as Tommy, Claire, Adam, Kat, and Tanya walked in. Tanya and Kat set some flower vases on a table and said, walking over to Rocky's side.

"Hey!" Tommy grinned and said, setting a giant card down.

"We brought you a card." Adam grinned and let go of the balloons he had in his hand.

"And some decoration."

Claire said, smiling down at Rocky. "The doctor says you're gonna make a full recovery."

Rocky nodded. "Yeah, but not in enough time for the competition."

"Justin's pretty disappointed that you were hurt." Kat replied, looking at Rocky with a smile.

Rocky replied, looking disappointed. "Looks like you'll have to go on without me."

Adam replied, sympathetic to his friend. "Looks like we'll have to." Just then, their communicators went off.

"Rangers," Zordon's voice came through. "You need to come to the Power Chamber immediately."

Claire, Tommy, Tanya, and Adam looked at Rocky and he said, looking at them. "You heard Zordon. Get moving." They teleported out, Kat staying behind, and Justin was coming out when he hit his head on the bottom of the bed.

"Ow!" Kat and Rocky looked at each other before Rocky called out.

"Who's there?" Justin got out from under the bed, rubbing his head. "Justin? Is that you? Did you just hear all that?"

Justin turned around and looked at Rocky and Kat in amazement. "You guys are the Power Rangers?"

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Tommy, Claire, Tanya, and Adam arrived at the power Chamber to see Alpha at the Computers. They went forward and Tommy asked, looking up at Zordon.

"What's going on, Zordon?"

"Lerigot, a wizard from Liaria, has come to Earth."

Tanya asked, frowned. "But why?"

"He was most likely a target by a force of evil. He is now on Earth, in Central Africa, and cannot survive in the sun's heat for very long." Tommy said, looking over at Claire.

"We'll go find Lerigot."

Adam nodded and replied. "Tanya, and I will stay here and keep a look out."

Tommy nodded. "Good idea, Adam."

Zordon said, looking at Tommy and Claire. "Equip yourselves with the Power Packs." Tommy and Claire went over to the storage unit in the Power Chamber and took out two Power Packs. "You must find him quickly Rangers. May the Power protect you."

"Ready?" Tommy asked, looking at Claire. She nodded.

"Ready." They thrust out the Power Packs and teleported out of the Power Chamber and to Central Africa.

* * *

So? What did you guys think? A fitting start to the Turbo series? I thought it was pretty good, but then I'm biased... LOL! Review for me and tell me what you think! 


	49. Chapter 49 Found and Tricked 2

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** This chapter is dedicated to Chylea3784 who submitted my 200th review! I'm so giddy! I've gotten 200 reviews! Heeheehee!

**Shout outs**

**grumpyk:** Now now now. Let's not be too hasty. They might change with time. You never know. I'm trying to keep you guys on your toes. Cole's a good shoulder to cry on if you insist. Here's the next chapter!

**Lonly Girl:** I'm glad you love it. Well... you'll just have to wait and see. :D I'm glad you love the start. I was a little worried. Here's the next chapter!

**zeopurple:** I'm glad you liked it. I know, I'm sorry about Kat giving up her powers. Oops. Forgot about that little tidbit didn't I? Justin will definitely be fitting in. As to how? Well... you'll just have to read to find out! Here's the next chapter!

**PrettyDiva:** Thanks, I thought my twists were pretty good. I'm glad you love it. I will. I know, 200 reviews is really exciting! Here's the next chapter!

**Chylea3784:** THANK YOU! You submitted my 200th review! Thank you, I'm glad I haven't lost my ability to surprise you. Cool. Well, you'll just have to read this chapter won't you? ;) Yeah, I really don't think he'll fancy wearing a skirt. shudders bad image. Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

_"Ready." They thrust out the Power Packs and teleported out of the Power Chamber and to Central Africa._

Now . . .

**Chapter 49- Found and Tricked (2) **

In the Power Chamber, Tanya and Adam were tracking whatever was following Lerigot. Tanya said, tapping a few keys on the computer.

"This is moving fast. Adam, come take a look at this." Adam walked over to her and she said, looking up at him. "The thing we've been tracking has just entered the Earth's atmosphere."

"It is probably what Lerigot is running from. An evil energy surrounds it." Tanya and Adam looked at each other, knowing this probably meant trouble.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Tommy and Claire arrived in Central Africa and started in the direction that Lerigot's signal was coming from.

Claire said, looking around the forest. "This is amazing."

Tommy smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah it is." Claire blushed faintly and said, grinning at him.

"Let's keep focused on the task at hand, hm." Tommy grinned and took her hand before going on.

Claire and Tommy had been looking for a while when Claire asked, hand on her forehead.

"Mind if we take a break? It's really hot out here."

"Have some water." Tommy turned his back to her and she took the water cup from his pack.

Claire drank some and said, pressing it back into his hand. "Thanks." Tommy nodded and took a drink himself. When he turned back, he saw a giant snake making it's way to Claire. He said, stilling her.

"Don't move." Claire sat perfectly still and he said. "When I count to three, jump away. One . . ." Claire's foot moved ever so slightly. "Two . . ." Claire's hand twitched. "Three!" Claire jumped away and Tommy wrestled with the snake.

Claire flew over the side of the cliff and grabbed a branch. Her body slammed against the side of the cliff and she yelled. "Tommy!"

"Claire!" Tommy tried to get away from the snake.

"Tommy!" Claire lost her grip on the branch just as Tommy had thrown the snake. Claire morphed. "ZEO RANGER ONE: PINK!" Claire started morphing, but it didn't complete before she hit the water.

Tommy dove in after her and swam after her. Once he reached her, he pressed the button on her pack and a safety flotation device came up. He put it around her neck and once they reached shore, he asked, sitting her down on the nearest rock.

"Are you alright?"

"My leg." He looked down and saw a nasty cut on her left leg.

"Let's wrap that. Can you walk on it?"

Claire nodded. "I think so." Tommy grabbed two sticks and tore off two strips from his shirt. He tied the sticks to her leg and they kept going.

Tommy had the navigator out and said, looking from the navigator to ahead of them.

"We're headed in the right direction, but the signal's getting fainter."

"He's weakening from the sun's heat. We have to find him quickly." Tommy nodded and they started forward again.

They arrived at Lerigot's location and Tommy put the navigator in the waist of his pants. Lerigot said, dizzy from the sun's heat.

"Alpha . . ."

"Yeah, we're here to take you to Alpha. I'm Tommy and this is Claire." Claire sat down on a rock and Lerigot wandered over to her.

Claire looked at Tommy and Tommy just shrugged. Lerigot pointed his wand at her leg and began chanting. Gold sparkles flew out of his wand and around her leg, healing it. When he finished, Claire just looked at her leg in amazement.

"He healed my leg." She untied the sticks from her leg and looked at it, rubbing her hand up and down where the cut had been. Tommy did the same, sending shivers of pleasure up Claire's back. She smiled at Tommy and said, holding Lerigot's hand.

"Thank you, Lerigot." Lerigot lurched and Claire said, lifting her communicator. "Alpha, we're standing by with Lerigot for teleportation." Then, Claire, Tommy, and Lerigot were teleported out to the Power Chamber.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Divatox whirled her periscope around and saw two humans getting ready to dive into the water. She laughed and said.

"Well what do we have here. Two humans ripe for the picking and they're heading our way!" She watched them fall back into the water and sent her piranhatrons out to get them.

When they came back, she saw they were successful where her nephew wasn't. She smiled and said, walking around the unconscious humans.

"These are my two humans of purity and strength. Throw them into the bilge where they'll stay fresh for my beloved fiance." Once they were dropped, she said, sitting down. "Now to reel in that little runt Lerigot. He's probably with Zordon by now. We'll use his wife Yara. Remove the mind block!"

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

At the Power Chamber, Lerigot was on the med table, being healed from his time in the sun.

Claire asked, looking down at the Liarian wizard. "Is he going to be ok?"

"The sun has taken it's tole on him, but he should otherwise be ok." Claire nodded and turned to Tommy when Lerigot started shaking his head.

"No . . . Yara . . . Yara!"

"What's wrong Alpha?" Tommy asked, looking down at the wizard.

"Lerigot is receiving a message that is greatly upsetting him."

"Alpha, maybe we can find out what, or who, is causing this. Hook the cranial transmission scanner up to the viewing globe." Alpha did and when the rangers looked up, it was a woman dressed in a red leather dress. She said, looking at them.

"Zordon I know you can hear me so listen well. Meet Lerigot's family. Loving wife, Yara, and caring mother to little baby Batu. Don't you just want to pinch those adorable cheeks."

Claire cried out, trying to hold Lerigot steady. "Make it stop! Look what it's doing to him!"

"Bring him to me! As a token of my appreciation, I'll spare a couple of your favorite humans. They're not much to look at, but my sensors tell me they were once one of your, oh what do you call it, oh yes _Power Rangers_!" Divatox showed them Kim and Jase taking off their diving masks.

Tommy's eyes widened. "Kim, Jase."

Divatox said, glaring. "Do as I say or it's lights out for all of them!" She cut the transmission and the rangers looked at each other, wondering what they should do.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Kim looked down and said, sighing. "Ok. Let me down." Jason let her down and she leaned against the wall.

"Kim," He looked at her and she looked up. "I think we're in trouble."

"Wish we could morph." She sighed again and said, glaring up at the ceiling. "We come back to surprise everybody, help out with the shelter, and we end up getting caught and being fed to some monster with the munchies."

"We'll figure a way out of this, Kim. We're rangers." Kim nodded and they started constructing weapons.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Lerigot and Alpha were talking together and Claire said, grinning. "They understand each other."

"As good friends should." Zordon replied.

"Oh no!" Alpha said as Lerigot started chanting.

"What's wrong Alpha?" Adam asked, looking over at the robot.

"Lerigot's performing the Liarian prayer of guidance. Lerigot is preparing to surrender."

"We can't let him do that!" Tanya said, looking around at her friends.

"We have to, Tanya, they're his family. We'd do the same for each other if it was any one of us." Adam replied, squeezing Tanya's hand gently.

Tommy said, taking up leader again. "Ok, this is what we're gonna do. We're gonna get Kim and Jase out of there and then go after Lerigot's family." The rangers nodded and went to the beach with Lerigot.

When they got there, the Subcraft was beached. They saw a door on the side open and a bunch of rubber boats came out. One came ashore, holding a white, ugly creature. The creature said, pointing to the ground.

"Bring the wizard down!"

Tommy yelled back. "NO! Let our friends go first!"

Adam said, looking down at Elgar. "I don't like this. We should try to hold off as long as possible." Tanya looked down and saw Lerigot had disappeared.

"Guys! Lerigot's gone!"

Claire yelled as Lerigot turned to wave good bye to them. "Lerigot no! Come back!"

"That's it, come to Elgar." Lerigot got in the boat and Tommy yelled.

"You have what you came for! Now let our friends go!"

"Swim for 'em! Turkeys!" The boat holding their friends went out a few yards and Elgar said. "Stop here and drop 'em." Their friends were knocked into the water and Tommy, Adam, Claire, and Tanya jumped off the side of the cliff and on to the beach.

Adam and Tommy ran out to the water and swam to where the bodies of their two friends were floating. They were fakes.

"Tommy! Tommy, come on!" Tommy went back to shore and they went back to the Power Chamber.

* * *

**AN:** Here you go! Now you have to tell me what you think before I surrender Chapter 50! 


	50. Chapter 50 New Powers 3

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** Here you go! The chapter y'all have been asking for! Chapter 50!

**Shout outs**

**grumpyk:** Thanks, but why are you crying on Leo's shoulder? It makes me sad... Here's the next chapter.

**Lonly Girl:** I'm glad you love it! Here's chapter 50!

**zeopurple:** I'm glad you like reliving the Turbo Movie, even with Claire in Kat's place. Here's the next chapter!

**PrettyDiva:** I'm glad you like it a lot and that my twist are morphinominal! I know, but she's definitely not out of the story. I'm glad you can deal with Justin. Heehee! Here's chapter 50!

**Chylea3784:** You're welcome for the dedication. Yes, evil does suck. It is good that they're pretty stupid. I'm glad you're loving the story. Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

_"Tommy! Tommy, come on!" Tommy went back to shore and they went back to the Power Chamber._

Now . . .

**Chapter 50- New Powers, a New Ranger, and the First Fight (3)**

At the Power Chamber, Tommy and the others were creating new powers. He said, walking over to Claire. "Stabilizers off by .002."

Claire said, smiling at her boyfriend. "All systems go here."

"The zords you are now creating are made from Turbo technology. Individually, they are extraordinary, but together they form the Turbo Megazord, the strongest megazord ever created." A panel in the wall went up and the rangers went forward. "These are your new Turbo vehicles. Adam, Desert Thunder is yours to command. Tanya, Dune Star will serve you well. Wind Chaser is your new zord, Claire. And Tommy, Red Lightning will serve you well."

Adam asked, looking at Zordon. "What about Rocky's vehicle?"

"Mountain Blaster will stay behind for now. Your new morphing keys are like Lerigot's Golden key. It is time to take on your destiny." The rangers went over to the multicolored stand and Tommy asked, placing his hand in the middle over a hole where a light was coming.

"Ready?" The other rangers nodded and put their hands with Tommy's.

"Ready." It powered up and Tommy yelled as they pulled their hands back.

"Go!" They threw their heads back and their new Turbo powers encased them.

"Wow!" Tommy looked down at his gloved hands. "This is great!"

Adam grinned. "Awesome!"

Claire replied, awed. "I've never felt anything like this!"

"This is amazing!" Tanya replied, looking at her friends. They went out to the Power Chamber and Zordon said.

"Go to the ship, Ghost Galleon, and it will take you through the treacherous Nemesis Triangle. You will need all five keys to get through. Once there, communication with the Power Chamber will be impossible."

Tommy said, switching into leader mode. "Alright guys, let's do it!"

"Right!"

The rangers were in their vehicles and were on their way to the Ghost Galleon. They were driving across the desert when Tommy said into his headset.

"Let's rip some velocity!"

Adam grinned. "Desert Thunder, ready to rumble."

Claire replied, punching some buttons. "Wind Chaser, ready to Howl."

Tanya grinned. "Dune Star's gonna shine!"

Tommy smirked. "Red Lightning, ready to bolt. Shift into Turbo!" They shifted and Adam cheered.

"Woohoo!"

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

The new blue ranger walked forward, his helmet under his arm. Zordon said, looking down at the newest member of the Turbo Power Rangers.

"With this comes tremendous responsibility. As the newest ranger, you must take your lead from the others. No one can know your identity. Now, go and may the Power protect you."

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

The rangers arrived at a dock and got out. They turned on their flashlights and Tanya said, looking around.

"Guys, I don't see a ship." Tommy looked behind him and saw headlights.

"Guys, look." The other rangers looked and pointed their Flashlights.

Mountain Blaster came to a stop and the door opened. Someone jumped out and Adam asked, stepping forward.

"Rocky?" The door closed and to the rangers surprise, and slight disappointment, Justin Stewart was standing there.

Tanya asked, confused. "Justin what are you doing here?"

"Rocky couldn't make it, so he sent me." The rangers traded looks and Justin said. "Guys, I'm the new blue ranger! Is this awesome or what?" He finally realized where he was and asked. "So . . . what are we looking for?"

The rangers looked behind them and saw the ship, the Ghost Galleon. Tommy said, looking at his team.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now we have to get those cars on that ship." The rangers nodded and took the cars to the ship. Once they were all loaded, they went up to the deck and started looking around.

Justin found a box while he was looking and said, bringing the other rangers over to where he was standing. "Hey guys, come check it out!" The rangers saw the box and Claire said, looking at her teammates and friends.

"Might as well open it." They opened it and saw it was a key portal for their Turbo keys.

Tommy said, looking at the other rangers. "Our keys must control the ship." They put their keys in and the ship's sails rose on their own. The bell started ringing and then, they set sail.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Divatox was curling her eyelashes when the alarm went off.

"Hell's bells, what's going on now?"

"It seems there are five humans following us but with no vessel."

"What are they doing? Swimming? We're in the middle of the blasted ocean!"  
She smiled frighteningly and said, puckering her lips. "I'll give those power pests something to remember me by." She cackled and launched the putrapods.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

That night, Claire, Tommy, Tanya, and Adam were down below, discussing plans when Tommy said.

"One of us should go check on Justin."

Claire smiled and replied, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll go." She went up on deck and called out. "Justin. Justin."

Justin replied, getting her attention. "I'm over here." Claire walked over to him and said, smiling.

"You alright?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah. I was just thinking."

Claire tilted her head to the side. "About what?"

Justin replied, looking out at the open water. "When my mom died, my dad closed down his martial arts studio."

"Why he do that?" Claire asked, softly.

"It was like he couldn't focus. The place reminded him too much of her. If he knew, he'd be so proud of me. And all the kids at the shelter-"

"Justin,-"

"I know, I know. It's for me to know and them to find out." Justin sighed. "When my dad comes back, we can be family again, and that's important."

Claire nodded and replied, grinning. "Yeah, family is important, but you have to remember, we're you're family too now." Justin grinned.

"Yeah."

"Don't stay up here too long. Even Power Rangers need their sleep." Justin nodded and Claire went back down below the deck.

"Is he ok?" Tommy asked once Claire took her seat next to him.

Claire nodded. "Yeah. He'll be fine." Tommy nodded and they went back to planning.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Up on deck, Justin was getting up to go down below when he saw an ugly green, gooey creature. He said, his voice a little above a whisper.

"Guys." He took hold of his throat as the creature came closer. "Guys." Justin took a defensive stance as Adam came up.

Adam called his name. "Justin?"

Justin spun and delivered a kick to the creature. "Aiyaa!" Justin looked up and called out. "Adam look out!" Adam did a back flip and kicked the creature into the bell.

"Guys," he called down below. "It's time to rumble." Tommy, Claire, and Tanya came up and they started fighting the creatures until there was one left. Tommy shoved it overboard and Tanya said as they looked at each other.

"This show ain't the love boat." Claire chuckled and Justin asked as they went down below the deck.

"What's the love boat?"

* * *

**AN:** So, here it is. Chapter 50. Be kind and drop a review. If you do, then I might give you chapter 50... Oh! There are 10 chapters left in the story! How exciting! 


	51. Chapter 51 To Muranthias and Back 4

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** Alright, Alright! I'm surrendering Chapter 51! Enjoy:D

**Shout outs**

**grumpyk:** Thanks! grins Oh my god! Are you alright? How'd you break your arm? It's ok. I'll wait for Andros... He's totally worth waiting for... Here's the next chapter!

**Lonly Girl:** Yes! I'm glad you think it's just like watching the movie! That's what I was sort of aiming for! Here's the next chapter (Or the last few scenes of the movie)!

**zeopurple:** I know, he's adorable and a little annoying all at the same time. I know, he would have been great! I know, for one, he's like, way young, and two, they had to make him "grow" but I liked him anyway. It think it was the cute factor. Thanks! Yup. Well, nine chapters now! Here's the next chapter!

**PrettyDiva:** exaggerated bows Thank you, thank you. I'm glad you're lovin it! Heeheehee! I would hate being referred to as a MickyD's. grins Here's the next chapter! Nine to go...

**Chylea3784:** I know. Oh! I'm sorry! You're definitely not old. Thanks! Yeah. Well, nine now. Plus a sequel...

_Last time_

_"What's the love boat?"_

Now . . .

**_Chapter 51- To Muranthias and Back to Angel Grove (4)_**

The next day, the rangers went up on the deck and saw the triangle. A bolt of lightning hit the ship just above their heads as they ducked.

Adam said, looking at his friends. "Who ever's steering this ship knows exactly where to go."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, right into the heart of it."

Tanya said, looking at her friends. "We should get below."

Claire said, backing up. "I'll get the keys." Tommy nodded and they went below.

Claire ducked as she grabbed the five keys and went below. She handed them to their owners and Tommy said, as they held their keys.

"Ready? Now!" They stuck their keys together and when the ship lurched, Justin's went flying out of his hand.

"My key! I dropped my key!" He dove for it and Tanya said, frantic.

"Hurry, Justin!"

"Can't . . . reach . . . got it!" He went back to his place and they put their keys together.

When they passed through the Nemesis Triangle, the transparent blue wall went through them and they looked at each other. Adam said, look at the rangers.

"That was weird." The rangers nodded and went up to the deck.

Justin went up into the Crow's nest and kept a look out. He was lifting his binoculars when he saw the island of Muranthias. He whispered, grinning. "Land ahoy." He looked down at his friends and said, grinning. "Land ahoy! Shiver me timbers!" When his friends laughed, he said in a practical voice. "I've always wanted to say that." He came down and Tommy said, looking at the Island.

"Well, there it is."

Adam said, strapping on a Power Pack. "I'll go up to the highest point and check it out; see if Divatox has landed and if Lerigot is alright."

Tommy nodded. "Good idea, Adam." Adam went down to the cars and got in Desert Thunder.

He went ashore and went up to a hill top. He looked through his binoculars and saw the Ghost Galleon. He grinned. "Cool."He scanned the island and saw something speeding toward the Ghost Galleon.

Adam tried to use his communicator to get in touch with Tommy. "Guys!" He tried again. "Guys!" He watched as the torpedoes hit the Ghost Galleon. "NO!"

Adam looked again and saw his friends coming out in their cars. A smile slowly spread across his face. "Yes! Woohoo!" He scanned the island and saw that Lerigot was dying.

Adam ran to his friends and said, gasping for breath. "Guys! Lerigot's dying! We need to hurry."

Tommy nodded. "We'll leave the cars here and go for the silent approach." The rangers nodded and their morphers appeared on their wrists. Tommy called out. "SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!"

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!"

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!"

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!"

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!" Then the rangers ran.

"Sure beats walkin'!" Adam said as they ran.

Tommy replied, nodding. "You can say that again." They were passing by a path when Justin stopped. He heard chanting.

"Guys! Over here!"

"What is it, Justin?" Adam asked the youngest ranger.

"Listen." Then they heard it.

Tommy said, putting his hand on Justin's shoulder. "Good work, Justin."

"Cool! Follow me guys, I'll lead the way."

"Justin! Wait, it's too dangerous!" Adam called as Justin charged ahead.

They went into a cave and went forward cautiously. Tommy said, looking at the rangers.

"We'll go out on my count." The rangers nodded. They looked out and Tommy said as Divatox started to lower them into the pit. "NOW!" The rangers charged out and Divatox asked, glaring at them.

"Who are you?"

"Rangers, this is Divatox," Kim said, making introductions. "Divatox, this is your worst nightmare."

Divatox gave one humorless laugh. "Ha. Lower them into the volcano." The rangers went after the Piranhatrons and Justin went to free Kim and Jason.

Justin knocked the Piranhatrons out of his way and asked, looking at Divatox.

"Divatox, give up?"

"Elgar, go give Blue boy my answer." Elgar went over and Justin back flipped out of the way.

"Where are you going? Get back here!" Elgar went after Justin and Rygog started lowering Kim and Jason into the volcano.

"Guys! Help!" Kim screamed. The rangers tried to get to them, but the Piranhatrons held them back.

"It's too late rangers, even now, Maligore is twisting their souls to pure evil." Two fireballs appeared on the wall and it was Kim and Jason.

Elgar said, cracking his whip. "Whoa. That's a nice trick."

Kim and Jason turned around and the rangers noticed that their eyes were a hazy red. Kim and Jason broke their bindings and jumped to the ground. Tommy said, starting forward.

"Kim, Jase, snap out of it." Kim and Jason walked forward and started fighting with the rangers.

Claire said, backing up, her hands up, trying not to hurt Kim. "Kim, we're your friends!"

"Friends, I don't have any friends." Kim kicked her in the stomach and said, turning. "Oh, and sweetie, Pink it out!" Kim kicked her again and sent Claire sprawling on the ground, holding her stomach.

Tommy took off his helmet and said, staring at Kim. "Kim, it's me, Tommy. I'm your friend."

Kim was about to reply when Jason knocked the helmet out of Tommy's hands and had him on his back, pushing him into the volcano.

Jason said, his voice rough and not like Jason at all. "Now I'm the one with the muscles and the power!"

Tommy replied, trying to push Jason off him while loosing air. "Yeah, that's right Jase, but you're not using your brain power!" Tommy kicked Jason's legs and knocked his hands away, sending Jason over the edge.

Tommy grabbed his hand and was struggling to pull him up when Kim came and helped him. He looked at her and she said, reaching for Jason's for arm.

"I'm with you." Tommy nodded and together, they pulled him up over the side.

Claire tapped Tommy on the shoulder. "I think you're going to need this." She handed him his helmet and he said, putting it on.

"Thanks. Back to action!" Then the rangers went after the Piranhatrons.

Elgar said, pointing to the humans. "They're turning pure again! Now we have no sacrifice!"

Divatox said, stroking her eel. "Oh, but we do dear nephew."

Elgar scratched his pointed head. "We do?" She nodded and stuck her eel around his neck. He flipped over the side and fell into the volcano.

Divatox said, looking at Rygog. "Remind me to get another pet." Rygog nodded and then there came a blast.

The rangers fell back and out of the pit came a lava head creature. Claire wrinkled her nose under her helmet and asked, disgusted.

"She wants to marry him?"

Justin said, looking at his leader. "I think it's time to break out the hardware."

Tommy nodded. "Good call, Justin." The rangers spun around and their new weapons appeared in their hands.

"Turbo Wind Fire!" Claire pulled back the string on her bow.

"Turbo Thunder Canon!" Adam crouched and held it against his side.

"Turbo Star chargers!" Tanya held them up and grinned.

"Turbo Lightning Sword!" Tommy held it at an angle.

Kim said, appearing at the rangers' sides. "We'll get the Liarians out of here." Tommy nodded and Kim and Jason got the Liarians out while Tommy said to the others.

"We need to draw him out of the Volcano and get to the zords."

"Out the way we came sounds good." Adam said. The rangers nodded and after facing off with Maligore, they got to their zords.

Maligore went giant and Tommy said, over his comm system with the other rangers. "Red Lightning ready."

"Mountain Blaster here, I'm ready too!"

"Wind Chaser, ready."

"Dune Star, ready."

"Desert Thunder, ready."

Tommy nodded. "Alright guys, shift into Turbo!" The rangers formed the Turbo Megazord and went head to head with Maligore.

Divatox yelled from her perch on the side of the volcano. "Win this one for me babe!"

Maligore roared and spit fire at the rangers. They backed up and brought out the Turbo Shield to block the fire.

"Man, he's a hot head." Justin said, blinking his eyes to get the spots of light out of them.

"Alright guys, it's time to finish Flame Face. Turbo Spin Attack!" The rangers flew past Maligore, slicing him and sending him over the edge, destroying him.

The rangers cheered and when Tommy saw Jason, Kim, and the Liarians, he said, using the intercom.

"How 'bout a lift?" He put the Turbo Megazord's hand down and together, they went back to Angel Grove.

Once back, Jason joined Tommy and Adam and together, they won the money to keep Little Angels Haven open. After they won, Claire, Justin, Tanya, Kat, and Kim went up to the others and Claire hugged her sweaty boyfriend.

Tommy grinned and said, looking at her. "Looks like the shelter's not closing any time soon." Claire grinned and helped Justin up onto the ring where he was lifted onto Tommy's shoulders and Justin held up the trophy, a broad smile on his face.

* * *

**AN:** Well, here it is. Now there's only 9 chapters left... 


	52. Chapter 52 Graduation

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** I have to say, this is one of my more favorite chapters. You'll understand when you read it:D

**Shout outs**

**PrettyDiva:** I'm glad you liked it. I know, I watched it as I wrote the chapter. bows to the standing ovation Here's the next chapter!

**Lonly Girl:** I'm glad you liked it. Shoot! I knew I forgot someone! Darn it. I'm glad you loved it! Here's the next chapter!

**zeopurple:** I'm glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter!

**Chylea3784:** Thanks. Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

_Tommy grinned and said, looking at her. "Looks like the shelter's not closing any time soon." Claire grinned and helped Justin up onto the ring where he was lifted onto Tommy's shoulders and Justin held up the trophy, a broad smile on his face._

Now . . .

**_Chapter 52- Graduation_**

It was Graduation Day. Kat, Kim, and Jason were all there to graduate from Angel Grove High with Rocky, Adam, Claire, and Tanya. Tommy had picked his diploma up a couple days earlier. Claire and Kim had their arms linked as they walked with the others.

Kat said, looking down at the crest for Angel Grove High. "I feel bad for Justin. He has to take a placement test to see where he fits in. He's probably gotten behind with all the moving he's been through."

Claire grinned and said, looping her red hair behind her ear. "I wouldn't worry too much about him, Kat. He seems to be really smart."

"God," Kim said as Jason fell into step with them. "It feels like we were Freshman forever ago."

Claire nodded. "That it does. It hardly seems like we're graduating today."

Jason nodded, wrapping his arm around Kim's shoulders. "I know what you mean, but from here on out, it can only mean bigger and better things for us."

Claire asked, after making sure no one was around. "You guys remember that first day after you just won as rangers against Rita?" Kim and Jason nodded, grinning.

"Yeah. You totally figured us out." Claire rolled her eyes.

**Flashback**  
_  
The citizens of Angel Grove looked up and saw the Power Rangers standing on a rooftop. The red Ranger called out, the voice sounding strikingly familiar to Claire. _

"_Back off, Fang-face!"_

_"The good guys are here!" The Black ranger dropped into a pose._

_"Get off our planet!" The Blue Ranger said, stepping up to the other two, in a pose._

_"Cause were the Power Rangers!" The Yellow Ranger said, as she dropped into a pose._

_"And we're not backing down!" The pink ranger went next and Claire went back to the Youth Center._

_Claire was sitting at a table when Jason, Zach, Trini, Kim, and Billy walked in. She smirked and asked in a whisper while raising an eyebrow. "Save the world lately?" They're eyes widened and Zach said, being smooth as usual._

_"Only pretty ladies such as yourself." Claire rolled her eyes and let it go. She knew who they were and they knew she would keep their secret._

**End Flashback**

Claire shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't say totally. I had my suspicions, but they weren't confirmed until after I heard you as my friends and then again as Rangers."

"Suspicions," a new voice came from behind them. "Girl you totally had us figured out from the start." They whirled around and standing there were their friends, Zach, Billy, Trini, and Aisha. Claire and Kim uttered little screams and ran over to the four.

Jason grinned and said, hugging them. "Zach, Billy, Trini, Aisha! You guys made it for Graduation!"

Billy grinned and said, holding Trini's hand. "Well, they did. I've already graduated."

Claire rolled her eyes and said, grinning at her friends. "I'm so glad you guys made it!"

Trini smiled and said, hugging Claire and Kim. "I'm glad we made it too. I was worried we wouldn't get back in time."

Zach said, as easy going as ever. "Yeah well when you use certain transport it gets you where you want to be a lot faster."

Kim laughed and asked, nudging her friend. "So, you nervous about Tommy's race car driving?"

Claire looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye as the eleven of them walked toward the seating for Graduation. "Can you tell?" The girls nodded and Claire replied. "It's not that I don't want him doing what he loves, but does it have to be something so dangerous?"

Jason replied, smirking. "No more dangerous than being a ranger. Less than, I think." Claire glared at him and Jason shut up very quickly.

"So, what are you guys going to do about," Kim looked around before continuing. "About your powers."

Zach interrupted them. "Wait, wait, wait. You guys got new powers?"

Claire nodded. "Yeah, we became the Turbo Rangers to fight Divatox after we realized the Zeo Powers weren't going to cut it?"

Trini asked, grinning. "What was Tommy's color this time?"

Claire replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Red." Trini, Zach, and Billy laughed and Claire rolled her eyes with a grin on her face.

"You guys are gonna have to explain this Zeo and Turbo business to us later." Zach said, grinning as he wrapped his arms around Claire and Kim's necks.

Kim rolled her eyes and asked, looking at Claire. "So back to my question. What are you gonna do?"

Claire looked at Adam and Tanya. Adam said, as they came up to where Rocky was making the Graduation programs. "I don't know. We'll have to pass on our powers eventually because we're all going to be doing different things in the fall."

Tanya asked Rocky, subtly changing the subject. "Hey Rocky, how are those programs coming?"

Rocky grinned. "Great. I don't want to do anything too strenuous since my back's still out of it a little." He looked up and saw Trini, Zach, Aisha and Billy. He grinned and got up to hug them. When he came to Aisha, he hesitated for a second before hugging her and asked, looking at the four of them. "You guys back for graduation?"

Zach replied, shaking hands with Rocky. "Just me, Aisha, and Trini. Billy over here's already graduated."

Rocky grinned. "Yeah, we know. He went off to Aquitar for a bit to help them solve a little problem they were having before he came back."

Zach asked, looking at Rocky. "Did you know they-" Then he noticed that Rocky's shirt wasn't red. It was blue. "Were you the Blue Turbo Ranger?"

Rocky shook his head. "No, Justin is. From what I've heard, he makes a damn good Ranger." The rangers had told Rocky the previous day all about their adventures.

Zach grinned and said, rubbing his hands together. "I wanna meet this kid."

Rocky replied, setting the graduation programs aside. "You probably will." Rocky turned to Adam and asked, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Hey, Adam, what ever happened to Divatox?"

"I guess she went back to wherever she came from." Adam replied, looking at the others.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

On the Planet, Liaria, Divatox stood in front of hoards of her army of Piranhatrons. She said, looking down at them.

"My faithful army, I will exact revenge on those Turbo Rangers for ruining my union with Maligore! Come with me and help me destroy those Turbo Rangers!" Her words were met with great applause and she, along with her army, left for Earth.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Justin was in the Power Chamber when they heard a strange noise. Alpha said to Justin.

"It's coming from the Power Plant!"

Justin said, moving back. "I'll go check it out on my way to the guys' graduation."

"Call the rangers if you get into trouble, Justin." Zordon said, looking down at the youngest ranger.

Justin nodded. "I will, Zordon." Justin teleported out to the Power Plant and found a couple monkeys. Justin cocked his head to the side.

"What are you two doing out here by yourselves?" The monkeys chattered and Justin said, taking their hands.

"Let's get you two somewhere safe." He was about to go when he saw Elgar. Justin glared at the creature and the monkeys went out.

"Hey," Justin whispered, following them. "Come back here."

"YOU!" Elgar pointed his sword at Justin and Justin dropped into a defensive stance.

"Remember me, Elgar?"

"Sure do, Kid. Piranhatrons!" Piranhatrons appeared around Justin and he said, his morpher appearing on his wrist.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO! MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" Justin took out his blaster and started firing at the Piranhatrons.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Claire looked in the crowd and didn't see Justin. She looked at the others and whispered.

"Do you guys see Justin?" Tanya and Adam looked around and shook their heads.

Adam got up and went to just out of ear shot of his classmates. He brought his communicator up to his mouth and contacted Zordon.

"Zordon, have you seen Justin?"

"He was going to check on a strange occurrence at the Angel Grove Power Plant and was to call you if he ran into trouble."

"Thanks." Adam motioned to Claire and Tanya and they got up and went over to him.

Tanya asked, frowning. "What's up Adam?"

"Justin's in trouble. He went to check out a strange occurrence at the power plant and he hasn't checked in since."

"Let's go." Claire said. Adam and Tanya nodded and they took off toward the parking lot.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Divatox was watching the rangers through her periscope and laughed. "Tick tock rangers, tick tock. You won't be able to stop my detonator in time." She laughed and when she looked at her bomb that Elgar placed in the center of the power plant, it read 45 minute 38 seconds and counting . . .

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Tanya, Adam, and Claire got to the parking lot and Divatox appeared in front of them with a squadron of Piranhatrons. She laughed and Adam said, dropping into a defensive stance.

"You guys morph and get to Justin." Tanya nodded and called out, her morpher and Claire's appearing on their wrists.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO! DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!"

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!" Once morphed, Tanya asked, looking at Adam.

"You gonna be ok?"

Adam nodded. "I'll be fine. Go." Claire and Tanya nodded and teleported to the Angel Grove Power Plant.

Adam was fighting the Piranhatrons when he was ganged up on. He glared at the Piranhatrons and said.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO! DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!" He brought his communicator up to his helmet and said, contacting Zordon.

"Zordon, I need some help!"

"I'll contact Tommy right away, Adam." Adam blocked another kick and hoped Tommy got there fast.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Tommy had just finished his test trial in his uncles car when his communicator went off. He went behind a set of stairs and answered his communicator.

"I read you, Zordon."

"Adam needs your help Tommy."

"On my way." Tommy looked around to make sure no one was in hearing distance and he called out, his morpher appearing. "SHIFT INTO TURBO! RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!" Tommy teleported to the parking lot and beat off the Piranhatrons.

Divatox glared at them. "You won this time, but next time you won't be so lucky. Viva la Diva!" She and the Piranhatrons disappeared and Tommy and Adam joined the others at the Power Plant.

* * *

AN: Did ya like it? Let me know!

Claire: I thought it was pretty good.

Me: That, my muse, was because Trini, Billy, Zach, and Aisha came back.

Claire (grinning): it helps.

Me (raised eyebrow): Uh huh. Anyway, reviews are good! Just click the little purple button and write away!


	53. Chapter 53 Goodbyes

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** This chapter is a little sad. It has to deal with- well, you'll see.

**Shout outs**

**grumpyk:** Are you happy with me or what? LOL! The dream couple is in the next few chapters and it happens kind of abruptly. Here's the next chapter!

**Lonly Girl:** Yay! Another happy reviewer! As for Rocky hesitating, that'll all be answered in the next few chapters! Here's the next one! Hope you like it!

**zeopurple:** I know, I just had to have them all back! It was a total must. Here's the next chapter!

**Chylea3784:** Thanks. Oh, I can write a bad chapter shudders 31 was bad... Here's the next chapter!

**PrettyDiva:** I thought it would be cool for them to come back, so they did. He did he did! Heeheehee! Thank you, thank you. Here's the next chapter! bows more

_Last time _

_Divatox glared at them. "You won this time, but next time you won't be so lucky. Viva la Diva!" She and the Piranhatrons disappeared and Tommy and Adam joined the others at the Power Plant. _

Now . . .

**_Chapter 53- Goodbyes_**

Justin, Claire, and Tanya were fighting the Piranhatrons when Tommy and Adam arrived. Elgar and the Piranhatrons disappeared and Tommy asked, looking at the rangers.

"What does Elgar want with the Power plant?"

"He put something here when I met up with him." Justin supplied.

Tommy nodded. "Alright. Spread out and try to find it." The rangers split up, but they came back together after just ten minutes.

"This place is huge." Tanya said looking at the other rangers.

"I didn't really know where to start looking." Claire replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"Justin, go to the Power Chamber and get the Turbo Navigator. Have Alpha adjust it so that it finds an alien object."

"Right." Justin teleported out and when he arrived at the Power Chamber, he saw Alpha watching a wormhole.

"Isn't it great?"

"Alpha? Tommy said you could make some changes to the Turbo Navigator to help us find whatever alien object Divatox put in the Power Plant."

Alpha shut off the screen and said, handing Justin the Turbo Navigator. "It will find whatever you need it to, Justin."

"Thanks, Alpha." Justin teleported back to the rangers and said, handing it to Tommy. "Here you go, Tommy."

"Great, thanks. Did Alpha make the adjustments?" Tommy asked, opening it.

"He said it was ready to find what we need it to." Tommy nodded and they started in the direction of the object.

Rygog appeared with a group of Piranhatrons and said, as the rangers fought off the Piranhatrons.

"You're precious power plant is going to go up with you in it!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Tommy grabbed the bomb and the rangers gave him time to get to the outside of the power plant.

Once Rygog and the Piranhatrons disappeared, the rangers followed Tommy, who had called on the R.A.M. Tommy put the bomb on the R.A.M and sent it off. A few seconds later, it exploded.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Alpha looked up at Zordon and said, excited. "It's ready!"

Zordon said, looking down at Alpha. "Contact Lerigot, Alpha."

"I'm on it, Zordon." Alpha made contact and made plans with his good friend.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Claire, Tanya, and Adam got back to the ceremony just in time to see Kat go on. They smiled and gave her the thumbs up. She smiled and read her speech. When she finished, Mr. Caplan said, smiling at the graduating class.

"It is my pleasure to tell you to move your tassels to the other side. Congratulations, Class of 1997." The rangers tossed up their caps and caught them again. They hugged each other and Justin when he joined them.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Divatox saw a wormhole and asked her scientific advisor, Porto. "Porto, where does that wormhole end?"

"By my calculations, it ends on Eltar, but I don't know who would want to go to Eltar."

Divatox's eyes widened. "Zordon! Zordon is going to try and go back to Eltar." She whirled around to face Porto and said, glaring at him. "I don't care how you do it, just close that wormhole!"

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

After their graduation, the rangers went to the Youth Center. They got their regular table and sat together. Kat asked, looking Adam.

"What are you doing this summer, Adam?"

"I've got a gig doing stunts at the local carnival."

Tanya smiled. "That's great. You're looking at the newest DJ at 101.9 KARG radio station."

"That's great, Tanya!" Claire said, smiling.

"What are you doing Claire?" Trini asked.

Claire replied, sighing. "I'm following Tommy around to make sure he doesn't kill himself. If he does, I'll never forgive him." Claire replied, taking a bite of her carrot.

"He won't kill himself. He has been a ranger the last four years." Rocky muttered, grinning at his redheaded friend.

"That doesn't make him invincible." Claire replied, a small smile creeping its way across her face.

Jason grinned. "I can just see it now: Race car driver, Tommy Oliver, died today when his car spun out of control and slammed into the wall." Jason would have gone on if he hadn't seen Claire's face. She looked as if she were going cry. Her chin was trembling and her eyes held unshed tears. Tanya, Kim, Trini, Aisha and Kat smacked Jason before they reassured her Tommy wasn't going to die.

Justin walked in just then and said, smiling. "I think I've done alright on those placement tests."

Kat smiled. "Speaking of those tests, I'll be working with the in coming Freshmen this fall."

Aisha smiled at her friend. "That's great, Kat."

Mr. Caplan walked in and said, placing his hand on Justin's shoulder. "I've just looked at your test scores, Justin, and it seems like we have a prodigy on our hands. This fall, you will be joining the incoming Freshman. Welcome to Angel Grove High, Mr. Stewart." Mr. Caplan turned and Claire smiled at her teammate.

"Congratulations, Justin!" Justin grinned and looked over at Kat.

"Thanks. I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you, Kat." Kat grinned and said, ruffling his hair.

"Guess so."

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

At the Power Chamber, Zordon said, looking down at Alpha. "It's time to summon the rangers, Alpha."

"Contacting them now."

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

The rangers were walking out of the Youth center when their communicators went off.

Claire said, raising her communicator. "We read you, Zordon."

"Claire, bring Jason, Kat, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, Trini, Zach and Kimberly with you to the Power Chamber."

"On our way, Zordon." Claire took Zach, Kim and Aisha, Tanya took Billy and Kat, and Adam took Jason, Rocky, and Trini and together, they went to the Power Chamber.

When they arrived, Tommy was there and Alpha had a cake all ready for them. He said, tilting his head to the side.

"Rangers, congratulations on graduating."

"Thanks, Alpha." Claire said, smiling at the robot. "But I have a feeling that that's not you asked us here."

"Rangers," Zordon said, bringing their attention to him. "It has been my pleasure and honor to be a mentor to you, but it has come time for Alpha and I to return to our home planet of Eltar. Another will come and take my place as mentor to you."

The rangers looked at each other and Tommy wrapped his arms around Claire. They were about to say good bye when the alarms went off.

"Aye-yi-yi! Divatox is attacking Angel Grove!"

Tommy called out as the rangers morphers appeared on their wrists and their friends stood back. "SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!"

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!"

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!"

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!"

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!"

"Nice." Zach grinned.

Adam nodded, grinning under his helmet. "Thanks, Zach." Then he and the other rangers teleported to Angel Grove in their Turbo vehicles and saw Elgar and his crew in vehicles of their own.

Tommy said, avoiding being slammed into the wall by Elgar. "Let's take care of these goons!"

"You said it." Justin said.

Tommy grinned and said, hand on the stick. "Alright guys! Shift into Turbo!"

The rangers Turboed up and Claire and Justin were the first to come together. It was rough and when she and Justin were in their seats, she said, cringing at the rough coming together of Adam and Tanya's Vehicles.

"I hope we get better at this."

Justin turned in his seat and replied, giving his pink friend the thumbs up. "No doubt." The zord jolted when Tanya and Adam connected. Adam and Tanya came up and Adam said, looking at the other two.

"That was rough."

"Definitely. We'll get better." Tanya replied, grinning at her teammates.

Tommy came to complete the Megazord formation. The Megazord stood up and Elgar said, turning around.

"Let's get back to Auntie D! This isn't the last of us, Rangers!"

The rangers got back to the Power Chamber and saw Lerigot preparing to send Zordon and Alpha through the wormhole. The rangers took off their helmets and said, teary eyed.

"Wow. I never thought we'd be saying good bye." Kim said, as she, Aisha, Kat, Tanya and Trini hugged Claire.

Claire nodded. "I know."

Zordon said, looking down at the rangers. "I have watched you grow from teenagers to confident young men and women. I will always remember each and every one of you. You have become such a part of my life that I have been touched by your strength, kindness, loyalty, and love for each other and your fellow humans."

Jason said, looking up at the man he saw as a father. "You've touched our lives as well Zordon. You believed in us even when we didn't believe in ourselves. You taught us to be heroes, but most most of all, you taught us to be true to ourselves and to who we are as people of our world."

"Good bye, Rangers." Alpha said, looking at them sadly.

"Good bye, Rangers," Zordon said as he and Alpha disappeared. "May the Power always protect you." Alpha waved to them and they disappeared.

"They're really gone." Zach said, looking at the rangers and his friends.

Claire said, looking at her friends. "We're alone." Tommy was about to say something when the alarms went off.

Billy brought it up on the viewing screen and said. "Looks like Divatox is trying to close the wormhole."

Lerigot said, making Tommy, Claire, Adam, Tanya, Justin, Kim, Aisha, Trini, Kat, Rocky, Zach, Billy and Jason freeze. "Wormhole close, Zordon, Alpha, lost forever."

Claire said, picking up her helmet. "We can't let them be lost forever!"

Tommy shook his head. "We're not letting that happen. Back to Action!" The rangers teleported down to Angel Grove and saw a giant amphibian standing in front of the machine that was closing the wormhole.

"Hey! Amphibitor!" The monster turned around to see the Power Rangers.

"Who are you?" The green creature stood in front of the device.

The pink ranger pointed at him. "We're here to stop you!"

"You are, are you? Come and get me!" The rangers went down to him and started battling him.

The rangers were about to finish him off when Amphibitor grew. Tommy called out, raising his hand.

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO ZORD, TURBO UP!"

"WIND CHASER TURBO ZORD, TURBO UP!"

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO ZORD, TURBO UP!"

"DUNE STAR TURBO ZORD, TURBO UP!"

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO ZORD, TURBO UP!" The rangers formed the Turbo Megazord and Amphibitor said, taunting them.

"Oohh. Nice toy. Too bad I have to break it now!"

"Not a chance, Amphibitor!" The rangers called on the Turbo sword and slashed at Amphibitor, but Amphibitor got the better of them.

"Alright guys, time to finish him off!" The rangers called out in unison.

"TURBO MEGAZORD SPIN OUT!" The rangers destroyed Amphibitor and went back to the device.

Claire called on her weapon. "TURBO WIND FIRE!" She shot a bolt of energy at the device and it was destroyed.

The rangers went back to the Power Chamber and watched as Zordon and Alpha finished their journey home.

Kim smiled sadly and said, looking at her friends. "He's home."

Tanya said looking at her fellow rangers. "And we're really alone." Then a lightning show started and a new Alpha, Alpha 6, came out of a tube in the wall. He asked.

"What are we, chop sui?" The rangers looked and Aisha asked, a little confused.

"Alpha?"

"At your service! Alpha 6 to be precise." Then a ghost of a woman appeared in front of them.

"Hello. My name is Dimitria." She saw their looks and asked. "Did you not realize I was coming?"

Adam replied, looking at his friends before looking back at the woman clad in white. "We knew someone was coming to take Zordon's place, but we didn't really know what to expect."

Dimitria looked at the rangers and asked. "I know who I am, but do you know who you are?"

Tommy replied, looking at Dimitria. "Yeah, we're the Power Rangers."

Dimitria asked, tilting her head to the side. "But, is not who you are, more than just a Power Ranger?" The rangers looked at each other and Dimitria went up to the Plasma Tube.

Claire said, looking at her friends. "I guess we never thought of it that way because we've been Power Rangers for a while now. It's just become part of who we are."

Dimitria only smiled and the rangers knew this was the beginning of a new era.


	54. Chapter 54

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** Well, I've finally got time to spit out this next chapter so enjoy it!

**Shout outs**

**grumpyk:** Thanks. Here's the next one! Sorry I made you sad... :(

**zeopurple:** I thought it would be nice if they got a chance to say good bye since they didn't in the series. Thanks, I thought it was pretty good too. Here's the next chapter!

**PrettyDiva:** I thought that would be a nice bit to put in since they never got the chance in the series. Alpha and Zordon are the best mentor and assistant ever. They're the original starters of the Power Rangers! Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

**Lonly Girl:** Totally gonna keep going with this story. At least for six more chapters. You really wanna know? Well, it's in the next few chapters! I promise! Here's the next one!

**Red Dragon Spirit Ranger:** I thought it would be a nice touch, seeing as how they got no chance in the series. Yeah, he was a bit of an idiot when he upset Claire. Well, not this one per say, it will have a sequel that will continue through Dino Thunder. Oh, I have the Sequel partially written and Claire's reaction, well, let's just say Tommy won't be forgetting all too soon to not tell his wife where he's going. Secret mission or not... :D Here's the next chapter!

**Chylea3784:** Sorry, but it had to happen. It made my teary eyed when I wrote it if that makes you feel any better. Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

_Dimitria only smiled and the rangers knew this was the beginning of a new era._

Now . . .

**_Chapter 54_**

It had been almost a week since Dimitria had joined them and it was Justin's birthday. Claire, Tommy, Adam, Tanya, Jason, Aisha, Rocky, Kat, Billy, Trini, Zach, and Kim were at Tommy's garage, setting up for Justin's surprise party. They had the balloons, the party food, and the piñata when there was a knock on the door to the garage. Tommy looked at the other and when he opened the door, he saw Justin.

"Hey, Justin."

"Hey, Tommy. What are you guys doing in there?"

"The guys are helping me with my car. Really bad exhaust fumes." Tommy coughed and waved his hand in his face.

Adam called, pretending to cough and adding to the fib. "I think you might wanna try a different kind of oil, Tommy."

"We'll be out soon, buddy."

"But it's-" Tommy closed the door and Justin sighed. "My birthday."

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Divatox watched Justin through her periscope and said, surly.

"I don't see what's so special about birthdays. I didn't get so much as a card for my birthday."

Elgar said, grinning like the idiot he was. "Hey, Auntie D, I have a birthday coming up!"

"I didn't get anything and neither will you!" She turned back to her periscope and smirked.

"Porto, we're going to give Blue boy a birthday he won't forget." She cackled and said, as Porto teleported a present for the ranger out of the sub. "Once he gets on that bike, he just won't be able to stop. Then, when he reaches his limit... kaboom and no more blue ranger." Divatox let out a sinister laugh and went to watch Justin's demise.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Justin was kicking around a can when he came across a bike and a giant birthday card.

"Wonder who it's from." Justin picked up the card and it read:

_You're feeling down and with a frown  
but perk it up and don't feel blue  
for today's your birthday so here's to you._

_Justin, enjoy the bike!_

Justin looked at the bike and saw the speedometer. "Maybe from my dad and it's a bike that's only had 25 miles ridden on it." Justin shrugged, smiling and said, putting on the helmet. "At least my dad didn't forget my birthday, not like my friends." Justin got on and started riding.

Justin felt like he was being followed and when he looked around, he saw a monster on a bike following him. It said, coming up beside him.

"I'm," it burped. "Big Burpa and I'm here to make your birthday," Big Burpa burped. "A blow out." The two times it burped, green light came from its mouth and hit Justin's feet.

When Justin tried to get off, he couldn't move. "Oh man! What am I going to do?" He looked at the mile marker and realized it was counting down. "Wait a minute. If that's counting down . . . then when it reaches zero, I'm gonna be history!"

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

At the Power Chamber, Alpha 6 was watching Justin on the screen and said to Dimitria.

"Whoa, that kid's danger on wheels!"

"Try contacting him, Alpha 6." Dimitria said, looking down at her assistant.

"Sure thing." Alpha contacted Justin and said. "Hey, blue, why don't ya try slowin down."

"I can't Alpha, it won't let me off!" Justin heard Big Burpa burp and he started pedaling faster.

"Hey, don't make me come over there, Blue!"

"I'm serious, Alpha, I can't stop! I think I'm getting faster!"

"Yo yo yo! I'll contact the rangers!"

"Good idea, Alpha." Dimitria said, looking down at the robot.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

The rangers were waving good bye to Lt. Stone and the two monkeys when their communicators went off. They made sure no one was around and that Lt. Stone was out of sight before Tommy answered.

"What's up, Alpha?"

"Get to the Power Chamber, like pronto!"

"I wonder what could be so urgent." Adam said.

Tommy shook his head. "I don't know, Adam, but it has to be bad." Tanya and Claire nodded and they teleported to the Power Chamber after Jason and the others promised to finish setting up.

"Rangers, Blue's on a rampage."

Claire asked, confused. "Justin?" Alpha nodded and brought up Justin on the viewing globe.

"He can't stop pedaling and his friend probably has something to do with it." The rangers saw Big Burpa and Justin as they biked passed a group of construction workers.

"Sorry! 'Scuse me, sorry!" Justin said, as some of the workers fell into the cement.

"We'll head him off." Adam said and he, Claire, and Tanya teleported out of the Power Chamber and to Angel Grove Park.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Adam, Claire, and Tanya arrived at the Park and when they saw Justin racing to the dock, they chased after him. Adam called as they chased after him.

"Justin! Stop!"

"Guys! Get away! I'm gonna throw it in the lake!" Justin jumped the bike off the dock and it rode over the water. "Oh no! Guys, it floats!"

The rangers chased Justin and were starting to slow down when Tommy arrived as the Red Turbo Ranger.

Tommy said, pointing at Justin. "It's time to pull you over, buddy. RED LIGHTNING TURBO ZORD!" Tommy's zord appeared next to him as a normal car.

He got in and started chasing after Justin. Once Tommy caught up to Justin, he got out of the car and got on top of the hood. Justin looked at Tommy over his shoulder and said. "Tommy, go for the tires!"

Tommy nodded. "Right." He got out the Turbo blaster and shot at the tires. Unfortunately, the shot just bounced off the tires.

"Tommy, get away, it's gonna blow!" Justin said, looking at the timer, which said 1 minute.

"No can do, Justin. It's time to get you off that bike." Tommy dove for Justin and pulled him off the bike.

Tommy covered Justin when the bike blew. Claire, Tanya, and Adam joined them as Justin stood up. Justin glared at Big Burpa.

"You're gonna pay for ruining my birthday! SHIFT INTO TURBO! MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!"

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!"

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!"

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!"

The rangers engaged Big Burpa in battle and were prepared to destroy her when Divatox sent in her growth torpedoes and made Burpa grow. Burpa said, raising her hands. "I got the moves and you," she burped, "lose."

"That's what you think!" Justin said, glaring at the over grown menace. "MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO ZORD, TURBO UP!"

"WIND CHASE TURBO ZORD, TURBO UP!"

"DUNE STAR TURBO ZORD, TURBO UP!"

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO ZORD, TURBO UP!"

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO ZORD, TURBO UP!" The rangers formed the Turbo megazord and Big Burpa charged them.

"TURBO MEGAZORD SPIN ATTACK!" The rangers spun around with the Turbo Sword in hand and destroyed Burpa.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

After the battle, the rangers were walking back to Tommy's garage when Justin explained the bike and how he got on.

"So I thought you guys forgot my birthday."

Claire grinned and said, hugging Justin. "We could never forget your birthday, Kiddo!" Justin asked, frowning.

"Then what-" Tommy opened the door and all of the former rangers and Justin's friends from the shelter jumped up and yelled, grinning.

"SURPRISE!" Justin grinned and looked around, hoping to see his father. His grin faded and a look of disappointment firmly planted itself on his face. Claire noticed this and asked.

"What's wrong, Justin?"

Justin replied, looking at his friends. "I just kind hoped my dad would be here. I guess he couldn't make it."

Adam asked, trying not to grin at Tanya. "Wasn't there one more present for Justin?"

Tanya nodded, smiling. "Yeah, but it was too big to wrap." Justin looked at his friends, confused, until his dad came down the stairs.

"DAD!" Justin ran over to his dad who picked him up in a bear hug.

"Hey, Justin. You didn't think I'd miss your special day did you?"

Justin grinned and replied. "This is the best birthday ever!" His dad hugged him again and then they enjoyed the party.


	55. Chapter 55

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** I'm going to say right now, most of you will be disappointed with this chapter. Not because it's boring or unexciting, but something happens between two of the characters. I'm apologizing in advance. Sorry. :(

**Shout outs**

**grumpyk:** Yes! I'm glad I produce such great chapters! Here's the next chapter!

**PrettyDiva:** I know. I thought it was a pretty sweet ending myself. I know, I found myself incredibly giddy afterwards. Here's the next chapter!

**Lonly Girl:** Yay! Very interesting:D Here's the next chapter!

**zeopurple:** Thank you! Here's the next chapter!

**Chylea3784:** I know, I hate leaving without reviewing too. LOL! Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

_Justin grinned and replied. "This is the best birthday ever!" His dad hugged him again and then they enjoyed the party._

Now . . .

**_Chapter 55_**

Adam was at the Angel Grove High soccer field. He was working with the soccer team, or at least trying to. The star player, Carlos Valertez, was hogging the ball and not working with his teammates. Adam sighed and blew the whistle that hung around his neck. The team stopped practice and Adam called, frustrated.

"Carlos!" Carlos jogged over and asked, looking at him.

"Yeah Coach Park?"

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking carefully about his next words. "Carlos, soccer is a team sport. That means you have to pass the ball to your teammates and let them help the team win."

Carlos frowned. "I know."

Adam nodded. "Alright, then let's see a little more team effort, hm?" Carlos nodded and Adam blew the whistle, starting practice again.

It didn't get any better. Adam sighed and blew the whistle again. Practice stopped and Adam asked, looking at Carlos.

"What happened to team work?"

Carlos glared at him. "That was teamwork. I was working to help the team win."

Adam sighed. "Carlos, that wasn't teamwork. Teamwork is coming together as a team for one common goal. It's like, here's you, and here's the team. You and the team need to become one entity to win this up coming game against Stone Canyon. They have some great players and they work as a team, giving them an undefeated season."

"Alright, I get it!" Adam sighed and said, louder for the others to hear.

"Practice is over for the day." The team went over to the sidelines and got their bags together as the head cheerleader, Ashley Hammond, walked over. She said, grinning at Carlos.

"Hey Carlos."

Carlos grinned and said, looking her up and down. "Hey, Ashley."

"How was practice?"

Carlos nodded. "Great." Ashley smiled and they started walking away when Piranhatrons showed up.

Adam dropped his duffel bag and kicked a few of the Piranhatrons out of the way. He said, looking over at Ashley and Carlos.

"Get out of here!"

"No way, Coach." Carlos kicked a few of the Piranhatrons out of the way and Adam gave him a look that brooked no argument. Carlos paid no attention and he and Ashley helped Adam with the Piranhatrons until the rangers showed up. The pink ranger said, tilting her head to the side.

"Are you guys alright?"

Carlos and Ashley were both slack jawed. Carlos said, looking at them. "Wow. The Power Rangers."

"Are you guys alright?" The yellow ranger repeated her teammate's question.

"Yeah," Ashley said, smiling at the rangers. "We're fine."

The red ranger nodded. "Good. Keep safe." The rangers stepped back, put their hands on their belts and teleported out.

Ashley said, watching them go. "Wow. They're really something aren't they? They risk their lives to keep us safe and they ask for nothing in return."

Adam replied, trying not to smile. "The best reward is the one that everyone can enjoy. In the case of the Power Rangers, they're just happy that everyone in Angel Grove is safe. It's kind of like their job, isn't it?"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, you could say that." She looked thoughtful for a minute before asking Adam. "Do you think the Pink and Red rangers have something going on?"

Adam shrugged as they walked away from the soccer field. "I don't know. I guess it's possible. Why do you ask?"

Ashley grinned. "I noticed them standing pretty close to each other." Adam shrugged and bid the two good bye before setting off for a spot to teleport to the Power Chamber.

Ashley said as she and Carlos walked back to her house. "You didn't have to walk me home. I can take care of myself too."

Carlos shrugged. "I know, I just needed some excuse to talk to you."

Ashley gave him a look. "What about?"

"Did you notice that the green ranger wasn't with them?"

Ashley frowned. "Now that I think about it, you're right. He wasn't there."

"Coach park wears green." Carlos pointed out.

Ashley stared at him. "You have to be kidding! You really think he's a-" Carlos covered her mouth.

"Shh! How else do you account for his knowledge of what the rangers want." Ashley just stared at him.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Divatox rolled her eyes. She turned to Elgar and said, glaring at him. "As usual, the Piranhatrons did nothing but flounder around."

Elgar asked, raising his hands. "What do you expect, they work for scale." Elgar laughed at his own joke. "Ha ha, fish . . . scales. Get it?"

Divatox waved her hands and said, with a raised eyebrow. "Ooohhhh." She said, glaring at him. "Elgar! Take this bomb and place it in the scoreboard. Once the score hits 15, it will go kaboom. First, you have to go make allies of Electrovolt and then challenge the rangers. With them occupied, they won't be able to stop the bomb from going off."

Elgar nodded. "Right." He turned to leave when he turned back and asked. "Uhh . . . where do I find this Electrovolt?" Divatox roared with anger and Elgar quickly exited the Subcraft.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Elgar made his way to the soccer field and placed the bomb in the scoreboard. He hooked it up and said, once he finished.

"I sure hope I did that right." He got down and said, quickly sliding his hands up and down each other. "Well, that's done. Now to go find Electrovolt." Elgar started off left, but quickly changed so he was going in the opposite direction.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Claire, Tommy, Tanya, Adam, and Justin were at the park hanging out with Rocky, Kat, Jason, Kim, Aisha, Zach, Trini, and Billy. Kat was watching Rocky and Aisha interact and realized that she and Rocky were better off as friends. Kat saw the connection that Rocky and Aisha had and wanted something like that with someone who looked at her the same way Rocky (though he probably didn't know it) looked at Aisha.

Kat smiled and said, getting the attention of her friends. "Rocky, can I talk to you?"

Rocky nodded and he walked off with Kat. When they were a safe distance away, Rocky turned to his girlfriend and asked. "What's up, Kat?"

Kat smiled softly. "Rocky, these last few months have been amazing, but I really think we're better off as friends."

Rocky gave a sigh of relief. "Kat, you have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. I feel the exact same way. We're better suited as friends then we are as boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm glad we can still be friends."

Kat grinned and said, giving him a push. "So am I. Now go ask Aisha out." Rocky grinned and dragged Aisha off as Kat joined their friends.

Tommy asked, looking at Kat confused. "What was that about?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "You're clueless, Handsome. Ever since Aisha came back to Angel Grove, Rocky, and Kat, have realized that their better off as friends, not boyfriend/girlfriend."

Jason perked up. "Really?"

Claire smirked and said, making Kat blush. "Yup. You should try asking her out." Jason flushed and Kat did as well.

Tommy smirked. "Not so easy is it?"

Jason glared at Tommy playfully. "Shut it, bro." Claire laughed and said, looking over at Jason.

"You deserved it, Jase. Sorry." Jason grinned and shook his head.

Jason looked over at Kat and asked, swallowing hard. "Kat, would you- I mean do you wanna- You want to see a movie with me sometime?"

Kat smiled shyly and replied, biting her lip while smiling. "Yeah. I'd like that." The rangers grinned and were trading dating horrors when their communicators went off. They groaned and Tommy said, lifting his communicator.

"We read you, Alpha."

"We need you here at the Power Chamber, pronto!"

"We're on our way."

Jason grinned and said, kissing Kat's temple. "Aren't you glad we don't have to put up with that any more?"

Kat grinned. "You mean rushing off to battle to save the world?"

Jason nodded. "Yup."

Kat nodded and replied, grinning madly at the rangers who were just rolling their eyes. "Yup. Don't miss it at all." The rangers teleported out and when they arrived at the Power chamber, Alpha said, punching up the viewing screen.

"We've got some trouble makers on our hands. Elgar and Electrovolt are riding motorcycles through the downtown area, shocking everything in sight."

Tommy nodded and replied as the rangers took their stances. "We're on it. SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!"

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!"

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!"

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!"

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!" The rangers took their Turbo carts and went after Elgar and Electrovolt.

"Hey, Elgar, did you miss us?" Adam asked, as the rangers came up on the baddies.

"Yup. Missed you so much I decided to give you a present."

Claire said, placing her hand on her chest and tilting her head to the side. "Aww, you shouldn't have. We didn't get you anything."

Tanya shook her head. "That's not true. We did bring in something . . .. special for Electrovolt."

Claire grinned at her friend. "Oh ya."

Tommy shook his head. "Ready guys?"

"Ready." They sprinted forward and fired at Electrovolt and Elgar.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Electrovolt said, glaring at the rangers.

"Let's finish him off!" The rangers nodded and fired the last shots, destroying Electrovolt.

Elgar scratched his head. "Eh, I gotta go." He disappeared and Claire said, looking at the others.

"That was weird." Then it hit her. "Guys! This was just a distraction!"

Tanya got it. "There's a bomb somewhere in the city!"

Adam smacked his forehead. "The soccer game! I gotta go." He teleported out of there and arrived just as his team was coming out of the locker room.

Adam said as the team gathered in a circle. "Remember, teamwork." The guys nodded and took to the field just as Tommy, Claire, Tanya, and Justin arrived with one of the Turbo Navigators and Jason, Kat, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, Trini, Zach, and Kim.

Claire was looking at it when it lit on the scoreboard. She nudge Tommy and he looked at it before nodding and poking Tanya in the arm. She nodded and got Justin. The four left on the pretense of getting snacks and morphed.

They went to the scoreboard and Claire was the one to find it. She grabbed it and saw that it was nearly time for the bomb to go off.

She said, tossing it to Tommy. "Throw it!" Tommy nodded and threw it as hard as he could.

The bomb exploded in the air and the rangers teleported out just as Tommy, Claire, Justin, and Tanya got back with their snacks. The looked at the sidelines only to see two monkeys in cheerleading uniforms trying to be cheerleaders. The rangers laughed and the monkeys were taken away by Lt. Stone.


	56. Chapter 56

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** I take it not a lot of people liked the last chapter. :( Sorry.

**Shout outs**

**grumpyk:** I take it you're happy. :) You're welcome! I'm glad you loved it. Here's the next chapter!

**Red Dragon Spirit Ranger:** I know, they are cute together. Ha. Kat'd be crazy to say no. I thought Carlos guessing their identities would be a little out there, but I guess not:D Here's the next chapter!

**zeopurple:** Thanks. I know, I'm sorry they broke up. I'm glad you like Aisha and Rocky together. Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

_The bomb exploded in the air and the rangers teleported out just as Tommy, Claire, Justin, and Tanya got back with their snacks. The looked at the sidelines only to see two monkeys in cheerleading uniforms trying to be cheerleaders. The rangers laughed and the monkeys were taken away by Lt. Stone._

Now . . .

**_Chapter 56_**

Kat, Jason, Billy, Trini, Kim, Zach, Rocky, Aisha, Claire, Tommy, Tanya, and Justin were meeting Adam at the park to do a Kata before Tommy's race to get him relaxed. Claire was stretching when she saw Adam coming with two other teenagers, Carlos and Ashley. Claire was doing the splits when Adam, Carlos, and Ashley reached them and Carlos winced.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

Claire replied, getting up. "Nope. It feels pretty good, actually." Carlos shook his head.

"Whatever." Ashley rolled her eyes at him and asked, grinning at Claire.

"How long have you been a gymnast?" Claire smiled at Ashley and replied.

"Since I was three, so that'll make . . . fifteen, almost sixteen, years."

"Wow. That's amazing."

Claire grinned and said, shocking Ashley further. "I trained with Kim Hart."

Ashley's jaw dropped. "No. Way."

Claire grinned as Kim joined her. "Way. She's the coolest person you'll ever meet." Tommy said, interrupting the girls.

"As much as I hate to interrupt, do you mind if we start on our Kata, Beautiful?"

Ashley gave him a confused look. "Beautiful?"

Claire shook her head and replied, smiling at Ashley. "His nickname for me like mine for him is Handsome. Tommy and I have been dating for almost four years."

Ashley's eyes widened. "Wow. That's amazing." Claire replied, shaking her head.

"Don't I know it. It's a lot of work, but I couldn't imagine my life without him in it."

Jason smirked at Claire and Tommy and said to the others. "Remind me to tell you how they got together. It was great." Tommy shook his head and with that, the rangers started on their Kata.

Ashley, Carlos, and Justin, who elected to stay out of this one, watched as the six adults in front of them performed the Kata in unison. Their eyes were closed as their bodies flowed in unison with one another.

The rangers went through the Kata for fifteen minutes before Tommy said, stopping. "It's time to go."

"We're behind you bro." Jason said, clapping his friend on the back.

"Thanks guys." Claire smiled and said, taking his hand.

"Let's go so we can get this over and done with as soon as we possibly can." Tommy nodded and they were about to leave when Carlos said, nodding to the six.

"We'll see you guys later." The rangers nodded and left for the race track.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Kat, Jason, Billy, Trini, Kim, Zach, Rocky, Aisha, Claire, Tommy, Tanya, and Justin were sitting in the stands as the cars went around the race track. Claire was wringing her hands together, nervously as she watched number 23, Tommy's car, race around and around. Kat whispered to Tanya, Trini, Aisha, and Kim.

"I see why she worries about him."

Trini nodded. "Claire doesn't worry too much about him, but she and Tommy have a very strong bond. They're each other's other half. I don't know what Claire would do if she ever lost him."

Claire replied, still watching Tommy's car as he continued racing for first place. "I'd fall apart. Literally." Jason hugged her gently and she leaned against him, never taking her eyes off number 23.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Tommy drove around the track and moved gracefully out of the way when other cars flew into the hay wall or spun out of control. Driving the Red Lightning Turbo Zord helped a lot.

His eyes slid to the side as he raced passed where his friends were all sitting in support of him and he caught Claire watching him. He gave her thumbs up and she smiled. Tommy drove around another time and swerved out of the way of an out of control car that was going to slam into the hay wall.

Tommy muttered, watching his back end. "That was a little too close for comfort."

His uncle came across and said, grinning. "Just a little, pal. Be thankful this is your last lap."

"You said it." Tommy replied as he sped up. A few seconds later, Tommy crossed the finish line and when he pulled into his uncle's pit, he undid the mesh side and climbed out.

His uncle had just clapped him on the back and congratulated him when Claire came into view. Tommy said, smiling.

"'Scuse me, Uncle John. I think my girlfriend needs some reassurance that I'm perfectly fine and not hurt."

Uncle John laughed. "Go." Tommy walked over to Claire and she hugged him, burying her face in his neck.

Tommy whispered, kissing her temple. "I'm fine, see?"

"I'll always worry about you when you do a race."

Tommy smiled and replied, shocking her. "Well, then it's a good thing this was my last race." Claire looked up at him, shocked.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to give up on something you love."

Tommy kissed her softly and replied, hugging her close. "I'd rather stop racing than have you turn into a nervous wreak. Granted, the worrying is nice to think of."

Claire shook her head and said, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. "If you're sure."

"I'm positive." Claire smiled and Tommy kissed her softly before going to tell his uncle that this was his last race.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Kat, Jason, Billy, Trini, Kim, Zach, Rocky, Aisha, Claire, Tommy, Tanya, and Justin went to lunch to celebrate Tommy's victory and the end of his racing career. They were eating when Tommy tapped his fork on his glass. When he had all their attention, he said, grinning.

"I'd just like to say thanks to you guys for supporting me. This was a great, a short, but a great nonetheless, opportunity for me. I especially want to thank Claire for putting up with this. I know it's been making her nervous as hell." Claire rolled her eyes, but her love for Tommy was bright in her eyes. "I also have something that, I want to ask Claire." Tommy knelt in front of Claire and her eyes widened. "Claire, today, for me, symbolizes a new beginning and I want that beginning to start with you." He reached into the pocket of his pants and brought out a small, light blue, velvet box. He opened it and inside was a gold band with three diamonds. Claire's hands flew to her mouth as tears formed in her eyes and Tommy asked, blinking back tears of his own. "Would you marry me, and make me the happiest man alive?"

Claire nodded, smiling. "Yes." Tommy smiled and placed the ring on her finger. Claire kissed him and their friends congratulated them.

Tommy sat down and Claire kissed him again. Tommy kissed her back before Jason started cat calling them. Tommy smiled at Claire and said, smiling at Jason.

"Remind me to kick your ass later."

Jason smirked. "Anything you want bro."

Claire replied, rolling her eyes. "Now, now boys, play nice." The others laughed and Tommy and Jason just playfully glared at each other.

Rocky asked, grinning at two of his best friends. "So, when's the wedding?"

"We'll let you know with an invitation. How does that sound?" Claire asked, smiling. She felt like she was on top of the world.

Rocky groaned and said, pouting. "That's no fair!" The rangers laughed and Tommy smiled at his fiance, knowing the best was still to come.

* * *

**AN:** I thought it'd be a nice change of pace, showing one of Tommy's races and his engagement to Claire. sniff It makes me so happy. 


	57. Chapter 57 We've been Shrunk! part 1

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**Shout outs**

**grumpyk:** I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I know, but there will be more at a later time. I promise. Here's the next chapter!

**PrettyDiva:** I know, I thought it would be a nice breather from the normal PR stuff. I thought it was pretty sweet too. Well, when the reviews roll in, its easy to update. grinning Here's the next chapter!

**zeopurple:** I tried to make it good, even if it was just a little short. He'd do anything for her. Yes! I surprised you! Heeheehee! I know, I love writing about them. Here's the next chapter!

**Chylea3784:** Oops! God, I'm an airhead sometimes! I meant to have them all, minus Justin, Ashley, and Carlos, doing the Kata. Sorry about that! I'm glad you loved the ending though! I thought it was really sweet too! Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

_Rocky groaned and said, pouting. "That's no fair!" The rangers laughed and Tommy smiled at his fiance, knowing the best was still to come.  
_  
Now . . .

**_Chapter 57- We've been Shrunk!  
_**

Claire, Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Justin were at Angel Grove Park, participating in the charity clean up drive. The mayor of Angel Grove came down to the Park and said, smiling down at them.

"It's such a pleasure to see you all out here, willing to clean up Angel Grove." This was met with applause and the mayor continued. "You have been split into teams and which ever team cleans up the most garbage, wins a donation to the charity or function of their choice!" The crowd cheered and the mayor said, laughing. "Let the cleaning up begin!"

Tommy was with a little boy who said, tugging on him. "Come on, Tommy!" Tommy laughed and Adam said, being tugged by his own teammate for the clean up drive.

"We'll meet up later?" Tommy nodded and they went at it.

Adam and Justin were in the residential part of town, cleaning it up. Adam said as they cleaned up.

"With the money from the clean up drive, Carlos and I could start that soccer camp we were talking about."

Two boys who were nearby high five'd each other and said, grinning. "Yes! Soccer camp!"

Justin shook his head and said, as he picked up trash and put it in a trash bag. "I don't know. Ashley seemed pretty serious about that cheerleading camp."

Two girls nearby grinned and said. "Yes! Cheerleading camp!"

Adam said, being diplomatic about it. "Maybe we'll split it between the two." Justin nodded and they continued cleaning.

They were just finishing up when Elgar appeared with Piranhatrons. He said, looking around.

"Cleaning up, are you? Well boys, lets give 'em some more to clean up!" The Piranhatrons tore up the garbage bags and started throwing the trash they had just cleaned up, everywhere.

Justin and the other kids were over by a dumpster for safety. Elgar said, pointing his sword at Adam.

"Kinda tough when you can't whip out the old morpher, huh?"

Adam sneered. "Like I need help to take care of you, Elgar!" Elgar lunged at Adam and Adam took him on.

Adam was soon overpowered. He fell back against the dumpster and Justin whispered, his morpher appearing on his wrist.

"Adam, we have to morph."

Adam shook his head. "We can't! The kids will see!"

Justin replied, his voice lowering more. "It may be our only shot." Adam shook his head.

"Help will come." And it did.

The Blue Senturion arrived and looked around. He shook his head.

"Needless littering. It's such a dirty crime." He took on Elgar and his goons and wrote them all tickets for littering before they disappeared. Adam and Justin ran over to the Blue Senturion and Adam said, grinning at him.

"Thanks, Blue Senturion!"

"No, problem, Adam. All in a day's work." The Blue Senturion left and the team went back to the Youth Center.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Divatox smacked her periscope aside and said, pacing. "I need a monster to deal with those blasted rangers!"

"Maybe I can be of some assistance. Shrinkasect at your service!"

"Alright, I need you take this can. In it is a detonator and once you get to the Youth Center, make sure it gets in with those other cans."

Shrinkasect saluted her. "You got it, boss ma'am." Shrinkasect turned into a bug and flew off with the can.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Once at the Youth Center, Adam and Justin met up with Tommy, Claire, and Tanya. They were sitting around a table, drinking sodas when Adam told them about what happened while they were cleaning up.

"Divatox is up to something."

Tanya replied, setting her drink down. "When isn't she?"

Lt. Stone walked over to their table and asked, looking frustrated. "Have you guys seen those two monkeys? I can't seem find them."

"Have you tried in the back? You know they love bananas and there's probably a bunch of them in the back." Tanya said, smiling.

"Thanks, Tanya." Lt. Stone went to go check and the rangers went to clean up some more when their communicators went off.

Tommy pointed to a secluded spot and, after making sure no one was around, he opened communications with the Power Chamber.

"We read you Alpha. What's up?"

"Yo, Rangers, the Blue Senturion's actin' crazier than a New York cab driver during rush hour traffic!" The rangers looked at each other.

"That doesn't sound like the Blue Senturion." Adam said, looking just as confused as the others.

"Let's go see what's wrong." Tommy said and the rangers teleported to Angel Grove Park.

Once there, they saw what Alpha meant. The Blue Senturion was holding walking around as if he were drunk and whacking his head on random things. He said as the rangers got closer.

"Self destruct! Self destruct!" Tommy, Adam, Claire, and Tanya dove on the Blue Senturion and he threw them off.

The rangers were trying to come up with a plan when Adam heard a buzzing sound. They dove on the Blue Senturion again and got his helmet open. It was a bug that flew out. It landed on the ground and became Shrinkasect while Blue Senturion went back to normal.

"Hello rangers! I'm Shrinkasect and I'm here to put an end to you!"

Claire rolled her eyes and said, glaring at the monster. "This is getting really old, really fast." Tanya nodded.

"I hear that." Shrinkasect fired at them and they dove out of the way.

A park bench shrunk and the rangers dove behind a car while the Blue Senturion took on Shrinkasect.

"You're not getting away with this, Shrinkasect! You're under arrest and coming with me!"

Shrinkasect laughed. "Ooh! I know, I know! Let's play "Shrink To Fit"!" Shrinkasect looked at the Blue Senturion and said, raising its hands. "You're up first, Blue!" Shrinkasect shrunk the Blue Senturion and when he shrunk the car the rangers were hiding behind, they had already morphed.

"We're taking you down, Shrinkasect!" Tanya said, pointing at Divatox's latest monster.

"Ha! That's what you think!" Just then, two monkeys sped by in a car with Lt. Stone following them on foot.

Tommy turned to Justin and asked. "Justin, can you go after that car?"

Justin nodded. "I'm on it!"

Justin ran after the car and jumped. He landed on the roof of the car and held on to either side while the monkeys drove like they were trying to be human.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Back at the Park, the rangers were battling with Shrinkasect when he said, holding up his hands.

"Enough of this! Let's bring you down to size!" Shrinkasect then shrunk the rangers. "Wait till Divatox gets a load of this! She won't believe it!" Shrinkasect picked them up and disappeared.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Justin slid down so the monkeys could see him and they pulled over. He got off the car and asked as Lt. Stone came up on a little girl's pink bicycle.

"Think you can handle it from here sir?"

"Oh yes, thank you. These two won't be driving ever again!" Justin nodded and teleported back to the park.

Instead of seeing the rangers, he saw no one. He frowned, confused, and called out.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

A tiny voice called out. "Justin! Down here! By your foot!" Justin looked down and saw a shrunken Blue Senturion.

Justin picked him up and asked, tilting his head to the side. "Where are the others?"

"They've been taken captive to Divatox's Subcraft!"

"We better get back to the Power Chamber." The Blue Senturion nodded and they teleported to the Power Chamber.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

On the Subcraft, Elgar walked into the main room with a box wrapped in silver and tied with red ribbon. He said, grinning.

"You're gonna really love me, Auntie D! I have a surprise for you!"

Divatox laughed and clapped her hands. "Let me see, Elgar!" Elgar set it down on a nearby table and she lifted the lid. She gasped and said, an evil smile creeping across her face. "Why it's those Power Rangers! Look how adorable they are! They're so tiny!" Divatox laughed and enclosed the Rangers in darkness, leaving them to wondering what was going to happen to them...

* * *

**AN:** Hey guys! The countdown has begun: Three chapters left... 


	58. Chapter 58 We've Been Shrunk! part 2

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL :D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**Shout outs**

**Grumpyk:** Yes, sadly enough there are only three left. Well, two now, but yes, there will be sequel. I can't just cut it off where I cut it off! That would be totally cruel of me. Here's the next chapter!

**SaucyDiva:** I'm glad you like it! They are good episodes! I'm glad you love the twists. Yeah it is almost over, but there will be sequel. I still have a lot to cover. ;) I like the new name PrettyDiva! Here's the next chapter!

**zeopurple:** I know, it makes me sad too, but there's a sequel coming! How excited does that make you? LOL! Here's the next chapter!

**Chylea3784:** I know, three chapters left, but there is the sequel! Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_  
_  
Divatox laughed and clapped her hands. Let me see, Elgar! Elgar set it down on a nearby table and she lifted the lid. She gasped and said, an evil smile creeping across her face. Why it's those Power Rangers! Look how adorable they are! They're so tiny! Divatox laughed and enclosed the Rangers in darkness, leaving them to wondering what was going to happen to them..._

Now . . .

**_Chapter 58- We've been Shrunk! part 2_**

Claire was pacing around the box, trying to think of a way out when she noticed something on Tanya. When she turned the lights on her helmet on, she gasped.

"Oh my god! Tanya, you have wings!"

Tanya's eyes widened inside her helmet. "What?" She looked over her shoulder and sure enough, there were a pair of insect wings. She looked at Claire and said, pointing.

"You have them too!" Claire looked over her shoulder and the guys discovered they had wings as well.

Claire said, grossed out. "We're turning into bugs! Gross!"

Tommy said, looking at his teammates. "We have to find a way out of here."

Adam looked around the box and noticed a hole. He said, whispering. "Hey guys, look at this!"

Tommy, Claire, and Tanya went over to Adam and discovered that he was standing in front of a hole. Tommy grinned and said, clapping Adam on the back. "Good job, Adam." Adam nodded and they crept out of the box.

Their good fortune didn't last long. They were climbing down a string of pearls when Divatox saw them. She said, glaring.

"Get them! They can't get away!" The rangers fall and scramble behind a panel where, as luck would have it, there was a pipe.

"Let's see if we can't make a hole and escape that way." Tommy said. They pointed their blasters and were making the hole when Divatox grabbed Tanya with her frog-like tongue.

Tanya called out. "Guys! Help!"

Claire grabbed Tanya's hands and began pulling her back to them when Divatox pulled harder. Tommy grabbed Claire around the waist and Adam fired a shot at Divatox's tongue.

Divatox let go of Tanya and fell back on her butt. She said, her tongue burnt.

"Get those rangers!" It came out more like "Get thothse ranthers!"

The rangers went down the pipe and came to another room where they were confronted by Piranhatrons the size of themselves. They defeated the Piranhatrons and kept walking.

Claire looked at her boyfriend and saw that he had grown antennas. She gasped and said, covering the part of her helmet where her mouth would have been.

"Tommy, you have antennas!"

Tommy felt his head and said, looking at Claire, Tanya, and Adam. "You guys have them too!"

Claire said, shuddering. "Let's get out of here before we become bugs!"

Adam nodded. "I second that." The rangers went through a pair of bars and discovered that they led to more passage ways.

Along the way, Adam discovered another thing that had changed about them. "Our hands aren't hands! They're claws!" Claire shuddered, but bolstered up when she felt Tommy's arm around her shoulders.

The ranger went down the passageways and soon found themselves in a huge room. Tanya asked, looking around.

"Where do you suppose we are?"

"I don't know but-" Tommy was cut off by the door opening and Divatox saying.

"I don't care what you think, Elgar! Find those blasted Rangers!" The rangers ducked and Claire whispered, sighing.

"We just had to be stuck in Divatox's closet didn't we?"

Tanya nodded. "That would be our luck at work." Claire nodded as Tommy and Adam noticed Elgar's toy car.

"Elgar! How many times have I told you to keep your junk out of my closet!" The rangers crept over to Elgar's toy car and got in. Then they sped out.

The rangers wove through the Subcraft and were getting away when they were thrown into a room after crashing into the wall. Claire looked around and said, grinning.

"Hey guys, we're in the torpedo room!"

Tommy paced for a second before asking. "Do you think these could get us back to normal size if they make monsters 30 stories tall?"

Tanya grinned. "It's worth a shot!" Adam, with the help of the other three rangers, pulled the launch key for the Torpedoes. Claire and Tommy got on one torpedo while Adam and Tanya got on another.

"You guys ready?" Tommy asked. They nodded and the torpedoes launched.

When they were in the air, Claire contacted the Power Chamber. "Justin! Are you there?"

"Yeah Claire. What's up?"

"Tommy and the rest of us thought that if the torpedoes make the monsters huge, then they can make us normal size."

"I'll bring the Blue Senturion. He's acting really funny." Claire nodded. "Alright. See you at the beach!"

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Justin teleported to the beach and set the Blue Senturion down, hoping that when the torpedoes hit, it would make his friends normal again. Justin backed up and the torpedoes hit the beach.

"Guys?" His friends stood up and they were normal.

"We're not bugs!" Claire exclaimed happily.

Tommy grinned and asked, looking at the Blue Senturion. "Feeling better, Senturion?"

Blue Senturion nodded. "Much, thank you, Tommy."

"Uh, guys, we've got bigger things to worry about." Justin pointed and they saw a giant Shrinkasect.

The rangers formed the Turbo Megazord and the Blue Senturion formed his megazord, the Robo Racer. Shrinkasect attacked them and they blocked his attack.

Shrinkasect said, looking between the two zords. "This isn't fair! Two against one!" The rangers looked over at Robo Racer and Tommy asked.

"You want the first shot?"

The Blue Senturion saluted the rangers. "It would be my profound pleasure." He slashed at Shrinkasect.

Shrinkasect jumped through the air and kicked the Turbo Megazord. It fell backwards and the rangers pulled it back on to its feet.

The rangers called, all at once. "Turbo Spin out!" The Turbo megazord did a spin out and destroyed Shrinkasect, sending it down in flames.

Justin went back down to the beach, having detected a bomb. He looked around and found a can. He ran over and took it from the two monkeys and threw it high in the air. It exploded and he said, turning to the two monkeys.

"Just goes to show that not everything is as it seems. Bye guys!" Justin teleported out and the monkeys disappeared.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Divatox rampaged around the Subcraft, hitting anyone she came across. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it) for Elgar, she came across him the most.

"Mark my words, Elgar, I will get those blasted Power Rangers if it's the last thing I do!" Elgar wrote them down and Divatox screamed.

* * *

**AN:** Two chapters left... 

**Claire:** Really? Only two chapters? (I nod) What's gonna happen to us after that?

**Tommy:** (Looks at Claire with a smile) Our lives maybe?

**Claire:** Hurry up and review! I wanna know what happens to us next!

**Me:** She's right. The faster you review the faster I get the chapters up, the faster you all get . . . THE SEQUEL:D


	59. Chapter 59 Passing the Turbo Powers 1

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**Shout outs**

**GrumpyK:** Yeah, it's sad that there's only two more chapters. I think the sequel will be great too! Heehee! Here's the next chapter!

**SaucyDiva:** Yes! Yet again, I have managed to produce good chappie:D Here's the next chapter!

**Chylea3784:** Hey! Thanks! I'm glad you love the story! Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

"_Mark my words, Elgar, I will get those blasted Power Rangers if it's the last thing I do!" Elgar wrote them down and Divatox screamed._

Now . . .

**_Chapter 59- Passing the Turbo Powers Part I_**

Divatox was trying to devise her latest plan when Elgar came running in. He said, out of breath.

"Granny D . . . coming . . . not happy . . ." Elgar fell over and Divatox froze. Her mother was here. On the Subcraft. She gulped as her mother stormed into the room.

Mama D roared at her daughter. "DIVATOX! WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT THE POWER RANGERS BEATING YOU AT EVERY TURN?!"

"Well, Mama D, it's not as easy as it looks."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT AS EASY AS IT LOOKS! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS STRIKE AT THE HEART OF THOSE BLASTED RANGERS!"

Divatox looked at her mother confused, a little frightened. "What do you me-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT DO I MEAN?! I MEAN TAKE OUT THEIR BLASTED LEADER! DID I RAISE YOU TO BE EVIL OR NOT?!"

Divatox nodded and turned to the Piranhatrons. She said, glaring at them. "Take the Divacycles and take out that blasted Red Ranger!" The Piranhatrons nodded and left the Subcraft.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Tommy and Claire were in his truck, driving to the outskirts of Angel Grove to meet up with the other rangers for a weekend of camping. Tommy was holding Claire's hand as he drove. She was curled up against him, dozing lightly. Tommy kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"Soon, it'll just be you, me, Adam, Tanya, and Justin away for a weekend of relaxation."

"That sounds like the best thing I've heard all summer."

Tommy grinned and asked. "Aside from being a graduate of Angel Grove High?"

Claire smiled sleepily. "Besides that." Tommy grinned and they continued to the campsite.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

A few miles away, heading into Angel Grove, a young Asian girl named Cassie Chan, was listening to her CD player and, absentmindedly, singing along. Unfortunately, several of her fellow passengers were contemplating shoving her out the window. A young man sitting behind her tapped her on the shoulder. She took off her headphones and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I'm TJ Johnson." He stuck out his hand.

Cassie smiled at him and shook his hand. "Cassie Chan."

"Some of the passengers are getting a little . . . bothered by your singing."

Cassie blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I tend to do that a lot." TJ just waved her off and asked, looking at her.

"So why are you heading to Angel Grove?"

Cassie shrugged and replied. "I want to be a singer. Besides, my parents are sending me to live with my aunt and uncle because they're moving and I didn't want to go. What about you? Why are you going to Angel Grove?"

TJ shrugged and said. "I want to be a major league baseball batter." Cassie grinned, nodding and the two traded off asking questions.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

The Piranhatrons looked at Divatox and she said, glaring at them. "Go get that Red Ranger!" Her Piranhatrons got on their Divacycles and they started chasing after Tommy and Claire.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Tommy happened to look in his rear view mirror and saw a squad of Piranhatrons chasing after them. Tommy stepped on the gas and Claire bolted up, looking behind them.

"What in the world . . .!"

"I don't know, but hang on." A blast from the cycle the Piranhatrons were riding hit the back of the truck, sending it flying forward. Tommy looked over at her and she gave him a slight smile.

The Piranhatrons gave chase after Claire and Tommy's truck, dishing out an incredible amount of damage to the truck. Tommy looked at Claire and said, kissing the back of her hand.

"Claire, you have to jump out of the truck."

She gave him her classic 'you've-lost-too-many-brain-cells-in-battle' look and said. "You've gone crazy. There's no way I'm going to jump out of a truck going," she looked at the speedometer. "Ninety miles an hour!"

"Claire, please." Claire looked at him to refuse him again when she saw the pleading look on his face.

"Alright, if you get captured, so help me . . ." Tommy nodded and said, kissing her softly.

"I'll come back to you. I promise." Claire nodded and jumped out of the truck, tucking and rolling so as to keep herself from being severely hurt. Tommy came to a stop a few yards away and when the Piranhatrons ambushed him, he got out of the truck and started toward Claire when the Piranhatrons fired laser shots from their Divacycles.

Claire screamed his name. "TOMMY!" Tommy went flying and landed on the ground, unconscious.

The Piranhatrons started towards Tommy when Claire yelled at them, dragging their attention from him to her. She ran and they chased after her, forgetting about Tommy.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

TJ and Cassie were stretching when they saw black smoke rising. TJ looked at Cassie and said, turning to run in the direction of the smoke.

"I'm going to see what happened."

"What? TJ, you'll miss the bus!"

TJ shrugged and said, starting to jog. "I have to go help if I can." Cassie groaned, but she reluctantly went after him and the two went over to where the truck was.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

At the campsite, Justin, Adam, and Tanya were setting up and waiting for Tommy and Claire to arrive. Justin came back with firewood and Tanya grinned.

"That's some good firewood, Justin."

Justin smiled as he set the firewood down. "Thanks. I went camping once with my uncle and he showed me how to tell the really good firewood from the bad."

Adam looked at his watch and then back at Tanya and Justin. "Shouldn't Tommy and Claire be here by now?"

Tanya nodded. "Yeah, Claire told me through our communicators that she and Tommy were leaving about two hours ago."

Adam replied, looking around. "Something's not right."

"You're right, Rangers! Something's not right! You!" A monster appeared in front of them with some putrapods.

Tanya wrinkled her nose and said, grossed out. "God, I'd hoped we'd seen the last of them on the way to Muranthias."

Adam, Tanya, and Justin dropped into defensive stances. Adam asked, glaring at the monster.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Flamite." He looked at Justin and asked. "Got a match? Never mind; Don't need one!" He blew what should have been air, but it was fire. The rangers jumped out of the way and Flamite said, laughing. "Time for a Ranger roast!"

Adam called, their morphers appearing on their wrists. "SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!"

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!"

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!" Flamite blew more fire at them, sending them falling back into trees just as Alpha contacted them.

"Yo, rangers, Tommy and Claire are bein' ambushed! They need you as soon as you can get there!"

"Thanks for the heads up, Alpha. We'll get there when we can!" Justin said.

"Adam, what are we gonna do? Tommy and Claire need our help, but we have to take care of Flamite." Tanya looked at her boyfriend for guidance. Adam shook his head.

"I don't know, Tanya."

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Claire was quickly running out of air. She was starting to slow down when her foot sank into a hole and she fell.

"Are you alright?" She looked up and saw an African American teenage boy in gray with a single red strip going across his chest and an Asian girl in dark pink shorts and a pink plaid shirt over a white tank top.

Claire nodded. "I think so. I'm Claire."

The boy stuck his hand out. "TJ Johnson."

Claire shook his hand and the girl's when she introduced herself. "Cassie Chan." The Piranhatrons came up on them and Claire started fighting them off with the help of Cassie and TJ.

When the Piranhatrons retreated, Claire took off after them. TJ asked as he and Cassie caught up to her. "Why are you going after them?"

"Because they're going after my boyfriend. He's unconscious!" TJ and Cassie followed her just in time to see a green monster grab Tommy and disappear.

TJ and Cassie held Claire back. "TOMMY!"

"We'll find him, Claire, but it won't do him any good if you get caught as well." Claire nodded and said, turning to them.

"Thanks for your help, TJ, Cassie. I really appreciate it." They nodded and started fighting the Piranhatrons once more.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Back at the campsite, Flamite ripped the rangers apart. They tried fighting him, but they couldn't get near him. If they tried to touch him, their hands would burn. Around them the trees were burning. Adam said, looking at Tanya and Justin.

"I think we need to retreat." Tanya nodded and the rangers teleported out as Flamite laughed.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Tommy came around and the first thing he noticed was that his arms were above his head. He groaned and heard laughter. He looked and saw Divatox and an older woman who looked quite a bit like her standing in front of him. Divatox said, smirking.

"Red Ranger, this is my mother, Mama D. He's not so strong now, are you, Red Ranger?" Tommy struggled to get free and she taunted him more. "I think I'll destroy your pink ranger first."

Tommy glared at Divatox and said, struggling hard than before. "You touch her and I swear. . ."

"You're in no position to be making threats!" The older woman snapped. She walked over to him and said, walking around him. "He is rather dishy. I see why the pink ranger likes him." Tommy refrained from saying anything, though he looked ready to murder both Divatox and Mama D.

Mama D turned to Divatox and said, smiling wickedly at her daughter. "Now that I see you're going to defeat the rangers, I'll take my leave. Make sure you activate the Vortex of Eternal Doom and Sorrow."

Divatox asked, swallowing hard. "Didn't you put Daddy there?" Mama D smiled and left. Divatox turned to Tommy with a cruel smile. "Now for some fun . . ." Tommy glared at her and struggled, hoping to get free of his binds before Divatox could do anything.

* * *

**Me:** One Chapter left! Hallelujah! Then I get to post the sequel! Heeheehee!

**Claire:** Only one chapter? Really?

**Me:** Yeah, really, but not worries be-

**Tommy:** Because the sequel's coming soon to a computer near you!

**Me:** _whacks Tommy upside the head_ Shut up, Mr. I've-been-three-different-colors-already. Review for me:D


	60. Chapter 60 Passing the Turbo Powers 2

**Power Rangers in Love: Tommy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Power Rangers! Yes . . . I have got to get a life. LOL:D

**Summary:** This is the first story in a series called "Power Rangers in Love." It runs through every series and tells the stories of the young women who got these stubborn men to believe in love. Some for the first time, others to believe in love again. This story is about Tommy Oliver and the young woman, Claire St. James, who got him to fall in love all over again. Will be TommyOC. R 'n' R for me please!

**AN:** Here it is. The last chapter. -sniffle- It makes me sad. It's the end of one of my most successful stories! No worries! There's a sequel:)

**Shout outs**

**Songorita:** Hey! A new reviewer! Here's the next chapter!

**zeopurple:** The end is here with this chapter, actually. The sequel will be coming soon, I think. Heehee:D

**Lonly Girl:** I'm glad you love it. No problem. I totally understand. Reformatting your computer takes a lot of time. I hate reformatting my computer... such a pain in the ass... :D

**Chylea3784:** I'm glad you're looking forward to it! It is definitely a continuation of this story. Heeheehee! Here's the next chapter:D

**GrumpyK:** I'm glad you loved the chapter! You're all gonna love the sequel. Heehee:D I totally understand computer trouble. Trust me. Sweet! Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

_Divatox asked, swallowing hard. "Didn't you put Daddy there?" Mama D smiled and left. Divatox turned to Tommy with a cruel smile. "Now for some fun . . . Tommy glared at her and struggled, hoping to get free of his binds before Divatox could do anything. _

Now . . .

**_Chapter 60- Passing the Turbo Powers II_**

Tanya, Adam, and Justin were battling Flamite once more. Justin muttered so that only Tanya and Adam could hear. "I hope our suits are fire proof."

Adam nodded and said as they regained their footing. "I think it's time for some fire power. TURBO THUNDER CANNON!"

Tanya took the hint an called out. "TURBO STAR CHARGERS!"

Justin grinned. "TURBO HAND BLASTERS!"

Adam called out as they pointed their weapons at Flamite. "FIRE!" They fired, but it did no good other than to super charge him.

"That didn't even phase him!" Justin said as they backed up. Adam spotted a bucket of water and grinned under his helmet.

He picked it up and said, smirking. "Maybe this will cool him off." Adam threw the bucket of water at Flamite and it had the effect the rangers wanted. Flamite was weakened and Tanya said, pointing her star chargers at Flamite.

"Let's get this over with!" Adam and Justin pointed their weapons also, but Flamite escaped, saying.

"Next time, Rangers, you will not succeed!"

"Let's get to Tommy and Claire." Tanya said, worried for her friends. Adam and Justin nodded and teleported to the coordinates given to them by Alpha.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

TJ, Cassie, and Claire were taking care of the last of the Piranhatrons when the Green, Yellow, and Blue Turbo Rangers showed up. They defeated the rest of the Piranhatrons and the Yellow Ranger asked, kneeling in front of Claire.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so. My boyfriend was taken. We were going to meet some friends to go camping and he was taken by those things."

The Blue Turbo Ranger said. "We'll find him, Miss." They turned to TJ and Cassie and said, nodding to them. "Thanks for all of your help."

TJ nodded. "No problem. It was our pleasure to help out." The rangers teleported out and Cassie asked, helping Claire up.

"Are you going to be ok?" Claire nodded and TJ and Cassie left for their bus.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Tommy was struggling with his bonds when Divatox opened the Vortex of Eternal Doom and Sorrow. She smirked at him and said, tossing her purple hair over her shoulder.

"Your ropes have been smeared with peanut butter and a tiny rat is now eating at it. Once the rope is gone, you will fall into the Vortex and be swallowed whole."

Tommy glared at her and said, breathing hard. "My friends will find me and save me before that happens. You'll never defeat the Power Rangers, Divatox."

"HA! That's what you think. As we speak, Flamite is attacking downtown Angel Grove as a giant. He'll trounce your teammates and destroy your zords. Well," Divatox said, backing up to leave. "Enjoy contemplating your death. Viva la Diva!" She disappeared and Tommy looked at the rat who was slowly gnawing away at his rope . . .

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Claire had joined her friends back at the Power Chamber after she found her Turbo key. She was working on locating Tommy when Alpha said, bringing up an image on the viewing globe.

"Yo yo yo, Rangers looks like Flamite got a might bigger and you've only got a limited amount of time." Alpha showed them the hourglass and the sands of time were slowly slipping away.

Claire called out, a look of seriousness planted on her face. "SHIFT INTO TURBO! WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!" The rangers teleported to Angel Grove and helped the citizens flee. Adam saw Carlos and asked, waving citizens through.

"Can you help these people get to safety?"

Carlos nodded. "Sure, no problem!" He looked at the people and said, waving them in his direction with urgency. "This way, guys!"

"Thanks, Carlos!" The green ranger went off and Carlos helped the people.

In another area, Tanya was helping a crowd of kids get to safety when she ran across Ashley. She asked, looking at Ashley.

"Can you get these kids to safety?"

"Sure. This way, Kids!" Ashley took them and the Yellow ranger went to join the others.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

TJ and Cassie were on their way back to the Gift shop their bus had stopped at when TJ came across the slime trial of the thing that had taken Tommy. He tapped Cassie on the shoulder and asked, pointing at the slime trail.

"Where do you think that leads?"

Cassie replied, shrugging. "I don't know and I don't want to find out. I just wanna get back to the bus."

TJ nodded. "Alright. Maybe I'll see you in Angel Grove. I have to follow this." Cassie shrugged and left him.

TJ climbed up the trail and was starting to climb up the rocks when he started slipping. A hand lowered to him and he looked up. Cassie was there, looking apologetic.

"I couldn't let you do this on your own. I'd never forgive myself for leaving a friend behind. Besides, that's not how I was raised." TJ grinned and took her hand.

"Thanks." Cassie nodded and they continued on.

They followed the trail to a cave and when they went in, they heard a roaring sound. They looked at each other and went forward. Cassie was the first to see Tommy.

"TJ! He's here!" TJ and Cassie went forward and Tommy said, stopping them.

"Be careful that you don't fall into the vortex!" TJ looked up and saw the rope was about to snap.

"Cassie! We have company!" Cassie turned around and she and TJ fought off the Piranhatrons.

The Piranhatrons disappeared and the rope holding Tommy snapped. TJ grabbed it just in time and Cassie pulled him to safety. TJ undid the ropes around Tommy's wrists and Tommy said, clapping them both on their shoulders.

"Thank you. You both saved my life." All three of them heard an explosion and Tommy said, turning to leave. "I have to leave, but thank you again." They both waved and Tommy rushed out of the cave. Once he arrived in Angel Grove, he called out, his morpher appearing.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO! RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!" Tommy went over to his team and said, looking at them. "It's time to take this to the next level!"

Claire nodded. "You said it! WIND CHASER TURBO ZORD, TURBO UP!"

"DUNE STAR TURBO ZORD, TURBO UP!"

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO ZORD, TURBO UP!"

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO ZORD, TURBO UP!"

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO ZORD, TURBO UP!" The rangers came together and formed the Turbo Megazord.

Flamite laughed. "Hahaha! Another toy for me to fry!"

"Try again, Flamite!" Tommy said and the creature breathed fire at them.

The Turbo Megazord backed up and put its arms in front of its face. Tommy said, calling on the Turbo Sword.

"Time to finish this!" The rangers called out at the same time. "TURBO SPIN ATTACK!" The Turbo megazord spun out and destroyed Flamite.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Divatox and her mother were watching as Flamite destroyed. Mama D roared in anger.

"DIVATOX! I SET IT ALL UP FOR YOU AND WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU SCREW IT UP! EVER SINCE YOU WERE A BABY YOU WERE ALWAYS MESSING THINGS UP!" Divatox whimpered and started sucking her thumb. "STOP THAT!" Divatox took her thumb out of her mouth and her mother stormed around the Subcraft, yelling at anyone within hearing range.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Tommy, Claire, Adam, Tanya, and Justin returned to the Power Chamber and Dimitria said, pointing at the Hour Glass.

"You cut it offly close, Rangers."

"You know we'd never let you down, Dimitria." Tommy said, smiling. "Not today of all days."

"Come Rangers, it is time." The rangers followed Dimitria into a hidden chamber with lights of red, pink, blue, green, and yellow flashing. Fog swirled around their legs and broad smiles broke out on their faces when they saw Zordon and Alpha 5.

"Zordon! You're back!" Adam said, smiling at his mentor.

"I wouldn't miss this day for the world, Rangers." Zordon continued. "Rangers, I have watched you grow from an uncertain force, to an unbeatable force. You have become like sons and daughters to me, but it is time for you to pass on your Turbo Powers to a new generation and live your lives as ordinary citizens."

"Rangers," Dimitria took over. "The new generation is before you. We welcome them now to the Power Ranger Family." Four people rose up in the Turbo suits- TJ the Red Turbo Ranger, Ashley the Yellow Turbo Ranger, Cassie the Pink Turbo Ranger, and Carlos the Green Turbo Ranger. Tommy stepped forward and said, grinning at TJ.

"TJ, you wouldn't be standing here now if it weren't for your bravery and your strong need to help others. I am proud to name you my successor to the Red Turbo Powers."

Tanya stepped forward and said, smiling at Ashley. "Ashley, you showed great compassion when you helped those kids to safety without thought to your own safety. I'm proud as well, to name you my successor to the Yellow Turbo Powers."

Claire stepped forward and smiled at Cassie. "Cassie, your strength and loyalty to your friends will make you an excellent Ranger. You helped me, even when you thought it was against your better judgment. I'm proud to have you as my successor to the Pink Turbo Powers."

Finally, Adam stepped forward and smiled at Carlos. "Carlos, you're a team player and you show a great ability to lead, as well as follow. You listen to others and give sound advice. I am proud to name you my successor to the Green Turbo Powers."

Justin asked, looking up at Dimitria. "What about me? What am I, chopped liver?"

Dimitria smiled at him. "You, Justin, shall continue on as the Blue Turbo Ranger." Justin was teleported up next to Carlos and Dimitria said, standing proud with the now former Turbo Rangers. "Where there is evil, beware. Where there is destruction, be warned. This new team of mighty warriors will know no rest. Power Rangers, the legacy continues!"

Later, Claire and Tommy were packing to leave for college when Adam, Tanya, Justin, Carlos, Ashley, TJ, and Cassie walked up to them.

Adam asked, smiling at them. "Getting ready to leave for college?"

"Yup." Claire said, packing in her final box as Tommy shook hands with her father. "We're just about ready to leave for UCLA."

"Promise you'll be back for visits?" Cassie asked her predecessor.

Claire hugged the girl and replied, smiling at her friends, new and old. "Always."

Tommy came up behind her and asked, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Ready, Beautiful?"

Claire smiled and replied, taking a deep breath. "Ready Handsome." They bid their friends good bye and started on the journey of their lives: Their lives together as one.

**_Preview to Tommy and Claire: Life after Power Rangers_**:

_The Space Rangers, Carlos Valertez, the Black Space Ranger, Cassie Chan, the Pink Space Ranger, TJ Johnson, the Blue Space Ranger, Ashley Hammond, the Yellow Space Ranger, Andros, the Red Space Ranger, and Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger, were playing beach volleyball when they heard laughing from one of the nearby tables._

_Cassie grabbed Ashley's arm, a grin on her face. "Think it's her?"_

_Ashley grinned and replied, as the guys walked over to them. "Only one way to find out." Cassie and Ashley went toward the tables and saw two familiar faces. Ashley and Cassie screamed with joy and ran over to the couple._


End file.
